Decisiones Erroneas
by Odisea27
Summary: ADAPTACION Dos familias. Cuatro hijos cada una de ellas. Que pasa si no te gusta el hombre que te han designado?, y si te atrae otra que no es tu futura esposa?, como haces para obviar los sentimientos?, y si aparece un tercero que no esperabas?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos. Antes que nada deben saber que esta historia NO ES MÍA! yo simplemente estoy haciendo la adaptación para el mundo de Naruto. (que no es nada fácil, tuve que leer y releer la historia n.n)_**

 ** _Existen buenos escritores que nos brindan de un mundo nuevo, así sea con personajes ya creados. Considero que la forma de darlos a conocer y apoyar y alentarlos de que sigan adelante, es por medio de la adaptación y, que mejor que sea con los personajes que nos gustan?_**

 ** _Espero que les atrape y llegue a gustar esta historia, personalmente es una de mis favoritas. Con el pasar de los capítulos les daré el nombre de la autora para que ustedes mismo la feliciten._**

 ** _~~Declaimair~~_**

 ** _*Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _*La historia no me pertenece, yo solo hago la adaptación._**

 ** _*Esto es sin finalidad de lucro, solo es por entretenimiento._**

 _ **Capítulo 1: La Reina Oscura**_

Hemos de comenzar, advirtiendo que la historia, al menos de este personaje en cuestión, no es una hermosa historia de amor, al menos no desde el principio. En este primer capítulo he creído conveniente ilustrar al lector sobre la cabeza de la familia que será una de las protagonistas de esta historia. Su nombre de soltera Uzumaki Kushina.

Una mujer de incalculable belleza desde niña, ojos violetas, con cabellos rojos como el fuego. Educada entre algodones, al menos hasta que su madre perdió la vida debido a una enfermedad, o esa fue la razón expuesta para el resto del mundo, incluso para ella misma, al menos hasta que su perverso padre le informo de la cruda realidad.

Su madre se había marchado de su lado, ¿la razón? Su despreciable padre, el cual debido a sus deudas había comenzado a prostituir a su mujer para así pagar algunas deudas.

Desde que su madre se había marchado, la vida de la pequeña Kushina había estado pendiendo de un hilo muy fuertemente atado, y solo su niñera desde que era pequeña había estado a su lado el máximo de tiempo posible. Hasta que cumplió la edad de casarse sin remedio, 18 años, en ese momento había prescindido de los servicios de su amada niñera y Kushina ya no podía huir.

El primer postor y quien primero la hizo su mujer fue un hombre de cincuenta años de edad, amante de los viñedos, con una riqueza increíble y muy astuto pese a lo que su padre había creído en un principio.

La boda fue hermosa y Kushina se creyó a salvo de su padre al fin, más a pesar de ser un hombre bueno deseaba un heredero, por lo que ella no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo hacer. Por suerte para ella, quedó en cinta antes de lo que nadie hubiese esperado, un año después del matrimonio nació el que sería futuro heredero de los viñedos y el título de Lord Nara. Su primer hijo tenía los cabellos negros al igual que su padre y los ojos de este.

Un año después Lord Nara murió por un ataque al corazón, dejando en claro que nada, ni nadie podía tocar un solo centavo de su herencia, excepto su hijo a la mayoría de edad. Además de legar a su mujer y su hijo a la protección de uno de sus amigos el Señor Lord Inuzuka.

La desilusión del señor Uzumaki ante tal testamento no hizo más que incrementar su odio hacía su ya molesta hija. Y siguiendo el mandato de su anterior esposo y viendo en este una nueva oportunidad para así poder vivir en comodidad, el padre no puso pega alguna a esa cláusula. Así que de ser la señora de Nara, pasó a ser la señora Inuzuka. Con veinte años a punto de cumplir los veintiuno Lord Inuzuka la desposo.

No había pasado mucho cuando se enteró de que estaba de nuevo en cinta, más el señor Inuzuka no tendría la suerte de su esposo anterior y no llegaría nunca a conocer a su hijo. Más siendo amigo del señor Nara y conociendo bien al padre de su esposa, él hizo exactamente lo mismo que su amigo: Legó todo a su heredero. Más el niño tendría que cumplir con una condición antes de heredar todo, ser mayor de edad y estar casado. Al parecer el Señor Inuzuka no deseaba por nada del mundo que su hijo sufriera su soledad.

Con dos hijos y viuda por segunda vez, Kushina creyó sentirse libre, ¿quién podría quererla después de eso? Pero había alguien, alguien que la deseaba con demasiada ansia, como para dar importancia a otras cosas.

Lord Uchiha, un hombre perteneciente a una gran familia y que siempre le había dado mala espina, más a su padre eso no le importaba. Con los otros dos Kushina al menos podía haberlos manejado un poco, más este contaba con tan solo cuarenta años, no podría esperar que este muriera como alguno de sus otros dos esposos.

Y resultaba ser el peor.

Sin poder oponerse, Kushina se convirtió en la muñeca de Lord Uchiha, la exhibía ante sus amistades, de maneras nada decorosas. La obligaba a vestirse con ropas más propias de cortesanas que de damas de la alta sociedad. Y en una ocasión encontrándose bastante borracho y en una reunión privada, donde solo asistían hombres de su misma calaña, él la poseyó ante todos ellos.

La posesión fue más parecida a una violación, además de una humillación. Destrozó a la pobre por dentro y por fuera, pues tras ver que no había respuesta por su parte la golpeó con fuerza dejándola casi inconsciente, mientras sus amigos se reían.

Más en el grupo había un joven de su misma edad, de ojos negro y cabello del mismo color, que la hizo desear estar muerta. Ojala nunca tuviera que volver a encontrarse con él. Ya que el miedo que le implanto sería difícil de olvidar.

Sorprendentemente Uchiha murió dos noches después asesinado en la oscuridad. Dejando a Kushina, su padre y su futuro hijo sin nada de nada. Exceptuando una gran cantidad de deudas, que Kushina con el dinero que tenía, ya que había estado ahorrando, pudo llegar a pagar.

Después de eso pasó dos años bajo la protección de un buen hombre, un rico hombre y que parecía sentir lastima de ella. En esa época ya era conocida como La Viuda Negra.

Ningún hombre más la querría y menos con tres hijos de tres hombres diferentes. Cada cual heredaría un título diferente y solo Uchiha Sasuke se encontraría en un futuro en la ruina. Esperaba que sus hermanos no lo dejarán nunca solo.

Así que con veinticuatro años ya no esperaba encontrar a nadie a pesar de que su padre ansiaba que su protector la desposase.

La misma noche en que su padre se lo propuso, el hombre fue a buscarla y le solicitó una audiencia. Más no para pedir su mano como ella había temido, sino para decirle que podía estar tranquila que nunca le haría tal cosa.

En el tiempo que trascurrió en la casa de su protector conoció a cuatro jóvenes de los cuales se hizo muy amiga, segura como estaba que ninguno la solicitaría como esposa, se dejó curar las heridas por la amabilidad de los cuatro. Sus nombres, Lord Hatake Kakashi, Lord Uchiha Obito, Yakushi Kabuto y Lord Jiraiya, aunque este casi nunca se encontraba.

La verdad es que se había sorprendido bastante de ver a esos jóvenes siendo amigos de un hombre tan mayor como lo era su protector, más nunca dijo nada al respecto. Si bien era cierto que el joven Lord Uchiha Obito la miraba demasiado para su gusto, sabía lo suficiente de su familia para saber que él nunca la solicitaría como esposa.

En una ocasión paseando con sus tres hijos y en compañía del joven Lord Hatake le preguntó:

-¿Sabría usted decirme señor, porque Lord Obito no deja de mirarme cada vez con más insistencia?

-Nunca creerías el motivo mi querida señora, así que dejaré que lo descubra por su propio medio si no le es inconveniente.

Desde aquel día Kushina no volvió a preguntar y le restó importancia al darse cuenta de que Lord Uchiha Obito, la miraba no como mujer sino con cierta diversión y ansioso por algo. Parecía estar deseoso y expectante.

Los meses fueron pasando y así llegó la época de las nieves y con ella una noticia que hizo a su protector llenarse de alegría y solicitar a todos sus criados que prepararan la mejor de las cenas. Nunca supo el motivo de aquello, más los tres jóvenes en cuestión comenzaron a frecuentar aún más la casa, y el joven Obito cada vez que la miraba sonreía aún más.

En una ocasión se le acercó y le dijo:

-Mañana será un gran día sin ninguna duda.

Sin más se alejó riendo como un poseso.

Lord Hatake tan solo negó ante la actitud de su amigo y tras darle las buenas noches le deseo unos felices y tranquilos sueños añadiendo que eso pronto le sería casi imposible de conseguir. Y tras guiñarle un ojo se alejó con Yakushi Kabuto a su lado y sonriendo de la misma manera enigmática.

Sin entender nada Kushina se dirigió a sus aposentos, escuchó cuchicheos en toda la casa y movimiento de los criados. Debía de ser realmente un día muy especial ya que los criados no durmieron en toda la noche arreglando cosas.

El ambiente en la casa era cargado de nerviosismo y a la vez de alegría. Algunas criadas reían en bajo mientras cuchicheaban, además de ser regañadas por la ama de llaves. Luego estaba su anfitrión que se pasó el día entero de un lado para otro de la sala y cada vez que llamaban a la puerta corría hasta la de la sala para asomarse a ver de quien se trataba.

En una de las ocasiones apareció Lord Jiraiya y llamo de forma insistente, su protector corrió como loco hacía la puerta y él mismo la abrió. Su cara de enfado era todo un espectáculo y más cuando le propinó una fuerte colleja a Jiraiya por no parar de reírse de su cara:

-Lo que hubiera dado por poder enseñar esa cara a todo el mundo.

Su protector no contesto y así pasó el día entero hasta casi entrada la tarde noche que se le solicitó que fuera a cambiarse para la cena que ese día vendría alguien realmente especial para cenar.

Temiéndose que pudiera tratarse de un hombre se vistió con las ropas más recatadas que poseía, no deseaba por nada del mundo que la hicieran la exhibición de la noche una vez más.

Su padre llevaba bastante tiempo buscando candidatos más por una razón que ella desconocía no los conseguía y eso la hacía sentirse terriblemente segura, pero el visitante de esa noche al parecer regresaba de algún lugar. No podía arriesgarse a nada.

Una vez vestida y peinada con la ayuda de la doncella que su protector le había facilitado para esos casos, se dispuso a bajar. Se encontraba en las escaleras que daban justo a la entrada de la casa bajando las mismas cuando el mayordomo corrió a abrir la puerta. Por esta entró un joven casi corriendo y riendo a la par:

-Gracias Yamato, no veas la que está cayendo ahí fuera. Mira como me puse en el transcurso del carruaje hasta aquí.

Y sin añadir más comenzó a quitarse la blanca nieve de su pelo revelando una melena de color amarillo. Seguidamente intentó peinarse sin mucho éxito para declarar:

-Toma mi bufanda y mi abrigo amigo mío, yo voy a buscar el calor de la sala.

Dio unos pasos al interior de la casa y justo cuando ella llegaba al final de las escaleras intentando ignorarlo, él se percató de su presencia. No tardó en sentir su mirada en ella, y sin saber muy bien el motivo se sintió incomoda. Era la primera vez que eso le pasaba y por ello se enfadó, levantó su violeta mirada hacía el frente y algo extraño la recorrió cuando los ojos color azul de él se centraron en los suyos. La miraba como si fuese imposible que ella se encontrase allí.

Unos segundos después se encontraba con su mano entre las de él y él haciendo una reverencia para después decir:

-No me importa a ver muerto, si con ello recibo tu simple presencia ángel mío.

Ella abrió los ojos al máximo ante esas palabras dichas por él y seguidamente y nerviosa apartó su mano de las de él para declararle:

-Me temo señor que no está usted muerto y si ese fuese el caso no sería a mí a quien usted vería.

-¿Entonces que hacéis vos aquí recibiéndome?- Preguntó este algo extrañado ante su presencia para después decir entre dientes: -¿Acaso sois vos la nueva señora de la casa?

-Eso Milord no le importa en lo más mínimo. Si me disculpa, yo no vine a recibirlo, coincidió que bajaba de mis aposentos cuando usted llegó. Mi señor me espera en la sala.

Ella comenzó a andar con prisa, más el joven no parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente así que con pasos fuertes y seguros la siguió, estaba por coger su mano y hacerla girar cuando lo llamaron:

" _ **Minato"**_

-Minato, Hijo mío, cuanto tiempo, tenía tantas ganas de que llegaras.

Su padre Lord Namikaze apareció justo para interponerse entre él y la joven dama, enfadado y sin saber el motivo respondió:

-Es un gusto verlo tan saludable padre, y sobre todo en tan buena compañía. No debe haberme echado tanto de menos cuando lo encuentro en tan buenas condiciones.

Este lo miró sin entender y de detrás de él salieron sus tres mejores amigos dese la infancia:

-Hey Minato hermano, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cuatro, cinco años?- dijo Obito.

-Seis en realidad, y mira lo que me encuentro al regresar.

-Oh si, no lo sabes todo amigo mío.- dijo Kakashi saludándolo

La risa repentina de su modelo a seguir desde la infancia le hizo enfadar aún más, mientras miraba de reojo al hombre mayor que aparecía delante de el y se ubicaba al lado de la joven que él acababa de ver.

-Oh es cierto aún no te han presentado. Ven acompáñame.

-No deseo conocer a nadie esta noche Jiraiya.

-Me temo que no podrás evitarlo.

Escuchó que su padre le susurraba, y él no pudo más que apretar con fuerza sus puños. Su padre lo guio hasta donde ella, Jiraiya y otro hombre de mayor edad y regordete se encontraban para declarar:

-Mis queridos amigos, os quiero presentar a mi mayor orgullo. Él es Namikaze Minato, mi único hijo y heredero. Hijo mío ellos son el señor Lord Uzumaki y su única hija Uzumaki Kushina."

Minato miró un momento a su padre con cierta sorpresa, para después escuchar a Obito declarar:

-Apuesto diez a que creyó que era su madrastra.

-Eso es más que evidente Obito. No ves la cara de estúpido que se le ha quedado.- le contesto Kakashi.

Gruño por lo bajo y tras hacer una inclinación y con cierta calma en su interior sin un motivo claro, declaró:

-Es un placer conocerlos a ambos. Señorita.

Depositó un suave beso en la mano de ella mientras la miraba de reojo percatándose de que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y Jiraiya esbozaba un sonrisa burlona.

-El placer es nuestro.- Declaró el padre de ella demasiado entusiasmado.

Él no le dio demasiada importancia a tal hecho y el resto de la velada pasó con él al pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos. Cuando llegó el momento de las despedidas acompañó a sus amigos a la puerta y justo cuando iba a cerrar la misma Obito se lo impidió para declarar:

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa amigo?

-Será mejor que te calles, tendré suficiente con Jiraiya aquí.

Sin más y escuchando la risa de su mejor amigo cerró la puerta con frustración. Era momento de despedirse de sus demás invitados como correspondía antes de marcharse a dormir y recuperarse de su viaje de regreso.

¿Quién lo iba a decir?, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en sus labios mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala.

-Será mejor que vayamos todos a descansar ya Señor Uzumaki. Y espero que este tema no se vuelva a tocar.

-Como desee señor.

El tono de voz de este era agrio y enfadado, buscó con la mirada a la joven, más no la localizó.

-Buenas noches señores, mañana será otro día estupendo y lleno de nuevas posibilidades sin duda.- dijo el señor Uzumaki.

-Bueno… pues yo también los dejo, tuve un largo viaje.

Sin más Jiraiya se marchó dejando una copa de sake y a padre e hijo solos en la sala.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí padre?

-Ellos son mis protegidos. En realidad ELLA, es mi protegida, pero él venía en el paquete.

Se colocó al lado de su padre después de haberse servido una copa de Brandy y esperó:

-Ella no ha tenido un camino muy bueno hijo mío, y yo tan solo pude brindarle mi mano ya que nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Y menos teniendo en cuenta su situación actual.

Su padre ya no dijo nada más tan solo se terminó su copa y se puso en pie para después declarar:

-Que descanses bien hijo mío. Me alegra que estés de vuelta en casa.

Él tan solo asintió y dijo a su vez:

-A mí también me gusta estar de regreso.

Sin más su padre se marchó dejándolo solo en la sala con sus pensamientos.

Como era de esperarse y teniendo en cuenta su primer encuentro, la casa de los Namikaze se volvió algo más animada, la sorpresa del joven Namikaze ante la visión de tres niños y cada uno de un hombre diferente lo trastornó un poco y más al saber los apellidos de los mismos.

Más con el tiempo y a pesar de llevarse mal con la madre, su relación con los pequeños era completamente diferente. La casa era más animada, sobre todo por la peleas no de los pequeños, sino de los dos mediados que allí vivían.

Las órdenes de uno siempre se contradecían de las órdenes del otro, los criados no sabían muy bien a quien obedecer y al final optaron por la opción más acertada, la orden más sensata era la que seguirían. Generalmente solía ser la de Uzumaki Kushina, lo que enfadaba bastante a Minato, pues él era el verdadero señor de la casa o eso se suponía seis años atrás.

Por otra parte el padre de Kushina no había parado en su propósito de buscar un nuevo pretendiente para su hija, y de hecho ya lo había encontrado. Un joven bien parecido, miembro de una de las familias mas grandes y de riqueza, si bien no tan grande como Lord Namikaze de considerable mención. Su nombre Lord Uchiha Madara.

Más su buen aspecto y su posición no ocultaban ante nadie su despreciable forma de ser y su maldad, reflejada en sus oscuros ojos.

El joven fue autorizado por el padre a poder visitar a la joven siempre que lo desease a la casa Namikaze. Como era de esperarse el dueño de la misma no podía negar tal cosa, así que Lord Namikaze dio su consentimiento. Sin percatarse que el humor de su hijo empeoraba a cada visita del susodicho, cosa que sus mejores amigos notaron sin mucho esfuerzo, comenzaron a frecuentar la casa aún más que antes para evitar que este cometiera suicidio social.

A pesar de que Kushina odiaba al señor Lord Uchiha, debido a que lo había reconocido de la reunión privada de Lord Uchiha Fugaku, no podía dejar de flirtear con él cada vez que veía al hijo de su protector cerca.

Deseaba que él la dejase en paz, más por otra parte eso no parecía funcionar del todo bien. Ahora, en lugar de llevarle la contraría siempre que podía la emboscaba cuando se encontraba sola y la hacía enfurecer de mil maneras diferentes. Aunque lo cierto era que ella no se quedaba atrás.

Llegó la semana antes de la boda y las visitas del pretendiente se hicieron más y más frecuentes, consiguiendo que los nervios de Namikaze Minato, se desbordaran hasta tal punto que en mitad de una reunión con los hombres, él la vio retirarse y excusándose con una tontería que ni siquiera había pensado con claridad la siguió.

Justo cuando ella estaba por entrar en el vestíbulo que la llevaría a las escaleras, él la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella. Obviando todas las protestas de ella la condujo a una de las salas que menos se utilizaba de la casa y tras hacerla entrar cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo señor?

-¿Y tú?

Ella lo miró sin entender y declaró:

-Me disponía a prepararme para la cena, mi padre me mandó cambiarme para estar más presentable.

-Sin duda, para atraer más a Madara.

-Mi futuro esposo, señor. Y me gustaría que no utilizara semejante tono al referirse a él.

Minato apretó con fuerza sus puños, molesto ante la defensa de ella, por sus palabras de ese hombre.

-Es cierto su futuro esposo. Pero dígame una cosa señorita Uzumaki, ¿qué cree que hará este con sus tres hijos?

-Lo que cualquier otro caballero señor.

Minato rió abiertamente e inquirió:

-Sin ninguna duda. Los mandará a los tres a un reformatorio, los alejará de usted y si puede los despojará de todo. Eso es lo que su querido caballero hará con sus amados hijos. Aunque es posible que eso a usted le convenga y es lo que desee.

Uzumaki Kushina se dejó llevar por el enfado y caminó hasta acercarse a él para cruzarle la cara de una bofetada y seguidamente levantar la mano de nuevo dispuesta a propinarle una segunda. Más él la detuvo:

-Ni se le ocurra señorita. Ambos sabemos que lo que acaba de hacer es fruto de que mis palabras eran certeras.

-Miserable, nunca comprenderá como me siento. Y nunca, entiéndame bien, nunca pondría mi porvenir por encima de lo más sagrado que tengo señor Namikaze. Y eso lo crea o no son mis tres hijos.

-No es lo que parece señora. Bien que está dispuesta a entregarse a ese ser.

-Yo soy entregada a quien me ha comprado. No por ello significa que me guste. Ojala nunca tuviera que estar en presencia de ningún hombre más. Desprecio a todos los de su ralea.

Minato apretó aún más su mano sobre la muñeca de ella y tiró para acercarla a él:

-No es eso lo que demuestra señora. De hecho parece muy a gusto en compañía de él.

-Tanto como con la suya.

Esas palabras lo golpearon, que lo comparara con ese hombre lo hizo enfadar más que nada:

-En ese caso espero que disfrute de su futuro matrimonio señora.

La soltó a la par que la alejaba de él y sin más se acercó a la puerta para marcharse:

-¿Y ya está?

Fue un simple susurro por parte de ella, más él lo escuchó, se giró a mirarla entre sorprendido e inseguro y acercándose a ella le dijo:

-¿A qué se refiere señora?

Ella lo miró un momento para después negar y comenzó a alejarse. Minato en esta ocasión se acercó más a ella y esta acabó dando con su espalda contra una de las paredes. Él se acercó hasta impedirle ver nada más que a él, aunque en la penumbra de la estancia tampoco se podía ver demasiado.

-¿Qué más quiere?

-Nada, no sé porque he dicho tal cosa, yo estaba soñando despierta. No volverá a pasar señor Namikaze.

Apartó la mirada de él intentando que no leyese sus ojos, pues no quería descubrirse ante él.

-¿Soñando despierta?, ¿Y qué sueño era ese señorita Uzumaki?

Kushina no pudo dejar de sentir un escalofrío al escucharlo nombrarla por su apellido real, ojala no dejara de ser libre. Sin poder contenerse lo miró directamente a los ojos y él pareció sorprendido ante lo que ella le dejó ver:

-Que por una vez, alguien podría salvarme. Que….

Más Minato no llegaría a saber lo que ella iba a continuar diciendo pues se dejó llevar por lo que esos ojos violetas le estaban pidiendo. Cortó las distancias que los separaban y atrapó los labios de ella con los suyos. El beso fue cuidado y dulce, pero para Uzumaki Kushina devastador. Minato estaba tan centrado en lo que estaba haciendo que no se percató de que alguien abría la puerta de la sala y al ver tal escena soltaba una risita divertida y la puerta se volvía a cerrar mientras él cantaba una cancioncilla de triunfo.

Se separaron enseguida y Minato declaró:

-Lamento mi comportamiento Lady Uzumaki. No volverá a suceder. De hecho es mejor que lo olvidemos.

Ante esas palabras Kushina pareció recuperar su personalidad y declaró:

-Espero que lo haya disfrutado señor, ahora si me disculpa, he de ponerme presentable.

Abandonó la estancia dejando a Namikaze Minato solo en la sala mientras maldecía entre dientes. La cena esa noche fue de lo más incómoda para Minato y Kushina, más para los amigos de este era toda una diversión.

" _ **Kushina"**_

Solo un día y una noche y sería la esposa de Lord Uchiha Madara, ella se encontraba mirando en ese momento por la ventana de la sala hacía el jardín. En este se encontraban, Lord Uchiha Obito y Lord Jiraiya, junto con Lord Namikaze Minato y sus tres hijos. El mayor de los tres corría hacía Lord Minato con una sonrisa en su rostro que parecía el hijo de este. Desde lejos podría confundir a cualquiera.

Por otra parte estaba Kiba de cabello castaño y con ojos café oscuro como su padre Lord Inuzuka. Este se encontraba al lado de su niñera, que tenía a Sasuke entre sus brazos el cual ya contaba con dos años de edad.

Viendo a este con sus hijos no podía dejar de sonreír, cuando lo escuchó reír al caer al suelo porque Shikamaru se había tirado a sus brazos, no pudo apartar su mirada de los labios de él e inconscientemente se llevó dos de sus dedos a sus propios labios.

Estaba tan perdida en sus recuerdos que Lord Hatake la sorprendió al decirle:

-Es increíble lo correcto que parece todo.

Ella se sobresaltó un momento para después mirarlo de reojo y con cierta extrañeza y declaró:

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Me temo Lady Uzumaki, que no puede contradecirme a la hora de decir que Minato parece realmente el padre de esos pequeños. Es más diría que el pequeño Shikamaru ya lo ha adoptado como tal.

-Me temo que mañana eso se acabará.

-¿Se teme?

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y él tan solo sonrió de forma gentil para después mirar hacia el lugar y decir:

-"Se ha enamorado de Minato, ¿verdad?

Kushina abrió los ojos sorprendida ante sus palabras, para después enrojecer y negar con fuerza.

-Si eso creía. ¿No cree que sería bueno hablar con su protector de ello?

-No hay nada de qué hablar.

-Mañana sí que será muy tarde para hablar.

Sin decirle nada más, se marchó de la sala tras hacerle una última reverencia.

Kushina algo trastornada volvió a mirar a través de la ventana mientras sentía como una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla. Más por mucho que lo odiase, no podía condenar a Lord Namikaze Minato a ser el marido de la llamada Viuda Negra. A que todos cuantos los conocían se dedicaran a señalarlo por donde pasara. Solo ella debía cargar con tremenda carga, nadie más que ella.

La noche llegó rápida y silenciosa, a pesar de que la tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente, sobre todo si Minato y Kushina se encontraban en la misma estancia. La cena de bodas fue todo lo que se podía esperar de una cena de la alta sociedad, con su correspondiente baile, y con las parejas esperadas.

Más casi al final de la noche, el novio en cuestión quiso marcar ante el que consideraba su rival su territorio de forma contundente. Y aun a sabiendas de que hacer tal cosa no era adecuado, no le importó, besó a la novia delante de todos los presentes. El odio y enfado se reflejaron enseguida en la mirada de la persona esperada y la sonrisa y la satisfacción ante tal logro en la cara del novio.

El enfado de Minato era aún más debido a la sumisión de ella, a su respuesta, devolviendo el beso de forma igualada. Más tras terminar tal acción Kushina se disculpó dispuesta a marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Y sobre todo no estallar en llanto delante de todos los presentes.

Minato sin poder controlarse la siguió sin dudar, una vez más antes de dejarla subir a la seguridad de su habitación la apresó en el pasillo que la llevaba a la misma y la encerró en el despacho de la planta de arriba. Ella se sorprendió ante tal gesto por parte de él y recrimino:

-Señor, quiero irme a acostar. Mañana me espera un día bastante duro y me gustaría encontrarme presenta…

-Al cuerno como quieras encontrarte mañana mujer.

La violencia y el enfado en la voz del mismo la hizo morderse el labio inferior, él se giró a mirarla de frente y caminó hasta ella para decir entre dientes:

-Aquí lo que verdaderamente me importa es lo que quieres en verdad.

-Quiero casarme mañana con Lord Uchiha Madara.

La risa amarga que abandonó los labios de Minato la hizo mirarlo sin entender a lo que él la cogió de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y le declaró:

-Deseas tanto ese matrimonio como yo.

-¿Qué…

-No hace falta explicaciones a lo evidente Kushina.

El escucharlo susurrar su nombre a tan poca distancia de sus labios la hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y ya no tuvo posibilidad de escapatoria cuando él le susurró casi de seguido:

-Quiero tenerle Kushina, y sé que tú deseas lo mismo que yo.

Sin esperar más que la cara de sorpresa que ella dejó ver ante tal declaración, Minato terminó con la distancia que los separaba y la besó. Kushina esperaba un beso cargado de enfado y violento, más resultó ser el más cálido que nunca nadie le había dado.

Este se intensificó con demasiado entusiasmo, y ella no dudo en responder de la misma manera. Después de todo una vez no podría hacerle ningún daño. No era virgen ni pura, su futuro marido era consciente de ello, y nunca sabría que él la había tenido. Y mucho menos que ella lo amaba casi con desesperación.

A sabiendas de que solo podría estar con él esa noche se aferró a su rebelde cabello amarillo y lo acercó más a ella. Él se separó lo justo para llevar su mano a la mejilla de ella y borrar el rastro de una lágrima que había comenzado a viajar por esta:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo esta noche, Minato por favor hazme olvidar el futuro que me espera. Solo por una vez demuéstrame lo que es ser amada de verdad, y corresponder ese mismo amor.

Minato no lo dudó ni un segundo más, apresó los labios de ella y tras darle un mordisco en el labio inferior y obligarla a abrir sus labios para él, se dispuso a disfrutar del dulce sabor de hasta el lugar más insignificante de su boca.

El beso fue subiendo de temperatura, a la par que Kushina sentía que no era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Era la primera vez que alguien la conseguía hacer flaquear con un simple beso, y ni que decir de que respondiera con la misma intensidad.

Deseaba tenerlo más y más cerca de ella, deseaba no tener que separarse nunca de él, más sabía que sería cosa de una sola noche. Minato la hizo caminar hasta el escritorio del despacho y sin mirar y mucho menor tener cuidado con las cosas de encima del mismo las apartó y la hizo a ella subir en este. Sus labios abandonaron los de Kushina e hicieron un recorrido por su cuello hasta casi rozar la tela que ocultaba sus pequeños, pero bien formados pechos.

Kushina sintió un escalofrío y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dejarse llevar y sobre todo a sentir. Tiró de Minato y lo obligó a volver a besarla, él por su parte no se opuso a ello, y tan solo llevó una de sus manos hacía la parte baja del vestido que esta portaba, para seguidamente acariciar con extremo cuidado y con calma desde el tobillo de ella hasta la rodilla para dejar allí reposando su mano un instante.

La sintió acercarse más a él y en un momento de cierto control, Minato se acercó a su oído para mientras le dejaba un reguero de besos decirle:

-Si voy a hacer esto contigo quiero que sea bien. La mesa de un despacho no es lugar para una señorita.

La cogió en brazos y ella lo hizo prisionero entre sus piernas mientras solicitaba una vez más sus labios con ansia. Salieron del despacho con el mayor silencio posible y Minato se dirigió derecho a su habitación. Para él, ella ya era suya y de nadie más. Por lo que su lugar solo estaba en el lugar donde él se encontrase.

Yamato los vio,z más como un buen criado se mantuvo al margen para que la joven no se percatara de que habían sido descubiertos en tremenda situación. Él era un criado de años de la casa Namikaze, y ante todo discreto. Si no hubiese sido así nunca habrían conservado su puesto de trabajo durante tanto tiempo. Su familia y él.

Ambos jóvenes embargados por el deseo y la adrenalina del momento no pensaron ni en la remota pero muy segura posibilidad de ser pillados. Minato cerró la puerta de su recamara y seguidamente se dirigió a donde se encontraba su cama. Lentamente, con cuidado y sin separarse mucho de ella, quizás por el temor de que recapacitase, la depositó en la misma dejándose arrastrar por ella a su lado.

Los besos y caricias se fueron intensificando, las respiraciones se confundían con los gemidos emitidos por cada uno de ellos. Más eso ya no era suficiente y deseaban más, estar uno con el otro, olvidarse del mañana, demostrarse ambos que se pertenecían a pesar de lo que otros dijeran o quisieran.

Las ropas de Minato fueron las primeras en comenzar a perderse del campo de visión de los amantes. A la par que la hacía a ella sentarse en su regazo de manera que los cordeles que mantenían el vestido sujeto se enredaban en sus dedos, los cuales deseaban ser más mañosos para deshacerse de ellos.

Más pronto que tarde el vestido comenzó a resbalar por los hombros de Kushina, revelando lentamente su blanca piel a los ojos de un Minato deseoso de ver más. Los besos se volvieron más urgentes y sus manos más diestras a pesar de los nervios. Pronto el vestido acompañó al chaleco, corbata y camisa de Minato, en algún lugar de la habitación. O encima de la cama confundiéndose con la colcha o bien en el suelo frío.

Lo cierto es que eso importaba bien poco. Minato gruñó un poco frustrado al percatarse de que aunque el vestido ya no era un estorbo, aún debía pelearse con el corsé que ella portaba. Uno que lo dejó sin aliento al comprobar lo que esa simple prenda podía hacer al pecho de una joven de por sí ya bastante hermosa.

-Eres un ángel en verdad.

-Te equivocas, soy más parecida al mal. Por ello esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

-Estás muy equivocada al respecto. Y yo te demostraré tu realidad. Eres mía y ya nadie más podrá decir lo contrario.

Sin dejarla protestar volvió a fundirse en un beso con ella, a la par que conseguía deshacerse también del corsé. Este fue sacado por la cabeza de ella, pues no quería separarse de su cuerpo.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se volvieron a encontrar, Kushina percibió el calor en sus mejillas al saberse observada por él ocasionando que Minato murmurara:

-Te amo Uzumaki Kushina, a ti y a los tuyos.

Kushina acarició su rostro para después murmurar:

-Hazlo ya Minato.

Y después lo volvió a besar, a pesar de todo Minato no pudo evitar ver en la oscuridad que Kushina estaba llorando y que a su vez con su cuerpo quería demostrarle lo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta, por algún motivo que él no llegaba a comprender.

Más no pudo seguir negándose a sí mismo lo que ella le estaba pidiendo. Llevó sus manos a los muslos de ella, para comenzar a quitarle con lentitud las ligas y a su vez las medias que hacían imposible aún acariciar su blanca y suave piel. A la par que hacía ese proceso la obligó a ella a ir recostándose en la cama.

Una vez quitadas ambas medias, acarició cada una de sus largas piernas sin dejar de mirarla un segundo. La deseaba y amaba de igual manera, más ella parecía dispuesta a entregarse a otro después de esa noche. Él no podía permitir tal cosa, y no sería Namikaze Minato, si así fuese. Con una sonrisa traviesa adornando su rostro llegó en su caricia a la cintura de ella.

La acercó a él demostrándole con el roce de sus partes más íntimas lo mucho que la deseaba y suscitando en ella un deseo que nunca antes él había contemplado en una mujer.

Siempre había pensado que Uzumaki Kushina sería una mujer recatada hasta en el último aspecto de su vida. Más cuando ella lo obligó a girar y quedar así a su merced se descubrió a si mismo sorprendido.

Kushina lo besó en esta ocasión pidiendo más de él, y no parecía dispuesta a esperar para recibirlo, por lo que él volvió de nuevo a tomar el control y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se despidió de la única prenda que le impedía poseer lo que más ansiaba.

Mientras llevaba esa acción a cabo Minato aprovechó para perderse en el sabor casi adictivo de la piel de ella. Sobre todo el que sus pechos le revelaron. Sus labios se cernieron sobre ellos, mientras Kushina dejaba escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y volvía a jugar con su cabello.

-Minato.

Ese simple susurro lo hizo volverse casi loco, llevó su mano en una caricia hacía los muslos de ella y se dispuso a acariciarla con cuidado. Si bien era cierto que ella ya no era virgen, deseaba que esa experiencia para ella fuera incomparable. Enseguida la sintió doblarse hacía él, y más cuando poco a poco comenzó a acariciarla de forma cada vez más y más íntima.

Ella una vez más susurró su nombre, más ahora lo hizo con el deseo impreso en su voz. Por toda respuesta a su voz él abandonó el lugar que tanto le había embrujado, para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle con una voz ronca y cargada del mismo deseo de ella:

-¿Qué deseas ángel mío?

Ella no respondió enseguida tan solo se aferró a él con mayor fuerza a la vez que él intensificaba sus caricias.

-Dime, dime que quieres.

-Todo… quiero todo de ti.

Volvió su rostro hacía el de él y no pudo esperar más, ver sus ojos violetas nublados por el deseo, sentir sus siempre cálidas y suaves manos, aferrarse a su antebrazo con fuerza hasta casi hacerle daño, contemplar sus cabellos rojos, humedecidos y completamente sueltos sobre su propia cama, más sobre todo saber que era por él, lo hizo tomar la decisión de unirse a ella de una vez por todas.

Con cuidado abandonó sus caricias para situarse entre medias de sus piernas, y seguidamente colocarse dispuesto al fin a unírsele en el mayor de los placeres existentes. Kushina no tardó en arquearse contra él cuando lo sintió dentro. Minato comenzó con cuidado y lentamente mientras que ella llevaba ambas manos a la espalda de él y lo acercaba más a ella.

Parecía dispuesta a fundirse con él de forma literal.

-¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Acaso te estoy haciendo daño?

Kushina negó a sus preguntas en el momento en que lo volvía a besar y se movía de forma que él gimió entre medias del beso ante la tortura de ella.

-No quiero un paseo lento Minato. Deseo todo de ti. Y tú eres de todo menos tranquilo.

Él gruñó al sentirla moverse con más ímpetu y sin poder controlarse más se dejó llevar. Ambos llegaron a la par al clímax del momento. Sus voces se fundieron en el nombre del otro. Sus besos se mezclaron con las palabras llenas de deseo, pero no de sinceridad total, pues Minato no llegó a escuchar en ningún momento las palabras que él ya había pronunciado.

La noche transcurrió con mayor rapidez de la acostumbrada, al menos para los dos amantes. Estaban ambos uno en los brazos del otro deseando que la luz del sol no llegara nunca, más eso era imposible.

Justo cuando se estaban despidiendo la puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad revelando en la entrada no solo a Lord Namikaze, protector de Uzumaki Kushina y padre de Minato, sino también al padre de la misma.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto y sin ser capaz a escuchar lo que su protector pudiera llegar a reclamarle, Kushina se tapó con la sabana de seda de la cama de Minato y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos susurró:

-Lo lamento mucho señor. Hoy mismo me marcharé, podrán hacer como si esto nunca pasó.

El padre de Kushina profirió en gritos y se marchó detrás de su hija, demasiado enfadado para que ambos Namikaze no temieran por la salud de ella. Más cuando Minato iba a salir en su ayuda su padre lo detuvo:

-¿Qué crees que haces?, Esa muchacha es viuda, no por una sino por tres veces. Tiene ya tres hijos de los que cuidar. No es una joven bien vista entre nuestras amistades. ¿Qué crees que conseguirás con esto?

-No la perderé padre, no esta vez.

Su padre abrió los ojos al máximo ante sus palabras para mirarlo intrigado y sorprendido; y murmurar:

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que la razón de tú marcha fue…

No terminó la frase ya que Minato lo interrumpió:

-Si padre, ella era la muchacha, ella ha sido siempre. No quisiste escucharme en su momento. Comprendo tus motivos y por ello no te reprocharé el que la perdiese en esa ocasión. Más tú mismo la colocaste en mí camino cuando yo creí haberla olvidado, ahora no puedes exigirme que la deje marchar.

-Pero…

-Puedes hacer dos cosas padre; aceptarlo y mantenerme aquí. O desheredarme y olvidarte de mí. Sea la que sea la que escojas, la mía siempre será la misma y es estar a su lado y proteger a sus hijos con mi vida si es preciso.

Sin más Minato salió de su propia recamara dejando a su padre en esta, justo cuando estaba por llegar al cuarto de Kushina e impedir lo que el padre de esta le fuera hacer, su padre colocó una de sus manos en su hombro y le dijo:

-Los criados de esta casa, siempre han sido discretos, ante todo lo que aquí ha sucedido en el pasado. Supe que algo estaba pasando cuando Yamato vino a servirme el desayuno y dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa que la señorita Kushina era toda una joya impredecible. Claro está el padre de ella no entendió y preguntó a qué se refería, enseguida, comentó que la dama no había dormido en su recamara, y que estaba por apostar que no había dormido sola. Sus ojos se clavaron en tu asiento en la mesa, mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa socarrona. Para mí es evidente que le dijiste algo a Yamato.

》Minato no me opondré, nunca cometeré los errores que cometieron en el pasado conmigo y tú madre. Eres libre de escoger, más procura no lamentar nunca esa elección tuya.

-Puedes apostar a que no lo haré.

Sin más ambos entraron en la recamara, y Minato sin poder contenerse se lanzó contra el padre de Kushina al verlo a él pegando a esta. A pesar del altercado y de la fuerte discusión que siguió la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Y esa es la historia de Namikaze Kushina, la que ahora contaba con cuarenta y cuatro años de edad y cuatro hijos:

Nara Shikamaru, veintiséis años de edad, cabello negro y siempre bien peinado, ojos negros, fuerte, alto y delgado, más gentil, buena persona, amante de los viñedos como su padre antes que él. Poco arrogante y si muy holgazán, enamorado de Haruno Temari, una jovencita de veinticinco años de edad y perteneciente a una gran y respetable familia. Rubia, de ojos verdes. Ambos sin ser capaces de dar el paso decisivo que los podría llevar a la felicidad absoluta.

Por otra parte Inuzuka Kiba, veinticuatro años, ojos castaños que encandilaba a todas las jovencitas que lo miraban. Alto, apuesto de cabellos castaños oscuros y a diferencia que su hermano mayor, despeinado. De complexión fuerte, hasta cierto punto inteligente, más ingenuo y un buenazo. Aunque muy seguido se dejaba llevar por los celos más que por su sentido del deber por lo que debía de pedir en demasiadas ocasiones perdón por sus errores. Amante de su soltería y terriblemente enfadado por la cláusula para cobrar su herencia y conseguir su título.

Uchiha Sasuke, veintitrés años de edad, cabellos negros como la oscuridad, a pesar de gustarle cuidar mucho su aspecto le resultaba casi imposible debido a su hermano menor a quien estaba muy ligado. Amante de las mujeres, guapo en extremo, arrogante, de estatura aceptable y complexión normal, elegante y astuto, muy calculador y sobre todo perspicaz. No se le escapaba nada a la vez que era consciente que debía pescar a una mujer rica cuando decidiera abandonar la casa de sus padres. El único de los hermanos que solo poseía un título vacío.

Y por último y no menos importante de echo uno de los mayores protagonistas de esta historia Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, veinte años de edad que se cumplían ese mismo día, ojos azules como el cielo, pelo amarillo rebelde e imposible de peinar al igual que el de su padre. De la misma estatura que su hermano Sasuke, a quien le gustaba fastidiar despeinándolo cada vez que se arreglaba y estaban a punto de salir. Inteligente, apuesto, elegante, astuto, amante de los animales, las peleas con espada y el tiro al blanco. Rico sin problemas y dispuesto a compartirlo con su hermano Sasuke a pesar de lo mucho que este se niega a aceptar limosnas como él lo llama. Las mujeres que siempre lo están rodeando lo agobian, le gustan como a todos, más él prefiere divertirse y no le da importancia al matrimonio y a las mujeres en sí.

Por otra parte se encuentra la familia Haruno compuesta por Haruno Kizashi y Haruno Mebuki. No hay mucho que decir de estos en cuestión salvo que no tuvieron heredero varón y todo lo que tuvieron fue cuatro hijas:

Haruno Temari , veinticinco años ya descrita arriba. Ama a sus hermanas por sobre todas las cosas más desea poder ser feliz y tener un buen esposo y ser a su vez la esposa más cualificada y adecuada. Tiene un carácter mandón, sin embargo, al ser la primogénita, tiene muy arraigado el deber y la responsabilidad.

Haruno Hinata, veintitrés años, de cabello azul oscuro, ojos blancos como la perla. Casi siempre en las nubes, ama la naturaleza y los animales, le gusta mucho montar. Es alta y muy tímida, pero al mismo aventurera, por ello le cuesta mucho encontrar marido aunque tampoco le importa demasiado. Después de todo hasta que su hermana mayor no se case ella no podrá hacerlo pues sería deshonrarla y humillarla a ella. Ella y su hermana menor se llevan de maravilla.

Haruno Karin, veintiún años, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos del mismo color, amante de las historias de amor que todas sus amigas le han contado. Ilusionada con vivir con el príncipe azul y deseosa de agradar. Celosa, calculadora, amante de los que la aman, imparable si se lo propone. Encantadora y sobre todo le gusta tener a todos los chicos al pendiente de ella. Desde niña le han dicho que es hermosa y le encanta que se lo repitan. Se cuida mucho y siempre está pendiente de su aspecto. Solo Temari puede comprenderla en ese aspecto. Más no deja de querer al resto de sus hermanas y está dispuesta a todo por protegerlas.

Y por último y al igual que el protagonista masculino, nuestra protagonista femenina; Haruno Sakura, diecinueve años, no cree en lo del amor eterno. Odia a todos los chicos que la rodean porque solo piensan en como acercarse a sus hermanas. Eso tampoco le preocupa demasiado pues ella prefiere los libros, escribir a su vez y ser independiente. De carácter un tanto violento, pero cariñosa con sus seres queridos. De cabellos rosas como las flores de cerezo y ojos verde esmeraldas. Sus padres no saben que van a hacer con ella, más están seguros de poder casarla con alguien en algún momento, sobre todo cuando ella entienda la realidad de no poder vivir sola. A pesar de tener los ideales que tenía. Le gustan los animales y en secreto ella y su hermana Hinata practican esgrima y tiro con arco, además de a ver practicado el tiro al blanco.

Quien les concede todo sus caprichos a Hinata y Sakura no es otro más que su abuelo materno Sarutobi Hiruzen, un hombre que se casó joven y tuvo a su única hija a la edad de diecisiete años. A su vez su hija había encontrado a su amado a los dieciséis y veinte años después ahí se encontraba con cincuenta y cuatro años y cuatro nietas con edades casaderas y desesperado por la suerte de cada una de ellas. Un hombre astuto, demasiado para su buen criterio y que lo lleva a incontables atolladeros, en uno de esos problemas es que conoció a Namikaze Minato, padre de familia con cuarenta y cuatro años y con cuatro hijos en edades adecuadas y posiciones envidiables. Por lo que al ser invitado al cumpleaños del menor de los hijos de Namikaze, no dudo en hablar a su vez con su hija y así plantearle la posibilidad viable de hacer a los jóvenes conocerse.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola a todos. Bueno aqui tienen el segundo capitulo de la historia n.n_**

 ** _~~Declaimair~~_**

 ** _*Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _*La historia NO me pertenece, yo solo hago la adaptación._**

 ** _*Esto es sin finalidad de lucro, solo es por entretenimiento._**

 ** _Capítulo 2:_**

Esplendor, glamur, música adecuada, comida de la más selecta y exquisita selección, el vino como nunca antes lo había probado. De los viñedos de Lord Nara, como era de esperarse tratándose de la fiesta del que era su hermano menor.

Si bien todo era lo mejor de lo mejor en la famosa casa de los Namikaze, también era cierto que los invitados no estaban acorde con el estatus de la misma. La casa estaba repleta, más no se hallaban la mayoría de la alta sociedad. La familia Haruno era una de las pocas familias que destacaban en la fiesta.

Debido a que quizás eran una de las cinco o seis casas de respetable nombre que allí se encontraban. Haruno Sakura la menor de todas las hijas Haruno, con diecinueve años de edad se encontraba un poco apartada de toda la gente mientras en su mano reposaba una copa de vino (el cual su padre le había obligado a diluir con un poco de agua), observando todo a su alrededor.

El actual cabeza de familia del Clan Uchiha, una familia de incalculable valor en la alta sociedad ya que pertenecía casi a la realeza, se encontraba al lado del que al parecer era su mejor amigo y de la llamada Viuda Negra.

Ella sabía que no era de buen gusto utilizar tal nombre, más siempre que se hablaba de ella era mediante este, precisamente por ello se la veía en contadas ocasiones. Para ser más exactos solo si eras un invitado de las fiestas Namikaze podrías llegar a verla.

Por supuesto que a nadie le importaba lo más mínimo ese detalle, el desaire era mayor porque ni siquiera el gran Lord Namikaze, aparecía en otras reuniones debido a que no estaba dispuesto a que a su esposa se la hiciera de menos. Haruno Sakura no pudo dejar de fijar sus ojos verdes en el hombre que había revolucionado hace veinte años a toda la alta sociedad.

Un hombre que a pesar de los años podría aún conseguir a cuanta mujer se propusiese, más sus ojos azules, estaban fijos en su esposa. Ella no podía negar que era una mujer muy bella y aún más elegante, y si no fuera por su pasado una digna portadora del apellido que llevaba. Más en ese mundo todo era discutido.

Lord Hatake, también se encontraba entre los invitados, era otro soltero de oro para todas las mujeres en edades casaderas. Incluso ella misma se había imaginado casada con alguno de esos Lores amigos de Lord Namikaze: Lord Uchiha Obito o Lord Hatake Kakashi. Ambos con nombre, posición y aspecto, además de una gran reputación.

Uno de mujeriego, el otro de gentil y bueno. Su hermana Karin se esmeraba lo indecible por conseguir a alguno de los dos. Y siempre que había una reunión importante y sabía de la asistencia de alguno de ellos dos al lugar, ella se pasaba horas arreglándose y vistiéndose. Su hermana Hinata y ella por el contrario, siempre acababan regañadas y siendo castigadas. Aunque siempre conseguían escapar de estos porque su abuelo las ayudaba.

Era bien sabido que ellas eran las consentidas de Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi, aunque Hinata siempre repetía que en realidad, Sakura era la favorita y ella solo una colateral ayudante.

Sakura siempre le discutía tal afirmación, más no podía hacer nada cuando su abuelo hacía algún regalo a sus nietas y el de ella casi siempre era el de más valor.

-¿Qué te tiene con esa sonrisa en los labios, mi pequeña?

La voz de precisamente quien estaba pensando se escuchó a su lado:

-Recordaba que en una semana yo misma cumpliré veinte años abuelo.

-Sí, me temo que eso es cierto.- Su abuelo se quedó callado unos momentos para fijarse en la fiesta y después decir. -Unos invitados poco comunes, para una casa tan respetada.

Ella tan solo asintió a su afirmación para decir:

-Según tengo entendido, ellos proclamaron que solo los dignos de estar aquí, aquí se encontrarían.

-¿Más, cuál crees que es el criterio seguido para decidir tal cosa?

Se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestar a esa pregunta y su abuelo sonrió de medio lado para después decir:

-Veras, aquella señora es Umino Shizune, y su marido Umino Iruka, ambos tienen unos cuantos hijos varones en su haber, más no una posición elevada entre los nuestros. Tienen un corazón de oro y según creo comparte lo poco que puedan tener con los que más lo puedan necesitar. Son los tíos pobres de Inuzuka Kiba el segundo hijo mayor de los Namikaze, aquel castaño.

Ella no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde este señalaba: Se encontró con un chico bastante apuesto, más algo le decía que el pobre no era de los más listos. Reía alegremente rodeado de sus parientes. Los cuales no es que fueran demasiado bien vestidos, más se comportaban con decoro y hablaban con soltura, el hombre en cuestión se le notaban aún más los modales que a la pobre mujer, la cual parecía ser una campesina fuera de su lugar.

-La señora mayor que se encuentra entre Temari y el joven Nara Shikamaru el mayor de los Namikaze, es la abuela amargada del mismo. Es una señora bastante mayor, más parece decidida a sobrevivir a todo el mundo. No sabría decirte la edad que tiene. Solo que su nieto no está dispuesto a que lo deje. Ama a la mujer casi tanto como a su madre a pesar de que no dudo en su día de renegar de la mujer y de él.

》El joven Shikamaru está siendo presionado para casarse cuanto antes, ¿quién crees que sea la elegida por su abuela?, Porque yo no dudo que ella será la que haga la elección, por mucho que le pese al muchacho.

Sakura miró al chico en cuestión, y sin saber por qué se fijó en la señora mayor, la cual iba vestida de forma demasiado llamativa, ésta por su parte miraba de reojo a su nieto y con el ceño fruncido a su querida hermana mayor Temari. Ella miró también hacía esta y no pudo evitar achicar los ojos ante lo que su hermana parecía estar dejando ver. ¿Acaso su hermana estaba por cometer una locura?

-Allí vemos a los orgullos Uchiha. El apuesto Uchiha Obito y por supuesto su joven prima de diecinueve años de edad y dispuesta a cazar un joven cuanto antes, para que no la casen con algún viejo. Según todo el mundo dice, Lord Uchiha Obito está deseando deshacerse de ella. Esperemos que ninguno de nuestros amigos caiga en sus redes. Si bien la posición que adquirirían sería muy elevada, temo que no disfrutarían demasiado de su vida conyugal.

Ella miró a su abuelo el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y le guiñaba un ojo de forma cómplice. Lo vio llevarse una copa a los labios y vaciarla a la par que paraba a un criado y cogía otra nueva y llena.

Ella aprovechó para mirar a la chica Konan y se encontró con una joven de cabellos azules y ojos naranjas-rojizos, más estos eran fríos y no sonreía para nada.

Se percató de que miraba fijamente hacía un punto de la gran sala y con curiosidad miró hacía el mismo lugar que ella.

Se encontró con dos jóvenes de entre veinte y veinticinco años de edad que estaban jugando. El más alto estaba intentando impedir que el otro le revolviera su oscuro cabello. Ambos sonreían y parecían estar como en casa.

El que no dejaba el pelo del otro soltó una carcajada que la hizo sonreír, la alegría que emanaba ese chico era contagiosa. Se percató de que ahora no solo ella y la otra chica miraban a esos dos chicos, sino que casi todos se habían centrado en ellos.

En un momento en que el muchacho que se acababa de reír se giró, sus ojos la dejaron sin respiración. Un color azul zafiro, con un brillo de inteligencia y astucia, su cabello amarillo y totalmente rebelde. Sus labios perfectos en su fino rostro, y una pequeña nariz que parecía encajar y una curiosas líneas en cada lado de su rostro. A pesar de lo joven que era se podía apreciar cierta fuerza en él.

-Ahí tenemos a los más deseados de esta promoción de solteros jóvenes, y los cuales sin duda darán de que hablar, los hijos menores de los Namikaze. Uchiha Sasuke y el cumpleañero Namikaze Naruto, heredero, no solo de la riqueza Namikaze y el título, sino de unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, más llamativos incluso que los de su hermosa mirada violeta de su madre, Lady Namikaze Kushina."

-Ha llegado el momento de brindar por mi hijo menor. Naruto ven aquí.

La voz de Lord Namikaze se hizo escuchar en el lugar, y el joven a quien Sakura estaba mirando aún empujó al moreno con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando este le dijo algo por lo bajo. Con cuidado comenzó a caminar hacía sus padres y se colocó en medio de ambos con su sonrisa aun brillando en su rostro.

-Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí, para celebrar el veinteavo cumpleaños de mi hijo. Es un orgullo para mí y deseo que siga así por muchos años. Por Namikaze Naruto Felicidades.

-¡FELICIDADES!

Todos los invitados a una alzaron sus copas en alto mientras que el joven brindaba con las copas de sus padres y luego uno a uno sus hermanos se acercaban para hacer lo mismo. El último en acercarse al cumpleañero fue también el más llamativo; Lord Jiraiya llevaba una botella en una de sus manos y cuando el muchacho estaba por chocar su copa con la de él, este lo hizo brindar contra la botella.

-Ahí tienes al soltero de oro número uno, difícil de cazar ya que se ha vuelto un completo ermitaño, felicitando a su ahijado. Fue toda una conmoción que Jiraiya proclamara en mitad del bautizo del muchacho que porqué nadie le había avisado de que este se realizaba siendo como era el padrino del muchacho. Aunque anteriormente ese papel iba a ser para Uchiha Obito.

》Pero era bien sabido que la madre de Uchiha le había prohibido que hiciera tal cosa con un hijo de semejante mujer, más nadie puede controlar al indomable Uchiha, y siendo como es el único heredero, su madre no pudo hacer nada contra sus deseos. Sin embargo nadie se imagino que llegara el maestro de Namikaze Minato a autoproclamarse.

Lord Jiraiya cogió la botella y en lugar de beber de esta la vació en el cumpleañero mientras rompía en estrambóticas risas y proclamaba:

-Esto te garantiza una muy buena salud.

El muchacho se había quedado congelado en el sitio, más cuando todos podrían esperar que estallara en un enfado ante tal acto por parte de este, el joven alzó una mano y enseguida uno de los criados le pasó una botella. Su padrino estaba demasiado entretenido riendo por lo que no se percató del peligro ni cuando este declaró:

-Ero-sennin yo también quiero hacerte un regalo en el día de hoy.

-¿Y de que se trata Naruto?

-La verdad es que quiero conservarte junto a mí por mucho tiempo, por ello me garantizaré tu buena salud para el futuro.

Antes incluso de terminar esa frase, comenzó a bañar a Lord Jiraiya con el vino, tiñendo el blanco traje que este portaba a rojo. La risa de Lord Jiraiya se quedó estancada a la par que él, al contrario de su ahijado si estalló. El chico depositó en las manos de su padre la botella vacía viendo lo que se le avecinaba y echo a correr.

-Cuidado mi niña.

Antes de poder evitarlo, Namikaze Naruto chocó contra ella mientras que su abuelo había intentado apartarla de la trayectoria de este. Gracias a todo ninguno cayó al suelo y el joven tan solo dijo:

-Déjenme pasar.

Lord Jiraiya pasó al lado de ambos como un vendaval detrás del chico, que abrió la puerta que daba al patio y salió por la misma en mitad de la noche. Las risas en la sala no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Sakura solo miraba por donde el chico se había marchado, algo molesta ante su falta de educación, pues ni siquiera se había disculpado con ella.

La fiesta ya estaba terminada y había llegado la hora de marcharse, ya solo quedaban unos pocos en el lugar, entre ellos la familia Haruno a punto de marcharse. Hiruzen, estaba ayudando a su nieta Sakura, a ponerse el chal para que no cogiera frío en lo que se subía al carruaje, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

-Lord Sarutobi.

Tanto Hiruzen como Sakura se giraron a mirar a quien llamaba al primero, para encontrarse con que Lord Namikaze Minato acompañado de sus dos hijos menores se acercaban a ellos. El joven Namikaze en esta ocasión se presentó ante ellos sin una chaqueta de etiqueta y sin el traje que antes portaba, ahora venía con un pantalón negro, además de una camisa de color naranja con las mangas remangadas. Su hermano, Sasuke estaba totalmente desarreglado y ni punto de comparación a cuando la fiesta había dado comienzo. Más no por ello dejaba de ser bastante apuesto.

-Lord Namikaze, una fiesta muy interesante.

-Sin duda, espero la hayan disfrutado. Me gustaría presentarle a mi hijo menor en persona.

-Será un placer.

Hiruzen hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza mientras decía esto y Minato sonrió de medio lado para añadir:

-Pues este es Lord Uchiha Sasuke, mi tercer hijo y este de mi derecha, Namikaze Naruto mi hijo menor y el honrado hoy. Este señor es " _unbuenamigomío_ ", Lord Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Al decir lo de " _unbuenamigo_ ", Sakura y Naruto, miraron a Minato con ciertas dudas, pues había sonado un tanto a burla. Hiruzen por su parte había sonreído genuinamente y Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

-Es un honor conocerlo Lord Sarutobi.

-El honor es mío.

-Muchas gracias por su presencia hoy en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Espero hayan disfrutado de la velada usted y su acompañante.

Hiruzen en ese momento miró a su lado y se percató de que Sakura aún estaba allí. Frunció el ceño y tras mirar un momento a Sasuke, Minato y Naruto suspiro y declaró:

-Pero que modales los míos. Déjenme que les presente a mi nieta más joven Lady Haruno Sakura.

-Un placer jovencita.

 ** _"Sakura **"**_**

Lord Namikaze Minato fue el primero en coger su mano y depositar sus labios en esta. Luego llegó el turno de Uchiha Sasuke que declaró:

-Encantado Milady, por la presentación de su abuelo he de suponer que tiene usted más hermanas.

Ella hizo una pequeña inclinación y declaró:

-Así es Lord Uchiha, soy la menor de cuatro hermanas.

-Sería toda una suerte si todas contaran con una cuarta parte de su belleza.

Sakura sintió que un escalofrío la recorría al escuchar esas palabras, más el enfado la recorrió cuando escuchó una risa sardónica, posó sus ojos en Namikaze Naruto para encontrarse con una sonrisa burlona en los labios de este. En cuanto Sasuke soltó su mano Naruto se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que su padre y hermano habían hecho:

-Espero verla en un futuro muy próximo señorita. Gracias por acompañarme en el día de hoy.

Depositó sus labios en la mano de ella y Sakura frunció el ceño algo molesta ante ese simple roce. Cuando Naruto volvió a colocarse rectamente sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron por un segundo. Sin previo aviso él pareció quedarse un momento quieto para mirarla más detenidamente y le apretó un poco la mano.

Ambos a la vez miraron hacía estas y se soltaron rápidamente al percatarse de que aún se estaban rozando.

-No hay de qué.

Su tono fue frío y en cierto modo maleducado, lo que provocó que tanto Lord Namikaze como su abuelo la miraran, uno en cierto modo enfadado y el otro desconcertado. Su nieta no era de comportarse mal en fiestas claramente de cierta importancia, aunque no lo parecieran.

La fiesta fue comentada durante algunos días en algunas reuniones a las que la familia Haruno fue invitada. Sin duda a pesar de que no se les solía invitar, todo el mundo estaba muy pendiente de los actos de la familia al completo. Lo cierto es que los Haruno no podían negar que esa familia les había agradado en gran medida. Y ni que decir de la mayor de las hermanas la cual desde el día de la fiesta parecía estar en las nubes.

Sus hermanas, todas se habían percatado de lo distraída que se encontraba, y en más de una reunión cuando se nombraba a los jóvenes de la familia Namikaze sus mejillas se encendían en cierto modo. Claro estaba que las reacciones de las hermanas Haruno ante la mención de tal apellido eran muy diversas y dispares.

" ** _Hiruzen"_**

Sarutobi Hiruzen por otra parte no se perdía detalle de sus respectivas nietas, pero sobre todo de Sakura y Hinata. Quería lo mejor para sus dos pequeñas, y aunque la familia no era muy bien vista en la alta sociedad, Lord Namikaze tenían un gran corazón y todos sus hijos parecían hombres de provecho.

Aunque no había que descartar a otros posibles candidatos, como eran Lord Hatake, Lord Uchiha, por muy amante de su soltería que fuera y más teniendo en cuenta que la selección era sin duda muy buena, y aunque no en muy buena posición entre sus seleccionados, Lord Uchiha Madara, otro soltero adinerado y ahora viudo y buscando una joven dama que cuide su casa.

Su primera apuesta había sido Uzumaki Kushina, más se la habían arrebatado el mismo día de su boda, la segunda resultó ser Mitarashi Anko , más hacía diez años que ella se había marchado, dejando toda su fortuna a Lord Uchiha, ya que no habían tenido hijos y ella ya no tenía más familiares. Acababa de volver de un gran viaje, más seguía siendo apuesto a sus cuarenta y cuatro años, y parecía dispuesto a arrasar con cuanta jovencita se le cruzara. ¿Cuál sería la afortunada?

Debía hablar con el padre de sus niñas y averiguar sus planes. Caminó hasta la puerta del despacho de este y llamo a la misma, le había dicho a la doncella que no se molestara en anunciarlo, ni en mostrarle el camino, que ya lo conocía bastante bien.

Llamó a la puerta para escuchar un suave:

-Adelante.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que Haruno Kizashi se encontraba revisando unos documentos, tras cerrar la puerta, aunque no demasiado bien, este caminó hasta situarse en la silla enfrente de su yerno y esperó a que lo mirase.

-Lord Sarutobi, un gusto verlo, ¿a qué debo su visita?

-Verás, es sobre tus cuatro hijas. Me gustaría saber que planes tenías sobre ellas.

Sarutobi Hiruzen era un hombre al que le gustaban las cosas claras y sin rodeos, más en esta ocasión hubiese sido preferible que comprobase antes si se encontraban solos o había algún curioso por el lugar.

-Ahora que sacas el tema, sí, creo tener algunas ideas. Si no te importa que mire estos documentos, en un momento estaré contigo. Sírvete y toma asiento si gustas.

Hiruzen miró el mueble bar y tras pensarlo un poco decidió que era adecuado, sirvió dos copas de Brandy y se dirigió de vuelta al escritorio. Dejó un vaso al lado de su yerno y tomo asiento.

No tardó demasiado en que Lord Haruno terminara con sus documentos y tras suspirar dijera:

-Bueno, si has venido hasta aquí es porque tienes algún pretendiente en mente.

-Creo recordar que la semana pasada comenté algo sobre los hijos de Lord Namikaze.

-Si, también lo recuerdo, más, no creo que deba emparentar a todas mis hijas con esa familia. Además, ¿qué beneficio saco yo de tales enlaces? Si bien es cierto que la familia tiene dinero y posición, no tiene nombre Hiruzen y eso bien lo sabes tú.

-Pero el nombre no lo tienen por una injusticia.

-Por un pasado turbio, querrás decir. No quiero que ninguna de mis hijas resulte en un mal casamiento Hiruzen, y creo que tú tampoco lo deseas.

-No te digo que las cases a todas con los hijos del matrimonio Namikaze, pero sí a alguna de ellas. Ten en cuenta y considera que sería una buena forma de que Lord Uchiha Obito e incluso Lord Hatake Kakashi centren su atención en alguna de tus otras hijas. Y esos sí serían casamientos adecuados.

-¿Pero cuáles ofrecer a la familia Namikaze?, y lo más importante, ¿cuál reservar para Uchiha y Hatake?

-También existe otro candidato, el recién regresado Lord Uchiha Madara. No tienes por qué ofrecer dos de tus hijas a los Namikaze, con una sola bastaría.

Se sumieron en el silencio y tras darle alguna que otra vuelta a la copa que sostenía Hiruzen volvió a hablar:

-Considero que podríamos invitarlos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura, no solo a los tres candidatos más maduros, sino a la familia Namikaze. En esa reunión podríamos ver quién sería mejor para quién.

-Es una idea. Tendré que invitar también a la prima de Lord Uchiha, y a su posible candidato. Además tengo entendido que han regresado también los Akimichi, Hyuga, Aburame y Maito. ¿Pero querrán todos reunirse en una misma reunión?, Hay que tener en cuenta ciertas rencillas entre algunos, y no queremos desairar a nadie.

-También tienes a los Yamanaka, Nakamura y Yakushi.

-¿Se molestarán si los Namikaze asisten?, Esa es la gran incógnita.

-Para ellos será otra, ¿Asistirán los Namikaze?, los demás no faltarán con tal de comprobar si es así o no. Además haremos correr la voz entre los padres de que en este baile se podrían encontrar los compromisos adecuados.

Lord Haruno no contestó tan solo dio un sorbo a su copa para terminar su contenido y agregó:

-Pues así sea. Mandaré a que hagan las invitaciones y ese día nos volveremos a reunir para ver cuáles son los resultados.

" ** _Hinata y Sakura"_**

Haruno Hinata compartía habitación con su hermana menor, y la conocía demasiado bien, para saber que cuando ingresó en su cuarto no estaba para nada contenta.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

-Es imperdonable.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nuestro padre está planeando convertir mi cumpleaños en una reunión de compromisos.

A pesar de no ser su mayor sueño el de contraer matrimonio, Hinata, no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y declarar:

-¿Y quiénes son los candidatos hermana?

-Encabezan la lista los hijos del matrimonio Namikaze.

La voz de Sakura sonaba lo suficientemente molesta como para advertir a Hinata que no le convenía sonreír ante tal descubrimiento:

-Aunque, Lord Uchiha, Hatake y Uchiha Madara, están muy cerca. Padre no quiere que todas nosotras pasemos a formar parte de la familia Namikaze. Espero ser una de las que no.

Hinata la miró unos momentos para después decir:

-Pues Sakura, sé que Lord Uchiha y Lord Hatake no tienen nada que envidiarle a los hijos de los Namikaze, más yo preferiría que fueran de nuestra edad.

-Yo no quiero a ninguno. ¿Por qué hemos de casarnos ya?, no consentiré que me casen a su gusto.

-Hermana no podrás evitarlo, tienes veinte años, mira el lado bueno, hasta que Temari, yo y Karin no nos casemos, tú estás a salvo. Aunque nada podrá evitar que te comprometan.

Sakura la miró enfadada, se dirigió a la cama que ambas compartían y más en las noches de invierno y se dejó caer en la misma, se tapó hasta arriba y se quedó hay acurrucada. No, ella no quería casarse, más si tuviera que elegir, no sabría decir a quien escoger.

El recuerdo de Uchiha Sasuke la inundó, su blanca sonrisa y sus palabras cargadas de galantería, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en sus labios. Más una risita irritante le llegó con ese mismo recuerdo.

-¡Maldito seas Namikaze Naruto!

No se percató de que había dicho ese nombre en alto y mucho menos que Hinata desde el tocador la miraba a través del espejo, preguntándose qué le había podido pasar con ese muchacho.

El día más temido para Haruno Sakura llegó al fin, su cumpleaños veinteavo, el día que su padre y abuelo decidirían el destino de cada una de ellas cuatro. Los invitados fueron llegando de a poco, más los nervios se palpaban en toda la sala. Cada vez que llamaban a la puerta la gente se sumía en la expectación más absoluta, la respuesta afirmativa de los Namikaze a la invitación mandada había creado mucho alboroto. Todos estaban deseando ver al matrimonio al fin en una fiesta.

Una vez más el timbre sonó y en esta ocasión una voz reclamó:

-Lord Uchiha Obito, en compañía de su prima Lady Konan.

Estos entraron en la sala seguidos de cerca de Lord Hatake, quien venía en compañía de un amigo de la infancia por lo que había hecho saber a su padre.

Seguidamente la voz volvió a proclamar:

-La familia Namikaze.

El silencio se hizo en el acto, exceptuando claro estaba por Lord Hatake, Lord Uchiha y al parecer el amigo de estos.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron a recibir a toda la familia al completo. Lord y Lady Namikaze venían vestidos con extrema elegancia, ella con un vestido de fiesta de color verde oscuro y su precioso cabello rojo suelto, excepto por un pequeño moño que se había recogido con una tiara. El vestido hacía juego con los cabellos rojos de ella.

Su sonrisa era esplendida y su marido y ella esperaron pacientemente a que todos sus hijos se quitaran sus respectivos abrigos y juntos se acercaron a su padre, madre y a ella misma. Cuando llegaron Lord Namikaze fue el primero en hablar.

-Muchas gracias por su amable invitación. La otra noche no tuve el placer de hablar con ustedes como es debido, me gustaría presentarles a mis cuatro hijos: Lord Nara Shikamaru, el mayor de todos, el futuro Lord Inuzuka Kiba; -ante esas palabras el castaño gruñó por lo bajo -Mi hijo Lord Uchiha Sasuke, y por último el menor de todos, mi heredero, Namikaze Naruto.

Echas las presentaciones de una parte y otra, su padre pareció quedar bastante agradado con los hijos de estos y cuando se alejaban, Sakura no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a los menores.

Sasuke y Naruto cuchicheaban entre ellos, mientras reían por lo bajo. En un momento Naruto se percató de que los miraba y tras formar una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y mirar una vez para ella y otra para su hermano mayor, hizo un pequeño gesto de negación. Sakura lo miró furiosa y el susurró entre labios: -"No es para ti."

Furiosa, apartó la mirada de él mientras lo escuchaba reír, lo que la hizo enfadar aún más. Su padre se encontraba hablando en ese momento con un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. Era buen parecido, más cuando sus ojos y los de Sakura se encontraron, ella no pudo evitar sujetar con fuerza el brazo de su abuelo, llamando así su atención.

Sakura sintió como el hombre cogía su mano y llevaba sus labios hasta la misma mientras decía:

-Un placer conocerla, preciosa señorita. Y déjeme desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Sakura retiró rápidamente su mano de entre las suyas y declaró:

-Muchas gracias Lord, el placer es mío.

-Sin duda es agradable tenerlo de regreso Lord Uchiha, espero disfrute de la velada.- dijo Kizashi.

-Sin ninguna duda, y más si existen en esta fiesta mujeres así de bellas.

" ** _Hiruzen"_**

Hiruzen una vez más sintió el agarre de su nieta sobre su brazo y tras mirar a uno y otro, se quedó callado y decidido a observar muy bien esa noche todo lo que allí sucedería. La fiesta y el baile estuvo repleto de cotilleos, más los que lo provocaban pasaban olímpicamente de ello, y se divertían como ningún otro invitado de la fiesta.

Como era de esperarse, y tal y como Hiruzen había previsto, los ojos de Lady Yamanaka, Lady Yakushi , Lady Nakamura, se giraron a los jóvenes casaderos de la reunión. Los Akimichi habían sorprendido a todos presentando ese día a su hijo Akimichi Chouji, El hijo de los Hyuga: Neji, no había faltado a la cita, al igual que su amigo Rock Lee.

Las muchachas, como cabía esperar, miraban a sus posibles candidatos con sumo cuidado y escrutinio.

Lady Yamanaka Ino llamaba mucho la atención de los presentes, su belleza exótica igual a la de su madre, la hacía objetivo de varias miradas. Más en lugar de un baile aquello parecía una reunión, al parecer los padres no habían sabido mantenerse callados y habían advertido a sus hijos e hijas que ese día podría decidirse su futuro.

Aunque a dos de ellos parecía traerles sin cuidado todo aquello pues al igual que el resto de la familia Namikaze y sus amigos más allegados, se lo estaban pasando a lo grande. Como al parecer iba a suceder en todas las futuras reuniones, los menores de los Namikaze atraían las miradas tanto como la joven Yamanaka. Quien consiguiera a alguno de esos dos, conseguiría un trofeo, o eso parecía suceder, pues todas las jovencitas los tenían en sus miras, aunque ellos no prestaban atención.

En un momento el joven Naruto se fijó en él y seguidamente una sonrisa de suficiencia se mostró en su rostro al fijarse en su acompañante, su pequeña y adorada Sakura. Ella gruño por lo bajo, mientras que él le guiñaba un ojo y le susurraba algo a su hermano al oído. El joven moreno le propino un fuerte golpe y después se alejó de él. El chico rió alegremente y tras hacer un encogimiento de hombros ante Sakura en forma de disculpa miró hacía otro lugar.

Hiruzen percibió el enfado en su nieta enseguida y se sorprendió al ver como ella no le quitaba el ojo de encima a este y maldecía por lo bajo. Miró que era lo que había producido tal exclamación de ella y sonrió al ver como este cogía de la mano a una muchacha que reconoció como Lady Konan y decía:

-Esto es un baile señorita, y no he venido a estar parado mirando la decoración de las paredes, ¿me concedería este baile?

La muchacha miró a su alrededor sorprendida para después soltar una risa alegre y tras hacer una reverencia declaró:

-Sería todo un honor joven Namikaze.

La música que hasta ese momento había sido pausada y casi inexistente comenzó a sonar más fuerte. Enseguida los dos empezaron con su solitario baile, Lord Uchiha Obito rió alegre y lanzó su mano hacía la señorita a su lado derecho declarando:

-Mi sobrino tiene toda la razón del mundo, ¿qué me dice Lady Haruno?

Una muy sorprendida Hinata cogió la mano que Lord Uchiha le tendía y se acercó a la pista de baile con él, notando claramente el alto puesto que estaba mostrando al bailar con él.

Lord y Lady Namikaze tomaron ejemplo de su hijo y también se unieron al baile alegremente. Cuando Naruto vio que la gente se unía a ellos, en sus vueltas con Lady Konan, miró a su hermano e hizo una señal hacía su nieta.

Al cabo de dos piezas, Naruto se acercó a su hermano Sasuke y cogiéndolo del brazo comenzó a caminar hacia él y Sakura, notó enseguida que su otra nieta Karin se acercaba a Sakura y le susurraba:

-No seas tonta hermana.

Se quedó al lado de ella y esperó a que ambos chicos estuvieron enfrente de ellas y Namikaze declaró, mirando a Karin con una sonrisa:

-Un gusto Lady Karin, nos hemos acercado para ver si querían ustedes participar en el baile. Mi hermano desea bailar aunque sea una sola pieza y vino buscando una compañera por ello, si es tan amable de aceptar su mano Lady…

El chico no pudo terminar la frase antes de que su nieta cogiera con premura la mano del joven Uchiha Sasuke y declarara:

-Encantada bailaré con usted Lord Uchiha.

-NO, si yo…

Más esta no le dejó hablar y siguió a la pista de baile con él, mientras que el joven Namikaze los veía marcharse y murmuraba un:

-Vaya, creo que me ha entendido al revés. Ni modo otra vez será.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando pareció percatarse de algo y tras lo que pareció un suplicio para él se giró y con su sonrisa habitual declaró:

-A la vista de lo acontecido, ¿Me haría el honor de concederme un baile?

Hizo la respectiva reverencia ante ella, más Hiruzen estaba cien por cien seguro de lo que esta iba a responder y rápidamente y mientras ella comenzaba su frase así:

-Gracias por su ofrecimiento, más no…

El rostro del chico pareció iluminarse ante tal respuesta por parte de ella, pero Hiruzen no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así por lo que rápidamente colocó la mano de esta en la mano de él y declaró:

-Sakura estará terriblemente encantada de bailar con usted joven Namikaze.

Su nieta lo miró furiosa y el joven también pareció fulminarlo con la mirada, más ya no había vuelta para atrás.

Sin ganas de ninguna clase, ambos se encaminaron hacía la pista de baile. En cuanto la melodía comenzó a sonar, ambos hicieron sus respectivas reverencias y comenzaron el baile. Hiruzen se colocó cerca de Lord Namikaze y su yerno que habían comenzado una conversación y dijo:

-¿No se ven increíblemente bien en la pista de baile?

Su yerno miró a la misma y se quedó petrificado al ver a dos de sus hijas con los hijos menores de Lord Namikaze. Su querida Karin y su pequeña Sakura. Ambas bailando de forma elegante y sin duda realmente favorecidas por las parejas que las acompañaban.

-¿Más no parecen algo descontentos?

Mencionó Lady Kushina mirando a sus dos hijos, los cuales miraban cada cual a la pareja del otro. Más la joven Sakura debió de decir algo ya que llamó la atención de Naruto, el cual sonrió de medio lado y la hizo girar entre sus manos para después decirle algo y hacerla girar una vez más.

-Quién sabe.- Dijo Minato mientras veía la sonrisa de Lady Haruno Karin.

Cuando el baile terminó, tanto la menor de los Haruno como el menor de los Namikaze se separaron con rapidez dispuestos a alejarse lo máximo posible. Más ninguno pudo abandonar la pista tal y como lo deseaban porque dos personas se lo impidieron una Lady Haruno Karin y otro Lord Uchiha Madara.

Cuándo Lady Kushina reconoció a la nueva pareja de baile de la joven Haruno se agarró con fuerza del brazo de su esposo y susurró:

-Vámonos ya. Saca a Naruto de la pista de baile y vámonos ya.

La urgencia en la voz de ella, llamó la atención de Hiruzen y su yerno que la miraron desconcertados:

-Kushina no podemos hacer eso. Espera a que Naruto termine este baile y nos marcharemos.

Ella asintió a sus palabras, más no dejó en ningún minuto de mirar a su hijo menor con miedo. En esta ocasión si notaron ambos la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos jóvenes, más Lord Namikaze conocía lo suficiente a su hijo, para saber que no deseaba matrimonio, aunque lo cierto es que no podía encontrar ninguna candidata mejor para él. Esa joven se parecía mucho a Kushina cuando era joven, seguramente a su hijo le llamaría algo la atención.

" ** _Kushina"_**

Tras ese baile y tal y como Kushina había solicitado, ambos se despidieron de sus anfitriones y fueron a reunirse con sus hijos dispuestos a marcharse del lugar.

Kushina fue la primera en llegar al vestíbulo, más no la única:

-Veo que sigue tan hermosa como siempre Lady Uzumaki.

Ella se giró aterrada ante esa voz susurrante y se encontró con Lord Uchiha Madara:

-Es Lady Namikaze, Lord Madara.

-Seguro, lo lamento, olvidaba ese detalle insignificante. Veo que ha tenido un nuevo hijo. Le convendría advertirle que no se meta con lo que es mío. No quisiera tener que dejarte sin ningún Namikaze llegado el momento querida.

Kushina lo miró furiosa y encarándolo le dijo:

-Ni se te ocurra Madara hacer algo contra Naruto o Minato, o te juro que lo lamentarás.

-Me temo Kushina, que serás tú la que decida eso. Ya me pondré en contacto contigo, no querrás que otro marido más te abandone trágicamente.- La risa fría de este se hizo escuchar en el vestíbulo, y sin decir nada más se alejó de ella.

Minato y el resto de sus hijos se reunieron con ella, todos menos Naruto, el cual no había aparecido aún.

" ** _Naruto"_**

Naruto por su parte había sido acompañado a uno de los lavabos de la casa, y se encontraba lavándose las manos en el lugar mientras recordaba las palabras de la joven Haruno:

 _-¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?_

 _Le había preguntado ella mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a su hermana bailar con Sasuke. Al hablarle él la miró y sonrió para hacerla girar y decirle:_

 _-El verla admirar a mi hermano señorita. Una lástima que no sepa que existe, ¿no cree?_

 _-No sé de qué está hablando._

 _Él volvió a sonreír a la par que la volvía a hacer girar y la acercaba a él para susurrarle:_

 _-Seguro que no._

 _Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y él la acercó un poco más para añadir:_

 _-Con esa mirada, pocos hombres la pretenderán el día de hoy, Lady Haruno._

 _Él sonrió otra vez y la hizo girar, a la par que ella formaba una sonrisa irónica en su rostro y al término del giro lo pisaba con fuerza para decirle:_

 _-A mi parecer, será usted el que no encuentre más parejas de baile por el día de hoy._

 _En ese momento y maldiciéndola por lo bajo la música llegó a su fin, ambos a la vez exclamaron mientras se soltaban:_

 _-Al fin._

Él no estaba muy seguro de lo que había hecho para granjearse el mal humor de ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo sin responder. Antes de su fiesta de cumpleaños ni siquiera se habían visto, más ella lo había tratado fatal.

Frunció el ceño a la par que sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño paquete, lo había ido a comprar con Sasuke, era un presente para la cumpleañera. Quería pedirle disculpas por el choque que habían tenido el día de su cumpleaños, pues aunque se había disculpado, no estaba muy seguro de si ella lo había oído, pues estaba ya lejos.

Más con la despedida de su cumpleaños y el recibimiento de ese día, ya no estaba muy seguro de que se mereciera las disculpas ni el presente. Más si no se lo daba, no sabía qué hacer con él, la muñeca de ella era más fina que la de su madre, y había pensado en entregárselo a una de las hermanas de Lady Haruno, más Lady Karin tenía las muñecas más anchas, no le servía tampoco.

Tras secarse las manos, salió del lugar aún con el presente en una de ellas. Caminó por los pasillos para llegar al vestíbulo, más se sorprendió cuando Lady Haruno Sakura apareció al otro extremo del mismo. Apretó la caja en su mano y tras mirar a esta y a la caja se decidió.

" ** _Sakura"_**

Sakura caminaba distraída por el pasillo que llevaba a los lavabos, no podía dejar de sentir las frías manos de Lord Madara en su cintura y en su mano. Además de su susurrante voz y por último esa risa fría y escalofriante.

No había podido escuchar lo que le había dicho a Lady Namikaze, más el miedo que se reflejaba en la mirada de la misma, le hacía entender que era mejor mantenerse alejada de él.

Estaba tan sumamente absorbida por sus pensamientos e inquietudes que no se fijó en que había alguien parado en medio del pasillo, por lo que chocó contra este. Si bien el golpe no bastó para que este se callera si sirvió para desestabilizarla a ella, que sintió como la agarraban por uno de sus brazos impidiendo su caída:

-Chica despistada. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a mirar por dónde caminas?

Todos sus pensamientos se perdieron al escuchar esa voz. Levantó su mirada jade y se encontró con los ojos zafiros de Namikaze. Gruño molesta y tiró de su brazo:

-Mira quien fue a hablar. Además yo no me habría chocado, si no estuviese parado en medio de un pasillo como idiota.

Naruto apretó ambas manos y declaró:

-Mira, está claro que esto no va para ninguna parte. Toma, feliz cumpleaños y disculpa por el golpe del otro día. A pesar de que tropecé contigo y me disculpé no estoy muy seguro de que me escuchases. Adiós.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto Namikaze?

Le gritó cuando él la dejó quieta en mitad del pasillo mirando la cajita, se giró más él no se volvió y terminó diciendo:

-Ya te lo dije, mi forma de disculparme.

-No quiero nada tuyo.

-Pues tíralo, haz lo quieras... Dios que insoportable.

Sakura cogió la caja y la lanzó contra el suelo al verlo girar y perderse de vista.

" ** _Sasuke"_**

Mientras ella se alejaba de allí dejando la caja en el suelo, Uchiha Sasuke salía de una de las estancias. Había ido a buscar a su hermano menor tal y como le habían pedido, más cuando los había escuchado decidió no intervenir. Miró la cajita en el suelo y la contempló por unos momentos.

-Así que el presente era para ella. ¿Qué estás tramando hermanito?

Escuchó pasos apresurados de tacones y sin saber muy bien porque se ocultó una vez más en la sala. Lady Haruno Sakura apareció en el lugar con la respiración algo agitada. Con la puerta entre abierta Sasuke la pudo ver agacharse y recoger la cajita. La vio fruncir el ceño y abrir la misma.

En esta había una pequeña pulsera de plata con dos pequeños diamantes en el centro. Ella la miró como si se tratase de un bicho raro y tras cerrarla la escuchó murmurar:

-¿Qué estás tramando Namikaze?

Ella se alejó una vez más y Sasuke aprovechó para salir y correr hacía el vestíbulo, al llegar se encontró con que Naruto estaba en extremo enfadado:

-Naruto, hijo, ¿dónde estabas?, nos marchamos ya.- dijo Kushina.

-Eso es perfecto, no quiero estar en esta casa ni un segundo más.

Sin ni siquiera ponerse el abrigo abandonó la casa antes que ninguno.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Susurró Shikamaru, mientras que Sasuke cogía su abrigo y el de Naruto y susurraba:

-Será mejor que vaya a ver. Si no se abriga cogerá un buen catarro.

Su madre asintió y sin más todos se marcharon recibiendo buenos deseos y una promesa de futuras conversaciones.

" ** _Hiruzen"_**

-¿Y bien?

-¿Tú que dices?

Una vez más se encontraban en el despacho de su yerno, más esta vez en lugar de una oyente había dos.

-Yo creo que Hinata sería una buena candidata para Lord Uchiha Obito.- dijo Kizashi.

-Opino igual, además fue su pareja de baile durante toda la noche. Por otro lado opino que Temari, es la adecuada para Lord Hatake.

-Sin ninguna duda es la más serena de todas y Lord Hatake no encontrará ninguna objeción a ella.

-Ya solo nos quedan Karin y Sakura.

-¿Lord Madara o Lord Akasuna?, ¿cuál te convence más?

-He de decir que el joven Namikaze es interesante.

-Es cierto, y Lord Uchiha, aunque este último no tiene nada más que su título.

-No creo que Lord Namikaze lo deje sin nada.

-Más, ¿él joven Namikaze lo admitirá? No tiene por qué compartir lo que es suyo.

-No creo que se opusiera si esa fuera la elección hecha, después de todo es evidente que se llevan bastante bien.

-Considero que sería bueno hablar con Lord Namikaze antes de decidir sobre Karin y Sakura.

-También lo creo.

-Así que cuatro pretendientes para dos chicas.

-En realidad nos hemos olvidado de los dos mayores de Lord Namikaze.

-Como ya he dicho mejor esperar a hablar con él.

-Que así sea, mañana le haremos una visita en su casa.

-Buena idea.

-¿Por qué descartas al joven Hyuga, Sarutobi?

-Porque creo que la joven Nakamura ha sido la elegida para él. Vi en una conversación bastante animada a Lady Nakamura y Lady Hyuga.

-Comprendo. Una lástima.

Ninguno dijo nada más, y tanto Sakura como Hinata volvieron a su cuarto, una sorprendida y la otra a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la furia.

" ** _Minato, Kushina y Naruto"_**

Por su parte en la mansión Namikaze, Lord Namikaze observaba como su hijo menor miraba por una de las ventanas de la sala de la casa, en una de sus manos tenía una copa, la cual estaba medio vacía, aunque la verdad es que llevaba así bastante tiempo.

Kushina al ver que su marido no subía bajó a ver dónde se encontraba, para encontrárselo en la oscuridad del vestíbulo observando pasivamente a Naruto.

-¿Qué haces amor?

Minato se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su esposa y tras sonreírle le dijo:

-Lo cierto es que no sabía si ir a hablar con él y averiguar que le sucede o esperar a que él venga a hablarme a mí.

-Me temo que ahora tienes otros problemas entre manos, ¿cómo les vas a decir lo de los matrimonios?

-No creo que haya mucho problema con eso, después de todo a todos ellos les gustan bastante las mujeres. Sasuke estará más que dispuesto, Shikamaru parece estar deseándolo, los más problemáticos podrían ser Kiba y Naruto. Más a Kiba no le queda más remedio que hacerlo y bueno Naruto, creo que podré encontrar a la indicada.

Se quedaron un rato callados para que seguidamente Minato le dijera:

-¿Qué opinas de Lady Haruno?

Kushina sonrió de medio lado y tras unos momentos, su sonrisa se curvó en una de travesura:

-Creo que será una muy buena elección para Naruto. Necesita algo que no pueda dominar fácilmente.

Minato sonrió ante la apreciación de su mujer ante su elección, después de todo no se había confundido, Lady Haruno Karin parecía ser la idónea para Naruto.

-Opino igual. Si me es posible mañana iré a hablar con Lord Haruno a ver que le parece la idea.

-Consúltalo primero con ellos.

-Como quieras querida. Además he de hablar también con otras personas. Además de que Obito me ha pedido audiencia para mañana, espero que no sea para lo que me estoy temiendo, pues no me agrada mucho su prima.

-Esperemos que no sea para eso.

Sin más se marcharon dejando a Naruto aún en el mismo sitio.

Este miró su copa y seguidamente murmuró:

-Desagradecida, ojala se haya roto.

Se bebió todo el contenido de un trago y se fue a su cuarto dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que tuviese que ver con Lady Haruno Sakura. Él solo quería hacerle un favor y ella… Negó y sin más se metió en su recamara, sin quitarse la ropa se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos, debía descansar.

" ** _Fam. Namikaze"_**

Si bien era cierto que Kushina le había pedido a Minato que hablara primero con sus hijos, este no tuvo la menor oportunidad de hacerlo, pues Lord Haruno acompañado de Lord Sarutobi se presentaron en su casa a primera hora de la mañana.

Seguidamente y sin aviso previo se fueron presentando otras personas, por lo que llegada la noche Minato tenía a sus cuatro hijos delante de él expectantes a lo que este les fuera a decir. Y a Kushina a su lado por temor a lo que de allí iba a salir:

-Veréis chicos, como ya se os dijo, la fiesta de ayer servía en cierto modo para conocer vuestras posibilidades.

Naruto no tardó en fruncir el ceño y mirar mal a su padre para después decir:

-No estarás hablando en serio.

-Hoy han venido aquí algunos padres de las chicas que asistieron a la fiesta de ayer. Como es evidente se suponía que yo debía de ir, más al parecer conocen mi fama de no ir a casa de nadie y prefirieron auto invitarse.

》Hay algunas candidatas interesantes. Una de las Haruno, Lady Yamanaka, Lady Matsuri y Lady Ayame."

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, al nombrar el apellido Haruno las reacciones causaron cierta revolución entre los implicados, lo que llamo considerablemente la atención de su madre: La cara de su hijo mayor se iluminó con suma esperanza, la de Sasuke formo una sonrisa torcida y su hijo menor no pudo más que gruñir entre dientes el apellido. Eso la hizo sonreír, sí, sin duda se iba a divertir, al menos con Naruto.

-No es posible…- Escuchó que Kiba murmuraba también bastante molesto.

-Pues bien, Lady Ayame, ha sido ofrecida para ti Kiba, considero una elección adecuada.

-Como no, sabes de sobra que…

-Si no te casas no podrás coger ni un centavo.

-Maldita sea, está bien da igual la que sea.

Kushina ante esas palabras miró a su hijo de reojo y dudando seriamente sobre lo que este haría en un futuro.

-Lady Yamanaka Ino ha sido ofrecida para ti, Shikamaru.

La desilusión que se dibujó en el rostro de su hijo paso casi inadvertida, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano con cierta pena reflejada en su rostro, ¿Qué sabía su hijo que ellos desconocían?, ¿Por qué ese cambio tan radical?

-Como desees padre.

La pena estaba claramente reflejada en sus palabras y Kushina se juró averiguar que le sucedía.

-La joven Matsuri…

Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto el cual parecía aferrarse a la silla deseando ser el elegido, y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado ante la actitud infantil que estaba mostrando

-Ha sido ofrecida para ti, Sasuke.

-¡NO!- El grito de Naruto hizo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos a la par que Kushina lo miraba sonriendo de medio lado y Minato decía:

-¿Cómo qué no?

-Eso mismo no, no me pienso casar con Lady Haruno.

-¿Pero qué…

" ** _Fam. Haruno"_**

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Haruno el matrimonio estaba pasando por una situación muy similar. Sus hijas Temari y Karin estaban muy expectantes ante las noticias que les estaban a punto de dar, más Sakura y Hinata no tanto.

-Hinata hija mía, el joven Lord Akasuna ha solicitado poder cortejarte, aunque considero que deberías de intentar ver que tal van las cosas con Lord Uchiha Obito. Por otro lado tenemos tres pretendientes más, Uno de los jóvenes Namikaze, Lord Hatake, y Lord Uchiha Madara."

A Hiruzen no se le pasó las caras de Karin, Temari y Sakura. Karin parecía expectante, más no tenía preferencias su cara no había cambiado para nada según se habían ido nombrando los candidatos. Más para Sakura y Temari la historia era otra a la mención del apellido Namikaze, una había iluminado su rostro como si su sueño se hubiera hecho realidad, y la otra había gruñido molesta. A la mención de Lord Hatake habían pasado olímpicamente, más a la mención de Lord Uchiha, un escalofrío había recorrido a su amada Sakura y demasiado tarde vio el miedo reflejado en sus verdosos ojos.

-Lord Hatake, Temari ha solicitado cortejarte, por otro lado Lord Uchiha ha solicitado cortejar a Sakura, aunque es cierto que me han hecho un pedido especial, y ahí es donde entra el joven Namikaze.

-NO.

La voz de Sakura sonaba casi ahogada, su padre la miró con el ceño fruncido y declaró:

-¿Cómo qué no?, ¿Tienes algún problema con el joven Namikaze?

Sakura no fue capaz a responder y su padre lo tomo como una afirmación por lo que este declaró:

-Muy bien en ese caso, Lord Uchiha recibirá mi consentimiento para verte a ti, y tú Karin, el joven Namikaze comenzará a frecuentar esta casa para cortejarte.

Karin saltó de alegría, de las cuatro era la única que parecía realmente conforme con la elección hecha de su padre. Hiruzen por su parte no quitaba su mirada de Sakura la cual parecía muy lejos de allí.

La vio negar y después fijar su mirada en su muñeca, él también miro hacía ese mismo lugar y por primera vez se percató de que esta portaba una joya, ¿desde cuándo?, Sakura nunca había sido de llevar joyas, ¿quién se la había regalado?

" ** _Kushina"_**

Mientras tanto, Minato, Kushina y Naruto seguían en el despacho, completamente solos:

-¿Por qué no eliges a Sasuke?, estoy seguro de que él estará súper contento por ello.

-Naruto no puedo decirle ahora a Lord Haruno que cambio de hijo, además creía que Lady Haruno te agradaba.

Una risa furiosa escapó de los labios de Naruto y tras levantarse de la silla que había ocupado posó ambas manos encima de la mesa y declaró:

-La quiero cuanto más lejos de mí mejor.

-Naruto estoy segura de que si la tratas, tú opinión sobre ella cambiará.- dijo Kushina.

-No quiero conocerla. Es insoportable además de nada agradable.

-No creo que Lady Haruno haga daño a la vista hijo mío. De hecho siempre pensé que sería la mejor opción.

-¿Acaso estás ciego?

-Bueno ayer cuando bailasteis juntos se os notaba muy compenetrados.

-Ayer bebiste de más padre.

-Naruto.- Recriminó su madre mientras que Minato declaraba:

-Naruto, te vi sonreír al igual que a ella reír muy contenta de estar contigo, Lady Haruno Karin considero la mejor opción para ti.

-¿Lady Haruno Karin?- dijeron tanto Kushina como Naruto miraron extrañados a Minato, el cual miró a uno y otro para después decir:

-Sí, claro, ¿de quién creías que estaba hablando?

Naruto enrojeció ante esas palabras y se recrimino su comportamiento exagerado, mientras que Kushina se mordía el labio inferior y se quedaba callada.

-Bueno, si es ella, creo que podré soportarlo.

A pesar de que se había calmado, Kushina miró de reojo a su hijo. Era evidente que él también había pensado en Lady Haruno Sakura. ¿Qué le había dado a Minato para cambiar de opinión? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, ella le había solicitado a Lord Haruno que dejara a Naruto cortejar a Sakura, ¿qué pensaría ahora Haruno Kizashi? Naruto abandonó el despacho algo desubicado, mientras que Minato miraba a su mujer y decía:

-¿A qué vino eso?, juraría que te había dicho ayer que había elegido a Lady Haruno para él.

-Si bueno, es que al igual que él yo pensé que era otra Lady Haruno.

-¿De quién estás hablando?

-De Lady Haruno Sakura. Estaba tan segura de que hablabas de ella que le rogué a Lord Haruno que dejara a nuestro hijo cortejarla. Al principio me puso algunas pegas, las cuales ahora entiendo si tú le habías solicitado que cortejara a Lady Karin.

Minato se quedó unos momentos callado y después miró hacía donde Shikamaru se encontraba aún con una expresión seria en su rostro, ¿acaso había cometido un error?

 _ **Bueno con esto se termina el segundo capitulo. He de decir que los capitulos constan de 18-20 hojas en word, con letra del 11, por lo que de antemano sabran que seran largos los capitulos.**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima ;)**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, comentarios. Todo se ecepta. Si les gusta la historia haganmelo saber.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola a todos. Bueno aqui tienen el tercero capitulo de la historia n.n_**

 ** _~~Declaimair~~_**

 ** _*Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _*La historia NO me pertenece, yo solo hago la adaptación._**

 ** _*Esto es sin finalidad de lucro, solo es por entretenimiento._**

Capítulo 3:

Decir que no sabía que hacer era poco, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, ¿cómo había llegado a eso?, ella nunca había querido tal cosa, más sin embargo ahora no podía rectificar y hacer como si no hubiese visto nada de nada, pero tampoco podía delatar a su hermana mayor. ¿Qué diría Lord Hatake Kakashi si se enteraba?, y ¿Lady Yamanaka Ino?, ¿Cómo se había metido su hermana mayor en tremendo lío?, ¿por qué se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad?

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que su padre les había dado la terrible noticia, Lord Hatake había asistido religiosamente cada día a la casa de su futura esposa, lo más extraño es que siempre venía acompañado, no solo de Lord Uchiha Obito sino del más joven de los Namikaze.

Lord Hatake y el joven Namikaze estaban excusados, más no entendía la presencia de Lord Uchiha allí. Este tan solo se sentaba a observar y hacer la tarde más amena. Más en los paseos lo dejaban excluido. Lord Madara solo había pasado por su casa en dos ocasiones y ambas siempre se había mostrado educado y galán, no obstante, no le agradaba en nada. Por su parte las risas tontas de Karin la estaban sacando de sus casillas, pues no parecía dispuesta a dejar de hacerlo.

Ese día se había presentado también Lord Akasuna, así que las cuatro parejas decidieron dar un paseo juntas por las calles de los jardines de la casa de los Haruno, claro está acompañadas de la ama de todas ellas. Además del jardinero que no los perdía de vista, un hombre corpulento y de carácter amable, muy sobreprotector de las cuatro jovencitas.

Por mucho que Sakura quisiese, no podía dejar de obviar que de todas, ella era la única que no podía por ningún motivo, disfrutar de la compañía de su acompañante. Eso la frustraba en demasía. Para no tener que agarrarse del brazo de Lord Madara, se había entretenido en jugar con la pulsera que llevaba.

-¿Qué joya tan hermosa?, ¿Os gustan las joyas discretas?- pregunto Madara.

Sakura asintió ante sus preguntas, más no añadió nada.

El paseo fue así de callado al menos para ellos dos, más cuando estaban llegando de regreso a la casa, al ir los últimos se percató de algo extraño. El joven Namikaze de forma disimulada y cuando su hermana mayor, Temari pasaba cerca de él, agarró su mano con sumo cuidado sin dejar de mirar a Karin con una sonrisa, aparentando escuchar lo que esta tenía que decirle.

Su hermana, de igual modo, aunque más nerviosa que el joven, apretó la mano de él sin dejar de sonreír a Lord Hatake. Cuando se soltaron la mano, Sakura, no pudo dejar de apreciar que su hermana la cerraba en un puño. Por su parte el joven Namikaze se giraba completamente a mirar a Karin y le decía cualquier payasada de las suyas para hacerla sonreír como boba.

Todos se despidieron y dos de ellos prometieron ir al día siguiente tal y como estaban haciendo. A Sakura, no se le escapó la mirada de reojo que le dedicó Namikaze a su hermana mayor mientras besaba la mano de Karin.

Esta de forma disimulada asentía y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios de él. Estaba tan entretenida estudiando semejante intercambio que no le prestó ni la menor atención a Lord Madara, el cual, tampoco prestó demasiada atención a la misma, ya que él solo la quería para enriquecerse un poco más a su debido tiempo.

El primero en abandonar la casa fue Lord Uchiha Madara, seguido de cerca de Lord Akasuna y Lord Uchiha Obito. Los últimos fueron el joven Namikaze y Lord Hatake Kakashi, el primero con ambas manos encima de los hombros del mayor. Los dos pasaron por su lado sonriendo como si fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo.

Sakura miró de mala manera al joven Namikaze cuando este hizo una inclinación hacia ella en forma de despedida. Más al ver la cara de ella tan solo borró su sonrisa y declaró:

-Será mejor que nos marchemos Kakashi, hay aquí alguna gente amargada y no quiero que me peguen su agrio carácter.

Tras escuchar esas palabras Sakura se giró dispuesta a marcharse de allí, más al hacerlo pudo ver a su hermana mayor como disimuladamente leía una nota y sonreía alegremente. ¿Acaso era eso lo que el joven Namikaze le había dado?

Desde ese momento decidió vigilar a su hermana mayor, era imposible que ella le estuviese haciendo eso a su otra hermana y mucho menos su favorita tal y como Karin era. ¿Y Namikaze?, lo de él no tenía nombre, no solo le había solicitado a su padre que lo dejase cortejar a Karin, además de tener la mira abierta con ella, sino que cortejaba con la ingenua de Temari también. Debía de advertir a ambas hermanas del patán que Namikaze era.

Estaba por acercarse a su hermana mayor para hablar con ella, cuando esta miró el reloj de la sala que revelaba que ya eran las seis de la tarde. Su hermana se puso rápidamente en pie y tras excusarse con su ama le dijo que no se encontraba demasiado bien.

El ama achacó esto al frío que hacía y le dio permiso de retirarse a su recamara. Ella le sonrió, pidiéndole que en un rato le subiera un té para ver si así se recuperaba, el ama asintió a esa petición y sin más ella se marchó.

Sakura con cuidado se dirigió hacía el cuarto de su hermana mayor y se paró en la puerta a escuchar. Desde el interior se escuchaban unos cuantos ruidos, más cuando oyó como la ventana era abierta se sorprendió bastante. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y se quedó helada al ver, ¡a su hermana mayor saliendo por la ventana!. Estaba tan impactada, que no hizo ni el más mínimo sonido, por lo que no se delató a su hermana, quien estaba tan absorta en lo suyo, que no se percató que había sido descubierta.

Cuando Sakura estuvo segura de que ella ya no podía verla, se acercó a la ventana y la vio correr hacía los establos. Ella a su vez cerró la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y se dirigió a la ventana. No podía ser tan difícil, si su hermana mayor lo había hecho, ella debía de ser capaz también. Más se miró un momento y sin dudar comenzó a rebuscar en el armario de su hermana Karin, la cual compartía habitación con su hermana Temari. Ellas eran casi de la misma altura, Karin algo más alta, pero eso no importaría mucho. Cogió unos pantalones de montar y las botas de su hermana.

Tras recogerse el cabello comenzó a bajar, llegó a los establos en el mismo momento en que su hermana salía montada a caballo. Montaba como una chica, por lo que no podría ir demasiado rápido. Ese sería un punto a su favor.

Corrió a los establos y buscó el caballo de su padre, un semental negro, el que más corría de todos los que tenían, también el más salvaje, más a ella parecía quererla mucho, quizás tenía que ver con que anteriormente había pertenecido a su abuelo Hiruzen. No sabía el motivo, tal vez su padre acabase de llegar, pero este ya tenía la silla de montar puesta. Se subió a este y sin dudar lo azuzó.

-Venga compañero, tenemos que encontrar a Temari.

El caballo comenzó a andar, primero con paso lento, hasta que Sakura tensó algo las riendas y le dio unas cuantos apretones con ambas piernas. Al cabo de un momento escuchó a Juugo decirle que no se alejase mucho y que no debía de montar e esa forma. Más una vez más lo ignoró, ella no era de montar como una dama.

La cabalgadura las llevó a un claro que se encontraba bastante despejado. Más un poco más allá parecía a ver una torre. Sakura bordeó el bosque intentando no ser descubierta. Cuando consiguió llegar a la torre se quedó observando entre los árboles y pudo ver al joven Namikaze ayudando a su hermana a bajar del caballo.

Ambos sonreían alegremente, él le ofreció su brazo y la acompañó hasta el interior de la torre. Sakura, furiosa, apretó las riendas de su caballo y esperó allí:

-Maldito malnacido. No te permitiré que juegues con mis hermanas de esta forma.

Al cabo de lo que para ella parecieron horas, su hermana de nuevo en compañía de Namikaze salió de la torre. La ayudó a montar y tras un apretón de manos ambos se despidieron, Sakura no pudo moverse de su escondite, pues Namikaze se quedó mirando hacia el lugar por el que Temari se había marchado.

Al cabo de un rato, él volvió al interior de la torre y Sakura aprovechó para largarse de allí. Ella no dijo ni palabra cuando regresó a casa, ni si quiera a su hermana mayor. Necesitaba una prueba de todo aquello.

Dos y hasta tres veces se repitieron las notas y citas, pasaban algunos días entre las mismas, más Sakura las capto todas. Estaba tan sumida en todo aquello, que no se dio cuenta de que su hermana Hinata había comenzado a fijarse en ella, y de que era objeto de miradas intrigadas por parte de Lord Uchiha Obito, el cual tenía la misión de vigilarla a ella.

¿La razón?, la mujer de su mejor amigo, la cual le había pedido que si le era posible vigilara a Naruto siempre que Lord Madara estuviese cerca, y a Lady Haruno Sakura, el nuevo objeto de deseo de Lord Madara, según Kushina porque presentía que su hijo y esa muchacha se traían algo entre manos. Más por parte de Naruto, no había descubierto ni una sola mirada hacía la joven, no como por el contrario pasaba de parte de ella. Si bien las miradas no indicaban enamoramiento, Obito, no podía entender el por qué ese odio de la muchacha hacía su sobrino.

Se preguntó si debía advertir a este y tras pensárselo mucho decidió que quizás era lo mejor. Por ello al día siguiente Naruto aunque no muy seguido la miraba de reojo. Si bien Obito tenía razón en cuanto a que ella lo miraba muy a menudo, lo que Obito no había descubierto es que intercalaba miradas entre él y su hermana mayor. ¿Acaso ella sabía algo?, lo mejor era averiguarlo y dejarse de tonterías.

Ese día Naruto se acercó a Temari de modo más discreto aún y una vez más le pasó la nota, más en lugar de mirar a Karin, miró de reojo a la joven Haruno. La vio que sonreía a Lord Madara y sin saber el motivo apretó la mano de Temari entre las suyas.

La joven disimuló un quejido, y se soltó de su agarre, Naruto ni siquiera se había percatado de todo esto, ni de como Temari lo miraba de vuelta cuando Lord Hatake se acercaba a Lord Obito. Y tampoco pudo disimular su enfado mientras observaba a Lady Haruno sonreír con Lord Madara.

Sakura en realidad no reía de nada que Madara le estuviese diciendo, sino que lo hacía por nervios, otra vez Namikaze había pasado una nota a su hermana. Más ese día no lo permitiría, ese día sería el último que se verían a escondidas pues si no lo paraba ella, hablaría con su padre esa misma noche.

Estaba más que decidida a impedirlo, es más le tocaba esgrima, podría ir directamente desde el campo donde entrenaban hacía allí. Ese día todos los invitados tuvieron que partir antes del lugar.

Sakura evitó hablar con su hermana mayor y se dispuso a vestirse con las ropas de montar. Estaba en ello cuando su hermana Hinata entró al cuarto. La vio comenzar a cambiarse y al percatarse de las ropas que estaba usando preguntó:

-¿A dónde vas?

-A cabalgar un poco, tengo muy descuidada a Katsuyu, creo que merece que la saque un poco a pasear.

-Pero hoy tenemos esgrima.

-Mejor que mejor, así volveremos antes del campo.

Ante esas palabras ella no pudo refutar nada, tendría que darle esquinazo en algún momento. Ambas se pusieron en marcha. En esta ocasión Sakura llevaba su propio caballo en lugar del de su padre. Katsuyu y Pakkun, corrían bastante bien, pero ni punto de comparación con el gran semental. A pesar de los nervios que la embargaban, Sakura hizo la práctica de forma perfecta.

Cuando terminaron, Sakura intentó dar esquinazo a Hinata, perdiéndose entre sus compañeras de práctica, más le fue imposible, pues su hermana al parecer temiéndose lo que esta iba a hacer, se agarró de su manga refutando que no se encontraba del todo bien.

Sin poder quitársela de encima Sakura, exasperada declaró:

-Está bien, acompáñame!, pero mantente oculta.

-¿A dónde vas Sakura?

-Me temo que hoy lo descubrirás. He intentado ocultarlo de todos, pero creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda con esto. Dos de nuestras hermanas están en peligro de ser ultrajadas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Preguntó Hinata asustada por sus palabras, Sakura sin responderle y tras subir en Katsuyu lo hizo comenzar a correr. Hinata no tardó en seguirla en Pakkun. Al llegar al claro, Sakura enseguida distinguió el caballo de su hermana mayor y maldijo para sí misma.

-Quédate aquí Hinata, ahora regreso. Voy a golpear a un idiota.

"Hinata"

Más las hermanas Haruno no eran de acatar órdenes, por lo que cuando Sakura se dispuso a adentrarse en la torre Hinata no dudó en seguirla. Estaba ingresando a la torre con cuidado y bastante asustada por lo que podía sucederle a ambas, que ni mucho menos se esperó que alguien le pusiera una mano en el hombro impidiéndola avanzar.

-S-Sakura no me des esos…

-Así que tenemos otra intrusa además de ti.

La voz de uno de los hijos del matrimonio Namikaze la hizo quedarse parada. Se giró entre asustada y asombrada. Se trataba de Inuzuka Kiba. Este la miraba de arriba abajo y sonreía de forma enigmática:

-Me temo hermano que te confundiste de espía. Aunque no lo voy a lamentar.

Escuchó que alguien murmuraba y comenzaba a correr, Hinata sintió que el castaño la cogía del antebrazo y tiraba de ella. ¿A dónde la iba a llevar?, ¿qué se traían los hermanos?, ¿por qué Sakura le había dicho eso?

"Sakura"

Sakura se encontraba muy pegada a la pared e intentaba que sus pasos no se escuchasen demasiado. Sentía que su corazón iba demasiado rápido. No sabía por qué pero temía mirar hacía el patio que había descubierto, donde escuchaba cuchicheos. Se acercó un poco más y escuchó la voz de su hermana Temari:

-No sé qué más hacer, mi padre no aceptará y el tuyo, él ya eligió y no estaba entre las seleccionadas.

No pudo escuchar lo que la otra persona le decía más ella le recriminó:

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?, ¿Por qué te callaste?

-¿Acaso crees que tenía mucha elección?

-Podrías haberlo intentado. A veces creo que todo esto no es más que un juego para ti.

-¿Estás loca?, ¿Crees que te expondría de esta manera si se tratase de un juego?

No conseguía distinguir si la voz era o no de Namikaze pero las palabras que dijo la enfurecieron a más no poder. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, dispuesta a salir de su escondite y encarar a esos dos, cuando su hermana volvió a hablar.

-No Shikamaru, tan solo deseo no tener que seguir con todo esto. Solo quiero poderte quererte sin tener que engañar a Lord Hatake en el camino, ni a Yamanaka Ino de paso. Shikamaru, ella es amiga mía, ¿cómo crees que me siento al mirarla a la cara, sabiendo que veo a su futuro esposo casi a diario?

-Eso no es cierto, qué más quisiera yo que eso fuera así, solo dos veces por semana es nuestra posibilidad Temari.

-Creo que lo mejor será terminar con esto. Cada cual debería aceptar al fin su destino y…

De repente la voz de su hermana se apagó, más soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Sakura intrigada se decidió al fin a mirar. Se quedó helada en el lugar al ver como el hijo mayor de los Namikaze besaba a su hermana mayor, esta por su parte estaba respondiendo al beso. Y así era como se encontraba completamente congelada sin saber que hacer o decir, ¿qué pintaba entonces Namikaze en todo eso?, ¿Cómo se había metido su hermana mayor en tremendo lío?, ¿por qué se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad?

Estaba cerrando la boca y dispuesta a hablar cuando sintió que la cogían por detrás y la sacaban del lugar. Gritó de la sorpresa más al tener la boca tapada no se le escuchó. Sintió que quien la sujetaba se detenía detrás de una de las columnas del patio, ambos cubiertos por esta de los amantes secretos.

Al parecer el beso terminó porque Shikamaru reclamó:

-¿Estás de verdad decidida a decirme adiós?, ¿Es lo que desea Lady Haruno?, Porque si es así, ese beso era el de despedida. Si desea que todo termine no venga a nuestra próxima cita. Naruto te entregará como siempre la hora, si no apareces me quedará muy clara tu decisión.

-¿Es que tú no sientes remordimientos al mirar a Lord Hatake?, ¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos?

-Por supuesto que los tengo Milady, claro que no puedo mirar a uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre a la cara, más si no pudiera veros a vos sería peor para mí. Puedo cargar con la culpa que eso me provoca aunque me desgarra lentamente, más no podría verla caminar hasta el altar sin haber intentado antes todo.

-Yo no puedo, si mi padre se enterara de…

-Yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. ¿Me permite al menos su mano para despedirme?

Nunca supo la respuesta de su hermana, escuchó los pasos de Lord Nara alejarse del lugar y seguidamente la carrera y sollozos de su hermana mayor mientras se marchaba.

-¿Así que una espía indiscreta?, No sabía que gustabais de tales cosas Lady Haruno.

Enseguida sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar la voz del joven Namikaze tan cerca de ella. Todo en su interior se revolucionó y comenzó a luchar por soltarse de su agarre. Al ver que no lo conseguía le propinó un buen codazo y un pisotón a la vez.

Él se quejó ante el dolor y ella al fin se sintió libre de su agarre. Se dio la vuelta y lo encaró molesta:

-Maldito despreciable, ¿cómo ha podido hacerle eso a mi hermana mayor?

-¿De qué estás hablando loca?

-Traerla aquí, a estas citas clandestinas. ¡Su hermano es un bastardo al que pienso denunciar a mi padre y al suyo!

Sakura estaba muy molesta, a la par que nerviosa, todo su cuerpo temblaba, más no de frío. Escuchó como Namikaze gruñía molesto y sus pasos detrás de ella. Sin dudar comenzó a correr para alejarse de él cuanto antes.

Naruto corrió tras ella, ambos llegaron a la puerta de la torre, para descubrir que la hermana de ella ya se había marchado. Más Sakura no se entretuvo y corrió hacía el bosque donde Hinata, esperaba montada en Pakkun. Más cuando consiguió meterse entre los árboles se topó contra alguien más.

"Sasuke"

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba donde los caballos estaban amarrados, la cogió por los hombros deteniendo su carrera y le dijo:

-Lady Haruno, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Sasuke había seguido a Naruto y Kiba cuando los había visto marchar con demasiada prisa de casa. De repente se escuchó una fuerte bofetada y la voz de Hinata se hizo escuchar en el lugar:

-No se le vuelva a ocurrir decirme tales cosas Lord Inuzuka, sino le puedo asegurar que…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Escuchó Sakura que Uchiha murmuraba mientras miraba al lugar de donde provenían las voces. Más cuando vio que se acercaba alguien tiró de ella y la ocultó. Sakura, lo agradeció infinitamente temiendo que quien se acercase fuese Namikaze.

Sin embargo se trataba del joven Inuzuka y su hermana Hinata, la cual caminaba con pasos grandes intentado alejarse lo máximo posible del chico en cuestión. Sakura, enseguida se percató de que el enfado de Hinata era tal que una persona sensata, no se abría acercado. Más el joven Inuzuka no parecía para nada de ese estilo.

-Por favor. Ambos sabemos mi querida señora que os gusta lo que os digo.

-¡Será posible!, ¿Quién os creéis que soy yo?

La sonrisa socarrona que adornó el rostro de este hizo enfadar a Sakura, pero sus palabras aún más:

-Una mujer más.

Sakura sintió como su acompañante se tensaba en el acto y lo escuchó susurrar:

-Si será idiota, ¿qué cree que hace?

-¿Acaso he de recordarle que está cortejando a mi amiga Lady Ayame?

Él la miró como si no entendiese el punto y añadió:

-¿Y qué con eso?, ¿Qué le importa a usted la señorita Ayame?

-¿Es usted estúpido?, Déjeme que lo ilustre: si usted la corteja, es porque será su futura esposa. Sería bueno que le hiciera esas proposiciones a ella y no a otras damas respetables.

-Oh bueno, verá es que a mí Lady Ayame no me importa realmente, y a usted tan solo le estoy proponiendo el pasar un buen rato. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

Hinata volvió a cruzarle la cara y la sonrisa de este desapareció de su rostro:

-Me estoy cansando de eso señorita y no creo que…

-Me importa bien poco lo que usted crea o deje de creer maldito indeseable.

-Esa no es vocabulario para una señorita, ¿Habré de enseñarle el adecuado?

Él se acercó a Hinata y esta quedó entre él y Pakkun:

-Será mejor que se aleje, sino…

-¿Nerviosa señorita?

-¿Piensa que tengo algún motivo para estarlo?

-Creo que mi cercanía la perturba considerablemente.

-Pues se equivoca caballero, por llamarlo de algún modo, pues no lo es en absoluto.

Él se acercó aún más a ella con esa sonrisa torcida y le susurró algo a Hinata que Sakura no pudo escuchar, sin embargo no podía ser nada bueno cuando Hinata abrió sus ojos al máximo y lo empujó lejos de ella para seguidamente montar en Pakkun y alejarse de allí cuanto antes.

La risa del joven Kiba invadió el lugar, y tanto Sasuke como Sakura lo escucharon murmurar:

-Corre, corre todo lo que quieras. Más al final siempre me encontrarás a mí.

Este se giró y cuando ya se encontraba lejos del bosque Sakura comenzó a sentirse un poco más tranquila, al menos hasta que escuchó la voz de quién la andaba buscando a ella.

Sasuke miró a la muchacha que tenía a su lado, se encontraba tensa y se mordía el labio inferior, sin duda nerviosa porque su hermano menor acababa de llegar. Ella aguantó la respiración, mientras escuchaba atenta lo que este parecía decir:

-Oye Kiba ¿viste a Lady Haruno?

-Sí, acaba de marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Maldita sea. Se me ha escapado, sin embargo no lo hará por mucho tiempo. -Esa advertencia hizo a Sakura, ponerse aún más nerviosa de lo que ya lo estaba.- Será mejor que regresemos a casa, nuestros padres estarán preguntándose dónde estamos.

-Sí, es lo mejor, además he de cenar con Ayame esta noche.

-Lo siento.

-Déjalo, total, en cuanto consiga lo que quiero se acabó.

-Yo creo…

-Naruto, ¿te he preguntado yo lo que tú crees?

-Tienes razón, haz lo que se te venga en gana, pero luego no te lamentes.

-Nunca lo hago.

-Llegará hermano, llegará el momento en que lo lamentes.

-Seguro que sí.

Ya les fue imposible escuchar la respuesta de Namikaze a esa frase, y Sasuke se asomó para mirar, evidentemente no encontró peligro porque salió del escondite que compartían.

-¿Qué les pasa a los hijos de los Namikaze con mis hermanas?

Sasuke se giró a mirar a Sakura ante tal pregunta y declaró confundido:

-¿Perdona?

-Sí, tú hermano mayor, intentando engatusar a mi hermana, el idiota de Inuzuka Kiba diciendo semejantes cosas a mi adorada Hinata, y el indeseable de Namikaze intentando casarse con mi hermana Karin, ¿qué os habéis creído?, ¿acaso pensáis que os dejaré hacerles daño?

-No creo que mis hermanos…

-Mantenlos alejados de mi familia Lord Uchiha, o yo misma me encargaré de que esos despreciables acaben como deben acabar.

-¿Solo he de mantener a mis hermanos alejados?

-Si.

-¿Eso me exime de su alejamiento?- Sakura que se había girado para montar en Katsuyu lo miró extrañada ante sus palabras- He cancelado las visitas a Lady Matsuri, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero a mí esa señorita no me agrada en absoluto. Solicitaré el poder cortejarla señorita.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida ante sus palabras:

-¿A mí?, Pero Lord Madara.

-No ha conseguido aún una promesa de matrimonio.

Cortó él, ella asintió ante esa afirmación y después dijo:

-Pero yo…

-¿Acaso está enamorada de alguien ya?, Si ese es el caso yo…

-No, yo no estoy enamorada de nadie, más aunque usted me agrada más que sus hermanos yo no…

-No rehúse mi oferta hasta conocerme adecuadamente Lady Haruno, solo le pido que me deje visitarla, si al final usted sigue opinando igual no me opondré.

Sin poder negarse Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió a su pedido, si bien no creía poder enamorarse de él, el chico le agradaba más que Lord Madara, si llegaba el momento de tener que elegir, estaba claro que declinaría a Lord Madara siempre que le fuese posible.

Ante esa sonrisa, Lord Uchiha sonrió de vuelta, se acercó a ella y la ayudo a montar en Katsuyu, una vez echo eso, besó su mano y declaró:

-Mañana no podré ir a visitarla, más pasado mañana me tendrá allí sin falta.

Sakura asintió ante esa promesa y azuzó a Katsuyu para que comenzara a alejarse del lugar. Ni una sola vez miró hacia atrás, detalle que Sasuke notó. Era evidente que la menor de las Haruno iba a ser muy dura de cotejar, más estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Después de todo la fortuna de los Haruno era grande y si no quería aceptar el dinero que Lord Namikaze y su hermano menor querían darle, debía buscar una manera de tener el dinero que deseaba.

De todas las hermanas, Sakura, era la que le parecía más sensata por lo que su matrimonio no tenía por qué estar basado en la posibilidad del enamoramiento tardío, pero si basarse en una amistad.

Se dirigió a donde había dejado su caballo dispuesto a dirigirse a casa y hablar con su padre, Lady Matsuri, sin duda no lo dejaría tranquilo, pero ya había hablado con la madre de esta y ahora le tocaba hablar con su padre. Una vez hecho eso, pediría permiso para cortejar a Lady Haruno, ella no quería a Lord Uchiha y si debía escoger, estaba por apostar que lo elegiría a él sin dudar.

Lejos estaba de imaginar que el no ir al día siguiente por primera vez a ver a Lady Haruno Sakura, sería lo que provocaría problemas a su querido hermano menor.

"Naruto"

Al día siguiente Naruto se dirigió a la casa de las Haruno, al presentarse allí se le recibió con sorpresa, cosa que no le extrañó, pues Lady Haruno Karin le había informado el día anterior que ella no se encontraría ese día en casa. Y le habría molestado no haberse acordado de ese detalle sino fuese porque iba dispuesto a ver a otra Haruno menos agradable para él.

Se había sorprendido al percatarse que esa despreciable no había revelado nada relacionado a los encuentros de su hermana y su hermano mayores, no obstante nada le aseguraba que el día anterior surgiera algo que lo impidiese. Quizás alguna visita en la casa que impidiese que hablase, más prefería no arriesgarse a ello.

Lo recibió Lord Haruno quien le ofreció una copa, estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, sin embargo este declaró:

-Lamento decirle que he de marcharme a revisar unos documentos, más lo dejo en la mejor de las compañías. Mi querida hija Sakura.

Ella había llegado hacía apenas unos momentos y ante las palabras de su padre comenzó a protestar más este la silenció con una mirada y añadió:

-En breves llegará tu madre, solo tendrás que pasar como mucho media hora.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo Sakura hizo un puchero y su padre se marchó ante el mutismo de los jóvenes, al ver el nerviosismo de ella, Naruto, sonrió y se puso en pie. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada y este tan solo miró por la puerta para sonreír aún más:

-¿A qué ha venido?, Escuché perfectamente cuando Karin le dijo que hoy no estaría en casa.

-No vine a ver a Lady Haruno Karin para mi desgracia.

-No, no dejaré que le dé nada a mi hermana de nuevo. Ayer no pude hablar con mi padre pero hoy…

-Hoy, no dirá usted nada, al igual que no lo dijo ayer. Es más no lo dirá nunca.

La seguridad con la que él declaró esto, la hizo enfurecer, soltó la taza que tenía entre sus manos y se puso en pie, se acercó a él furiosa y declaró:

-Le puedo asegurar que lo haré.

Él sonrió mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo y sacaba de este una pulsera que ambos reconocieron en el acto:

-¿Cómo…?

-¿No querrá que Lord Uchiha o incluso su padre se enteren de cómo llegó esta preciosa joya a mis manos?

Ella lo miró incrédula y dijo entre dientes:

-¿Y cómo se supone llegó?

La sonrisa de él la hizo enfadar aún más:

-En una de nuestras citas clandestinas. Yo estaba tan centrado en abrazaros que vuestra pulsera de enganchó en uno de mis gemelos. ¿Cuál no fue mi sorpresa cuando la encontré al llegar a mí casa?, Debía de hacérsela llegar a mi amada, pero cuál fue mi despiste, que en una cena repleta de gente de la alta sociedad, que reconocerían una joya de este calibre en cualquier momento, incluso a la dueña del mismo, al sacar mi pañuelo para entregárselo precisamente a esa joven, esta pulsera cayó siendo vista por todos como caía de mi bolsillo. ¿Qué habladurías suscitaría tal cosa?, ¿Qué pensaría su querida hermana Karin de su hermana menor si se enterase de tremenda traición?

-Devuélvamela ahora mismo maldito miserable.

Sakura intentó arrebatársela de las manos más este se la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo del pantalón y declaró tranquilamente:

-Esta noche Lady Haruno, después de la cena, la estaré esperando en la torre que ya conoce. Le aconsejo que vaya, allí hablaremos sobre los términos de nuestro futuro trato.

Sin más y sin dejar que ella dijera ni una sola palabra se dirigió a coger su abrigo, bufanda, guantes y sombrero, más antes de ponerse este y salir de la casa torció la cabeza, le giñó un ojo y se puso el mismo mientras sonreía victorioso.

"Sakura"

Sakura corrió a la ventana de la sala para mirar como subía al carruaje mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños al alfeizar de la ventana.

-¡Maldito seas!

Eso era lo único que podía hacer maldecir, e ir a la maldita cita. Más se las iba a pagar de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que ella hubiese deseado, había pensado en hablar con Juugo, no obstante sabía que este no la dejaría partir. Sin embargo el salir en mitad de la noche era muy peligroso sobre todo para una dama. Se mordió el labio inferior indecisa y tras unos momentos decidió que lo mejor era cambiarse de ropas.

Buscó entre las ropas de su armario y encontró lo que andaba buscando, las ropas de tiro al blanco. Era en el único momento en que su padre les daba permiso a ella y a su hermana Hinata para ponérselas. La razón, era simple, esas ropas eran de muchacho, más su madre les había prohibido manchar sus hermosos vestidos de pólvora.

Tras vestirse con esas ropas, buscó algo para esconder su cabello, más todo lo que poseía eran sombreros. Se lo pilló de la mejor manera posible y corrió a los establos, con un poco de suerte alguno de los mozos de cuadra habría dejado alguna boina olvidada.

Parecía que la suerte le sonreía pues enseguida localizó una, si bien no se la pondría en circunstancias normales, en ese momento no podía ser remilgada. Se la colocó de la mejor manera que pudo y ensilló a Katsuyu.

Vigilando que nadie la viese salió de la casa con cuidado y sin montar aún en este, una vez fuera no lo dudo y montó para dirigirse a su cita. Sakura podía ser muy observadora más ese día se le habían pasado dos grandes detalles debido a sus nervios.

Uno, Hinata actuaba de forma rara y dos, su querido abuelo Lord Sarutobi Hiruzen, había notado que algo andaba mal con ella. Y se encontraba ahora cabalgando justo detrás de ella dispuesto a averiguar que tramaba su pequeña.

Llegaron tal y como estaba previsto a la torre donde Namikaze debía de estar esperándola. Sus nervios eran demasiados, ni siquiera sabía el por qué al final había decidido si asistir a la misma. Si era cierto que Namikaze tenía su pulsera, pero podría haber buscado mil excusas para callarlo. Aunque lo cierto es que le sería complicado, pero existía otra razón, su hermana Temari. Debía dejarle en claro que la dejara en paz, que no le volviese a dar ninguna nota más.

Ella se adentró en la torre dispuesta a resolver de una vez por todas tantas tonterías. Sus pasos resonaban en la oscuridad de la noche, vislumbró a Namikaze apoyado contra un árbol con algo en sus manos.

Parecía distraído y perdido en sus pensamientos, no pudo dejar de reconocer que el chico era apuesto. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse en cierto modo y tras respirar una vez más se adentró en el claro. Sus pasos alertaron a Namikaze el cual al verla declaró:

-Me temo muchacho, que estás en territorio privado.

-Se supone que debía de estar aquí hace ya un buen rato.

-¿Lady Haruno?- Preguntó este sorprendido, para después mirarla de arriba abajo y acercarse a ella. -No me lo puedo creer, es usted de verdad.

-¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Qué me presentase como una mujer?, He de recordarle que la noche no es buena amiga.

-No, creí que buscaría una manera de asegurar su seguridad, más no me esperaba esto.- Dijo mientras la señalaba, seguidamente llevó una de sus manos hasta la boina que tenía puesta y se la quitó. -No me decido si se ve mejor así o con un vestido.

Sintió como posaba la boina debajo de su barbilla y le hacía mirarlo a los ojos, bajó un poco la boina por su cuello más sus ojos no se apartaron de los suyos.

-En cualquier caso, prefiero poder mirarla a la cara directamente. Es mejor que hablemos sobre el asunto que hemos venido a tratar.

-Estoy aquí, así que quiero de vuelta mi pulsera.

-¿Le gusto?- Sakura lo miró sin entender y este sonrió de medio lado para decir. -Pensé que la había tirado.

Agradeció encontrarse en mitad de la oscuridad porque así Namikaze no podría notar el calor de sus mejillas.

-No se tira una joya así como así, pensé en devolvérsela más mi hermana Karin la encontró antes y me obligó a ponerla.

-¿Sabe ella quien se la regaló?

Sakura negó, lo cierto es que no había querido revelar a nadie quien se la había regalado. Ella pudo notar cierto gesto de alivio en la mirada de Namikaze:

-Lo cierto, es que me daría igual que lo supiera, sin embargo prefiero que siga siendo así.

-No estoy deseosa de que la gente sepa de que esa joya me la regaló el hijo del matrimonio Namikaze, así que no se preocupe por ello.

Sakura decidió atacarlo, quería dejarle en claro que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, él la fulminó con la mirada y seguidamente dijo:

-Basta de tonterías... No puede delatar a Shikamaru y Lady Temari.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué así le fastidiaría el juego a su hermano?

-Mi hermano no está jugando Lady Haruno. ¿Acaso no entiende?- Sakura lo miró sin responder.

"Hiruzen"

Mientras eso sucedía Sarutobi Hiruzen aún decidía si sería o no buena idea entrar en la torre y averiguar que estaba haciendo allí Sakura. Tras pensarlo bastante se decidió. Bajó de su caballo, lo amarró y tras mirar a su alrededor y ver que no había ningún peligro se encaminó hacía la torre.

Caminó con cuidado, sin embargo y a pesar de ello no pudo evitar que sus pasos resonaran, miró todo a su alrededor algo desconcertado hasta que unas voces le llamaron la atención.

Caminó hacía el lugar de donde provenían las voces y se encontró con que Sakura estaba medio congelada en mitad de un patio y un muchacho al cual solo podía ver de espaldas, se encontraba acercando una de su manos hasta las de ella.

"Sakura"

-¿De qué habla? No lo…

-No comprendes. No entiendes lo que es desear con cada parte de ti el poder ver a una persona casi a diario, porque si no lo logras te sientes vacío.

Sakura estaba completamente paralizada mientras que Naruto había comenzado a hablar y hablar sin parar, más al ver que ella no comprendía, Naruto había comenzado a acercarse a ella y a decirle todas esas cosas.

-Es tan simple como sentir que te falta el aire para respirar, ¿sabe señorita Haruno lo que se siente en esos casos?, La angustia de saber que el aire está tan cerca de usted y aun así no lo consigue.

Naruto estaba de frente a ella y acababa de llevar una de sus manos hacía las de ella para comenzar a decir de forma clara:

-El querer sentir aunque sea un simple roce de su mano con la tuya, incluso un leve contacto de su ropa rozando uno de tus dedos, y como eso no lo has sentido, tampoco entiendes la desesperación, cuando un simple roce ya no es suficiente. Cuando el acercar tu mano a la de esa persona y sentir su calor ya no basta, el rozar levemente su piel con la punta de tus dedos ya no es reconfortante sino doloroso porque sabes que no puedes tocar más.

Sakura sintió como él comenzaba a acariciar uno de sus dedos mientras hablaba, al sentir ese simple roce todo su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse mientras que él, no dejaba de hablar:

-Llega un momento, en que esa caricia es tan dolorosa que la única cura es seguir lo que tus manos ansían. Y apresar con fuerza de forma que no pueda escapar la mano que te tortura.

Él cogió su mano entre la suya e inconscientemente ella también la apretó. Al percatarse de lo que había hecho se mordió el labio inferior a la par que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Naruto dio un paso más hacia ella y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos volvió a hablar, más ahora su voz era más como un susurro:

-Sientes, que te falta el aire, cuando la tienes cerca, que nada podría volverte a ayudar, más que el aire que esos labios están dejando escapar mientras te hablan o sonríen.

Lo miró un momento a los labios de forma inmediata para verlo humedecérselos, cuando regresó sus ojos jade hacía los de él se percató de que ahora era él el que la estaba mirando directamente a los labios. Deseaba huir en ese mismo momento, más aunque le pareciera imposible también deseaba quedarse, sentir lo que él le estaba describiendo. Nunca había creído en el verdadero amor más aunque había leído y leído historias de amor de muchas clases, ninguna de ellas definía ese sentimiento tal y como él lo estaba haciendo.

Ninguna lectura la había preparado para sentirse tan indefensa y poderosa a la vez, se sabía observada y atrapada, más estaba segura de que él se encontraba de la misma manera que ella y eso la hacía sentirse bien. Ambos al unísono dieron un poso más y él volvió a hablar:

-Ver como esos labios hacen exactamente lo mismo que tú estás deseando hacer, sentir que te faltan las palabras porque no puedes describir todo lo que tu cuerpo está sintiendo en esos momentos. Cuando sabes lo que deseas más no estás seguro de que sea lo mismo que ella desea. Cuando te acercas con cuidado en un roce casi suplicante, cuando te rindes a los deseos sin saber si te estás condenando sin remedio.

El roce fue tan suave que si no fuera por el cosquilleo que recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando este se llevó acabo, Sakura juraría que se lo había imaginado. Ambos a la vez soltaron un suspiro ante ese simple roce.

-¿Qué sucede si un roce no es suficiente?- Sakura se sorprendió a sí misma preguntando, más la respuesta de él la dejó aún más desconcertada.

-No lo sé… realmente no lo sé, Shikamaru no me explicó esto.

Ambos se volvieron a acercar, el roce esta vez duró más que el anterior, y Sakura comenzó a sentirse extraña consigo misma. Mientras que a su cabeza llegaba una frase pronunciada por el mismo Namikaze ese mismo día: "¿Qué pensaría su querida hermana Karin de su hermana menor si se enterase de tremenda traición? -NO!"

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras en su mente y se apartó de Namikaze con la respiración agitada y temblando de pies a cabeza.

"Naruto"

Naruto por su parte estaba estático en mitad del claro, su respiración al igual que la de ella era agitada, más se sentía terriblemente bien. A la par que no entendía nada de nada.

¿Qué acababa de pasar ahí?, Le estaba contando lo que Shikamaru le había dicho que sentía cuando tenía cerca a Lady Haruno Temari , y había terminado… abrió los ojos al máximo mirando a Lady Haruno completamente sorprendido. Acababa de besar a la hermana menor de su prometida.

Ni siquiera había besado antes a otra mujer, nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, siempre las había tenido alrededor pululando en busca de su título y riqueza, más su madre se había encargado de prevenirlo. ¿Por qué demonios la había besado?, ¿qué locura lo había llevado a hacer tremenda estupidez?

"Sakura"

Sakura por su parte se sentía un poco mareada, ¿acababa de besar al prometido de su hermana?, negó, no eso no podía ser. Miró a Namikaze y lo descubrió, revolviéndose el pelo y aparentemente tan agitado y perdido como ella.

-Lo mejor será que me marche.

Sakura se dispuso a alejarse y ya se encontraba en el pasillo que la llevaría a la salida cuando Naruto la agarró de la mano reteniéndola. Los dos a la vez se apartaron el uno del otro cuando se percataron que les gustaba el roce de la piel de uno y otro.

-Callará ¿verdad?, No dirá nada.

Sin saber el motivo Sakura estaba segura de que él le pedía que callara sobre la relación de sus hermanos mayores, no sobre lo que acababa de pasar allí. Era como si a él solo le importase que nada se interpusiese entre Shikamaru y Temari.

-Si, Callaré.

La sonrisa de alivio en los labios de él, la hizo enrojecer al momento, ya que recordó muy vívidamente el beso. Sin más se marchó corriendo de allí.

"Naruto"

Naruto iba a seguirla, ¿más para qué?, ya había conseguido lo que deseaba que ella no dijera nada de las citas de Shikamaru y su hermana mayor, ya no debía importarle en absoluto nada de nada.

Comenzó a alejarse de allí mientras negaba. Antes de no poder ver el patio, Naruto se giró una vez más y tras llevar una de sus manos a sus labios no pudo evitar sonreír. Si así eran todos los besos, se había perdido de mucho, ahora entendía la reticencia de Kiba al matrimonio, aunque no del todo, pues si se casara podría disfrutar de ello a diario. Se marchó de allí dispuesto a hablar con Kiba sobre lo que le hacía no desear eso.

"Sakura"

Sakura llegó a su casa y corriendo se desvistió para meterse en la cama, Hinata aún estaba dormida gracias a todos los cielos. Se recostó y se quedó mirando al techo, acababa de prometer no decir nada sobre Temari. ¿Cómo había ocurrido semejante cosa?, ¿En qué cabeza cabía que una hermana dejase en manos de un aprovechado a otra? Más si todo lo que Namikaze le había dicho era cierto, quería decir que Shikamaru era quien se lo había trasmitido. ¿Habría sido de la misma forma para él? Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró a la par que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Su primer beso.

De repente volvió a abrirlos alarmada, sí su primer beso, más con el novio de su hermana. ¿A qué jugaba Namikaze?, ¿Por qué ese despreciable la había besado?, se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir como un pequeño sabor a menta la recorría. Si sus besos sabían a menta. Una vez más una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

"Hiruzen"

Hiruzen bajó de su caballo y lo dejó en los establos de su casa. Su semblante advertía a todo el que lo viera que no era buena idea hablarle en esos momentos. Estaba seguro de una cosa, acabaría con el maldito despreciable que se había atrevido a besar a su pequeña niña. Solo necesitaba verle la cara y sería la última vez que este se acercaría a ella.

Estaba seguro de conocer la voz de ese joven, más en la oscuridad y estando tan lejos de ellos, no lo había podido identificar bien. De lo que sí que estaba seguro es de que debía hablar con Lord Uchiha y preguntarle si iba a prometerse rápido con su nieta o no.

"Madara"

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Lord Uchiha se encontraba en un club en mitad de la noche, unos cuantos se encontraban a su alrededor:

-¿Qué sabéis de los movimientos de los Namikaze?

-Lady Namikaze, no suele salir demasiado de casa, aunque últimamente está siendo requerida en casas importantes. Parece que olvidaron lo que le hizo a usted.

-No me importa, es hora de que ella vuelva a salir, solo así me será más fácil poder vengarme de ella y de su amado Namikaze Minato.

-Mi señor, nos han comunicado que Lord Namikaze saldrá de viaje en unos días. Quizás en este le pudiera suceder algo.

-¿Irá alguno de sus hijos con él?

-Según tengo entendido no. Pero alguien cercano a él podría sugerirle otra cosa. ¿Algún candidato mi señor?

-Si pudiera deshacerme de ambos Namikaze a la vez sería perfecto.

-¿Quiere que esa sea la sugerencia que deje caer?

-Si mi querida Serpiente. Esa sería una buena idea.

-Claro está mi señor que eso tiene un precio algo más costoso.

-Lo suponía. Ya sabes que no has de preocuparte por ello, se te pagará como acordamos.

Sin más el sujeto llamado "serpiente" hizo una pequeña inclinación y se dispuso a marcharse, los otros lo vieron partir y ninguno dijo nada hasta que este estaba por levantarse de su asiento:

-Mi señor, ¿me permitís una sugerencia?

Este no contestó más al no moverse le dio a entender al susodicho que lo escuchaba.

-¿No sería conveniente, esperar a que el joven Namikaze heredase todo de su padre y se casase?

-¿Acaso te has vuelto estúpido de pronto Zetsu?

Este negó para después sonreír y decir:

-Mi señor, si el joven se casase, al cabo de un poco podría sufrir un accidente lamentable, heredándole todo a su esposa, la cual afligida por el dolor, podría caer fácilmente en unos brazos consoladores dispuestos a ayudarla en tremenda situación. Podrá asegurarse la fortuna Namikaze mi señor, en lugar de que este acabe repartida entre Lady Namikaze y el resto de hijos de esta."

-Sigue a la serpiente, dile que deje al joven Namikaze lejos de esto de momento. Tú Konan, ¿quién es la que Namikaze está cortejando?

-Mi señor, ¿acaso no recuerda que es la hermana de su prometida?

Esa información lo hizo fruncir el ceño:

-Entonces no podré hacer esa jugada, a no ser que me retire del juego a tiempo.

-Considero que podríamos cederle la señorita Lady Haruno Sakura a algún otro joven.

-Sí, después de todo a mí me interesaba más la pelirroja.

-Mejor que mejor, pues es la prometida del joven Namikaze.

-Le golpeará doblemente si le quita la herencia, el título y la mujer.

-Para disfrutar de ese triunfo, debería de dejarlo con vida para poder ver su cara.

-Nadie dice que no pueda tener una muerte lenta.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lord Madara se reflejó en los rostros de los que le acompañaban, cogió a Konan y tirando de ella salió del club. La besó en mitad de la noche y sin más se marcharon hacía la casa de él, Lord Uchiha Obito, otro idiota que pagaría caro las tonterías de su querido amigo Lord Namikaze, pues para herir a las personas, no solo debías de ir a por ellos, sino a por los de su alrededor.

* * *

 **Les pido disculpas por tardar con este capitulo, tuve problemas con la computadora y ya saben que esto es tardado.**

 **Respondiendo a un mensaje que me hicieron:**

 **-Los personajes que puse y en el rol que les coloque, tienen una razon de ser. El papel de Temari bien podia haber sido de Hinata, asi como el de Kiba y Shikamaru, pero ya en este capitulo se habran dado cuenta que Shikamaru no podria ser el rol de Kiba. Seria demasiado problematico para el jeje.**

 **-Esto es un NaruSaku.**

 **-Se que Ino bien podria haber estado en el rol de Karin, pero las comparaciones que hacen con Kushina, no habria otro personaje que no fuera Karin. Hubiera sido muy complicado adaptarlo con Ino, ya que tendria que modificar muchos dialogos o escenas del fanfic y ya estaria da~andola y no podria ser una buena adaptacion.**

 **GRACIAS POR LOS FAVORITOS!, si todo marcha bien, en el capitulo 5 ya estare agregando el nombre del autor original para que de favor le dejen un comentario y motivandola a seguir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola a todos. Bueno aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo de la historia.  
_**

 ** _~~Declaimair~~_**

 ** _*Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _*La historia NO me pertenece, yo solo hago la adaptación._**

 ** _*Esto es sin finalidad de lucro, solo es por entretenimiento._**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Lady Namikaze Kushina se caracterizaba entre otras muchas cosas, por ser una persona a la que nada se le pasaba y la verdad era que su hijo mayor tampoco era muy difícil de leer. Su hijo se encontraba de espaldas a ella y miraba a través de una de las ventanas de su gran salón, se suponía que esa mañana él debía de estar visitando a su futura esposa Lady Yamanaka Ino .

Más no, tenía ambas manos cogidas hacía atrás de su espalda, gesto que le decía que se encontraba muy centrado pensando. Su ceño fruncido le revelaba que temía de manera casi enfermiza que algo no fuese bien. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en la nada, quien lo viera, podría pensar que se trataba de un enfermo. Kushina suspiró y tras pensarlo muy bien, decidió, que lo mejor era acercarse a él.

-¿Qué te tiene así hijo?

Shikamaru se sorprendió bastante de la presencia de su madre allí, la miró y segundos después contestó:

-Madre, ¿qué hacéis vos aquí?, Creí que hoy debíais ir a casa de Los Haruno.

Ella asintió ante su acertada suposición, para después declarar:

-Y tú, debías de ir a ver a Lady Yamanaka.

Su hijo dejó de mirarla enseguida, y supo que algo andaba mal, al verlo suspirar se alarmo, mal no, pesimamente mal.

-¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?

Negó, al parecer aún no estaba en posición de poder revelarle a ella lo que lo preocupaba. Sabiendo que esa mañana no sacaría nada, Kushina comenzó a alejarse de él para dejarlo a solas, no obstante cuando estaba por salir de la sala su hijo declaró:

-¿Siempre ha de hacerse lo correcto?

Ella lo miró extrañada y sin entender, para después decirle:

-Siempre.

Su hijo sin mirarla asintió, sin embargo Kushina, sentía que con esa respuesta acababa de sentenciar a su hijo mayor. Se dirigió a Yamato, el mayordomo desde hacía años de la familia Namikaze y este le alcanzó su chal, bufanda, guantes y sombrero.

-Tenga cuidado señora.

-No se preocupe, voy a casa de Los Haruno, quieren consultarme algo.

-De todas formas no vuelva demasiado tarde, el día es frío y quizás la noche lo sea aún más.

Kushina le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, para después abandonar la casa, se subió al carruaje que la estaba esperando y seguidamente este se puso en marcha. No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa destinada. El cochero le abrió la puerta y tras ayudarla a salir, le informó de que iría a recoger a Lord Namikaze y después volvería por ella.

-De acuerdo, les estaré esperando.

Sin más el cochero volvió a marcharse y tras llamar, esperó a ser recibida. No tardó en suceder, y el ama de las niñas fue quien abrió la puerta. Detrás de ella se encontraban tres de las hijas de los Haruno, por lo visto a punto de salir dos de ellas. La tercera se encontraba ayudando a una de ellas a colocarse los guantes.

-Lady Namikaze, los señores la están esperando.

En cuanto el ama dijo su nombre, dos de las tres jóvenes ante ella pegaron un pequeño bote, que causó una sonrisa en los labios de ella. Identificó a las chicas como la mayor de las hermanas, y las dos menores. Las que habían saltado, era la mayor y la menor, una buena sincronización.

-Lady Namikaze, un gusto verla de nuevo.

Exclamó con nerviosismo la mayor de las hermanas, Kushina, la miró unos momentos y le sonrió:

-El gusto es mío jovencita, veo que se preparan para salir, ¿a dónde irán?

-Mi hermana Karin desea comprar unas cintas, me ha pedido que le ayude a elegir.

Ella asintió a sus palabras, y miró a Karin:

-¿Puedo recomendarles que se dirijan a la mercería de la señorita Hanabi?, tiene unas telas magníficas.

-Será un placer Lady Namikaze.- Exclamó Lady Karin mientras le sonreía.

-¿No va con ellas?- dijo Kushina esperando una respuesta, ya que Sakura, no respondió a su pregunta, además de encontrarse muy entretenida en mirar a cualquier parte menos a ella. Ese comportamiento le extraño en sobre manera.

-Lady Sakura.

La aludida miró a su ama de toda la vida y esta señaló a Lady Namikaze con la cabeza instándola a contestar a su pregunta. Sakura, miró hacía la pared de detrás de ella y contestó:

-No me gusta ir de compras Lady Namikaze.

Kushina no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante tal respuesta, mientras que Karin y Temari sonreían a su vez. Sakura gruñó por lo bajo y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Lady Sakura, acompañe a Lady Namikaze hasta el despacho de su padre. Tanto su madre como él, la están esperando.

Sakura, miró a una y otra y asintió:

-Sígame por favor.

Kushina se despidió de las dos mujeres que salían y siguió a la menor de los Haruno. Se percató de que esta estaba de los nervios y no dejaba de jugar con una pequeña cinta que llevaba en el vestido.

-Según me comentó mi marido mi hijo Lord Uchiha Sasuke ha comenzado a visitar esta casa muy a menudo. También me comunicó que su intención era cortejarla a usted.

Ella asintió y Kushina se percató de que la chica no mostraba ningún signo de enamoramiento.

-Es cierto, su hijo Lord Uchiha es una persona muy gentil y amable, un gran amigo en realidad. Es una lástima que no todos los hombres sean iguales a él.

-Sin duda. Aunque ha contado con suerte por lo que tengo entendido, Lord Madara ha tenido que marchar de viaje.

-¿Y eso es contar con suerte?, Discúlpeme que le diga esto señora Namikaze, pero, ¿qué considera mejor, un marido con título, tierras, seguridad y dinero u otro que a pesar de contar con juventud y título no tiene nada más que ofrecerle a una?

-Es usted muy materialista querida, además aunque Lord Uchiha no cuente con muchos ingresos, eso está por cambiar, sobre todo cuando termine sus estudios de abogado. Además mi hijo menor Naruto, nunca dejaría a su hermano en la estacada.

Sakura se tensó, más enseguida disimulo su nerviosismo, pero lo que no pudo ocultar a los ojos de Kushina fue su cambio repentino, tanto al caminar como al respirar. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho de su padre, Sakura llamó a la puerta y tras recibir un adelante desde el interior, le abrió la puerta a ella y se hizo a un lado para que pasase.

En el momento en que Kushina pasó a su lado y la miró, sus ojos se encontraron y la respuesta de la chica ante eso la dejó perturbada. La joven Lady Haruno nada más fijar sus ojos en los de ella, se había erguido en su totalidad, además de enrojecer, sus ojos se habían desviado como por instinto propio hacía sus labios y seguidamente había apartado la mirada azorada aún más.

-Puedes irte Sakura.

Sin protestar, y sin mirar a nadie, Sakura, salió disparada del lugar, mientras que Kushina la seguía con la mirada y fruncía el ceño. Eso había sido muy extraño, ¿qué le había pasado a la joven Haruno?, ¿Por qué al mirarla a los ojos se había puesto tan sumamente nerviosa?, ¿Y el rojo de sus mejillas?

-Gracias por venir Lady Namikaze, la verdad es que tenía algunos temas que tratar con usted.

Las palabras de Lord Haruno la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, y tras saludar a ambos tomo asiento. La charla duró bastante tiempo, tanto así que tuvo que ponerse en pie, pues ya estaba cansada de estar sentada, caminó hasta la ventana del despacho y desde allí siguió hablando con él.

Unos cuantos puntos más retocados, Kushina pudo ver como un muchacho abandonaba la casa montado en un semental negro que parecía correr con los mil demonios siguiéndole de cerca.

-Vaya, que caballo más extraordinario.

-¿Perdone?

Kushina señaló a través de la ventana, Lord Haruno se acercó junto con su esposa y al ver al caballo maldijo entre dientes:

-Maldita chiquilla, siempre haciendo lo que se le viene en gana.

-¿Chiquilla?- Preguntó Kushina extrañada.

-Es mi hija Lady Sakura, se viste de muchacho y como puede ver coge el caballo de su padre cuando le viene en gana, la razón de su vestimenta es que va a tiro al blanco y le tengo prohibido que use sus hermosos vestidos.

-¿Tiro al blanco?

Ella asintió, y Kushina pudo percibir una sonrisa en los labios de la madre:

-Es una chica poco corriente, pero la prefiero así algunas veces.

-Así que le gusta el tiro al blanco, Sasuke no va mucho por allí solo cuando Naruto lo desafía, él prefiere la espada.

-El joven Lord Uchiha es muy elegante en todos los aspectos.

-Mi Naruto por otra parte, ama todo lo que tenga que ver con la puntería. El tiro con arco, y al blanco. De hecho y si no me equivoco mucho hoy él…

De repente Kushina se calló en el acto y miró alarmada hacía el lugar por el que se acababa de ir Lady Sakura. Esa muchacha había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa cuando ella había nombrado a Naruto, no antes y se había puesto roja al mirarla a los ojos, solo podían existir dos motivos y uno de ellos era poco probable, así que solo le quedaba uno. Y ese uno no era nada alentador, al menos ya no, ahora no. Solo una persona más en la tierra tenía ese misma mirada de ojos. Su hijo menor.

No quería tener a sus dos hijos menores enfrentados por una muchacha, Naruto claramente estaba cortejando a Lady Karin, así que por su parte estaba tranquila. Pero por el lado de la joven parecía ser diferente.

En ese momento, revivió exactamente las cosas que Lady Sakura había hecho tras mirarla a los ojos y dejarla pasar. Su nerviosismo, su tono rojo en las mejillas y sus ojos fijándose en sus labios para después enrojecer aún más. No podía ser, ¿Acaso había pasado algo?, ¿qué había pasado y cuándo?, ¿o tan solo eran los deseos y sueños de una jovencita enamorada en secreto?, Kushina solo podía desear que se tratase de eso, más tendría que averiguarlo de alguna manera, pero, ¿cómo?

Naruto al contrario que el resto de sus hijos, era como un libro cerrado a cal y canto, solo cuando él quisiera decirle, se percataría de que algo le pasaba, mientras tanto, su hijo actuaba natural, a no ser que consiguiese mirarlo a los ojos directamente. Pero era muy difícil de conseguir, era sumamente reservado cuando de él se trataba. Lo peor de todo es que Naruto llevaba un tiempo sin ir a ver a Lady Karin, ¿cuál era el motivo?

Perturbada e incapaz de seguir negociando con los Haruno, se disculpó y pidió que se detuvieran un momento. Necesitaba pesar. Ninguno puso objeción a su petición de echo la invitaron a comer. Las hijas de los Haruno ya habían vuelto para la hora de la comida, al menos las que habían marchado a comprar cintas. Más la que a ella le interesaba no había aparecido aun.

"Hiruzen"

Sarutobi Hiruzen se encontraba en la casa de tiro, había decidido desahogarse en el lugar, aunque algo le decía que no le serviría de mucho.

Llevaba un buen tiempo sin saber qué hacer con su pequeña Sakura, desde el día que la había seguido en la noche se había dedicado a pasar a diario por casa de su hija y su yerno. Se dedicaba a mirar a cada uno de los pretendientes de sus diferentes nietas. Se sorprendió al comprobar que el pretendiente de su pequeña Sakura se había retirado. Ocupando ese sitio uno de los hijos de los Namikaze. Lord Uchiha Sasuke.

Por lo que había podido ver de él era un muchacho educado, elegante y respetable, no lo había visto en ninguna ocasión mirando de forma descarada a su nieta. Sus palabras eran siempre corteses y la cuidaba, más no la amaba, la admiraba y respetaba. Pero ese matrimonio carecería de amor. Y si encima de carecer de fortuna no amaba a su niña, ¿para qué seguir con ese juego absurdo? Debía hablar con Lord Namikaze y averiguar si tenía pensado otorgarle algo o no a Lord Uchiha.

Escuchó unos cuantos disparos en los campos de más halla y miró de reojo mientras esperaba a que le recargaran sus pistolas. Dos muchachos se encontraban en el campo de al lado disparando por turnos. Uno parecía concentrarse al máximo en cada tiro que realizaba, el otro por el contrario parecía de los de no dar importancia a esas armas.

-Ya están de nuevo los hijos de los Namikaze haciendo de las suyas.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hiruzen centró su mirada completamente en ese campo, para efectivamente reconocer a Lord Uchiha en quien estaba pensando y al joven heredero Namikaze. El que parecía estar un poco tenso a la hora de disparar era precisamente el mayor, el despreocupado y por supuesto quien más llamaba la atención por sus risas era Namikaze.

-¿Suelen venir mucho por aquí?- Preguntó mientras los observaba, era el turno de disparar del joven Namikaze, uno de los criados asignados al campo le acababa de entregar un arma, el chico la miró con una sonrisa y la pesó unos momentos. Después la cogió y sin parar de sonreír disparó el arma. Hiruzen estaba seguro de que si había hecho diana era solo por cosas de suerte, pues estaba fuera de posición.

-Maldita sea.

La risa del Namikaze se hizo escuchar mientras que Lord Uchiha gruñía enfadado:

-Sí, sobre todo Naruto, es increíble lo bien que tira ese muchacho. Es de los que donde pone el ojo… Pero Lord Uchiha, él prefiere otro tipo de armas.

-¿Naruto?- Preguntó Hiruzen fulminando al pobre criado con la mirada, este se puso nervioso por unos momentos y declaró:

-Es decir el joven heredero Namikaze. Vera Milord, es que él nos pidió que lo llamásemos por su nombre. No gusta que lo traten de usted.

-Aunque así lo solicite él, no quita que usted esté sobrepasando sus límites muchacho. Si él no sabe comportarse en sociedad, espero al menos que aquí sí que se sepan respetar las directrices."

El muchacho asintió y le entregó el arma. Hiruzen sin mirar si quiera al blanco disparó, el muchacho tembló al ver que este no había dejado de mirarlo directamente a él.

-Eso ha sido genial. Hey Inari, ¿quién te tocó hoy?

La voz del joven Namikaze se hizo escuchar en el lugar, Hiruzen se giró a mirarlo y este estaba apoyado en los tablones que servían para separar los campos unos de otros y así evitar accidentes mayores.

-No lo había reconocido Lord Sarutobi. Un gusto verlo, sobre todo disparar. ¿No cree que Inari es uno de los mejores en preparar un arma?

El muchacho a su lado sonrió al oír esas palabras.

-Según escuché se encuentra usted en compañía de uno de sus hermanos, ¿cómo es que tiene tiempo para mirar el campo de otros?

La risa del joven se volvió a escuchar y tras mirar a sus espaldas declaró:

-Uno de mis primos Umino ha ido a buscar otra arma junto con mi hermano Sasuke, considera que hago trampas, o que su arma no está bien.

-Y cuál es cierta?

-La segunda, aunque lo cierto es que Sasuke tiene un pequeño problema que no termina de resolver.

La sonrisa pícara de este lo incitó a sonreír a él también, más no lo llegó a hacer, había algo en ese joven que no terminaba de agradarle. Sentía algo extraño en él, ese muchacho lo sacaba de sus casillas sin ningún motivo claro. ¿Cómo era eso posible si él siempre había sabido controlarse a la perfección?

Enfadado, Hiruzen cogió el arma que el muchacho a su lado le entregaba y entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba al joven Namikaze, se colocó en posición. La sonrisa de él se hizo más notoria aún, además de no apartar su azul mirada de sus ojos.

Hiruzen sentía rabia dentro de él, pues estaba acostumbrado a que todos apartarán su vista de él. Todos se sentían en cierto modo alterados, algunos le habían confesado que cada vez que él miraba de esa forma era como si algo les traspasase y él pudiera así ver en el interior de ellos. Escuchó el disparo, más ni siquiera se había percatado de que había apretado el gatillo para ello.

-¿Descentrado?

El joven Namikaze ni siquiera había mirado a la diana al decirle esas palabras, él miró para ver su disparo y frunció el ceño, casi todos sus disparos habían acertado en el centro de la diana, más ese último había quedado entre la segunda y tercera franja cercanas al centro.

-¿Acaso lo hacéis mejor?

No supo a qué se debió ese absurdo desafío, más el joven Namikaze sonrió ampliamente y declaró:

-Inari, prepara un arma para mí, vamos a mostrarle a Lord Sarutobi la mala puntería que tengo.

El muchacho a su lado asintió y corrió al interior de la gran cabaña, cuando volvió otro tres muchachos se acercaron con él. El joven Namikaze en lugar de ir por el camino que cualquier persona tomaría miró hacia atrás le dijo algo a un joven que había allí sin duda mayor que él y saltó los tablones de madera. Se acercó hasta la mesa donde se disponían las armas mientras sonreía.

-Perdone mi rudeza Lord Sarutobi, más no quiero que Sasuke me vea.

-¿Qué puede llevarlo a no desear que su hermano mayor lo vea?

-No le gustaría lo que vería.- Dijo este simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros y le restaba importancia a sus palabras. Inari y otro joven se acercaron a ellos para declarar:

-Hemos dispuesto cuatro dianas nuevas, aunque no preguntamos en ningún momento el método a elegir.

-Por mí perfecto, ¿Qué dice Lord Sarutobi a dos manos?

Hiruzen lo miro sin entender, al menos hasta que los muchachos colocaron cuatro pistolas en la mesa, dos delante de él y dos delante del joven Namikaze.

-A dos manos pues.

-¿Cómo será a la vez o por turnos?

-¿Aguantará el ruido de cuatro disparos a la par?

-Por mí no hay problema, la cosa será: ¿Qué hay de usted y el resto?

-Muchachos avisad en todo el campo del ruido que vamos a ocasionar, no queremos que nadie piense lo que no es.

Inari, y los otros tres corrieron a avisar al resto de gente que se encontraba en el lugar. Cuando estos volvieron no lo hicieron solos, sino que alguna gente los acompañaba para ver el espectáculo:

-¿Preparado muchacho?

-¿Y usted?

Ambos cogieron ambas armas y se colocaron en sus sitios, la risa del joven Namikaze se hizo escuchar en el lugar:

-¿No cree que debería de concentrarse un poco?

-Podría ser, pero la seriedad no va conmigo, al menos no cuando me divierto.

Hiruzen lo miró de reojo y se percató de que este miraba al blanco aun sin dejar de sonreír, después lo miró directamente a él y eso le extrañó, ¿qué estaba tramando?

-¡YA!

-¿Abuelo?

-Mucha suerte Hiruzen.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó de los labios de su acompañante antes de disparar ambas armas a la par. El ruido de cuatro disparos fue bastante grande y Naruto sentía que los oídos le pitaban. Todos los que habían ido a contemplar tal cosa se habían tapado los oídos al verlos disparar. Más tanto Hiruzen como Naruto escucharon una voz proveniente de una persona que ninguno se esperaba ver allí.

Hiruzen soltó ambas pistolas en la mesa mientras se giraba a mirar a quien lo acababa de llamar, por su parte el joven Naruto aún lo estaba mirando de medio lado y con ambas pistolas en las manos.

-Buena puntería.

-¿Qué haces abuelo?

-La pregunta correcta es ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Practicar.

"Sakura"

Sakura, se había acercado hasta su abuelo sorprendida. Cuando los criados del lugar le habían dicho que se escucharía un fuerte estruendo en el lugar, había sentido curiosidad por ver que sucedía, nunca se hubiese imaginado que fuese cosa de su abuelo. Lord Sarutobi era conocido en la alta sociedad como un hombre tranquilo, al cual no le gustaba demasiado llamar la atención, más eso mismo era lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sabes que no me gusta que…

-Papá me dio permiso, ¿con quién estabas tirando?- Sakura se giró a mirar al contrincante de su padre y se quedó helada al ver de quién se trataba.- Joven Namikaze.

La sorpresa impuesta en sus palabras hicieron vacilar un poco la sonrisa en los labios del joven Namikaze, cosa que Hiruzen notó enseguida, más este hizo un gesto de la cabeza y declaró:

-Un gusto volver a verla Lady…

-¡TÚ! Maldito miserable tramposo y canalla.

Naruto fue interrumpido por la súbita voz enfadada de su hermano Sasuke, el cual se abría paso entre la gente que allí había. Naruto rápidamente soltó ambas pistolas en la mesa y miró hacía su hermano mayor:

-Sasuke, hermano, ¿ya elegiste tu nueva pistola?

-Te voy a matar.

-¿Eh?

Recriminó este ante esas palabras y Sasuke se paró en seco frente a él para decir:

-Con que pura suerte, lo hacías a posta.

-Yo… eso no es cierto, tú lo has visto, solo era suerte.

-Naruto.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó inocentemente este, Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

-¿Con que suerte no?

-Sí, sí, nada más que suerte.

-Tú piensas que yo soy idiota. He muchacho, ve a recoger las dianas.

Naruto abrió los ojos alarmado y miró hacía ambas dianas a la distancia y luego a Sasuke:

-Venga ya, déjalo estar, ¿qué más te da?

-Llevas mintiéndome durante años, ¿y encima tienes el descaro de preguntar?

-Sasuke, esto no es necesario yo…

-Inari trae también las de nuestro campo.

-Sasuke déjalo estar.

Más este ni lo escuchó, Naruto, esperó pacientemente mientras que era observado, por Sasuke, Hiruzen y Sakura. Esta última al igual que su abuelo sin entender mucho la verdad.

-Aquí están Lord Uchiha.

El primero en llegar fue el que traía las dianas de ese campo, la tela rectangular, tenía una diana dibujada en el centro, y dentro de ésta varias listas, hasta terminar en un punto del centro. El cual en las dos que le acababan de entregar estaba agujereado.

Naruto suspiró mientras pensaba en la que le esperaba, el joven que acababa de traer sus dos dianas le entregó a Hiruzen también las suyas, al igual que las de Naruto estaban agujereadas al centro.

-Maldito mentiroso.

Inari llegó con dos dianas más, le entregó a Sasuke una de ellas y otra a Naruto, el cual la cogió de mala gana y le agradeció de la misma manera:

-¿Me explicas esto?

Sasuke enseñó su tela, había cinco agujeros en la misma, dos de ellos fuera de la diana, más dentro de la tela. Aunque claramente no puntuaban para después quitarle a Naruto la suya de las manos y enseñársela a este. Hiruzen apreció cinco agujeros, todos muy dispersos por la diana, ni uno había dado en el centro, pero tampoco había abandonado la diana. Miró al joven Namikaze sorprendido y este volvió a maldecir por lo bajo:

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y tras un rato declaró:

-Quiero que cojas una de esas pistolas y te coloques, que en esta ocasión lo hagas enserio. Vas a repetir los cinco disparos.

Naruto gruñó:

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque lo digo yo.

Naruto iba a protestar más Sasuke le tendió un arma, molesto Naruto la cogió:

-Como quieras. ¿Quieres que lo haga? de acuerdo. Repetiré lo cinco disparos, más como no quiero perder mucho tiempo en esto. Inari, Tazuna cargar cinco armas y colocadlas, también poner dos dianas.

Sasuke lo miró in entender, ¿para qué dos dianas? Inari y Tazuna hicieron lo que se les pidió, y al cabo de un rato de espera, que ninguno de los presentes tuvo inconveniente de esperar, porque estaban deseosos de ver que sucedía, todos se apartaron.

-Muy bien.

Se colocó en su lugar y tras mirar a Sasuke una vez más dijo:

-Inari en cuanto la dispare quiero que la recargues.

-¿Cómo siempre?

-Así es.

-¿Empezamos?

Naruto asintió. Cogió la primera de todas y miró hacía Sasuke, alzó su mano moviéndola unos centímetros y declaró:

-Haya va. Presta atención, y verás tú único fallo hermano.

Sin más disparó, sin dejar de mirarlo, soltó el arma y cogió otra, disparó a su vez, más en esta ocasión había movido un poco la mano a la derecha. En cada disparo movió su mano unos centímetros y no dejó de mirar a su hermano en ningún momento por lo que no se perdió ni un solo detalle de como este iba mudando de color a cada disparo.

-La siguiente tanda.

Tal y como Naruto le había pedido, Inari fue recargando las pistolas con la pólvora, el proyectil y por último la pequeña tela que servía para sujetar ambas dentro sin que se movieran y cayeran. Naruto dio unos pasos y ahora miró hacía Hiruzen para decir:

-Espero esté disfrutando del espectáculo. He querido brindarle eso, por haberme dejado ver a mí un disparo único.

Sin más disparó, así lo hizo con las otras cuatro pistolas, cuando terminó asintió a Tazuna y este echó a correr, al volver traía ambas dianas. Se las entregó al joven Sasuke que las miró entre sorprendido, asustado y terriblemente enfadado.

-¿Satisfecho?

Sasuke apretó las telas molesto y lo miró furioso, otra persona se habría alejado, o al menos eso pensó Hiruzen mas el joven Namikaze seguía mirando a su hermano molesto.

-No.

La rabia que imprimió en esa simple palabra, hizo entender a los presentes lo que iba a suceder, Sasuke soltó ambas telas y golpeó a Naruto en la cara un fuerte puñetazo, para después decir:

-Ahora sí.

Namikaze tras recuperarse de semejante golpe miró a su hermano para decirle:

-Me alegro.

Luego se giró a mirar a Lord Sarutobi y tras inclinarse ante él declaró:

-Discúlpeme, ha sido un placer verlo.

Sin más se marchó de allí, pero no por donde debía si no que saltó los tablones una vez más, lo vieron coger de manos de uno de los trabajdores una chaqueta y otros objetos y alejarse.

"Hiruzen"

Hiruzen recogió del suelo las telas que había y las miró, abrió los ojos sorprendido para seguidamente coger la tela donde había estado tirando antes de enfrentarse a él. Cuando las superpuso exclamó:

-Es increíble, una puntería excelente. Solo ha fallado un tiro y por unos centímetros.

Sasuke lo miró sin entender y este se las mostró, tras verlo gruñó y le dijo:

-Tal y como le pedí repitió los cinco tiros. Debí golpearlo más fuerte.

-Y en la otra tela disparó al centro las cinco veces.

Señaló uno de los que había estado mirando, nadie dijo nada, y Sakura solo miraba las pistolas en la mesa.

"Sakura"

Eso había sido increíble, nunca había visto a nadie tirar con tanta precisión, exceptuando su abuelo. Frunció el ceño molesta y tras mirar las pistolas una vez más, miró por donde Namikaze se había marchado y se fue de allí.

¿Por qué hasta en eso la perseguía?, Sakura se dirigió a su propio campo, donde la esperaba su profesor y uno de los criados. El criado le estaba contando al señor Ônoki sobre lo que acababa de pasar allí, y este reía abiertamente:

-Ese muchacho no cambiará nunca, al parecer se ha quedado sin poder volver a jugar.

-Al menos con su hermano sí.

-Es una pena, el joven Namikaze solo quería pasar tiempo con su hermano, además de hacerlo mejorar en su puntería.

-Tal vez…

-Debería de invitar al joven Lord Uchiha a conversar.

-¿Podemos continuar ya o piensa desperdiciar mi tiempo aún más?

-Lady Haruno, la estábamos esperando.

El señor Ônoki era un hombre de baja estatura, de buena presencia y educado, más ni rico ni de alta sociedad. Si bien era un hombre respetable, y trabajador. Le caía bien exceptuando las veces que la tomaba por imposible.

Las pistolas que utilizaba eran siempre las mismas ya que eran un presente de su padre, este que aunque ahora ya no estaba a favor de que siguiera yendo al campo de tiro, la alentó desde pequeña cuando en una ocasión ella presentó un fuerte deseo de aprender a disparar como su papá lo hacía.

Lord Haruno que hasta entonces no había sentido el orgullo de poder enseñar algo único a ninguna de sus hijas, no dudo ni un segundo en darle a la menor lo que deseaba, después de todo era la única que había manifestado tal deseo. Después de eso vinieron las espadas.

Su padre consideró que estas eran demasiado peligrosas para ella, por lo que tan solo la dejó apuntarse a esgrima con la condición de que alguna de sus hermanas se sumara a ella. Le costó horrores convencer a Hinata, o mejor dicho que expresara en alto su deseo de acompañarla. Pero una vez que lo dijo, ya no paró y manifestó también su deseo de aprender tiro al blanco. Por eso era su favorita, compartía con ella sus gustos.

-¡Que no! está mal situada, ¿cuántas veces he de repetírselo?

La voz de su profesor se hizo escuchar, este parecía exasperado y no le extrañaba, no había forma de que acertara en el centro. La verdad es que no lo había conseguido hacía un tiempo y eso la exasperaba.

-¿Seguro que nadie movió las dianas?

-Seguro señorita Haruno, quizás no está usted muy centrada hoy en esto. ¿Qué le parece si lo dejamos para el próximo día?

-No, no me iré hasta conseguir hacer diana.

-Pero, me están esperando en casa, señorita Haruno es hora de comer, ¿no se preocupará su padre si no la ve llegar?

-Puede marcharse se así lo desea, no lo retendré.

-Pues lo lamento, pero las clases de hoy ya terminaron, si quiere practicar sola, me temo que no podré impedírselo.

El señor Ônoki hizo una reverencia en forma de despedida y sin más se marchó. Sakura ni siquiera lo miró alejarse tan solo se centró en la diana. Tenía que hacer al menos una sola.

El muchacho que la acompañaba, no dijo ni una sola palabra, le recargaba las armas sin ni siquiera mirarla. Ella se lo agradeció, no deseaba que la interrumpiera. Estaba tan centrada en ello que no percibió la sonrisa del muchacho y el saludo que este efectuó.

"Naruto"

Naruto se encontraba paseando aún por el centro de tiro, no deseaba volver a casa, hacía un buen rato que había visto salir a Sasuke y a Lord Sarutobi de allí, por lo que se encontraba seguro en el lugar. Además de solo, o eso creyó hasta ver al profesor Ônoki salir de uno de los campos algo malhumorado.

-Viejo, ¿todavía aquí?

Su ex-profesor en tiro se giró a mirarlo

-Oh joven Namikaze…

-Naruto.

El señor Ônoki sonrió con cariño y negó:

-Me temo chico, que no está bien visto que se te trate por tú nombre de pila, ya nos han llamado la atención por ello.

Naruto lo miró sin comprender y declaró:

-¿He de hablar con mi tío Iruka?, no pienso permitir que amoneste a sus trabajadores por algo que yo he solicitado expresamente.

-Su tío tan solo hizo lo que se le solicitó muchacho, así que no le eches la culpa a él.

-¿Entonces quién se metió?, No creo que mi padre…

-Lord Sarutobi Hiruzen. Me temo que cuando escuchó hoy a Inari llamarte por tú nombre se molestó en demasía, declaró que él creía que en este lugar se respetaba la clase social, y que no se podía tratar a alguien de la alta sociedad de manera tan amistosa por mucho que ese muchacho inconsciente así lo solicitase.

Naruto frunció el ceño molesto, ¿quién se creía ese hombre para meterse en sus decisiones?, ¿qué le había dicho a su tío exactamente para que este se lo tomase tan enserio?, Su tío Iruka no era de amedrentarse ante nadie, y se había codeado con la alta sociedad desde niño, a pesar de ser de la rama pobre de la familia.

No era su tío realmente, de echo a él no le tocaba nada, pero él y Shizune eran dos personas tan buenas y cariñosas que todos los aceptaron con las manos abiertas. Y ellos los trataban a todos por igual. Iruka y Shizune en realidad solo eran tíos de Kiba, pero aun así siempre habían estado ahí.

-No entiendo a Lord Sarutobi, pero si desea decir algo, le hará saber de mi parte que no obedeceré órdenes de alguien que no me habla de frente y mucho menos lecciones. Hoy mismo estuvo conmigo y no me dijo ni una sola palabra.

-¿Hoy estuvo con vos?

-Viejo, si quiere que siga hablándole más le vale tratarme tal y como lo ha hecho siempre. -El hombre ante él sonrió, para después añadir: -Sí, y por ello me metí en un buen lio.

-Ahora entiendo, por eso no has regresado aún a casa, ¿temes lo que Sasuke pueda hacer?

-Oh no, eso ya lo superé, tan solo un buen derechazo y ya, temo más lo que mi madre pueda hacerme.

El señor Ônoki ante esas palabras se echó a reír.

-No ha contestado aún a mi pregunta, ¿cómo es que aún sigue usted aquí?

-Eso se debe a mi clase de hoy, pero ya me marcho, mi querida Kurotsuchi debe estar esperándome.

Naruto asintió y tras una corta despedida este se marchó, dejando a Naruto allí solo pensando en lo que le había dicho. Aún no entendía el por qué Sarutobi se había metido en como lo llamaba la gente o lo dejaba de llamar. Él lo había decidido así hacía años, cuando pisó por primera vez aquel lugar.

Cuando le gustó tanto tener una de esas armas en sus manos, cuando empezó a frecuentar el lugar, no conocía a nadie de allí, y su tío era quien lo acompañaba siempre, él y alguno de sus hijos. Todos eran mayores que él, por eso que lo tratarán de forma tan formal lo hacía enfadar, además de que los hijos se lo tomaban a cachondeo.

Después de sus primeros días comenzó a reclamar que se le tratara de tú y no de usted, molesto porque nadie le hizo caso decidió no ir más y comenzó a practicar en el patio de casa. Más su madre lo reprendió de tal manera que nunca más se le ocurrió ni pensarlo. Tuvo que volver, más su tío lo recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro y un:

-Bienvenido a casa Naruto.

Ante esas palabras el no pudo dejar de sonreír y no dudo tirarse a sus brazos para declararle:

-Ya llegué tío Iruka.

Iruka le revolvió el pelo y desde ese día ya nadie lo llamaba de otra manera que no fuera por su nombre de pila. Al menos hasta que entró en plantilla Ônoki. Él había sido un hueso duro de roer, pero no imposible para él, le demostró que aunque era muy joven sabía a la perfección lo que deseaba. Se negó a recibir sus clases a pesar de ser uno de los mejores en tiro al blanco, incluso este se le quedaba mirando en ocasiones y Naruto sabía que deseaba acercarse a él para verlo más de cerca y enseñarlo, más el deseo era el mismo por parte de ambos.

Naruto lo observaba enseñando a otros y aunque nunca se acercó a solicitar que lo enseñara, se ocultaba para escuchar sus enseñanzas. Más un día al parecer el señor Ônoki se cansó de todo eso, y sin dudar se acercó a quien le enseñaba y le hizo una señal para que se marchara.

-Lo está haciendo mal joven Namikaze.

Ante esas palabras Naruto soltó el arma en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos para encararlo. Ônoki lo había mirado de frente y tras suspirar se acercó a revolverle el cabello y declaró:

-Muy bien muchacho cabezota se hará como desees, pero ahora coge esa pistola y colócate. Si mantienes la mano tan rígida no conseguirás lo que deseas.

Y ese fue el comienzo. Por eso le molestaba de sobremanera que alguien ajeno a todo lo que le importaba a él, se metiera en medio. Siguió caminando y escuchó un disparo. ¿Quién podía seguir en el campo?, era ya hora de comer, ¿quién más a parte de él no deseaba volver a casa?

Caminó hacía este y se quedó en la entrada del mismo a reconocer las ropas. Se quedó estático mirando desde esa posición a la muchacha ante él. Lady Haruno Sakura se encontraba de frente a una mesa donde había dos pistolas, Konohamaru era el encargado de recargar sus armas, era un chico muy espabilado y le caía muy bien a Naruto, más lo admiraba tanto que le resultaba un tanto exasperante a veces. Este tenía una tercera pistola entre sus manos.

Vio como Lady Sakura cogía una de las pistolas y se colocaba en posición, ella traía puestas unas botas de montar, junto con un pantalón marrón de tela de cuero, además de una camisa blanca que ya estaba manchada de pólvora por los puños. Sin duda llevaba unos cuantos disparos.

Se encontraba con el pelo recogido con una cinta de color blanco. A pesar de ello algunos de sus mechones se encontraban fuera del mismo y le caían a ambos lados de su serio rostro. La chica tenía la mirada fija en la diana ante ella, su posición era la correcta y su concentración también. Konohamaru miraba expectante el disparo. Ella disparó el arma y a los pocos segundos la vio maldecir.

Naruto se movió un poco para comprobar la diana y frunció el ceño al percatarse que no había dado en el centro, eso le extrañó, pues juraría que ella estaba adecuadamente. ¿Acaso habían cambiado las dianas de lugar? Naruto se colocó en el sitio adecuado y se percató de que ese no era el caso, ¿entonces?

La vio coger otra pistola y volver a colocarse, en esta ocasión los ojos de Naruto siguieron cada movimiento de ella. Más una vez más ella no dio en la diana. Naruto se acercó hasta el marco de entrada y se apoyó en el mismo a observar, en ese momento fue que Konohamaru lo vio y sonrió, estaba a punto de saludarlo, cuando él negó y señaló a Lady Haruno con la cabeza para después mirar como disparaba.

Repitió el proceso tres veces más hasta que Naruto decidió acercarse a ella, esta se colocó en posición y Naruto se colocó detrás de ella. Antes de que fuera a disparar, Naruto alargó su mano hasta cerrarla sobre la de ella, como si ambos estuvieran agarrando el arma a la par. Movió su mano unos centímetros justo a tiempo, ya que ella de la sorpresa había apretado el gatillo rápidamente. En esta ocasión el disparo sí que fue al centro de la diana.

Naruto sonrió ante eso y declaró:

-Tiene que llevar esas pistolas a revisar Lady Haruno.

"Sakura"

Sakura estaba tan centrada en disparar, que no notó ni que se acercaba, más en cuanto sintió sus dedos cerrarse sobre su mano no necesitó nada más para saber de quién se trataba. Rápidamente y asustada disparó la pistola, para su sorpresa el tiro dio en el centro la misma, no necesitaba que le hablase para saber de quien se trataba y eso la asustó.

Cundo escuchó su voz sintió un extraño cosquilleo por la espalda, más ella bajó la mano en cuanto él la soltó y dejó la pistola en la mesa. Ni siquiera le habló, iba a coger otra de las pistolas cuando él soltó de pronto:

-Aún tengo en mi poder su pulsera Lady Haruno.

Su tono no era en forma de amenaza, más a Sakura le enfadó no haberse acordado de ello antes. Era cierto, la noche que se encontraron él no le había devuelto su pulsera. Ese mal nacido le había robado y no le había dado su pulsera.

Se giró furiosa y se quedó helada, él se encontraba más cerca de lo que se lo esperaba. Lo miró directamente y declaro:

-Devuélvemela.

Naruto se sorprendió al escucharla hablarle de tu, más no pudo reprimir una sonrisa en sus labios, lo que para su sorpresa provocó que ella mirada directamente hacía estos. Su enfado fue casi palpable en el ambiente, y sus mejillas fueron cogiendo color lentamente, antes de que estallase, Naruto, comenzó a hablar:

-La verdad es que no la tengo aquí conmigo, ya sabe, no es seguro cargar con la evidencia a todas partes, pero si la desea poseer con tanta ansia podríamos hablar m…

-Esta noche, en el lugar de siempre y más te vale no olvidarte.

Sin más Sakura se marchó de allí muy molesta, ese maldito indeseable no hacía más que torturarla, ¿cómo se las iba a ingeniar esa noche para marcharse?

"Naruto"

Por otra parte Naruto estaba quieto mirando las pistolas que se encontraban en la mesa, ella estaba tan molesta que ni se había acordado de llevárselas. Más lo que lo tenía completamente paralizado en el lugar eran las palabras de ella. "Esta noche, en el lugar de siempre." ¿Ella quería verlo en la noche?, ¿En que estaba pensando?, ¿Acaso había alguna trampa en esa cita?

Miró hacía atrás para ver si aún podía alcanzarla, más ella ya no estaba a la vista. Él le iba a decir que al día siguiente, cuando fuera a ver a Lady Karin le llevaría la pulsera y se la entregaría de forma cuidadosa, más ella lo había cortado de raíz.

La última vez que había estado en esa torra había sido con ella misma, más tras lo que había sucedido no había vuelto a pisar aquel lugar, ¿qué finalidad tenía regresar allí? Naruto negó, y tras un momento recogió las tres armas y se dirigió a la armería, allí se encontraba el responsable de las armas, tras saludarlo le solicitó que las revisara y que las tuviera listas cuanto antes, que irían a buscarlas, lo más seguro, al día siguiente.

Se marchó hacía su casa y al llegar se le informó de que no había nadie en casa lo cual le sorprendió bastante, no obstante no estaba muy dispuesto a ver a nadie, así que se marchó derecho a su recámara.

Llevaba una semana sin pisar la casa de los Haruno, lo cierto es que ni siquiera estaba muy seguro del por qué, más cada vez que estaba por partir para allí, los nervios lo envolvían y todas las ganas se evaporaban. No estaba muy seguro de cómo enfrentar a Lady Karin, al parecer la más joven de las Haruno no había revelado nada de lo sucedido aquella noche, ya que no le habían vetado la entrada en la casa, más no estaba muy seguro de por qué no lo había hecho.

Suspiro algo cansado de pensar en eso, no comprendía a la menor de los Haruno, lo sacaba de sus casillas y lo estaba haciendo no pensar en nada más, ¿acaso ese era su propósito, mantenerlo lejos de allí?, ¿Por qué la cita de esa noche?

"Sakura"

Sakura llegó a su casa agitada, no se entendía ni a sí misma, al entrar en la casa escuchó bastante jaleo en el comedor por lo que caminó hasta allí. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con que Los Namikaze acompañados de su hijo Lord Uchiha se encontraban allí, además de su abuelo. Su respiración se quedó trabada y sus nervios comenzaron a florecer.

-Ah querida ya has regresado, ve a cambiarte y únete a nosotros, te estábamos esperando para comenzar a comer.

Ella sin decir nada asintió y se marchó directa a su recámara, al llegar una de las doncellas la esperaba para ayudarla a cambiarse cuanto antes. Cuando estuvo lista bajó a reunirse con todos, se le asignó el asiento que se encontraba enfrente de Lord Uchiha Sasuke, más Lady Namikaze estaba justo al lado de su hijo.

-Un gusto volver a verla Lady Namikaze.

-¿Le fue bien en el campo de tiro?

Preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura bruscamente la miró, sus ojos se encontraron una vez más y Sakura, no pudo dejar de pensar que esa mujer sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado en aquel lugar. Pensar en ello la hizo morderse el labio inferior, ¿podría realmente saber que había quedado en encontrarse con su hijo en la noche?, es más, ¿ella sería consciente de todo lo que la había recorrido al tener tan cerca a este?

-Si, muy bien.

Ninguna apartó la mirada de la otra, Sasuke miró a una y otra sorprendido para después decir:

-¿Estabais en el campo de tiro?

-Así es Lord Uchiha, incluso estuvo presente en la magnífica demostración del joven Namikaze.

Lo sabía, esa mujer que la miraba inquisidoramente era consciente de que algo le pasaba, ella con su mirada violeta la ponía nerviosa, y la retaba.

-¿Así que vieron a mi hijo Naruto también?, ¿Cómo es que no os acompañó?

Lord Namikaze fue el que habló, Lady Namikaze por otra parte no dejaba de mirarla a ella, y más por miedo que por valentía, Sakura, le sostenía la mirada, más temía estar revelándole con ello todo.

-Tuvimos una pequeña diferencia en el campo.- Respondió secamente Lord Uchiha, lo que provocó una risa en el señor Namikaze que a Sakura le recordó a las joviales y llenas de vida risas del otro Namikaze. Negó intentando sacarse eso de la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior molesta consigo misma.

Su futuro esposo si todo iba bien se encontraba justo enfrente de ella, y ella no había sido capaz de mirarlo ni una sola vez, y lo peor, no dejaba de pensar en cómo escabullirse esa noche. Era de lo peor. Sabía que no debía acudir a la cita, más necesitaba recuperar cuanto antes esa pulsera, ya Karin le había preguntado por ella, no podía arriesgarse a que nadie más le preguntase.

-¿Así que al final descubriste el secreto de Naruto?

Lord Uchiha gruño por lo bajo y declaró:

-Maldito mentiroso, lleva años burlándose de mí, ahora que no espere que yo vuelva a ir con él nunca más.

-Eso no sería justo Lord Uchiha, su hermano tan solo deseaba tener un tiempo con usted, además por lo que el profesor Ônoki me comentó, Naruto, deseaba que usted mejorara su puntería, nada más. En ningún momento quiso reírse de usted.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, tarde se percató de que Lady Namikaze ahora la miraba como examinándola y mucho más tarde se sintió observada por Sasuke, que la miraba extrañado. De lo que no se dio cuenta fue de la mirada de su abuelo, el cual no había pasado por alto ese "Naruto" en la frase de su nieta. ¿Qué confianzas había entre ellos para que ella lo llamase por su nombre, cuando ni a su prometido lo llamaba así?, ¿Cómo sabía el joven Namikaze que era su nieta quien lo acompañaba en el campo de tiro? Ni siquiera Lord Uchiha Sasuke había reparado en ella.

-¿Tan buen tirador es?- Preguntó su padre y Sakura no supo el motivo más una vez más habló sin pensar:

-Padre, fue increíble, nunca antes había visto tal putería, realizó doce disparos creo que fueron, al menos los que yo presencié. Los dos primeros, fueron un desafío de mi abuelo, los dos a dos pistolas y ambos acertaron en la diana, justo en el centro. Luego llegó Lord Uchiha un tanto enfadado y tras reclamarle que se había dedicado a reírse de él, le exigió que repitiera los cinco disparos anteriormente realizados.

》Él a pesar de haberse negado, acabó acatando la orden y bastante molesto debería agregar, realizó sus cinco disparos, solo falló por unos centímetros creo que un tiro, pero los demás fueron exactos a los anteriores realizados. Sus siguiente cinco disparos fueron directos al centro de otra de las dianas.

-Yerno si eso ya te parece algo digno de mención, deberé añadir a la tan apasionante descripción de mi nieta, que esos dos disparos fueron realizados mientras me miraba directamente a mí. Ajustó su posición y armas antes de disparar y después me miró.

-Todo un tirador al parecer. Le felicito Lord Namikaze.

Lord Namikaze hizo una pequeña inclinación sin perder su sonrisa del rostro, orgulloso de su hijo menor.

-Sasuke no me creo que te quedarás tan tranquilo después de eso.

-"Oh y no lo hizo, si ahora el joven Lord Uchiha se encuentra tan tranquilo aquí con nosotros se debe a que descargó bien su enfado en el derechazo que le propinó a su hermano menor."

Al fin Sakura dejó de sentir la mirada de Lady Kushina en ella, y ahora fue el turno de su hijo de tragar en seco y apartarse un poco de su madre:

-¿Qué tú qué?

-Madre, has de entender que…

-Nada, espero que te disculpes con tú hermano como es debido en su momento.

Lord Uchiha frunció el ceño molesto:

-No podéis pedirme tal cosa Madre, fue él quien me tomo por estúpido.

-Bueno lo mejor será dejar este tema para otra ocasión, de nuevo gracias por invitarnos a almorzar hoy con ustedes.

-Es todo un placer Lord Namikaze, la verdad es que hacía mucho que no teníamos una comida tan animada.

-No sabía que el joven Namikaze gustara del tiro al blanco, de echo ni siquiera era consciente de que sabía tirar.- La voz de Karin se hizo escuchar en la mesa mientras que sonreía tras haber pronunciado esas palabras. Sakura por primera vez la notó, su cabello rojo estaba suelto, y sus ojos parecían tristes, miraba a su plato con la sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Se encontraba sentada justo al lado de Lord Uchiha Sasuke y por un momento, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse bien, feliz, ella sabía cosas que otros no. Rápidamente borró ese pensamiento de su mente, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?, debía recuperar cuanto antes esa dichosa pulsera y no volver a ver al joven Namikaze.

-¿Desean cenar esta noche con nosotros?, Me encantaría tenerlos esta noche en la pequeña reunión que hemos organizado mi marido y yo. Claro está que todos sus hijos están invitados.

La voz de su madre la trajo de sopetón a la realidad de la sala, y miro a esta como si hubiese soltado una blasfemia. Mientras que para los ojos de Lady Namikaze era más que evidente que a tres de las hijas de Lady Haruno esa idea no les parecía del todo acertada, ¿qué se estaba perdiendo?

La mayor de las chicas se había tensado, a Lady Hinata se le había caído el tenedor de entre sus manos, mientras que la menor de todas y la que a ella le parecía más interesante, miraba a su madre con horror, ¿no deseaba que esa cena se llevase a cabo, o había un motivo tras eso?

-Será un placer Lady Haruno.

No hubo más, las tres chicas miraron a la par a sus respectivos platos, parecían haber sido condenadas todas ellas. Lord Uchiha Sasuke, era un chico perspicaz, y se percató enseguida de que algo andaba mal con Lady Haruno Sakura, ¿de qué se trataría?

* * *

 **Les pido disculpas por tardar, de acuerdo al programa que ya habia establecido, para estas fechas ya deberia de haberles dicho el autor, asi que hoy publicare de dos a tres capitulo, hoy tengo el dia libre.  
**

 **Respondiendo a YUM-YUM:  
**

 **-Al adaptarlo tuve muchos problemas con la redaccion y la otografia, pero debido a que, al teminar esta historia, comenzare a subir otro fic de este autor. Por lo que quise respetar su redaccion y ortografia para, incluso, mostrar el crecimiento que tuvo el autor de la obra.**

 **Ahora bien, cuide mucho de los detalles pero si llegasen a ver un nombre que no tiene que estar aqui. Bueno les agradeceria que me lo dijeran para corregirlo. Gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_~~Declaimair~~_**

 ** _*Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _*La historia NO me pertenece, yo solo hago la adaptación._**

 ** _*Esto es sin finalidad de lucro, solo es por entretenimiento._**

* * *

Capítulo 5

"Esta noche", "cena en casa de los Haruno", esas eran las únicas frases que bailaban una y otra vez en la mente de Naruto. Él se encontraba tumbado en su cama mirando al techo perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando su madre abrió la puerta y dijo unas cuantas cosas hasta que llegó a la parte de:

-Arréglate Naruto, que esta noche tenemos una cena en casa de los Haruno.

Esa frase bastó para sacarlo de su mundo de ensueño y hacerlo levantarse más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado:

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Esa fue la única frase coherente que le salió de sus labios:

-Lo que has oído.

-Pero esta noche, me es imposible yo…

-¿Tú?

Naruto iba a hablar cuando de repente se mordió la lengua y negó:

-Yo nada, avísame cuando tenga que bajar.

Sin más se dejó caer hacía atrás en su cama y su madre no tardó en abandonar la habitación.

-Maldita sea, ¿y ahora?

De repente una idea se le cruzó en la cabeza, tal vez y Lady Haruno se había referido precisamente a esa cena. Pero, entonces, ¿qué significaba lo de "en el lugar de siempre"?

Se despeinó con fastidio y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, miró hacía la cómoda de noche al lado de su cama y abrió el cajón que allí había. En este se encontraba una pequeña bolsita, la abrió y sacó la pulsera que en su día había comprado.

Había tenido que pasar a recogerla ese mismo día por la joyería, pues la noche que se supone debía devolvérsela se percató de que el enganche estaba roto, por eso se le había caído al correr. El joyero le había asegurado que en esta ocasión el cierre sería perfecto y no se rompería con tanta facilidad. En compensación le había añadido otra piedra más, una de color azul zafiro.

El joyero lo había hecho con buena intención, más al ver la joya Naruto se había quedado parado en seco, ¿cómo iba a explicar eso?, ¿la rechazaría por ello? Debía dejar de estar perdiendo el tiempo en eso, se la daría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, no quería seguir atado a Lady Haruno por más tiempo. Eso lo estaba dejando aislado.

Tras guardar la bolsita en el cajón se dirigió a la puerta para llamar a los criados, necesitaba darse una ducha para despejarse, necesitaba estar despierto esa noche. Debía averiguar si ella hablaba de su casa o de la torre.

"Sakura"

Sakura no sabía cómo escapar, ¿y si él no iba a la cena?, ¿y si la esperaba en donde se habían citado?, no, sus padres lo obligarían a asistir a esa cena. Pero él, parecía de ser de los que no les importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le dijesen, no sería tan estúpido de revelar que tenía un compromiso previo, ¿verdad?

No tardó mucho en plantearse todas las alternativas de esa noche, para llegar a la conclusión de que no podía faltar a la cena por más que quisiera. Lady Namikaze Kushina se lo impedía, ella sabía o sospechaba algo, de eso estaba segura.

Su asistencia a la cena no podría anularse, podría encontrar una forma de conseguir la pulsera sin que nadie los vea. ¿Sería posible librarse así de la cita en la torre?, después de todo se iban a ver, así que el joven Namikaze no tendría excusa para no entregársela. Suspiró un poco más calmada, aunque sin saber muy bien el motivo decidida a observar a Namikaze para ver qué era lo que tramaba.

"Kushina"

Kushina estaba desesperada, no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando a su alrededor y eso la desquiciaba de sobre manera. Lady Haruno Sakura era quien más la tenía en ascuas, esa muchacha era increíble a la hora de ocultar a todos lo que pensaba, a pesar de no haber dejado de mirarla durante toda la comida, esta no había dejado entrever ni un poco lo que la trastornaba.

Tan solo tenía leves indicios, y deseaba estar equivocada. Luego estaba Naruto y su extraño comportamiento, cuando le había dicho lo de la cena se había sorprendido, casi podría jurar que estaba asustado ante esas palabras. No le había prestado ni la menor atención hasta que nombró lo de la cena, ¿por qué no quería ir a la misma?, ¿qué era lo que no podía contarle?

Kushina pataleó el suelo enfadada por tener tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Lord Namikaze miró a su esposa extrañado por su comportamiento:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me van a volver loca, eso sucede.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡A tus hijos!

Sin más Kushina se marchó del despacho dejándolo a él como idiota, tras fruncir el ceño preguntó a la nada:

-¿Qué se supone han hecho ahora mis hijos?- porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que habían hecho algo, pues solo eran "sus hijos" cuando ese era el caso. Suspiró y se levantó del asiento que ocupaba, ¿a cuál comenzaba a interrogar? Lo mejor era comenzar con los que conocía el problema, es decir los dos menores y el problema del campo de tiro.

"Naruto"

Naruto suspiró cansado, definitivamente su padre no sabía lo que significaba dejar las cosas estar. No lo había dejado en paz desde que había abandonado el baño y se había vestido. Incluso ahora que se encontraban bajando de uno de los dos carruajes y enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Los Haruno dejaba el tema tranquilo:

-Padre enserio, lo mejor es dejarlo para otro momento, no quiero que los Haruno conozcan el carácter explosivo de Naruto, al menos no aún.- La voz de Shikamaru se hizo escuchar, y Naruto lo miró de mala manera:

-¿Qué carácter explosivo?, déjate de bromas Shikamaru.

-No, ninguno, si tú eres todo tranquilidad hermanito.

-¿Quieres dejarlo?

-Sí, será lo mejor. Eres demasiado problemático.

Los tres esperaron a que el siguiente carruaje llegase, en ese iban Kushina, Sasuke y Kiba. Todos juntos se acercaron hasta la puerta, Kushina se agarró del brazo de Naruto, cosa que le sorprendió a este bastante, pues su madre siempre iba agarrada del brazo de su padre.

Cuando los recibieron, La primera en verlos fue la hermana mayor de los Haruno, y al primero que vio, a su hermano Shikamaru. Ambos se miraron por un momento, y Naruto sabiendo que cualquiera de los dos podía meter la pata declaró:

-Un gusto verla Lady Haruno, veo que sigue igual de bien que siempre.

Una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios, para después decir:

-Si, joven Namikaze.

Todos fueron conducidos a la gran sala de recepciones, en ella se encontraba la familia Haruno al completo y para empeorar la cosa a Shikamaru, Obito y Kakashi estaban allí también. Por otra parte pudo ver también al joven Akasuna Sasori, el cual al igual que sus padres también había sido invitado. Sintió como Sasuke pasaba a su lado y se acercaba a la única de las hermanas Haruno que no los miraba.

Cuando Sasuke cogió la mano de esta ella lo recibió con una sonrisa amistosa en sus labios, más siguió sin mirar al resto de la gente. Naruto soltó la mano de su madre y se encaminó hasta donde Lady Haruno Karin se encontraba y tras hacer una galante reverencia ante ella declaró:

-Una semana sin veros y me ha parecido toda una eternidad Milady.

Enseguida una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella, y enseguida comenzó a hablar con él como si no hubiese pasado ni un día desde la última vez que se vieron. Más a pesar de encontrarse con tan grata compañía, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar de vez en cuando a donde Sasuke se encontraba, este trataba a Lady Haruno con sumo cuidado. Más no abandonaba en ningún momento el toque de ella.

Prefirió dejar de mirar hacia esa parte, pues un enfado repentino y salido de ninguna parte lo estaba embargando. Retiró su mirada enfadado y la fijó en otro lugar de la sala, pero lo que vio lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

Apoyado en la pared, con una copa en sus manos y mirando a la menor de los Haruno se encontraba Akasuna Sasori, este no apartaba la mirada de donde Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban y algo en él lo hizo comenzar a caminar hacía este. Más en el camino cambió de rumbo, al ver que por la puerta salía su hermano Shikamaru algo serio. Instintivamente busco con la mirada a Lady Haruno Temari, más no la localizó. Sus ojos y los grises de Lord Hatake Kakashi se encontraron en el camino y este levantó su copa en forma de saludo, para después dibujar una seria sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto apartó la mirada de Lord Hatake sintiéndose el ser más despreciable del mundo, soltó la copa que tenía en sus manos y se dispuso a detener a Shikamaru. Por mucho que amase a su hermano debía de hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que cometiera una locura, lo malo de su plan, es que no conocía la casa, salvo los lugares que les habían sido mostrados, los cuales se suponía que podían estar, más el resto de la casa estaba prohibida. Cosa totalmente normal.

Buscó con la mirada a ver si tenía algo de suerte, más nada, se dirigió a las zonas permitidas y frustrado volvió a andar lo desandado, con ningún resultado, ¿Dónde se habían metido?, ¿En qué estaban pesando? Tenía que localizarlos así fuera lo último que hiciera. Naruto caminó por los pasillos con mucho cuidado de ser descubierto, lo peor de todo es que si lo encontraban en semejante actitud, lo creerían un ladrón.

En uno de los pasillos comenzó a escuchar murmullos, al parecer los había encontrado. Se acercó a la puerta de donde provenían estos para escuchar y comprobar que eran ellos:

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Sin duda esa era la voz de Lady Temari Haruno, su voz sonaba asustada y angustiada.

-Lo que he dicho Lady Haruno, hoy en la tarde fui a ver a Lady Yamanaka Ino y solicité su mano. De aquí a unos meses el compromiso se llevará a cabo.

-Pero…

-Creí conveniente ser yo en persona quien se lo dijese, ahora deberíamos volver a la sala. No quiero que puedan pensar algo que no es.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?, ¿Así termina todo?

No escuchó la respuesta de Shikamaru, quizás porque este no respondió, tan solo escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, su hermano abrió la misma y sin mirar a ninguna parte se marchó de allí.

Naruto se quedó helado, su hermano estaba triste, era la primera vez que veía a este en el estado en que se encontraba, ¿pero por qué entonces había actuado como lo había hecho? Iba a seguirlo para recriminarle cuando el llanto de Lady Haruno lo detuvo, mordiéndose la lengua, terminó con la distancia que lo separaba de la estancia y se asomó para ver a Lady Haruno con ambas manos en su rostro y llorando sin cesar.

-No es bueno que la vean así Milady.

Ella levantó su mirada hacía él y Naruto entró en la sala, una vez dentro se acercó a ella y le ofreció un pañuelo. Esta lo cogió entre sus manos, pero antes de comenzar a limpiar sus ojos no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo.

Naruto se acercó a ella y sin más la abrazó, algo en él le estaba jugando una mala pasada, se sentía terriblemente mal y ni que decir de lo culpable que se sentía. Si él no se hubiese prestado a entregar esas notas, ella nunca habría sabido que su amor era correspondido.

Ella se abrazó a uno de sus brazos y lloró durante un rato más, cuando dejó de llorar, Lady Haruno se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo y estaba tan sumamente calmada, que Naruto se sorprendió bastante, ella le iba a devolver el pañuelo más él negó:

-No, quédeselo al menos hasta que este segura de poder deshacerse de él porque ya no lo necesitará nunca más.

Ella asintió a sus palabras y sin más ambos abandonaron la sala donde estaban para dirigirse a donde los demás se encontraban.

Al llega a esta se les hizo a todos pasar al comedor, por ironías del destino el sitio de Naruto estaba situado al lado de Lady Sakura, y enfrente de él Lady Karin, y enfrente de Sakura y al lado de Lady Karin, su hermano Sasuke.

Cuando este tomó asiento, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, algo en esa escena le parecía muy pero que muy bien. Colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, mientras que Sasuke al igual que llevaba haciendo durante todo el día ni si quiera lo miró.

Antes de comenzar a cenar y para sorpresa de todos se presentó un nuevo comensal. Se trataba de Sarutobi Hiruzen, el cual al ver la disposición de la mesa frunció el ceño molesto. Rápidamente sus ojos se encontraron con los de Naruto, que lo recibieron con enfado y descaro. Por su parte Hiruzen se sentó en el sitio que se le había asignado, más no dejó de fulminar a Naruto con la mirada.

La cena comenzó como una cualquiera, acompañada de una charla trivial y sin importancia, más según iba avanzando la misma, las conversaciones iban siendo de índole más personal y sobre todo más importantes.

"Sakura"

Sakura se encontraba de los nervios y casi no había comido, sus manos la traicionaban cada poco y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de derramar todo el contenido de su copa. Sentía su pulso en cada movimiento que realizaba, y el ver que la persona que la ponía en ese estado se encontraba de lo más normal la hacía enfadar. Era como si él se hubiese olvidado completamente de la cita que tenían que llevar a cabo esa noche. Eso por algún motivo la hizo gruñir entre dientes.

"Naruto"

-¿Padre te dije que el tío Iruka hoy estuvo hablando conmigo?- Naruto comenzó a hablar con calma y como restando importancia a sus palabras.

-No, Naruto no me habías dicho nada. Sin embargo ya estaba enterado de tú numerito de hoy en el campo de tiro.

-Oh no ha sido nada, ya me conoces. Pero la actuación de Lord Sarutobi si fue magistral.

-¿Y a qué viene que nombres a Iruka hijo?

-Es una cosa muy graciosa. Verás, ¿te puedes creer que algún ricachón enfermizo le hizo hincapié en que su estatus no tiene nada que ver con nosotros?

Lord Sarutobi lo miró de mala manera, pero no dijo nada y él hizo como si ni siquiera lo hubiese notado y siguió hablando:

-Pues sí como lo oyen. Por lo visto escuchó a uno de los muchachos llamarme por mi nombre, y comenzó a decir que confiaba en que si un muchacho era irrespetuoso, se le enseñasen las normas que debía seguir. Es curioso que una persona que ni siquiera tiene constancia de lo importante que esa gente puede ser para mí se meta en cosas que ni le van ni le vienen.

》¿Qué derecho tiene a darme lecciones sin atreverse a dar la cara?, ¿Quién se cree para menospreciar a mis amigos, solo porque no cuentan con la suerte de tener su estatus o dinero y título? Me encantaría que mi tío me revelara de quien se trata, estoy dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-Naruto, he de recordarte que aunque no te guste tienes un nombre que…

-He de recordarte padre, que ya te he dicho mil veces que esas tonterías me importan bien poco. Porque mi tío no cuente con nuestro dinero no tiene porqué ser tratado como un don nadie. ¿Es más que le importa a esa persona el cómo me llame la gente? Si hasta tú me diste permiso, ¿quién es el para reclamarme y encima a las espaldas?

Un estruendo se escuchó en la mesa y Naruto sabía de dónde provenía, sonrió victorioso y fijó su mirada en Lord Sarutobi. El hombre lo fulminaba con sus ojos cafés.

-Muchacho no pienso permitir que…

"Hiruzen"

-¿Acaso tiene algo que decir Lord Sarutobi?, Porque estoy ansioso de conocer su opinión al respecto.

El sarcasmo en sus palabras le hizo entender a Hiruzen que el chico lo sabía, era consciente de que había sido cosa de él, hablar con Iruka.

-No pienso consentir que a una de mis nietas se la trate de forma tan descarada solo porque su marido así lo ha decidido.

"Naruto"

Naruto miró un momento hacía Lady Haruno y después a Hiruzen:

-Que mis amigos me llamen por mi nombre, no quiere decir que vaya a consentir que a mi futura esposa sea quien sea, no se la trate con el respeto que se merece. Solo si ella decide lo contrario no me metería. Lord Sarutobi le aconsejo que no juzgue las cosas sin antes informarse, además de decir las cosas de frente. No esperar a que un hombre se marche del lugar para después ir a ver a otros y amenazarlos.

-Muchacho, yo no veo a ningún hombre a quien deba respetar.

Naruto soltó los cubiertos que había estado apretando en sus manos y se iba a levantar de la mesa cuando sintió una mano apresando una de las suyas.

-¡NO!

Todos a una miraron a la menor de los Haruno, quien se aferraba a la mano de Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, impidiéndole que se levantara de la mesa. Naruto rápidamente miró a esta y se quedó helado al ver sus ojos fijos en los de él.

Su mirada era de claro enfado, pero podía discernir cierta preocupación tras ese enfado. Todo el enfado de Naruto se esfumo de súbito, nunca entendería como demonios esa simple mirada había conseguido aplacarlo por completo. Suspiró y formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para hablarle a ella:

-Puede estar tranquila Lady Haruno, no haré nada.

"Kushina"

Kushina abrió los ojos al máximo ante tal declaración por parte de su hijo. Lord Uchiha Obito era conocido por romper los momentos de suma tensión, por lo que fue su turno de hablar:

-Me temo Lord Sarutobi que se ha encontrado con la olma de su zapato, mi sobrino casi hijo, podrá ser todo lo que usted quiera, más no es un cobarde y mucho menos se deja pisotear. Quería hacerle entender que la gente del campo de tiro, son más que amigos para él, y a pesar de su rudo comportamiento, no creo que usted no lo entienda.

"Hiruzen"

Sarutobi aún tenía la mirada fija en la mano de Sakura. Si bien había escuchado las palabras de Lord Uchiha, en su mente solo resonaba la desesperación de su pequeña. La forma en que había impedido que ese joven llevase a cabo lo que él estaba deseando que pasase.

Sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando y al buscar al dueño de esa mirada se topó con la de Lord Namikaze, sus ojos azules lo miraban serios, claramente podría sufrir el desafío por parte de otra persona a la que no quería ofender. Hiruzen se había olvidado por completo que el joven descarado con el que trataba, era el hijo de un hombre al que estimaba en demasía y al que le debía mucho.

-Temo que hoy no he tenido un buen día, y me he dejado llevar sin motivo.

-Acepto sus disculpas.

Hiruzen volvió su mirada enfadado hacia Naruto, que era quien acababa de hablar, a la par que con su mano libre levantaba su copa y la dirigía hacía este. Sarutobi dejó de mirar a Naruto para llevar la vista hacía su otra mano, para seguidamente mirar a su nieta.

Esta pareció notar su mirada inquisidora, porque extrañada lo miró, estaba clara su pregunta, y como toda respuesta, este miró hacía la mano de ella. La cual aún sostenía la del joven Namikaze. Al percatarse de ese detalle Sakura soltó la mano de este enseguida, para después ocultarla bajo la mesa. Miro de reojo a Naruto pero este ni siquiera hizo el amago de mirarla de vuelta. Una vez más sintió una pequeña punzada, y sin percatarse de que Hiruzen aún los estaba mirando, Sakura no pudo ocultar su enfado.

El resto de la cena trascurrió en normalidad, excepto para Naruto y Sakura, que según iba pasando el tiempo se sentía cada vez un poco peor. ¿La razón?, ni ellos mismos sabían explicarla.

Llegó el momento de la despedida, y tras el protocolo de la misma, los hijos de los Namikaze pasaron a depositar un beso en la mano de cada una de las Haruno. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír a la despedida cargada de promesas de Lord Uchiha, más cuando llegó el turno del joven Namikaze, estuvo resuelta a despedirlo con un adiós y ya.

"Naruto"

Pero los planes de Naruto eran muy diferentes, durante toda la noche se había planteado que hacer, o cómo hacerlo, había estado a punto de entregarle la pulsera tres veces y sabía que lo habría conseguido de cualquier forma. Más cada vez que se acercaba para hacerlo, se enfurecía. ¿Por qué ponérselo tan fácil después de la tarde que ella le había hecho pasar?, No, la menor de los Haruno no iba a jugar con él. Si acaso él sería el que jugara.

Al menos eso era lo que intentaba decirse a sí mismo, porque solo de pensar en la idea de que la cita de esa noche no se llevara a cabo solo hacía que torturarlo por dentro. Deseaba poder hablar con ella a solas. Decirle él mismo que ya no debía preocuparse por su hermana mayor, que su hermano ya se había retirado. Deseaba explicarle lo que el joyero había creído adecuado hacer con la pulsera antes de que ella lo malinterpretase. No quería más problemas, pero la sola idea de ponerla en un aprieto, lo hacía sonreír y sentirse bien.

Claro que él también se podía meter en muchos problemas a raíz de esa cita, pero, ¿qué más daba? Deseaba hacerlo y lo iba a hacer, la vida sería muy aburrida sin pequeños alicientes de por medio. Y la menor de los Haruno parecía pensar igual. Así que ponerla en un compromiso le daría la excusa perfecta.

A pesar de que era evidente que ella no deseaba que él la besara en la mano, Naruto, antes de que pudiera apartarla se la apresó. La sorpresa de ella cuando sintió que le pasaba algo fue mayúscula, más solo en sus ojos se vislumbró. ¿Cómo había llegado a leerlos?, Quien sabe.

-Buenas noches Lady Haruno, hasta la próxima.- Sonrió de medio lado y se apartó de ella sin mirar atrás.

"Sakura"

Sakura había estado tentada a dejar caer la nota que este le había dado, pero algo superior a ella le hizo retenerla con fuerza. Su pulso se había acelerado en demasía, y ni qué decir de todo lo que sentía por dentro. Estaba contenta, a la par que enfadada, se sentía atrevida y excitada, pero también avergonzada y temerosa. ¿Qué podía desear decirle?

Se giró para que nadie pudiera ver la estúpida y pequeña sonrisa que sus labios no querían evitar dejar salir. Al hacer eso prestó por primera vez atención a Hinata.

Ella se encontraba mirando a alguien, siguió su mirada y se sorprendió al ver que miraba a Inuzuka Kiba. Como si con pensar en él lo estuviese llamando este se giró. Ese gesto bastó para que su hermana lo mirada con odio y él tan solo pasara su lengua por su labio inferior y cerrara los ojos, Sakura se sorprendió ante ese gesto, pero más cuando escuchó como Hinata se giraba enfadada y se marchaba de allí. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?

El último en partir fue su abuelo Hiruzen, que tras despedirse de todos avisando que volvería al día siguiente se marchó. Todas las hermanas se marcharon cada una a su respectiva recámara. Los Haruno por otra parte, consideraban que ya había llegado el momento de hablar con el mayor de los pretendientes, pues Temari debía casarse antes que ninguna de sus hermanas.

Y por el momento la que parecía que iba en mejor camino para llegar al altar la primera, era Karin y el joven Namikaze. Lady Haruno no paraba de soñar con esa boda, los consideraba a los dos muy guapos y que hacían una pareja perfecta. No dejaba de notar la ironía de que el joven parecía tener los gustos de su padre. Pues ambos habían escogido a sendas pelirrojas hermosas.

"Madara"

En otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraba Lord Uchiha, su tapadera del viaje había sido perfecta, se encontraba una vez más junto a la pequeña Lady Konan, una noche no le había sido suficiente para satisfacer todo lo que deseaba, más ya era momento de comenzar, al día siguiente el maldito de Lord Namikaze se marchaba de viaje, y no iba a perderle la pista.

Lady Konan se movió entre las verdes sábanas de seda, envuelta en la misma estaba preciosa, más la venganza era la venganza. Caminó hasta la cama y sin más susurró:

-¿Preparados?

Varias risas socarronas se escucharon en la habitación y se sentía el aliento de varios hombres que se habían estado embriagando con el Brandy. Sin dudar tiró de la manta.

La joven Lady Konan despertó casi en el acto, al principio pareció desorientada y más cuando por un momento no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y al fin lo distinguió en la oscuridad.

-Mi señor Madara, me habéis asustado.

-¿Y qué os hace pensar que no deberíais de estar asustada?

-Estoy con usted Mi señor, ¿qué podría sucederme?

La sonrisa en su rostro lo hizo a él sonreír de medio lado:

-Muchas cosas querida Konan, pero me temo que esta noche no seré yo quien os haga daño.

Ella lo miró sin entender, y en ese momento fue que pareció notar que no se encontraban solos en el lugar. Tres tipos aparecieron a su lado, los tres tenían los ojos vidriosos por el deseo, y su apariencia era de todo menos la de señores de la alta sociedad. Lady Konan rápidamente intentó cubrirse:

-¿Qué significa esto Milord?

En su voz a pesar de no fallar se le notaba el sabor del miedo y la incertidumbre de alguien que sabe lo que se le avecina más no se resigna a ello. Lord Madara sonrió de medio lado para después acercarse a ella lentamente y susurrarle cuando ya estaba bastante cerca:

-Lady Konan, estos señores quieren disfrutar de sus encantos tanto como yo. Y bueno he accedido a que jueguen con usted tanto como se les antoje.

Los ojos de la pequeña Konan se abrieron en demasía para seguidamente, y con sus elegantes y blancas manos arañarle la cara o al menos intentarlo. Eso lo pilló tan de sorpresa que ambos cayeron al suelo. Ella parecía toda una fiera en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir. Pero Lord Uchiha no se encontraba solo en esa habitación, por lo que los tres ineptos que lo acompañaban no dudaron en asistir en su ayuda. Dos de ellos la cogieron, y el tercero ayudó a Lord Uchiha a levantarse. Cuando se encontró en pie, apartó al tipo con brusquedad y se acercó a la pequeña Konan y sin más le propino tal bofetada que quedó inconsciente en el acto.

-Al menos así podréis jugar sin que se os revuelva.

Sin más abandonó la habitación dejando a los tres con la muchacha, pero antes de cerrar la puerta susurró:

-Recordad, que mañana ella no deberá poder hablar con nadie, pero sí tiene que ser encontrada por las personas adecuadas.

Lord Uchiha, salió a la oscuridad de la noche y tras mirar a ambos lados y percatarse de que nadie lo veía, montó en el caballo que lo había traído hasta ese lugar y se dispuso a perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tal y como iba vestido difícilmente se le podría reconocer, por lo que cuando pasaba por al lado de algún borracho o alguien que regresaba a casa después de alguna cena importante, ni siquiera los pobretones que vivían en las calles, se voltearon a mirarlo. Si seguía a ese ritmo podría encontrarse bastante lejos de la ciudad a la mañana siguiente, y esperaría los informes de sus espías, para saber exactamente cuándo partía y que ruta iba a tomar Lord Namikaze.

Más cuando pasó por su lado con bastante prisa un caballo de estupendo porte, de color naranja oscuro completamente y ojos rojos, un exótico caballo sin duda, este se sorprendió al reconocer al joven Namikaze, montado sobre este. Iba con el semblante preocupado y sin mirar a ninguna parte, parecía temer algo, ¿qué le pasaría al joven Namikaze?, ¿Se habría metido en algún problema?

Sería bueno ganarse algún punto extra a su favor contra todos ellos, por lo que cuando siguió su camino no dudo en hacer girar a su caballo para averiguar a donde se dirigía este.

"Sakura"

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la silla enfrente de su tocador, aparentaba estar leyendo con las luces que ahí había, pero era mentira, tan solo miraba de reojo al espejo que había enfrente de ella, intentando poder ver cuando Hinata se quedaba dormida. Más esta no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro como si le fuese imposible dormir. La escuchó suspirar en más de una ocasión y maldecir otras tantas. Sabiendo que eso iba para largo, Sakura se giró y declaró:

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Hinata pareció notar su presencia en la habitación por primera vez, lo que le hizo a Sakura maldecir, pues si llegaba a saber que su hermana no la había notado, no se encontraría de los nervios, pensando si el joven Namikaze aún la esperaría o no.

Recriminándole y culpando a Hinata por no dormirse y no dejarla a ella poder terminar con todos sus problemas de una maldita vez. ¿Estaría aún allí esperando?, Miro a través de la ventana y maldijo interiormente, ¿haría mucho frío?

-No-no es nada Sakura, puedes dormir tranquila.

-Sí, seguro que eso es cierto, déjate de tonterías y dime que sucede de una vez.

-Te digo que…

-Llevas días extraña, y según van pasando más y más días te encuentras peor. ¿Acaso crees que no sé nada del joven Lord Inuzuka?

Sakura abrió los ojos alarmada, cuando su hermana se incorporó en la cama con rapidez y sumamente asustada y sonrojada:

-¿D-de qué m-me hablas?

-¿De qué crees tú?

Sakura uso un tono lo suficientemente duro como para que Hinata creyera que ella era conocedora de todo lo que había sucedido. Más la realidad era otra, y sin duda si Hinata fuese totalmente ella misma se habría percatado enseguida de la trampa.

-S-Sakura…, oh hermana, no digas nada, juro que no volverá a pasar.

Sakura, la miró con dureza y declaró:

-¿Cómo quieres que me calle tal acto?

-Tú no lo entiendes hermana.

Vio como esta se levantaba de la cama y se ponía a sus pies agarrando ambas manos de ella, tenía tal mirada de culpabilidad que Sakura comenzó a asustarse de verdad:

-Fue sin darme cuenta, yo te juro que nunca lo habría hecho. Pero él tiene algo en sus palabras, en su voz, es irresistible, te habla con semejante seguridad. Yo no quería, pero al final acabé cediendo.

-¿Acaso te obligó?- Sakura lo preguntó con un tono asustado y enfadado a la vez, más Hinata comenzó a llorar y negó:

-No, me temo que no puedo cargarle una culpa que no tiene, él solo me tentó. Me avisó de que nunca me tocaría a no ser que yo se lo pidiera. De hecho me aseguró que se lo pediría. Le dije que eso no sucedería nunca, que era un desvergonzado y que acabaría con él, más cuando me estaba alejando de su lado él me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacía él.

》Sakura el único roce que teníamos era de su mano con la mía, pero estaba tan cerca y sonreía de esa forma tan inocente. Se acercó a mí y me susurró: "Me lo pedirás y será porque lo deseas, te gusta mi roce, mi cercanía, te gusta que te hable como lo hago, que te busque y te acorrale cuando nos encontramos, tan solo porque deseas que acabe cumpliendo la promesa que te hice. Más no lo haré si no me lo pides."

》Sakura, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, pero aun así le aseguré que nunca lo haría. Se rió de mí y me soltó. Pero esta noche, Sakura, esta noche deseaba con todo mí ser ver al joven Inuzuka en esta cena. No sé por qué pero lo busque con la mirada a cada instante. Pero él se percató.

》Cuando salí un momento al excusado, dejando solo a Lord Akasuna, él me siguió de cerca. No lo noté hasta que entró tras de mí en este. Le mandé salir y alejarse, más notó mi nerviosismo y se acercó más. Me dejó encerrada entre él y la pared, hermana estaba tan cerca, tenía su respiración rozando mis labios y sonreía de tal manera que…

-¿Hinata?

Su hermana comenzó a llorar:

-Se lo pedí, Sakura, le dije que deseaba que me besara. Cuando lo hizo, me sentí libre, le respondí el beso sin dudar. Hermana si no fuera porque escuchamos los pasos del joven Namikaze en el lugar no sé qué habría pasado.

-¿Naruto?.

Hinata levantó la mirada rápidamente al escuchar el susurro sorprendido de su hermana, ésta la miró sin entender y separó el agarre de las manos entre ellas para después decir:

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso Sakura?

-¿Qué?

Hinata se puso en pie, y Sakura sintió miedo, no quería que su hermana supiera de sus citas con Namikaze. No, ¿qué citas?, lo que ella tenía con el joven Namikaze era una cuenta pendiente nada más.

-No es nada, es que en el centro de tiro todo el mundo hablaba de él, y como ya vista esta noche, el joven Namikaze declaró que allí todo el mundo lo llama por su nombre. Hermana ya sabes que cuando escuchas un nombre una y otra vez, cuando ves a esa persona no puedes evitar llamarla por su nombre.- Hinata la miró desconfiada más no dijo nada. -Volviendo a lo tuyo con el joven Inuzuka, Hinata debes mantenerte alejada de ese patán. No te traerá nada bueno y lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé, más no puedo hacerlo sola, Sakura tienes que acompañarme y no dejarme cada vez que esté él cerca.

-Hinata no puedo estar siempre a tú lado. Hay veces que tú sales y yo no estoy en casa, o tienes clases de costura que yo no tengo.

Su hermana volvió a ponerse ante ella:

-Te lo suplico. Por favor, no me digas que no. Si ese muchacho se vuelve a acercar a mí no podré…

Lo decía enserio y Sakura se asustó:

-Está bien, más ¿crees que será suficiente?

Su hermana asintió y declaró:

-Solo si me ve sola se me acerca, cuando estoy indefensa es que me ataca.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante sus palabras, más su hermana la fulminó con la mirada y ella asintió y declaró:

-Está bien Hinata, iré contigo siempre que quieras.

Hinata sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Después volvió a la cama y desde allí le dijo:

-Venga, ven aquí conmigo y cuéntame que tal con Lord Uchiha, ese muchacho parece ser el adecuado.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado y miró de reojo por la ventana, al cabo de un rato declaró:

-Primero iré a tomar algo a las cocinas, creo que necesito un vaso de leche, ¿quieres uno?- Hinata negó. -Bueno pues voy a por él y luego regreso.

-No tardes, te estaré esperando para que me cuentes.

Sakura se puso en pie y asintió a sus palabras. No pudo dejar de ponerse nerviosa, no podría contarle nada, si ella se enteraba de lo que había sucedido con el joven Namikaze aunque fuese un terrible error eso la enfadaría, después de todo aunque ella había hecho un tanto de lo mismo, ella lo había hecho con el prometido de otra persona y no de una de sus hermanas. Su crimen era mayor.

Al llegar a las cocinas miró un momento a través de la oscuridad por la ventana y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cuál sería la venganza de Namikaze?, ¿Sería capaz de mostrar la pulsera ante todo el mundo? No podía permitirlo, corrió hacía los establos todo lo que pudo y más. Agradeció que dejaran siempre luz en este por que por lo visto a uno de los caballos la oscuridad le asustaba.

Corrió hacía Katsuyu y tras mirar sus ropas una vez más, las cuales ni siquiera se había podido cambiar, y por lo que llevaba el mismo vestido que en la cena suspiró. No le gustaba montar con semejante ropa más no podría cambiarse ya que Hinata la pillaría sin ninguna duda.

-Gracias al cielo.

Sakura dio tremendo grito, acompañado de un salto que por poco se cae al suelo del susto:

-¡¿Qué?!

De entre la oscuridad salió el joven Namikaze, se encontraba con la respiración entrecortada y su cabello aún más despeinado que nunca. Sus ojos azul zafiro, mostraban un gran alivio y la miraban con tal intensidad que Sakura sintió que el aire le faltaba. ¿Dónde se había metido?

-Creí…, dios pensé que…

El joven se acercó a ella y sin pensar la estrechó en sus brazos. La sorpresa de Sakura era tal que ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca. Se sentía terriblemente extraña y sin saber cómo actuar. Lo sintió suspirar y como se apoyaba en su hombro, parecía cansado.

-No vuelva a asustarme tanto, solo de pensar que os había pasado algo. No sabía cómo averiguar si aún estabais en casa u os habíais marchado. Estaba a punto de colarme o incluso de llamar aunque eso hubiese revelado lo que hice, pero, temía que alguien os hubiese atrapado por el camino, que por mi culpa os hubiese sucedido algo. ¿Qué más me daba que me descubriesen si con eso sabía que vos estabais segura en casa?

》Nunca antes había temido nada, nunca había sentido esto. Y no me gusta. Me siento indefenso y terriblemente estúpido al veros aquí. Más no puedo dejar de sentirme aliviado y feliz de que estéis bien. Tuve tantas oportunidades de entregaros esta noche la pulsera, más deseaba torturaros tal y como vos lo hicisteis conmigo.

》Deseaba que os sintieseis aunque fuese un poco nerviosa por mi culpa. ¿Cómo era posible que me hubieseis tenido toda la tarde dando vueltas a porqué de la cita?, Y luego llega mi madre y me dice que cenábamos juntos, ¿Acaso os habíais burlado de mí? Os encontrabais tan serena, tranquila y divertida durante todo el tiempo que sentí rabia. Y quería haceros sentir un poco lo que yo había sentido. Cuando vi que no aparecíais comencé a preocuparme. Más ahora ya todo está bien, tan solo fue una forma de burlaros de mí.

Sakura estaba estática en el lugar, no sabía cómo reaccionar, después de llevar un rato hablando se había separado de ella y la había mirado directamente. La preocupación había dado paso al enfado y ver esos ojos tan sumamente hermosos y penetrantes mirarla de esa manera la hizo negar. Más sus palabras no salían, no sabía que decir, que excusa dar. ¿Por qué sentía ese miedo?, ¿Por qué excusarse porque él lo había pasado mal? Era su culpa no la de ella.

-Yo…

-Aquí tenéis vuestra pulsera Lady Haruno, espero que con esto se termine todo. La modificación en la misma es un obsequio del joyero Kankuro, me dijo que al parecer el cierre era defectuoso, y él no podía permitir tal cosa, por lo que decidió regalaros una nueva piedra. Os digo el nombre del joyero para que la llevéis a arreglar si en algún caso esta vuelve a romperse o por si algún caso no os gusta la modificación que este le hizo.

》Espero con esto se termine todo, no quiero saber nada más que tenga que ver con vos o vuestras hermanas exceptuando a la señorita Lady Haruno Karin. Espero pase una buena noche Lady Haruno.

Él se giró, comenzó a alejarse y Sakura se sentía terriblemente mal, más a pesar de que todo su ser clamaba por seguirlo, se sentía herida. Él no había notado nada de lo que le había sucedido a lo largo de toda la cena, y no se había percatado de que en ese momento estaba a punto de disculparse.

No, solo se había preocupado por decirle todo aquello y ya. Pues muy bien, que se quedara con Karin, a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Karin se lo merecía, a un maldito idiota que no escuchaba, a un engreído, a… No pudo evitar sentirse de repente vacía y exhausta, sus ojos a pesar de que no quería comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. No quería que él pensara nada de eso de ella, no quería saberse odiada de esa manera. Sus pies de forma involuntaria comenzaron a caminar, y de un momento a otro se encontró corriendo en su busca. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba estar?, ¿Por qué ese miedo y vacío?

En la oscuridad no veía, y le era imposible saber dónde estaba. De repente chocó contra alguien y se quedó helada en el lugar al ver sus ojos azules. No pudo evitarlo y sonrió de forma involuntaria, parecían sorprendidos y terriblemente confundidos.

-Quería, lo juro, quería ir a encontrarme contigo. Pero Hinata que comparte su habitación conmigo, no se dormía, ella aun esta despierta esperando que regrese de las cocinas. Lo ha estado pasando muy mal últimamente y necesitaba hablar.

》Iba a buscarte en este momento. Necesitaba verte, saber que estabas bien, engañé a mi hermana para poder salir, pero cuando llegaste. Me asusté, sentí miedo, y luego comenzaste a hablar y a alejarte de mí. No lo hagas, no te alejes, solo, escúchame por favor, créeme.

Se calló durante un momento y sintió como él apretaba un poco su agarre en sus hombros.

-¿Por qué?- Sakura lo miró sin entender y este tras apretar un poco más sus hombros se alejó unos pasos de ella soltándola. -¿Por qué?, no tenías que seguirme, no tenías que venir. Debías quedarte allí odiándome. ¿No lo entiendes?, ¿No te das cuenta?

Sakura lo miró confundida y este tras suspirar susurró:

-No seré yo quien te diga nada, ni siquiera yo mismo me entiendo. Me detuve, no fui capaz de irme hasta ver que entrabas en tú casa y te quedabas allí dentro segura. Pero ansiaba que no lo hicieras, que me buscases yo…- Se calló y apartó la mirada de ella. -Tienes que regresar, no te odio Lady Haruno, pero es mejor así. Es mejor mantenernos como si no nos conociésemos y ya. Yo quiero a Lady Karin y no deseo hacerle daño.

-Ni yo tampoco, ella es mi hermana. Solo quiero que no me odiéis, que no me creáis tan…

-¿Qué más le da a usted lo que yo piense?, ¿Qué le ha de importa?, Solo la opinión de Sasuke y ya. No se acerque a mí por favor se lo pido. Nosotros, no. Él es mi hermano y mi prometida es su hermana.

No dijo nada más, le dedicó una última mirada y comenzó a alejarse. No la odiaba, no la odiaba, y si eso era así, ¿por qué su corazón se sentía aún tan sumamente destrozado? No tenía explicación para eso, por lo que ya solo lo observó marchar sin volver a seguirlo. No debía hacerlo, inconscientemente llevó la bolsita donde se encontraba la pulsera hasta el pecho y la apretó con fuerza.

Cuando ya no lo distinguió se dio vuelta y camino hasta la casa, una vez dentro subió a su recamara y allí encontró a Hinata dormida. Se quitó las ropas y una vez puesto el camisón cogió la bolsita una vez más. Al abrirla dejó caer ésta en su mano y la contempló. Efectivamente había una nueva piedra, más no había suficiente luz como para poder ver su color. Se la puso enseguida y sonrió, pero era una triste sonrisa, pues ya la tenía de regreso más el precio…

"El mejor Obito"

Lord Uchiha Obito, gruñó molesto, mientras se removía en su cama. Una vez más volvieron a golpear con insistencia a la puerta principal de la casa. Debía hacer algo con semejante escándalo pero no estaba dispuesto a que eso lo levantara de la cama al ser de día. La llamada se volvió aún más insistente, ¿porque demonios Deidara no habría?, ese maldito mayordomo era un inútil.

Gruñó frustrado cuando los golpes en la puerta de su habitación comenzaron a ser muy, pero que muy insistentes. Al ver que no lo iban a dejar dormir se incorporó un poco y gruñendo furioso declaró:

-Pasa maldita sea.

Rápidamente la puerta se abrió y cerró, eso le extrañó, miró a quien acababa de entrar y se percató de que era un joven mozo de las cuadras. ¿Qué hacía en su recamara?

-Pero qué…

-Mi señor, el comisario se encuentra a las puertas de la casa reclama su presencia inmediata abajo.

-¿El comisario?

Obito negó exasperado y tras un rato se puso en pie, cogió las zapatillas y la bata que el mozo le entregaba y tras ponérselas se miró al espejo y gruño, esa no era manera de recibir a ese hombre. Más que no lo hubiese levantado de la cama. Se lavó la cara y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, seguidamente bajó a la sala, donde el comisario con uno de sus hombres lo esperaba, Sai.

El comisario era un hombre rechoncho y sin duda insoportable, más eficaz en su trabajo, no como otros de sus compañeros. Se trataba de Shimura Danzo , aunque lo cierto era que hubiese preferido mil veces más a Sabakuno Gaara que a este, pero no podía hacer nada.

-¿A qué debo tan temprana visita?, ¿Deseáis un café o algo?, yo me temo que ni siquiera me habéis dado tiempo de desayunar.

-No es una visita de placer, me temo Lord Uchiha.

-¿Entonces?

Obito se puso serio, era cierto que el gustaba tomarse las cosas a broma, más algo en su interior le decía que no era momento de las mismas. Danzo que hasta ese momento lo había mirado con seriedad, dejó entrever una pequeña mirada de lástima.

-¿Qué sucede Danzo?

Una de las pocas cosas que no tenía Obito era paciencia, por lo que se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso.

-Verá, esta mañana cuando uno de los nuestros se encontraba yendo al trabajo, se encontró con algo terrible por el camino.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Se trataba de una muchacha joven de no más de veinte años, se encontraba tirada en la calle, sucia y con bastante sangre a su alrededor. Me temo que también se encontraba desnuda. Cuando la llevamos al hospital nos encontramos con que la muchacha al parecer se encuentra en estado de shock.

》No respondía a preguntas y no miraba a nadie a los ojos, parece perdida en su interior. Le preguntamos al médico a que se debía tal cosa y el señor Yahiko nos dijo que la muchacha había sufrido violentos golpes que la habían podido dejar inconsciente en varias ocasiones. Que la habían violado y además carecía de lengua.

Obito abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendido ante tales palabras, miró al joven que acompañaba a Danzo para ver que lo miraba con disgusto:

-No me extraña que la pobre muchacha se encuentre en estado de shock, más sigo sin entender que tiene todo esto que ver conmigo. ¿Acaso me consideran sospechoso?

Danzo no tardó en negar a esa pregunta, mientras que el joven no dejaba de mirarlo de mala manera para decir con cierto desprecio:

-Si bien es cierto que no dudamos de que no haya sido el autor de esas atrocidades, tampoco dudamos de que es por su culpa.

Obito no lo dudo un segundo, cogió al muchacho de sus ropas y lo estampo contra una de las paredes de la sala:

-¿Qué acabas de decir maldito despreciable?, ¿Quieres acaso que te mate?

-Suéltelo Lord Uchiha. El joven Sai no quería decir esas cosas. Pero me temo que he de preguntarle, ¿tiene usted algún enemigo?, ¿Alguien que desee hacerle daño?

Obito lo miró sin entender, vale que era un libertino y que se había pasado en algunos casos con algunas de las mujeres de varios de la alta sociedad y no tan alta, pero no creía que lo hubiesen pillado aún en ninguna. ¿O tal vez sí?

-Sigo sin entender por qué tendría que ver todo esto conmigo o con si hay alguien que desee hacerme daño.

-Lord Uchiha la persona que se encuentra en semejante estado es Lady Konan.

Obito soltó al joven Sai de inmediato y se giró a mirar a Shimura sumamente sorprendido, asustado y trastornado:

-¿Qué acaba de decir?

-Me temo que es cierto. Y he de advertirle que cuando nos acompañe a verla tendrá que estar preparado, no es una vista agradable.

-Espérenme unos minutos voy a cambiarme.

Obito salió de allí a toda prisa, cuando llegó a su recamara se vistió con las ropas que encontró de manera autómata. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas pensando en el posible autor de semejantes actos. Porque si bien estaba seguro de que no se lo iba a decir a la policía, también estaba seguro de que él mismo acabaría con esa alimaña despreciable, que había osado poner un dedo encima de alguien de su familia.

No tardaron en llegar al hospital, y allí lo recibió el médico del lugar, el señor Yahiko. Este los guió hasta la habitación que ocupaba su prima y cuando entró Obito se sintió destrozado. En la mejilla derecha de su prima se encontraba un corte de un lado a otro de su mejilla destrozando así su bello rostro. Ella ni siquiera se inmuto cuando la puerta se abrió.

Obito corrió hasta ella y la miró de frente, sus bellos ojos naranjas oscuros, estaban como muertos y miraban a la nada, su labio inferior contaba con una herida y estaba hinchado. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado, y un buen moratón brillaba alrededor del mismo, su prima se había defendido sin ninguna duda. Cogió ambas manos de esta y vio que las tenía heladas.

-Una manta, ¿Acaso no han notado que está helada?- Nadie le hizo caso y eso lo obligó a gritar furioso. -¡HE DICHO QUE ME DEN UNA MALDITA MANTA!

Una enfermera ingreso corriendo en el lugar con una y él se la arrebató de las manos con brusquedad y se la puso en los hombros. Una vez más ella no dio signos de vida alguna, desesperado Obito la abrazó, todo en su ser clamaba venganza, ¿pero contra quién?

-Dime, pequeña, dime que miserable despreciable te ha hecho esto.

Obito se subió a la cama y abrazó a esta mientras la mecía en sus brazos, Shimura sabiendo lo que venía a continuación y teniendo en cuenta el estatus de Lord Uchiha, pidió a todos abandonar el lugar.

Más al joven Sai, le solicitó ir a buscar al mejor amigo de Lord Uchiha, este tras asentir partió derecho a la casa de Lord Namikaze. Antes de cerrar la puerta del todo Danzo pudo escuchar, un grito de odio abandonar los labios de Lord Uchiha antes de maldecir y declarar:

-Pequeña en cuanto me digas quien es el miserable que hizo esto te juro que yo mismo lo mataré.

Danzo negó, tendría que poner un vigilante a los alrededores de Lord Uchiha, en esta ocasión había sido su pequeña e inocente prima, pero podría ser que el próximo fuese él, el principal objetivo. Aunque algo le decía que podría haber alguien más antes de que Lord Uchiha cayese.

* * *

 **Les pido disculpas por tardar, de acuerdo al programa que ya habia establecido, para estas fechas ya deberia de haberles dicho el autor, asi que hoy publicare de dos a tres capitulo, hoy tengo el dia libre.  
**

 **Respondiendo a YUM-YUM:  
**

 **-Al adaptarlo tuve muchos problemas con la redaccion y la otografia, pero debido a que, al teminar esta historia, comenzare a subir otro fic de este autor. Por lo que quise respetar su redaccion y ortografia para, incluso, mostrar el crecimiento que tuvo el autor de la obra.**

 **Ahora bien, cuide mucho de los detalles pero si llegasen a ver un nombre que no tiene que estar aqui. Bueno les agradeceria que me lo dijeran para corregirlo. Gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_~~Declaimair~~_**

 ** _*Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _*La historia NO me pertenece, yo solo hago la adaptación._**

 ** _*Esto es sin finalidad de lucro, solo es por entretenimiento._**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

Estúpidos, ineptos e incompetentes, así era la única forma de definir a esos tres patanes. Les había dicho que la chica no hablara, pero estaba claro que se refería a que la quería muerta, no a que le cortarán su inútil lengua. Les dijo que fuera encontrada con rapidez, sí pero por Lord Uchiha o alguien cercano a este, no por la policía.

Debido a sus inútiles acciones, sus planes se habían retrasado hasta que Lord Uchiha se encontrara mejor, pues Lord Namikaze había cancelado su viaje debido a la petición de su mejor amigo. Lo único bueno de aquella noche había resultado ser el seguir al joven Namikaze, ¿quién le iba a decir a él que ese muchacho parecía querer a la hermana de su prometida?

No podía negar que se sentía terriblemente herido debido a que la pulsera que ella tanto toqueteaba y apego le tenía, era un regalo del menor de los Namikaze. Había pensado en presentarse la semana siguiente en la casa de los Haruno y solicitar la mano de la chica. Pero esa venganza sería muy pequeña.

Quizás pudiera dar un golpe magistral llegado el momento indicado. De lo que estaba seguro, era, que esa información le sería terriblemente útil llegado el momento idóneo. Mientras tanto los vigilaría a la distancia hasta que se le ocurriera algo adecuado para esos dos, ahora lo importante era averiguar todo lo posible sobre ese estorbo sin habla, un familiar muy lejano, Konan. Pues aunque era cierto que no podía hablar, nada le impedía escribir o señalar.

"Sakura"

Haruno Sakura, la menor de las hermanas Haruno siempre se había caracterizado por ser despierta, perspicaz y sobre todo inteligente. Esa tarde se encontraba mirando a través de una de las ventanas de la enorme sala de su casa. Debía ir a sus clases de esgrima, lo único bueno de todo aquello, es que su profesor Lord Itachi, no la dejaría permanecer demasiado tiempo perdida en sus absurdos y terriblemente confusos pensamientos.

Era el único profesor de espada que había accedido a enseñarla a ella y a Hinata el arte de la esgrima, el señor Zabuza y los de su gremio habían sido muy claros expresando su desacuerdo ante la sola idea de enseñar ese arte a unas señoritas, ella había argumentado que en Francia era algo muy normal, a pesar de todo, el pobre Lord Itachi había sido excluido de innumerables celebraciones y fiestas debido a su decisión.

Era curioso que unos de los pocos que aceptaban a Lord Itachi, fuese precisamente la familia de la que ella quería desesperadamente alejar a toda su familia, pero al parece, además de un amigo de la familia Namikaze y de Lord Hatake, pertenecía a una de las familias mas antiguas: los Uchiha, siendo familiar cercano de Lord Uchiha Obito y Uchiha Madara, y medio-hermano de Uchiha Sasuke, por lo que hacía que su misión fuese imposible de conseguir.

Suspiró y miró hacía su pulsera, una vez más no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en la nueva piedra de color azul. Era pequeña pero atraía indudablemente toda su atención. Era preciosa y no había queja a la hora de embellecer aún más la joya, pero también era terriblemente perturbadora. No habían tardado en preguntarle que quien le había hecho ese arreglo tan bello a la misma, enseguida explicó que el señor Kankuro tras darse cuenta de que el cierre era pésimo había querido compensarla.

Miró hacía la puerta y Hinata aún no bajaba, si seguían así acabarían por llegar tarde y Lord Itachi se enfadaría con ellas sin ninguna duda. Frunció el ceño molesta y de nuevo fijó su atención en la piedra.

Inconscientemente cogió la misma entre sus dedos y tras unos segundos cerró sus ojos. Aunque lo cierto es que no necesitaba hacer tal cosa para que unos ojos idénticos a esa piedra llegaran a su mente.

¿Cómo era posible, que esos ojos se hubiesen clavado tanto en su interior? No podía explicarlo. Había pasado una semana desde su último encuentro, ¡y qué semana!, cada vez que llamaban a la puerta el corazón se le aceleraba de sobre manera.

Sus ojos rápidamente viajaban hacía la entrada y todos sus sentidos esperaban los pasos del criado anunciando al recién llegado. Más para su frustración o mejor dicho su lamentación todo en ella perdía calor y vida cuando quien era anunciado era cualquiera de los pretendientes menos quien le interesaba a ella.

En una ocasión Lord Uchiha Obito se acercó a Lord Hatake Kakashi y susurró:

-¿No crees que Naruto está jugando demasiado?, No puede estar viniendo una semana si y otra ni siquiera mandar sus respetos.

-¿Crees que sería bueno decir alguna excusa?, Quiero decir, después podremos hablar con él, pero de momento.

Lord Uchiha negó un momento para después suspirar y decir:

-No sé, yo no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí. El pedido de Kushina ya no es factible, después de todo él dejó en claro que ya no la pretendía. Sin embargo Kushina quiera que siga viniendo. Me temo que tendré que hablar con ella seriamente. Tengo cosas que hacer en lugar de seguir de sujeta velas para cuatro futuros matrimonios.

-Hablaré a mi vez con Kushina le aseguraré que yo mismo vigilaré lo que desee. No creo que se oponga. Sabes que te apoyan al cien por cien y que Minato está ayudando a Lord Shimura en su búsqueda de posibles causantes. ¿Qué tal Lady Konan?

-¿Cómo esperas que este?- La voz cargada de enfado de Lord Uchiha la había hecho estremecerse. No era un secreto las penurias que la atractiva joven había tenido que soportar, al igual que todo el mundo sabía que su estado de shock era tal que ni hablar había sido capaz.

Lejos estaba ella de saber que la pobre no podría volver a hacerlo nunca.

-Mañana la trasladarán a la institución para enfermedades mentales. El doctor Yahiko, ha sido toda una ayuda en los trámites.

Vio a Lord Hatake asentir y después ambos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Lord Hatake declaró:

-Si quieres que te acompañe…

-No tengo que pedirlo. Lo sé, pero considero que es mejor que Konan no pase por tal vergüenza. Espero seas capaz de entenderlo.

-Por supuesto. Después pasaré por tú casa para hablar.

Lord Uchiha agradeció sus palabras y después se alejó para acercarse a su hermana mayor. La cual llevaba un tiempo bastante extraña, como dispersa y sumida en la tristeza.

Eso había sucedido la tarde anterior, y ella se había contenido para no preguntar de forma indiscreta por el joven Namikaze. De hecho la única con cierto derecho a hacer tal cosa era su hermana mayor Karin, más ella ni siquiera había hablado.

Se le notaba triste y algo distante, más no se acercaba a ella para hablarle de sus problemas. De todas sus hermanas Karin era la única que parecía sentir algo por ella que no era muy bueno. Más sin embargo no dudaba que la quería con locura, igual que ella misma a Karin.

-Ya estoy lista Sakura.

-Ya era hora, al final llegaremos tarde y Lord Itachi acabará enfurecido.

-Tranquila dedícale una media sonrisa de las tuyas, u ofrécele un buen espectáculo con la espada y verás que no tardará en perdonarnos.

Hinata sonreía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y eso la hizo sentir bien. Desde que su hermana le había contado su problema con el joven Inuzuka, este no había podido encontrar la forma de poder hablarle y todo gracias a ella. Sonrió de medio lado, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ese joven se burlara de Hinata. De eso podía estar completamente seguro.

Sin más ambas hermanas salieron de la casa con sus respectivos equipos y en esta ocasión en lugar de ir montadas a caballo utilizaron el carruaje, debido a que el frío comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Anunciando la época de la nieve.

"Naruto"

Naruto se encontraba maldiciendo en su interior. No sabía el motivo, pero no deseaba de ninguna manera volver a pisar la casa de los Haruno. ¿Sería posible ver a Lady Haruno fuera de la misma? De la nada la imagen de la menor de ellas se le vino a la mente.

La última noche que la había visto. La noche que había decidido terminar toda esa tontería de hacerla enfadar. La noche que casi acaba muerto por culpa de su estúpida y desesperada carrera para comprobar si ella estaba en casa o no, para descubrir con horror que ella estaba allí, no con horror no, con alivio.

Todo en su interior clamaba por verla en la casa, ni siquiera el hecho de que eso evidenciaba el que ella se había reído de él lo hizo sentirse menos aliviado y más enfadado en un principio, más después de verla bien y segura, el enfado había aflorado y dios, ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido controlar su temperamento.

Era cierto lo que Shikamaru decía que era peor que un puercoespín, ya que al menos ellos daban evidencias de su comportamiento y de cuáles eran sus armas. Pero él parecía ser un joven sereno, respetable, con un título que cubrir, unas responsabilidades y sobre todo un dinero y estatus, es decir un maldito prisionero deseoso de escapar, más sin poder hacerlo, debía decir siempre las palabras adecuadas y aparentar siempre tranquilidad y serenidad.

¿Cómo se supone se hacía eso si tú interior te gritaba que no eras así?, ¿Si todo tú deseaba aclarar las cosas cuanto antes?, Si lady Haruno no lo hubiese detenido la otra noche, quizás no estaría vivo ese día. O tal vez Lord Sarutobi sería quién descansase en paz.

El caso era que por poco dejó escapar el desafió de sus labios. No le gustaba quedar de cobarde o niñato, aunque al parecer Lord Sarutobi lo consideraba ambas cosas además de odiarlo sin razón.

No entendía sus miradas inquisidoras y su tremendo escrutinio. Era consciente de que se trataba del abuelo de su futura esposa si todo salía como su padre había planeado, ¿más debía de ser así con él? No recordaba que Sasuke recibiese ese mismo trato por parte de Lord Sarutobi, ni Akasuna, ni mucho menos Kakashi, ¿entonces?, ¿Por qué lo asesinaba con la mirada?

Y lo peor, ¿por qué demonios seguía pensando en todo eso?, furioso consigo mismo por una vez más volver sobre el mismo tema, Naruto cogió con fuerza un jarrón que había encima de la mesa de la sala y sin más lo arrojó.

-Maldita sea, sal de mi mente de una vez.

No había sido suficiente, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba golpear algo. Necesitaba una buena lucha de espadas. Sí, eso era lo indicado. Si iba a ver a Itachi sin duda él lo contentaría, nunca había dicho que no a un desafío por su parte.

Sin más corrió hasta su cuarto y tras vestirse para la ocasión salió por la puerta de los establos y tras elegir uno de los caballos, se dispuso a partir.

"Kushina"

Como era de esperarse no se había percatado de que su madre se encontraba ahora en la habitación que él había abandonado, mirando con sus violetas ojos el jarrón en el suelo:

-¿Qué te está pasando hijo?

-Lady Namikaze, el joyero Kankuro acaba de llegar.

Kushina asintió a esas palabras y declaró:

-¿Me harías el favor de mandar a alguien a limpiar esto y conducir a Kankuro hasta el estudio? Me reuniré con él enseguida.

Yamato no tardó en hacer una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se marchó de allí, Kushina suspiró ante la vista del jarrón y agradeció el haberlo cambiado hace unos días. Pues si Harry hubiese roto el otro jarrón, Minato no estaría nada contento pues pertenecía a su madre.

Tras negar se dispuso a ir a el estudio, debía solicitar un anillo de compromiso para Shikamaru. Sonrió de medio lado, en tres semanas su hijo se casaría. Pero no sería hasta esa noche que la noticia sería oficial en la cena que organizaba la familia de la prometida. Estaba feliz de que uno de sus hijos estuviese a punto de encontrar la misma felicidad, confianza y compañía que ella había encontrado en una ocasión en Minato.

Al llegar al estudio descubrió al pequeño hombre mirando a su alrededor como fascinado:

-¿Le gusta lo que ve señor?

-Nunca había visto un estudio, que pareciera más una biblioteca.

Kushina sonrió, a todos sus hijos menos a Kiba le gustaba leer, Minato había alimentado esa gran afición heredada de ella. Pues ella amaba todos los libros, pues cada uno de ellos era un tesoro que ocultaba secretos indescriptibles.

Había algunos que Minato no deseaba que ella viera, pero al fin y al cabo él nunca había podido negarle nada y ella siempre había sabido cómo aprovecharlo bien.

-Es un arte que todos amamos en esta casa.

-Lo veo Lady Namikaze, pero dígame, ¿para qué soy bueno?

-¿Le apetece un te o quizás una copa de Brandy?

-Me temo que no puedo quedarme mucho Lady Namikaze. Pasé por aquí de paso a casa de Lord Hatake. Tengo una entrega especial para él.

-¿Una entrega especial?

-Sí, su anillo de compromiso. Por lo visto esta noche en la fiesta de los señores Yamanaka está dispuesto a hacer oficial su futuro matrimonio con la mayor de las Haruno.

-¿Los Haruno también asistirán a esa cena?- Kushina se tensó, y debió de ser notorio su desconcierto pues Kankuro la miró sin entender y asintió a sus palabras

-Si Lady Namikaze, toda la alta sociedad estará allí. Todos desean estar en una fiesta como la que se espera, y más con los rumores acertados de lo que Lord Hatake piensa hacer esta noche.

Kushina asintió para después decir mientras sonreía de forma fingida, pues algo en ella la tenía nerviosa:

-Me temo que la noticia de Lord Hatake se verá empañada por la de mi hijo mayor. Espero nos perdone. Solicitaba sus servicios para que me facilitara un anillo de pedida. Al parecer mi hijo mayor ha tenido la misma idea de Lord Hatake y está dispuesto a pedir la mano de Lady Yamanaka esta misma noche.

-Eso es una gran noticia. ¿Y cómo desea que sea tal anillo?

-Algo discreto, pero que nadie pueda dudar de su valor.

Lord Kankuro rompió a reír y cuando Kushina lo miró sin entender este tan solo declaró:

-Sin duda el joven Namikaze, es su hijo Lady Namikaze, me hizo exactamente la misma petición hace unas semanas.

-¿Mi hijo Naruto?, ¿Cómo que la misma petición?, no he visto a Naruto con ningún anillo.

-Oh no, me temo que me entendió mal. No se trata de un anillo, sino de una pulsera. Me refería a su forma de describir el objeto que deseaba. Su hijo me pidió las mismas cualidades. He de confesar que no esperaba que después de tremendo fallo por mi parte, siguieran confiando en mí para seguir creando sus joyas.

Kushina frunció el ceño y tras pensar un buen rato declaró:

-Nadie mejor que usted para esa labor Kankuro. Además durante años su familia nos ha servido bien en todo lo que le hemos solicitado, por ello un pequeño error no es suficiente.

-La verdad es que no sé cómo pude tener semejante descuido. Espero le gustase el arreglo que hice. Al menos pensé que sería una manera de compensar.

-Sin duda le habrá gustado. ¿Qué arreglo era ese?

-Oh solo añadí una pequeña piedra más a la pulsera. Una piedrecita de color azul.

-¿Un Zafiro?

Kankuro sonrió de medio lado y asintió:

-Me temo que su hijo menor no tiene conocimiento del valor de esa pequeña piedra. Aunque sin ella también sería ya de por sí valiosa pues tiene dos pequeños diamantes incrustados en ella.- De repente se calló para después añadir. -Quizás esté hablando de más, y ese regalo aún no ha sido entregado. Espero me disculpe si le acabo de estropear la sorpresa a su hijo menor.

-No se preocupe Kankuro, sabré sorprenderme adecuadamente en el momento preciso.

-Muchas gracias Lady Namikaze.

-¿Cuándo recogió mi hijo ese pedido?

-Oh fue hace una semana creo recordar.

Kushina asintió y seguidamente declaró:

-Considero que lo mejor sería hablar sobre el anillo en cuestión. ¿O prefiere visitar a Lord Hatake primero?

-Si no le importa que resuelva eso en primer lugar. Además así podré recoger algunos que estoy seguro no la dejarán indiferente.

-Pues así sea. Lo veré en un rato entonces.

Kankuro asintió y tras felicitar una vez más a Kushina se marchó, dejando a esta perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿A quién había regalado Naruto esa pulsera?

Estaba segura de que ya había sido entregada, su hijo menor era un impaciente, y fuese quien fuese la destinataria de tal objeto ya debía de tenerlo en su poder. Después de todo si Naruto tenía algo era ser impulsivo y no poder guardar nada para sí por más que lo intentase, eso le había ocasionado que sus hermanos nunca confiasen en él a la hora de hacer un regalo. Y solo el día indicado es que el pobre se enteraba de qué se trataba lo que había pagado.

Minato no dejaba de reír cuando había algún cumpleaños que celebrar, sobre todo porque le gustaba torturar a Naruto en ese aspecto. Y seguidamente por la cara que este ponía al descubrir al fin en que había ido a parar el dinero entregado.

Tendría que peguntarle a la Joven Lady Haruno Karin, seguramente ella sería la destinataria de la misma, o al menos eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas creer.

Suspiró y abandonó el estudio dispuesta a ver a Shikamaru para informarle de que Kankuro vendría con los anillos. Y que así estuviese presente, pues aunque no pareciera muy entusiasmado, debía de ser elegido por él.

"Naruto"

Naruto saltó de su caballo sin más, lo recibió uno de los criados de Itachi, después de todo este impartía sus clases en su casa. Contaba con una sala repleta de espejos, en la cual había veces que Naruto perdía los nervios, pero Itachi le había asegurado que había escogido ese lugar porque era el idóneo para enseñar a sus alumnos a no distraerse. Lo cual le había costado horrores a Naruto.

Una vez entró en la casa guiado por el mayordomo de este esperó en una de las salas a que Itachi le llamase.

"Sakura"

Sakura atacó una vez más y se crispó al ver que este la esquivaba elegantemente y tras dar un solo paso susurraba:

-Tocada.

Sakura gruñó enfadada y se volvió a colocar en posición:

-Otra vez.

Lord Itachi sonrió, al contrario que el profesor de tiro, Itachi amaba su tenacidad y sobre todo su orgullo. Por eso había accedido a enseñarla. Él se colocó también en posición más en ese momento llamarón a la puerta:

-Adelante.

-Señor uno de sus alumnos ha solicitado verlo.

Lord Itachi frunció un poco el ceño y declaró:

-Uno de mis alumnos. Pero si todos son conscientes de que los Martes y Jueves yo no enseño a caballeros.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de su mayordomo y eso hizo a Lord Itachi suspirar:

-A este alumno en cuestión no es que le importe demasiado sus instrucciones respecto a ese aspecto.

-Comprendo. Dígale que pase.

Sin más Lord Itachi se volvió a colocar delante de ella. Al parecer aunque ese alumno fuese a entrar no le iba a impedir seguir dándole su clase. Estupendo.

-Sakura, estoy algo cansada, sino te importa, me gustaría ir a buscar algo de beber.

-Haz lo que desees Hinata, yo seguiré aquí cuando regreses.

Hinata asintió y después miró a Lord Itachi:

-Le importaría si…

-No Señorita Hinata. Hoy ha hecho usted un trabajo increíble. Su concentración ha sido exquisita. Tiene merecido un buen descanso.

Hinata sonrió ante tales elogios, era la primera vez que este le decía esas cosas y su hermana no pudo contener su alegría.

-Muchas gracias Lord Itachi.

-Solo digo la verdad.

Sin más lanzó una estocada que Sakura paró rápidamente, y mientras Hinata salía de la sala de entrenamiento, ellos se enfrascaban en una elegante y bonita lucha de floretes.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció un buen rato, Sakura consiguió que su florete tocara a Lord Itachi. Este enseguida sonrió e iba a hablar cuando un aplauso se escuchó en la sala.

-Touche profesor Itachi.

"Itachi"

Lord Itachi giró su mirada para encontrarse con su joven alumno Lord Namikaze. Este se encontraba sentado en una de las barras de madera que se encontraba alrededor de toda la sala. Estas servían para evitar que sus alumnos tropezasen contra los cristales de los espejos y los rompiesen. Además de para las clases de baile de su mujer e hija.

El joven Namikaze sonreía amablemente mientras dejaba de aplaudir y apoyaba ambas manos en la barra de madera, para inclinarse un poco hacía delante.

-Naruto. Un gusto verte por aquí, y una sorpresa también. Creo recordar que le avisé que los Martes y Jueves yo…

-No daba clases, sí. Pero tengo que hacer algo de ejercicio Itachi, además veo que me mintió. Pues si no me equivoco usted está enseñando.

Lord Itachi miró un momento a Lady Sakura y después a Naruto para después suspirar y decir:

-Sí, pero me temo que hoy no podré satisfacer su deseo de…

-Le puedo asegurar que si no fuera necesario no se lo pediría.

"Sakura"

Sakura miró por primer vez desde que había escuchado su voz hacía el joven Namikaze y agradeció infinitamente llevar su máscara puesta. Lord Itachi, se la había quitado hacía poco, debido al calor que sentía, pero ella se había rehusado, pues su padre no le perdonaría si llegaba a herirse en el rostro.

Se fijó en Namikaze para descubrir que este miraba seriamente a Lord Itachi, quien a su vez lo miraba intrigado:

-En ese caso, si me permite que me despida de mi alumno por hoy, podré centrarme en usted.

La sonrisa adornó enseguida el rostro del joven Namikaze, más Sakura se sintió ofendida, al ver que nuevamente alguien interponía a este ante ella. ¿Quién se había creído que era para inmiscuirse en todo?, ¿Por qué la perseguía?

-La verdad es que me encantaría, si a usted le parece bien, que me dejase practicar con su alumno. Parece merecer la pena cruzar mi espada con la suya.

-Me temo que solo floretes Naruto.

Este frunció el ceño ante esa petición más su sonrisa no se perdió:

-Que así sea. ¿Me presta el equipo?, no traje ni el traje adecuado ni mi florete. Pensé en retarlo a un duelo a espadas.

-Si quiere después podremos tener ese duelo a espadas.

-Eso sería genial. Necesito hablar con alguien, a la vez que me desahogo.

-Ahora mismo le hago traer el equipo.

Hizo sonar una campanilla y al cabo de unos minutos un criado apareció con un traje de esgrima y con unas botas. Lord Itachi señalo hacía el joven Namikaze y Sakura pudo ver como este saltaba de donde estaba y cogía las ropas que le entregaban.

-Pues enseguida vuelvo.

Sin más este se marchó y Sakura miró a Lord Itachi:

-¿Por qué accedió a que me enfrentara a él?

-Quiero ver como se desenvuelve contra alguien con quién no ha luchado nunca antes.

-¿Por qué él?

Lord Itachi la miró unos segundos, y Sakura se sintió nerviosa por unos momentos, solo deseaba que este no pudiera ver su rostro a través de la máscara.

-Era el único a mano. Pero si no quiere me excusaré en su nombre y…

-NO.

Lord Itachi enmudeció en el acto al escuchar la voz de ella, y la miró inquisidoramente.

-Es decir… no consentiré que me tachen de cobarde.

Lord Itachi siguió con su mirada fija en ella, y solo cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse de nuevo es que este dejó de mirarla.

Ambos a la vez se giraron a mirar al recién llegado. El joven Namikaze se estaba poniendo los guantes en ese momento, mientras debajo de uno de sus brazos traía un casco y debajo del otro sostenía el florete.

Estaba tan centrado en ponerse los guantes que no se percató de que era observado. Sakura había sentido que toda ella temblaba de arriba abajo. Cuando este entró por la puesta la respiración se le entrecortó, nunca hubiese imaginado que ver a alguien aparte de Lord Itachi vestido con un traje de esgrima la haría sentirse tan extraña.

Ni por un momento sospechó que solo por ser él era que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de esa manera. El blanco resaltaba el color moreno de la piel de este, y su cabello amarillo, como era costumbre en él su cabello seguía siendo indomable.

Sakura no podía apartar su mirada de este, de sus piernas fuertes enfundadas en esos pantalones tan sumamente pegados, de cómo se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo del joven y marcaba cada parte del mismo. Sus brazos parecían más fuertes que cuando iba vestido con sus camisas y trajes elegantes.

Cuando este levantó su mirada porque ya había terminado de ponerse los guantes, sonrió a Lord Itachi:

-¿Sabe que estos trajes me parecen la mar incómodos?

-Eso dicen muchos. Sin embargo otros los encuentran estimulantes, me atrevería a decir que hasta excitantes.

-Sin duda algún enfermo me temo.

El joven Namikaze soltó una risa ante sus palabras y Sakura se mordió el labio inferior enfadada consigo misma. Ella misma acaba de pensar que ese maldito traje le parecía terriblemente revelador. Se quedó paralizada cuando los ojos de él recayeron sobre ella para decir:

-¿Tú que piensas?

Enrojeció en el acto y tan solo apartó la mirada de él temiendo que pudiese descubrirla aunque ciertamente no creía que la máscara lo dejase ver mucho de su rostro.

Lord Itachi miró a uno y otro y tras entrecerrar un poco los ojos declaró:

-Es mejor comenzar, o se nos hará demasiado tarde.

-Eso está hecho.

Sakura vio como este se colocaba la máscara y se ponía en posición, ella no tardó en imitarle:

-Que empiece el duelo.

"Itachi"

Y así fue. Ambos comenzaron a lanzar sus diferentes estocadas, se esquivaban, acercaban y alejaban de manera casi sincronizada. Lord Itachi observó a Sakura en cada paso que daba y en cada movimiento, la verdad es que deseaba saber cómo se desenvolvía ante un buen adversario que no fuese él.

Tras un rato el joven Naruto hizo un Fondo: vuelta a la guardia hacía la derecha, que resultó ser un buen y fuerte ataque.

-Touche.

No entendía por qué este siempre utilizaba el francés para decir tocada, pero el caso es que el muchacho disfrutaba haciéndolo, y después de todo significaba lo mismo. Escuchó a Lady Haruno gruñir y los volvió a ver ponerse en posición.

Al cabo de unos segundos de la primera estocada por parte del joven Namikaze, Lady Haruno lo tocó a él.

-Tocado Naruto.

Fue el turno de él de gruñir, sonrió al darse cuenta de que tenía en su poder a dos tesoros testarudos y orgullosos, pero ambos buenos. Una vez más se colocaron en posición y él decidió ir a buscar a la joven Hinata. Pues por lo visto eso podía durar bastante.

"Naruto"

Naruto se colocó en posición y volvió una vez más a mirar a su oponente, no se esperaba que fuese tan bueno, parecía haber estudiado uno a uno los movimientos de Itachi para hacerlos exactamente igual a él.

Más con solo eso no podría ganarlo, se percató de que su oponente era algo más bajo que él y eso lo enfadó un poco. Eso era un punto a favor para su oponente, aunque también aseguraba ventajas para él, pues tendría los brazos más cortos y las piernas también.

Naruto miró ambas partes de la anatomía del cuerpo de su oponente y se sintió extrañamente idiota al pensar en que a pesar de ser más bajo tenía unas piernas, ¿bonitas? Ese muchacho debía de ser un chico joven más que él si contaba con unas piernas parecidas a las de una mujer. A ese descubrimiento le siguieron otros que le crisparon.

Al ver como se movía su cuerpo se revoluciono, esos trajes después de todo podían hacer que alguien cuerdo enloqueciera, pues todo le indicaba a que era una mujer quien luchaba contra él. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior al pensar eso, pues si era así, vaya mujer. El traje revelaba un cuerpo que muchas desearían tener sin ninguna duda.

La lucha se hizo más y más intensa a la par que la ansiedad de Naruto por terminar y una de dos; revelar de quién se trataba, o marcharse antes de hacer el ridículo. Estaba casi seguro de que sería lo segundo, pues Itachi nunca dejaría a una mujer enfrentarse a un hombre.

Su florete tocó el pecho de su oponente y su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada al pensar precisamente en esa parte de la anatomía femenina.

-Touche.

Su voz sonó casi ronca, más eso no le importó cuando escuchó que a la vez que él decía esa palabra, su oponente decía exactamente lo mismo:

-Tocado.

Naruto se quedó helado en el lugar, no, no, y mil veces no. No podía ser posible, tenía que ser una broma, o no mejor dicho una maldita mala jugada de su mente. Sí, eso era, era imposible que hubiese escuchado la voz de la menor de las Haruno.

Negó frustrado y se colocó en posición, tenía que centrarse, ya iban dos a dos, el siguiente punto decidiría el ganador. Era imposible que hubiese escuchado la voz de Lady Sakura. Sonrió de medio lado, si, era imposible, pues allí solo estaban él y su oponente, ¿verdad?

Rápidamente miró a su alrededor con disimulo y un suspiro se le escapó de los labios, sí, solo ellos dos. Debía descargar todo lo que tenía dentro, y para ello debía terminar ese duelo cuanto antes.

Se colocaron en posición, y Naruto se quedó mirando a su oponente fijamente, decidido a no perder. Más al hacer eso, no pudo evitar notar de nuevo que el cuerpo del mismo no parecía el de un hombre, joven o muchacho.

Empezó de nuevo la lucha, solo que ahora estaba furioso, sin pensar en lugar de utilizar el florete como era debido, Naruto se colocó tan cerca de su oponente que este por poco y cae, más recuperó fácilmente su equilibrio y lo miró unos segundos, parecía enfadado. No, parecía enfadada.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Naruto se lanzó hacía ella, como si lo que sostuviese fuese una espada y no un florete. Lo vio dar unos pasos hacia atrás, y chocar contra la barandilla de madera. Más cuando estaba cerca, interpuso su florete entre ambos, pero el propósito de Naruto ya lo había logrado, estar tan cerca, que le fuese posible percibir aunque fuese un poco algo de su rostro más no fue eso lo que encontró, sino que un olor que le resultaba demasiado familiar lo envolvió por completo. Sin pensar en lo que hacía Naruto agarró ambos floretes y tras conseguir que este soltase el suyo los dejo caer al suelo.

Sin dudar se quitó la máscara y sin esperar permiso y maldiciendo le quitó la máscara.

-Maldita sea, ¿es que acaso no puedo librarme de ti?, ¿Me piensas perseguir a todas partes?, ¿Cuánto más piensas jugar a esto?

Sakura lo miró sin entender y se encontraba con la respiración agitada y bastante sorprendida:

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Tu voz. La reconocí.

No solo su voz, sino su maldito olor, ese desquiciante y a la vez atrayente olor a cerezas que ella emanaba.

-Yo no lo persigo por ninguna parte. En todo caso usted me persigue a mí. Hoy es el día de mis clases y usted sabía que Lord Itachi no podía darle clases hoy.

-Claro, por tú maldita culpa como siempre. ¡Todo es tú culpa!

"Sakura"

-¿De qué está hablando?, Yo no tengo culpa de nada, idiota.

La risa de él la hizo enmudecer y sentir un escalofrío. Algo que sin duda él notó, pues detuvo su sonrisa para mirarla fijamente. Sakura se sintió indefensa y terriblemente expuesta ante esos ojos azules que la miraban de arriba abajo.

De acuerdo que ella lo había hecho anteriormente, pero él no podía saberlo, además no había sido tan descarada. Bueno sí, más la máscara la cubría, por lo que él no podía saberlo. Más los ojos de él eran tan sumamente expresivos que Sakura se sentía acalorada. ¿Desde cuándo se había percatado de que esos trajes dejaban a una persona tan expuesta?

-Me estás volviendo loco.

Ese susurró la atrajo hacía la realidad, no se había percatado de que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y que lo estaba mirando directamente a los labios.

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?, Miró rápidamente a los ojos de él y se apretó contra la barra de madera. Craso error, y segundos después de haber hecho eso lo lamento, ya no solo porque sintió como él se tensaba ante el leve roce que había provocado inconscientemente, sino porque muy a su pesar el cosquilleo que la había recorrido le había encantado.

-Lord Itachi va a regresar en cualquier…

-Lo sé.

No dijo nada más, pero Sakura ni siquiera estaba muy segura de que hubiese pronunciado exactamente esas palabras, tan solo sintió un susurro y como su respiración chocaba contra su nariz.

-Debería apartarse y dejarme…

-Debería, sí.

No sabía qué demonios estaba pasándole, más los labios de él la torturaban con cada palabra que decía y cada bocanada de aire que liberaba y hacía rozar su rostro, no entendió el miedo que la recorrió cuando supo que iba a alejarse tal y como ella le había pedido, y mucho menos se entendió a sí misma cuando él dio un paso para alejarse y ella sin pensarlo agarró su traje y tiró de él hacía ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿En qué estaba pensando?, ¿Qué temía tanto?

-¿Qué hace?

Su voz sonaba desesperaba y sorprendida, y ella no pudo más que sonreír y sin más susurrar contra sus labios:

-En esta ocasión seré yo y no tu.

Sakura ni siquiera entendía a que venían esas palabras, tan solo acercó sus labios hasta los de él, he hizo un leve contacto con sus labios para susurrar:

-Un leve contacto, tan suave que ni siquiera estas segura de si se ha llevado a cabo o no.

Sintió como él se tensaba al rozar sus labios y ella volvió a acercarse un poco más. Al ser más bajita que él rozar sus labios era bastante complicado en la posición en la que se encontraban, más ella en una suave y para trastorno de Naruto, torturadora caricia, llevo ambas manos hacía el cuello de él y tiró de este.

No se resistió y Sakura se sintió terriblemente poderosa, se olvidó de donde estaban, de quienes los acompañaban en la casa. Se olvidó de todo, de su prometido, de la prometida de él. Se olvidó de su estatus y sobre todo de su vergüenza. Llevaba desde hacía una semana desesperada por verlo, y cuando al fin lo conseguía él parecía furioso y deseoso de alejarla de él. Más no estaba dispuesta. No antes de hacerlo pasar por el tormento que él le había hecho pasar a ella desde que había rozado sus labios en ese inocente beso.

Volvió a rozar sus labios con los suyos y de un momento a otro se sintió deseosa de más, pero, ¿cómo conseguirlo?, ¿y qué exactamente quería conseguir?

Sin previo aviso sintió como él llevaba ambas manos hasta su cintura y la acercaba a él. Sentir el contacto de todo su cuerpo con el de ella la hizo abrir los labios sorprendida.

Más su sorpresa fue mayor cuando él introdujo su lengua entre sus labios y rozó la suya propia. Abrió los ojos sorprendida para cerrarlos enseguida al ver que él parecía entregado al cien por cien en lo que hacía. ¿Podía un beso ser así de sorprendente?

Su cuerpo entero parecía ansiar más contacto con él, sus labios se movían al mismo rito, como si desde un principio hubiese sido algo predestinado. Sus lenguas comenzaron un juego que la hizo sentirse atrevida.

Sintió como él daba un paso hacia ella, como queriendo acercarse más a ella y sintió la barra de madera en la parte baja de su espalda, obligándola a arquearse un poco, ocasionando que el contacto fuese aún mayor. Ambos a la vez gruñeron ante la corriente que les recorrió. Sus cuerpos clamaban por aire por lo que se separaron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos y ambos a la vez susurrar:

-Más.

Sin más volvieron a besarse sin pudor, en esta ocasión el beso era más hambriento y descontrolado, ninguno entendía la necesidad que los embargaba. Y mucho menos deseaban parar para pensar en ello. Al menos no de momento.

"Itachi"

Lord Itachi, después de hablar con Hinata, y de hacerle algunas preguntas sobre la relación que podían tener ellas con el joven Namikaze decidió ir a comprobar cómo iban en su duelo.

Después de todo deseaba ver la cara de Naruto cuando descubriese que acababa de estar peleando con su futura esposa. Pues Lady Hinata le había dicho en confidencia que el joven Namikaze pretendía a su hermana menor. Claro estaba que Lord Itachi, no podía saber que Lady Hinata se refería a Lady Haruno Karin y no a Sakura. Después de todo, la actitud de Sakura le revelaba ciertas cosas.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta que daba a la sala se extrañó de no escuchar el choque de los floretes, abrió la puerta y al hacerlo se quedó helado con lo que vio. Ambos jóvenes estaban contra una de las esquinas de su sala besándose como si la vida les fuera en ello.

Parecían haber buscado el lugar más oscuro de la sala para ello, no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Recordaba perfectamente algunas escenas mucho más escandalosas provocadas por él y su ahora esposa, en el noviazgo. Pudo ver como ambos se separaban y susurraban una simple palabra para después volver a besarse ahora con más ímpetu hasta llegar a acariciarse la espalda

Sería bueno interrumpirlos, pues no estaba dispuesto a prestar su sala para tales actos. Estaba por hablar cuando escuchó la voz de Lady Hinata y sin pensar cerró la puerta de la sala con rapidez. Esa no era una visión para una mujer.

-¿Está aún Sakura ahí?

-Me temo que algo ocupada con su futuro esposo.

Lord Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y Hinata sonrió de igual forma que él para declarar:

-¿Está aquí el joven Lord Uchiha?

-¿Perdón?, No, Sasuke no ha…

-Es que como acaba de decir que Sakura está ocupada con su futuro esposo, pues creí que Lord Uchiha se encontraba aquí. ¿Entonces por qué dijo eso?

-Espere, espere un momento. Usted me acaba de decir que el joven Namikaze está prometido con su hermana menor, ¿cómo es posible que…

-Sí, claro, con Karin, ella es menor que yo, pero mayor que Sakura. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver el joven Namikaze en…

No dejó que la muchacha terminara la frase, tan solo declaró:

-Kisame lleva a Lady Hinata a la sala, ahora me reuniré con ella.

Se giró rápidamente y abrió las puertas a su espalda nada más ver a Hinata perderse al girar la esquina. En cuanto entró en esta cerró las puertas a su espalda con un fuerte portazo.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron sorprendidos por el ruido y al parecer perturbados. El primero en reaccionar fue el joven Lord Namikaze, y como lo hizo, dejo a Lord Itachi completamente sorprendido:

-No, no, no. Esto, dios mío, ¿qué demonios me has hecho?, No te das cuenta de lo que…

-¿Yo?, te recuerdo que el primero en besarme fuiste tú Naruto.

-Eso fue…

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué fue eso?

-Solo quería que entendieras que Shikamaru no se estaba burlando de Temari, yo estoy prometido o estaré prometido a tu hermana. Maldita sea, ¿cómo demonios la voy a mirar a la cara?- De repente se apartó de ella asustado y declaró. -No, más importante, ¿cómo demonios voy a ver a Sasuke a la cara?, ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarlo después de haberme dejado llevar por ti?

Ella lo miró enfadada y de repente Lord Itachi decidió intervenir:

-¿Se puede saber en qué estáis pensando?

Ambos se sobresaltaron y miraron hacía él, había confusión, miedo y sobre todo arrepentimiento y remordimiento en las caras de ambos. Más lo que sus ojos veían, era la evidencia de lo que ambos acababan de compartir: El rojo de las mejillas de ella, los labios hinchados de ambos y sus ojos vidriosos, no solo por el deseo.

-Yo no…

El primero en intentar hablar fue él, más la que terminó la frase fue ella.

-sé qué paso.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro y apartaron sus miradas, Lord Itachi se quedó helado en su sitio.

¿Cómo había pasado aquello?, ¿y lo peor cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta de nada?, ¿pensaban condenar a los cuatro jóvenes a vivir en infelicidad? O peor, ¿en engaños e infidelidad, además de la tremenda culpa que luego conllevaría eso? ¿Debía intervenir?, lo mejor es que no, no quería meterse en líos de ese aspecto, pero tampoco podía dejar a esos dos como estaban.

-Sería bueno que pensaseis muy bien lo que vais a hacer. Naruto tus padres entenderían que quisieras cancelar tú…

-¿Cancelar?, Yo no quiero cancelar nada.

Lord Itachi miró a uno y a otro y pareció entender algo, tras gruñir furioso y sobre todo muy pero que muy molesto se acercó a ambos y sin decir ni una palabra le propinó a Naruto una fuerte colleja, después se giró a mirar a Lady Sakura y declaró:

-Su hermana la espera en la sala, sería bueno que pensase muy bien las cosas o lo lamentara.

-No tengo nada que pensar.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada más ella abandonó como alma que lleva al diablo la sala. Ni siquiera dirigió una sola mirada hacia atrás.

Itachi se giró y fulminó a Naruto con la mirada, este tan solo lo miró enfadado y recriminó:

-No fui yo, ella... bueno el caso es que…

-Sé muy bien lo que vi, y era ella la que estaba atrapada. Puede que no empezases tú, ¿pero acaso no es lo que buscabas?

"Naruto"

Naruto rápidamente levantó la mirada hacía él y se quedó estático, ¿era eso lo que él buscaba?, ¿Era lo que había pretendido? Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué demonios lo había hecho?, Hasta ese momento nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente y tan terriblemente manejable. Y tampoco tan desesperado de tener a alguien más y más cerca de él, de saborear hasta el último rincón de su boca. De hecho era la primera vez que besaba a alguien de esa manera.

-No, yo… no buscaba eso, no buscaba nada. Me sorprendí al ver que era ella. La otra noche le dije que lo mejor era mantenernos alejados. Ella me confunde, me hace hacer estupideces. Dejé incluso que su abuelo pensase que puede insultarme ante todo el mundo sin que yo diga nada. Me hace enfurecer con tonterías y buscar a mi vez algo para hacerla enfurecer a ella. Desde el primer día que me vio me tiene entre ceja y ceja, y parece ser que ha encontrado otro modo de atormentarme.

-O quizás ambos habéis encontrado la respuesta a lo que pasa.

Naruto miró a este sin entender y Lord Itachi no escatimó a la hora de propinarle otra colleja. Protestó al sentir que esta había sido más fuerte que la anterior y este tan solo le dijo que lo mejor es que se marchara a casa ya.

Lo mejor, Naruto suspiró, lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse lejos, muy lejos de la menor de las Haruno. No sabía que era exactamente lo que le pasaba con ella, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que pasaba algo. Quizás solo fuese curiosidad por lo que experimentaban al estar cerca, ¿sería igual con Lady Haruno Karin?, Quizás ahí estuviese la respuesta.

Si la besaba sabría si lo que sentía con la menor de los Haruno era normal o no. Más si la besaba estaba seguro de que ya no podría echar para atrás el compromiso.

¿Cómo averiguar entonces? No sabía cómo lo haría, solo sabía que debía de averiguarlo de alguna manera, quizás si hablaba con su padre, o su madre. Tal vez alguno tuviese la respuesta a sus preguntas, pero, no podía revelar la identidad de ella, sino eso la perjudicaría, ¿y qué le importaba eso a él?

Negó enfadado y sin más se marchó para cambiarse y marcharse de allí.

"Kiba"

La noche era fresca y sin ninguna duda iba a ser muy productiva. Su cabello castaño se mecía a la par que el aire pasaba. Sus ojos cafés estaban fijos en un solo punto. Su madre lo había mandado buscar, porque esa noche iba a ser la pedida de Shikamaru a Lady Yamanaka. Lo cierto es que a él eso le traía sin cuidado, más era un honor y no un deber estar en la pedida de su hermano mayor.

No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, pues aunque había tenido que dejar algunos planes para nada desechables de lado, para asistir a esa cena, lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando, le agradaba mucho más.

El cabello negro-azulado, el cual al parecer se le había soltado de improvisto, volaba con el aire, eso le daba un toque bastante atrevido. Sus hermosos y soñadores ojos blancos heredados por su abuela paterna, miraban distraídos a su alrededor, al parecer buscando su cinta, o lo que fuese que hubiese estado sosteniendo su cabello antes de que el viento lo retirara.

Iba vestida con un vestido morado claro que le quedaba sin duda bastante bien, la hacía ver exquisita. Y sobre todo apetecible, y para alguien como él con un apetito tan insaciable en todos los aspectos, eso era una tentación muy pero que muy bienvenida.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios, y pasó su lengua por estos, al fijar sus ojos en los labios de ella. Aún recordaba su suave toque, su inexperto, pero sin duda ansioso roce. Si Naruto no hubiese aparecido en ese momento, tuvo que retener un gruñido de placer al imaginar a esta entre sus brazos, como muchas otras ya lo habían estado con anterioridad. Y ella no sería diferente, además había tanto que ganar con eso.

Se fijó en el invitado que la acompañaba, sonreía como idiota, y estaba seguro de que así se quedaría después de que todo terminase. Después de todo, no había dejado de notar que el muy idiota de Akasuna, parecía haber dejado de pensar en su objetivo para fijarse en la menor de las Haruno.

Si bien no podía negar que esta llamaba la atención, a su parecer era una chica demasiado impredecible, y él prefería saber que esperar. Aunque Lady Haruno Hinata le había sorprendido gratamente había que decir, pues cuando la tuvo tan sumamente sumisa entre sus brazos, algo en él explotó deseando algo más que ese simple roce que ella le había dado. Y esa noche lo conseguiría sin ninguna duda.

Allí había mucha gente y una ventaja de eso, es que podía perderse alguien con suma facilidad, y algo le decía que encontraría el momento indicado para conseguirlo. Tendría que agradecer a su hermano seguramente, pues cuando él pidiera la mano de Lady Yamanaka, sería el momento indicado sin duda.

Caminó la poca distancia que lo separaba de la enorme casa de los Yamanaka, y espero a ser recibido. No tardó en saber que su familia ya había llegado, sobre todo porque se encontró con una escena un tanto extraña. Su madre se encontraba hablando con Lady Haruno Karin, más de un momento a otro había dejado de hablar y había comenzado a caminar hacía otra de las hermanas Haruno, hacía la menor para ser más exactos. Sin más su madre había cogido la mano de ella y la menor de los Haruno la miraba sin entender nada.

"Kushina"

Hacia un buen rato que habían llegado a casa de Lord y Lady Yamanaka, más su hijo Kiba no acababa de llegar. Ella había llegado con Sasuke, Shikamaru y Minato, más Naruto y Kiba no se encontraban en casa por lo que había tenido que mandar a buscarlos.

Cuando habían llegado hasta la casa se quedó sorprendida al ver que ninguno había llegado aún. Intercambio una mirada con Minato y ambos excusaron a sus dos hijos, asegurando que aparecerían en cualquier momento.

Sin más se habían incorporado a la reunión en la sala. No tardaron mucho en llegar los Haruno acompañados del joven Akasuna, además de todas sus hijas. Kushina era consciente de que esa noche una de ellas sería sumamente feliz, ya que Lord Hatake su gran amigo iba a solicitar su mano.

Este llegaría a su vez un poco más tarde al parecer le había surgido algo, por lo que se iba a retrasar. Al ver a todas ellas acercarse, Kushina decidió que hablaría con Lady Haruno Karin sobre la pulsera de su hijo. Caminó hasta ella y esta la recibió con una sonrisa, ambas comenzaron una pequeña charla de cosas triviales, hasta que ella preguntó de forma discreta si todos sus hijos se encontraban ya en la reunión.

Kushina sonrió de medio lado y negó para después explicarle que Naruto y Kiba iban a retrasarse un poco. Excusó a ambos y se quedó un momento callada buscando la forma de abordar el tema.

-La verdad es que me gustaría felicitarla pues no muchas personas consiguen que mi Naruto haga…

De repente se quedó muda al girarse y ver a Lady Haruno Sakura al lado de su hijo Sasuke. Ambos sonreían, y parecían divertirse como buenos amigos, más no había nada más que eso amistad. Sin embargo ella no paraba de jugar con algo que llevaba en su muñeca. Lo hacía de forma inconsciente y Kushina se percató de que en más de una ocasión, cuando ella se quedaba sin saber que decir o cómo actuar, bajaba su mirada hacía la pulsera y una débil sonrisa cargada de algo que desde allí no podía adivinar se asomaba en sus finos labios.

-¿Decía Lady Namikaze?

Sin contestar a Lady Haruno Karin, más porque no la había escuchado que por otra razón, comenzó a caminar hacía Lady Haruno Sakura. Sin pensar en que lo que hacía llamaría la atención más de lo que ella deseaba llamarla, agarró la muñeca de esta.

Lady Sakura no tardó en mirarla al sentir el agarre de esta:.

-¿Qué pasa Lady Namikaze?- Preguntó extrañada ella. Kushina tan solo la miró a los ojos un momento, para después dirigir su mirada a la pulsera que ella portaba. Invitándola a ella a mirar ese mismo objeto.

Sintió como la muchacha se tensaba bajo su agarre, y tras ver perpleja que en efecto la pulsera que la muchacha portaba, contaba con dos pequeños diamantes y un zafiro, llevó sus ojos hacía los de la joven. El miedo que descubrió en sus ojos la hizo sentir miedo a ella también, ¿Qué podía significar eso?

Lady Haruno Sakura abrió y cerró los labios sin ser capaz a terminar de decir algo. De repente el criado anunció el nombre de uno de sus hijos, más no hizo ni el menor caso. La mirada de ella decía tanto y callaba tanto más, que la tenía completamente enfrascada en descifrarla, más cuando volvieron a presentar al último de sus hijos que faltaba, ella miró hacía ese lugar, más no fue la única pues Lady Haruno Sakura también miró hacía allí.

Por el rabillo del ojo Kushina pudo ver la alarma en la mirada de ella. Sintió enseguida la mirada de su hijo en ambas y Kushina no dudo en fijar sus ojos en los de su hijo menor, más lo que descubrió la dejó helada.

Al lado de Naruto, con uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y sonriendo de oreja a oreja con total tranquilidad y como si se conociesen de siempre y aún más, fuesen amigos inseparables, se encontraba ni más ni menos que Lord Uchiha Madara.

Sus ojos negros enfocaron los suyos y Kushina sin pensarlo demasiado apretó la mano de Lady Haruno Sakura entre las suyas. Eso no le había supuesto más que un gesto embarazoso sino fuera porque de manera inconsciente sintió que la joven a la que le apretaba la mano con terror le respondía de igual manera, ambas se sorprendieron del miedo que cada una sentía hacía la misma persona, más cuando se miraron una a la otra, solo una cosa parecía perturbarlas a ambas:

El que Naruto se encontrase tan cómodo en la presencia de este.

-¿Qué se supone pasa madre?

La voz de Sasuke las sacó a ambas de su estupor y Kushina soltó rápidamente la mano de Lady Haruno Sakura. Intercambiaron una mirada en la que Kushina le prometía una futura entrevista en privado y después de saludar se despidió.

Sin más Kushina buscó los ojos de su hijo menor. Este a pesar de que rehusó el encuentro durante unos segundos al final pareció decidir que lo mejor era mirarla directamente. Lo que Kushina vio en ellos la alarmó un poco, más si era cierto lo que sospechaba, ¿qué se suponía que hacía entonces Naruto?

-Será un juego interesante.

Sintió un escalofrío de asco recorrerla al sentir esa susurrante y silbante voz tan cerca de su oído. Cuando se giró a mirarlo furiosa se encontró con que los ojos de este miraban divertidos y sobre todo maquinando a su hijo menor.

¿Qué estaba pensando hacerle a Naruto?, ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"Naruto"

Naruto solo podía pensar en una cosa, cuando vio a su madre al lado de Lady Haruno y ambas mirando la pulsea en la mano de esta, una idea le cruzó la mente. Una idea que tras mirar los ojos de su madre le había confirmado: Ella lo sabía, era consciente de que esa pulsera se la había regalado él, es más, estaba por apostar que su madre lo sometería a un tercer o cuarto grado al regresar a casa. Esperaba al menos haber resuelto las dudas que lo estaban carcomiendo debía agradecer a Lord Uchiha Madara más tarde.

Era curioso cómo se habían encontrado, pero más curioso era lo que Naruto sentía en su interior, pues a pesar de que le había confiado algo que no esperaba confiar nunca a nadie, sentía que había cometido la peor estupidez de su vida.

Sus ojos se posaron en Lady Haruno Sakura y todo en él se revolucionó. Tenía una de sus manos entre las de Sasuke y parecía sonreír alegremente. Iba a dar unos pasos para "saludarlos" cuando alguien se interpuso entre medias de él y su objetivo.

Lord Itachi lo miraba de manera seria. ¿Qué pintaba este allí?, él negó con su cabeza y le señaló la dirección contraria. Se giró a mirar y se encontró con Lady Haruno Karin la cual sonreía ante un comentario de su padre.

Algo en él se revolucionó, no quería ir, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la perfecta sonrisa de Lady Haruno Karin, le daba igual que ni siquiera lo hubiese mirado. Sin embargo saber que tras Itachi se encontraba Lady Haruno Sakura al lado de Sasuke, le hacía desear ir, acercarse, saludar, interrumpir… golpear… besar.

Miró a Itachi perdido y este tan solo asintió. Naruto suspiró, tenía razón era lo mejor. Sasuke amaba a la menor de los Haruno, no se metería en nada de eso, aunque dentro de el, le doliera. Lo mejor era solicitar de una buena vez la mano de Lady Haruno Karin, casarse con ella y alejarse del resto de la familia de ella para siempre, más ese no era el día indicado para ello, ese día era de Shikamaru.

Uno de los criados anunció la llegada de Lord Hatake y Lady Yamanaka, la anfitriona, declaró:

-Pues al fin estamos ya todos. Podemos dar por comenzada esta reunión de amigos tan especial.

Lejos estaba de sospechar que esa cena sería el escenario de diversos actos inesperados por ninguno de los presentes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola buenas noches (?)! Quiero disculparme con aquellos que siguen la historia. No hay excusa para decir que se me olvido subir un capitulo, en el mes de junio estuve leyendo el libro de _"La Divina Comedia"_ y pues estuve mas concentrada leyendo que se me olvido pasar por esta pagina. LO SIENTO MUCHO! por ese motivo les traigo doble capitulo y la promesa que estare actualizando lo mas pronto posible. Segun mi cronograma, esta historia ya hubiera llegado a su fin y estaria subiendo otro fic.  
**

 **Bueno si mas demora, los invito a seguir leyendo.**

 ** _~~Declaimair~~_**

 ** _*Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _*La historia NO me pertenece, yo solo hago la adaptación._**

 ** _*Esto es sin finalidad de lucro, solo es por entretenimiento._**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

Corría a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones y tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Había pasado por mucho en su vida y sin duda en esta ocasión podía significar su fin.

No debería haberse quedado a escuchar la conversación que había escuchado. Estaba cansada de su vida y solo deseaba poder marcharse de allí cuanto antes mejor. Odiaba a todos los que la rodeaban, nunca nadie se había preocupado por ayudarla y por mantenerla segura.

Al contrario si podían sacarle algún provecho ese era su sitio. No la habían casado, después de todo, ¿quién la tomaría ya usada por todos los despreciables de la ciudad?

Su padre era alguien pobre, y llevado por las deudas y su pobreza había acabado suicidándose dejando a su madre y a ella completamente solas. Según sabía de su madre, era una niña de buena cuna, más era orgullosa y después de ser repudiada por su familia directa había sacado a su hija adelante como le había sido posible.

Hasta que contrajo nupcias por segunda vez. No había sido por amor, sino para pagar y no solo ella había tenido que pagar. El precio había sido tal que su hija también había formado parte del pago. Su madre se había opuesto y cada vez que sucedía algo de esa índole se pasaba dos días sin poder levantarse de la cama de la golpiza que recibía.

Ella temía que en una ocasión no volviera a levantarse, más lo que era temor para una, resultaba el deseo de la otra. Lo único que le impedía rendirse era la terrorífica idea de dejar a su hija sola y desamparada en manos de esos despreciables.

Ese día era día de cobro, y tras verificar con su madre que no le habían pagado, ella había ido a buscar lo que les pertenecía. Más en el estudio de su padrastro se encontraban otros dos sujetos. Los tres hablaban de asesinar a alguien importante. Se supone que debían esperar órdenes, estaba tan centrada en escuchar que se olvidó de su problema con el equilibrio y su despiste naturales. Cuando escuchó la palabra asesinato se sorprendió tanto que no pudo más que dar un paso atrás.

Llevándose con ella una lámpara que se encontraba allí. El ruido fue tal que todos se percataron de su presencia. Ella llevada por el miedo huyó del lugar y por eso se encontraba en mitad de la noche, desprotegida del frío y corriendo como si la llevara el diablo.

Estaba tan sumamente asustada que no se fijaba muy bien que calles tomaba y mucho menos se percató de que estaba entrando en una parte de la ciudad que le estaba vetada. Miró hacía atrás para percatarse de que a la distancia aún la seguían.

Giró en una de las calles y no había corrido ni la mitad de la misma cuando chocó contra alguien. El golpe fue tremendo y temió caer, más unos fuertes brazos la cogieron con fuerza.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

No pudo evitar soltar una risita casi histérica de sus finos labios al escuchar ese "señorita", A pesar del miedo que la atenazaba ella fijó sus ojos en los de quien la sostenía.

Se encontró con unos ojos color negros que mostraba desconcierto y preocupación. Estaba por hablar cuando sus finos oídos acostumbrados al sonido nocturno reconocieron los pasos acelerados de sus perseguidores.

-Perdóneme.

Sin más y dispuesta a perderlos de vista atrajo al hombre que no parecía ser muy mayor y sin que él se lo esperara junto sus rosados y finos labios con los de él.

Sin duda era un caballero, pues se quedó helado en el sitio y terriblemente confundido. Escuchó un pequeño sonido de algo al caer al suelo, más ella por suerte o por desgracia era una experta en conseguir la respuesta de un hombre.

Tiro de él y se colocó contra una de las paredes del edificio que había en el lugar, este la siguió con cierta reticencia. Más ella lo acarició con cierta urgencia y al ver que no conseguía lo que deseaba de él se separó lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos y susurrar un:

-Por favor.

Él la miró en cierto modo perdido más al escuchar pasos acercarse pareció reaccionar y sin más apresó los labios de ella en un beso que demandaba respuesta urgente. Ella lo dejó hacer, más no cerró los ojos para poder ver cuando su padrastro y los otros dos se alejaban y ella estaba fuera de peligro. Cogió una de las manos de este y la colocó debajo de su muslo, el cual había alzado para envolverlo a él con una de sus piernas, lo escuchó gemir, y supo que si quería lo podía tener en ese mismo lugar.

Escuchó como pasaban de largo, e iba a parar el beso cuando lo miró por unos momentos. No tenía desperdicio y bien podía pagarle el favor de esa forma. Sonrió interiormente y lo separó unos segundos de sus labios para morderle el labio inferior, cuando este entreabrió sus labios ella no dudo a la hora de sacar su lengua a jugar con la del apuesto caballero.

Este abrió los ojos para mirarla a ella y respondió a su juego, más cuando ella se pegó a él, este la separó un poco y susurró:

-Ya se marcharon señorita.

Ella se quedó con ambas manos en alto, justo donde antes se encontraba la cabeza de él y al ver que la dejaba así susurró:

-Podría pagarle el favor que me ha hecho señor.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, mientras hacía una caricia en su pierna a la par que la bajaba, que le sacó un suspiro de sus labios. Escuchó una risa jovial salir de los labios de él y ella se frustró, no era eso lo que quería que esos labios soltaran.

-Una tentación muy pero que muy grata, más tendré que reusarla muchacha.

-¿Acaso no ve que de muchacha tengo poco?

-Estoy seguro de ello.

Los ojos de él brillaron con cierto deseo al mirarla una vez más y ella sonrió, por muy duro que se hiciera sin duda la deseaba.

-Más podría demostrárselo señor, le aseguro que una vez probada, no querrá nada más.

-Repito que sería un placer más...- Este camino unos pasos hacia atrás recogió una cajita del suelo y mostrándosela declaró. -Me temo que a mí futura esposa eso no le gustaría demasiado.

-Como no, comprometido, una lástima me temo. No me meto con hombres casados.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de despedida:

-Espero se encuentre bien señorita. Le aseguro que ha sido un placer conocerla.

-Estoy segura de ello.

Sin más lo vio alejarse de allí y ella sonrió de medio lado para susurrar:

-Dije que no me metía con hombres casados, no con hombres comprometidos.

Sacó un pañuelo de la manga de su vestido y lo examino:

-Un caballero sin duda.

Este era blanco y de seda, buscó las iniciales y sonrió, era una suerte que las reconociera. Quizás era hora de hablar con su madre y tratar de contactar con la parte rica de su familia:

-Lord Hatake Kakashi, no dude que nos volveremos a ver.

Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en como contactar a su madre sin que la descubriesen, más eso no sería un problema, ella era la reina de los disfraces.

-Me temo señor Hatake que me ha enamorado y yo no soy de soltar a su presa fácilmente.

"Kakashi"

Miraba como perdido la cajita que tenía en sus manos, más aún tenía serias dudas sobre lo que debía o no hacer. Todo dependía única y exclusivamente del hijo mayor de su mejor amigo.

Suspiró algo cansado, estaba claro que Lady Haruno Temari y Lord Nara Shikamaru estaban en medio de algo, si él lo hubiese sabido antes habría hablado con Minato sobre el asunto. Más se enteró tarde, y el único que parecía haberse percatado de que era consciente de todo era Naruto. Suspiró y se pasó la lengua por los labios intentando quitarse la sensación de que algo los cubría. Más un sabor a fresas lo embargó. No pudo reprimirse y sonrió.

Toda una descarada la señorita, más no podía quejarse, encima de besar como una diosa, sabía a su fruta favorita. Ni que decir de esos hermosos ojos negros que lo habían embrujado y perdido. Y el tacto suave de su piel, sino fuera por su condición de caballero y porque no le gustaba aprovecharse de las situaciones, no habría dudado ni un segundo en tomarla, más no era Obito y él estaba a punto de comprometerse si Shikamaru no entraba en razón.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta su destino, la casa de los Yamanaka, suspiró cansado y guardó la cajita en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, no quería que nadie lo notara si no era necesario. Nada más entrar fue anunciado, al parecer era el último en llegar a la reunión. Se reunió enseguida con Minato y su familia, más no tardó en ponerse al lado de la que se suponía sería su futura esposa.

Ella le sonrió mientras él cogía su mano y la besaba.

-Perdone la espera. Surgió un imprevisto que no pudo eludir.

-No hay problema. Después de todo la reunión no empieza si usted no está presente.

Él sonrió ante sus palabras y apretó la mano de ella entre la suya. Dejó de mirar a esta para fijarse en el resto de los invitados, se quedó helado al ver la cara enfadada de Shikamaru en su dirección, más este parecía no percatarse de que él lo estaba mirando. Enfadado Shikamaru comenzó a caminar hacía la joven Lady Yamanaka Ino y extendió su mano para que ella la cogiera, la joven sonrió contenta ante la clara atención de su futuro esposo.

Kakashi que no estaba dispuesto a que Lady Haruno sufriera por lo que Shikamaru estaba haciendo la hizo girar y que lo mirase solo a él. Iba a hablarle cuando sintió que alguien lo cogía del hombro y le susurraba:

-¿Has visto a Kiba por alguna parte?

Miró por encima del hombro de Lady Haruno Temari y frunció el ceño al no encontrar al joven castaño. Lo peor es que juraría que ya había llegado a la reunión pues estaba seguro de haberlo vislumbrado.

-No lo veo por aquí. Quizás haya ido al lavabo.

-Quizás.

Miró a Sasuke extrañado por ese susurro y lo vio alejarse caminando hacía Naruto. Cuando vio al hijo menor de su mejor amigo se dispuso a acercarse para hablarle más cuando se excusó y comenzó a caminar para acercarse se quedó helado al ver la mirada de Naruto.

Este miraba con enfado a Sasuke el cual se acercaba a él sin percatarse de que su hermano lo fulminaba con la mirada. Pudo ver como Naruto miraba primero a Sasuke y después hacía otro lado y su enfado crecía de manera casi enfermiza. Siguió la mirada de este y se encontró con que Lord Akasuna Sasori hablaba animadamente con Lady Haruno Sakura.

Esta parecía encantada con las atenciones del caballero es más si no se equivocaba podía aprecia cierto tono sonrojado en las mejillas de ella. ¿Acaso la menor de las Haruno se sentía atraída por el joven Akasuna?, pero ella estaba siendo cortejada por Sasuke y se suponía que él estaba cortejando a Lady Haruno Hinata. Al pensar en ella la buscó con la mirada, más no la localizó.

¿Dónde estaba esa muchacha?

"Kizashi"

Odiaba esas fiestas, más no podía rehusar estar presente en cada una que se celebraba, al menos hasta que no tuviese casadas a sus cuatro hijas. Solo deseaba desesperadamente que eso pasase cuanto antes.

Se había escapado de la sala donde estaban todos porque se encontraba demasiado agobiado en el lugar y ahora caminaba por la casa sin saber dónde estaba. Odiaba esos caserones enormes con tantas y tantas recámaras y pasillos interminables. ¿Acaso no podían ser sencillas y ya? Suspiró y al girar se topó con otro pasillo más, frunció el ceño, ¿sería esa la estatua que había pasado la otra vez al ir?, si tenía que ser, ¿cuántas estatuas podían tener?

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con rapidez, cuanto antes llegase mejor, no se fiaba mucho del joven Akasuna, y algo le decía que no era un buen candidato para su hija Hinata, más debía indagar más a fondo. Escuchó unos susurros y se extrañó, ¿quién podía estar por ahí?, ¿acaso ya estaba llegando?, ¿o serían una pareja de criados?

Decidió marcharse de allí, pues después de todo eso a él ni le iba ni le venía. Justo cuando pasó cerca de la puerta de donde provenían los susurros se quedó helado.

Eso no podía ser. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedó estático en el lugar cuando quien le devolvió la mirada fue ni más ni menos que su segunda hija y no era precisamente Lord Akasuna Sasori su acompañante.

"Kiba"

Kiba se separó rápidamente de Lady Haruno, más era tan sumamente evidente por su estado lo que había pasado ahí, que no podía disimular que era todo un malentendido.

-¿Qué demonios?

La cara del señor Haruno había pasado del blanco más grande, al rojo más intenso, sus ojos achocolatados contaban con un brillo sumamente peligroso. Kiba no pudo más que dar un paso hacia atrás asustado por lo que estaba contemplando. Después de todo esa estúpida apuesta le iba a costar cara.

-P-padre yo…

-Cállate, arréglate y ven aquí ahora mismo.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró, él tragó saliva y sin saber muy bien el motivo alargó su mano hacía la de ella y tiró para acercarla a él. No, que mentira sí que sabía porque lo hacía, estaba seguro de que con ella cerca él no se atrevería a matarlo.

-Suelta a mi hija sucia rata asquerosa.

Kiba frunció el ceño molesto más iba a reprochar cuando la voz de alguien más se escuchó en el lugar:

-¿Qué se supone pasa aquí?

Kiba abrió los ojos alarmado, eso era lo último que le faltaba, su padre apareció en el umbral de la puerta cuando el señor Haruno enfurecido miró a su padre y exclamó:

-Míralo por ti mismo. Mira la clase de sanguijuela que vive bajo tu techo Namikaze.

-¿Qué demonios…

Más su padre se quedó estático en el sitio. Su padre miró hacia él y hacia Hinata, tras ver el estado de ambos, miró a su hijo a los ojos. Y Kiba supo en ese instante que se acababa de echar la soga al cuello. Tragó fuete y dio un paso hacia atrás, Hinata lo miró alarmada.

-Creo que lo mejor es que ambos pasemos a dentro con ellos. Es preciso que hablemos en privado primero.

-¿Por qué habría de acceder?, es más que evidente que su hijo a intentado abusar de mi pequeña.

-Yo no he abusado de nadie Lord Haruno. Lo que aquí haya pasado ha sido con su consentimiento.

Su padre lo miró y Kiba se calló de inmediato, su padre estaba más que furioso y estaba seguro de que eso no se quedaría en una simple charla.

-A la vista de lo aquí acontecido he de suponer Lady Haruno que Lord Akasuna Sasori, no es después de todo el pretendiente que usted desea.

Kiba sintió como esta apretaba su mano y se asustó, no podía ser posible, ella no podía…

-Así es Lord Namikaze, si he de escoger prefiero casarme con el Joven Lord Inuzuka. P-padre amo a Kiba.

Sí que era posible. ¿Acaso esta se había vuelto completamente loca?, estaba por soltar su mano y protestar cuando recordó que estaba en juego demasiado. ¿Después de todo que más daba una que otra?, cuando consiguiese lo que deseaba todo terminaría. Si esa niña estúpida quería casarse con él, bien, le daría el capricho, más después que no se quejara.

-Yo considero que lo mejor será…

-Nada. No pienso dejar que mi hija se case con su hijo. Además no puedo decirle al joven Akasuna que no podrá casarse con mi hija porque su hijo es un aprovecha…

-¡Me he acostado con él padre!

Kiba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, si bien esa era su intención, no lo había llevado a cabo, ¿estaba ella loca o qué?, ¿cómo demonios se le ocurría decir tremenda burada delante no solo de su padre sino del de ella también?, ¿quería que los asesinaran?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

El grito proveniente de ambos hombres cargados de furia se hizo escuchar. Tanto su padre como Lord Haruno dieron un paso amenazador hacía él, consiguiendo que él diera un paso hacia atrás intentando huir, más Hinata se interpuso en medio de los dos y declaró:

-Padre sino me dejas casar con él, nadie más me tomará por esposa. Y menos cuando todos sepan que ya no soy pura.

-Nadie tiene por qué saberlo y te…

-Yo misma lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos créeme.- Kiba la miró asombrado, ¿pero con quién demonios se había metido?

-A la vista de esto, creo Kizashi que lo mejor sería aceptar la petición de vuestra hija.

-Muy bien, tendré entonces que hacer algunos ajustes. Como comprenderá tendré que casar a otra de mis hijas con Lord Akasuna Sasori. Me temo que eso implica que su hijo Lord Uchiha o Lord Namikaze abandonen su intento de contraer matrimonio con una de mis hijas. Le doy esta noche para que elija cuál de los dos desistirá.

Kiba tragó una vez más al ver la mirada enfurecida de su padre clavaba en él.

-Muy bien, hablaré con mis dos hijos. No sé cuál de los dos será, mañana se lo haré llegar.

-Entonces esta misma noche anunciaremos el compromiso de estos dos sinvergüenzas. La boda se llevará cuanto antes mejor.

-¡Pe-pero Temari...

-Ni se te ocurra contradecirme Hinata. Ya hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa. Haz deshonrado a tu hermana. Ahora andando, lo mejor es acabar cuanto antes con esto.

"Naruto"

No podía soportarlo, tenía que salir de esa casa cuanto antes. Debía aunque fuese lo último que hiciese abandonar esa sala. ¿Se darían cuenta de que se había marchado? No, seguramente no sería así.

Soltó la copa que sostenía y la dejó en una bandeja, para seguidamente dirigirse a la puerta de salida de la sala de forma discreta. Estaba tan centrado en eso que no se esperó toparse con su padre que entraba en la sala en ese momento:

-¿Ibas a alguna parte Naruto?

Naruto dio un pequeño salto de la sorpresa, y se giró para mirar a su padre, más se encontró con Lord Haruno, su padre, ambos delante de una Hinata con una mirada triste y a la vez con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro y de un Kiba pálido y suplicando ser salvado.

-Yo, solo iba a buscaros padre.

Soltó de improvisto, más su padre lo miró de forma suspicaz y después declaró:

-Bueno, lo mejor es que te quedes.

Ambos padres pasaron por su lado y Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Kiba y Hinata cogidos de la mano. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

-Es todo un honor que tanta gente se encuentre hoy reunida en esta casa, y tendrá que perdonarme Lady Yamanaka que use su casa como escenario para una gran noticia.- dijo Kizashi.

-Sí, hemos estado hablando, y creemos que es un momento ideal para hacerles partícipes de nuestra dicha.

-Ambas familias se unirán en una sola en poco tiempo, ya que mi hija Lady Haruno Hinata, ha sido pedida en matrimonio por el señor Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido y totalmente perdido, ¿qué se había perdido?, Lo que estaba claro es que nadie se esperaba tal noticia. Vio a su madre llevarse ambas manos a la boca intentando ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa, más rápidamente se acercó a su hermano Shikamaru y tras susurrarle algo al oído este rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaquete y le entregó una cajita a ella.

Rápidamente su madre se colocó al lado de Kiba para abrazarlo feliz y entregarle disimuladamente la cajita. Después fue el turno de Hinata.

-Me da mucho gusto saber que pasarás a ser hija mía.

-El gusto es mío, Lady Namikaze.

-Kushina querida, para ti ya soy solo Kushina.

Naruto se quedó mirando la escena todavía sin entender, ¿quería eso decir que Shikamaru había pospuesto su pedida?, miró rápidamente hacía Lady Haruno Temari y Kakashi y vio una media sonrisa en el rostro de esta.

Kakashi tampoco solicitaría la mano de ella de momento. Al parecer su hermano Kiba con esa sorpresa acababa de darles más tiempo a los silenciosos amantes.

-Lady Haruno Hinata, con este anillo me gustaría que aceptase ser mi esposa, prometo amarla y respetarla, cuidarla y protegerla hasta el final de los días.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa retorcida en los labios de Hinata y como esta declaraba.

-Será todo un honor señor Inuzuka.

Su tono era divertido y sin duda ocultaba algo, Naruto la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿qué estaba tramando esa Haruno?

Los dos que por supuesto no se mostraron nada contentos con tal pedida, fueron Lord Ichiraku y Lord Akasuna. Las quejas no se hicieron esperar y las reclamaciones aún menos. Su padre y el de las Haruno fueron sometidos a tremendo interrogatorio, más los otros dos hombres fueron reclamados a hablar en privado.

Quien no pudo evitar la cachetada de Lady Ayame fue su hermano mayor Kiba, que la miró con descaro y declaró:

-¿Qué esperabas querida?, ella es doble mujer que tú.

Sin más acercó a Lady Haruno hasta él y la sostuvo a su lado. Lady Ayame no dudo en fulminar a Hinata con la mirada, más esta tan solo declaró:

-Lo siento. Solo yo puedo domarlo.

Lady Ayame se marchó del lugar furiosa, y Kiba no tardó en soltarla y mirarla furioso:

-¿Crees que has ganado niña tonta?, No sabes lo que has hecho con esto, vas a lamentar cada día de este matri…

Naruto se acercó a Kiba y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro y se lo apretó, aunque fuese su hermano mayor no iba a consentir que hiciese tales declaraciones. Lo hizo girar y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Si bien era cierto que su hermano era más alto y en algunos casos podía resultar imponente, no había heredado el carácter explosivo de su madre, ni el de Namikaze Minato. Por lo que de los cuatro hermanos el más temido era Naruto, el más inteligente Shikamaru, el volátil Sasuke y el que siempre se la daba de fuerte más solo eran palabrerías Kiba.

-No termines esa frase hermano, te puedo asegurar que si la señorita aquí presente sufre algún daño, no será ella la que te lo haga pagar. No consentiré que por tu culpa su hermana sufra a través de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ella es la mala, ella es la que me ha arrastrado a esto.

-Estoy seguro de que lo que tienes entre las piernas es el culpable real de todo esto. Más dejemos eso para otra ocasión, no es momento ni lugar. Mis felicitaciones por su pronto enlace.

Sin más se apartó de ellos, pero volvió a mirar hacía estos para descubrir que Kiba se apartaba y se apoyaba contra una de las paredes malhumorado, no volvería a decir ni una sola palabra más, al menos de momento.

Él por su parte necesitaba despejarse, sin dudar y a la vista de que nadie lo estaba mirando a él se marchó de la sala. Más alguien si se había fijado y no dudo en susurrárselo a cierta señorita que había intentado pasar de ese joven durante toda la noche.

"Kiba"

Maldita fuera esa mujer, y maldito su hermano menor. Si ella se pensaba que su matrimonio iba a ser un mundo lleno de maravillas estaba muy equivocada. Le haría la vida imposible. No pensaba tocarla nunca, es más se lo rogaría ella.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo acurrucarse más contra la pared enfurruñado, no, no lo haría, esa maldita mujer no lo haría.

Cerró los ojos y evocó todo lo que había sucedido antes:

"Se encontraba algo aburrido, y a la vista de que su hermano no daba el paso definitivo para proporcionarle a él su salida discreta, prefirió acercarse a la dama cuando el estúpido de Akasuna se alejó. Se colocó detrás de ella y le susurró:

-Al fin sola señora mía.

La sintió tensarse y que buscaba a alguien con la mirada él sonrió de medio lado y declaró cerca de su oído:

-Me temo que su salvación se encuentra muy ocupada con mi hermano Sasuke. Más estoy seguro de que no la necesitáis. Sabéis que deseáis seguirme.

-E-e-estáis muy equivocado caballero.

-Dentro de un momento saldré por esa puerta Lady Haruno, espero verla en unos momentos.

Ella volvió a negar más se mordió el labio inferior, lo que el hizo saber que ya la tenía en su poder:

-Lo dicho la espero mi señorita.

Deposito un suave beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello con sumo disimulo y se bebió el contenido de la copa que sostenía. Cuando terminó le lanzó una mirada significativa y salió de la sala.

Tal y como esperaba ella salió al cabo de unos segundos, no le había costado mucho que lo siguiese.

Miró a su alrededor y al ver que nadie podía verlos tiró de la mano de ella y se perdieron en los pasillos de la casa. Escuchó una risita nerviosa de ella y él también sonrió. Encontró una habitación y entró en la misma, tiró de ella hacía el interior y esta quedó entre sus brazos que encajaba perfectamente en ellos.

-¿Veis señorita que vuestro lugar es este?

-¿Veis caballero que ya os dejáis ir demasiado rápido?, solo vine hasta aquí, para aclararos algunos puntos que parecéis no entender del todo.

-Aja.

Se dirigió a besar sus labios más ella los apartó, pero él no se detuvo, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras le decía:

-Estoy seguro de que podré conseguir que cambiéis de opinión.

-Más yo creo todo lo contrario.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras.

-Me suplicaréis que os tenga mi señora.

Ella soltó una risa bastante alegre y sarcástica a la vez:

-Caballero yo no suplico, ¿y vos?

Él gruñó ante esas palabras y la besó en los labios, más ella ni se inmutó. Enfadado por su falta de reacción la alzó en sus brazos, notando lo poco que pesaba y lo fácil que le era tenerla contra él. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa que le facilitó la entrada de su lengua en la boca de ella.

El beso se volvió más lujurioso, más ella parecía seguir igual de impasible. La subió a una mesa que se encontraba en el lugar y abrió sus piernas para colocarse entremedias de estas. La pensaba volver loca, conseguiría que pidiera más.

-¿No creéis caballero que se os nota algo desesperado?

-Dentro de poco seréis vos la que quiera más.

-Podéis apostar a que no será así.

Su seguridad y el desafío que leía en sus hermosos ojos blancos lo hicieron volverse casi loco. Llevó una de sus manos hacía su pierna y comenzó con una lenta caricia, descubrió que las medias que portaba ella no eran más que hasta la mitad del muslo. Notó enseguida la diferencia de la tela a la piel.

Y se mordió el labio inferior mientras no se perdía cada expresión de la sonrojada cara de ella, más seguía habiendo desafío y total seguridad, se quedó helado cuando ella comenzó una lenta caricia hacía abajo con una de sus pequeñas manos.

-Decidme caballero, ¿quién creéis vos que suplicará antes?- Sin más frotó su entrepierna y él gruñó enfadado, loco, así era como lo estaba volviendo. Más no se dejaría vencer.

-Vos señora vos.

Atacó su boca de forma casi salvaje y hambrienta, más ella en esta ocasión respondió al beso de la misma forma, dejó su mano en el lugar donde la tenía posada y la otra la enredó en su cabello. Sintió como ella jugada con sus cabellos, y él hizo más íntima su caricia.

La sorpresa de ella al sentir sus dedos rozando la tela de su ropa interior fue mucha. Terminó el beso y llevo su mano a uno de sus hombros apretando el mismo. La llevaría a ella a la locura más exquisita y antes de llegar al momento culminante la haría pedir más. Sintió como la respiración de ella comenzaba a ser más y más acelerada y se frustró al darse cuenta de que él se encontraba casi en el mismo estado que ella.

Siempre había sido capaz de controlarse al máximo y hacer que todas lo deseasen hasta el último instante, más ella parecía no caer. Apartó la tela que lo separaba de sentirla completamente y ella levantó su mirada hacía él:

No podía negarlo, la vista de esa chica, con los cabellos negros-azulados cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro, de sus ojos blancos brillando por el deseo, de sus mejillas rosadas, de sus rojos labios hinchados debido a sus besos, más portando una sonrisa de superioridad lo estaban haciendo desear más y más de ella.

-¿Qué deseáis señora?

-Os aseguro que nada que vos podáis darme.

-¿Acaso me decís que no soy capaz de saciaros Lady Haruno?

Ella rozó una vez más su entrepierna y susurró:

-No veo que hayáis hecho aún algo que me lo demuestre.

-Me deseáis y lo sabéis.

Ella soltó una risita de suficiencia y él intensificó sus caricias, eso la pillo de sorpresa y cuando la vio echar la cabeza hacía atrás, él hizo un reguero de besos, desde su barbilla hasta legar a su pecho. El escote que llevaba no era demasiado y eso lo frustró en demasía. Deseaba probar su piel.

Ello soltó un gemido y sintió que apretaba sus piernas alrededor de él, haciendo que perdiera casi por completo la cordura. Decidió en ese momento que ya le daba igual que ella lo pidiera o no. Lo único que deseaba era tenerla y ya.

Se disponía a tomarla de la cabeza para besarla con furia al ver que había ganado cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría de golpe.

Gruñó furioso y sacó su mano de donde se encontraba, mientras la cubría a ella por completo. No estaba dispuesto a que nadie más viera a esta en ese estado, ese era un privilegio de él y de nadie más. Estaba por mandar al demonio a quien los había interrumpido cuando se quedó helado al escuchar el susurro de ella:

-P-p-padre."

Y ahora se encontraba con esa maldita muchachita de prometida y a las puertas del casamiento. Maldijo entre dientes y se quedó mirándola desde la distancia, las últimas palabras de ella le rondaban en la mente:

"-¿Te has vuelto loca?, Tu padre podría haberme matado.

-Nunca mataría a su futuro yerno.

-No te saldrás con la tuya.

-¿No?, yo creo que ya conseguí lo que me proponía, Lord Inuzuka, eres mío. De ahora hasta que me canse de ti."

Ella se había marchado de allí con una sonrisa de superioridad y él se había quedado como idiota. Más no sabía quién era él.

"Madara"

Encontrarse esa tarde con el joven Namikaze había sido toda una sorpresa, más una sorpresa muy grata. No sabía que a este le gustaba pelear con espada, más era un digno adversario con la misma, necesitaba informarse de que más se le daba bien a este.

Era una caja de sorpresa, y más lo fue cuando le reveló a él, a un completo desconocido sus preocupaciones. Ese muchacho era muy ingenuo, y todavía no era consciente de que el muy idiota estaba perdidamente enamorado de la menor de los Haruno. Se quería casar con la hermana mayor, más no sentía nada por ella.

Él decidió confesarle que los había visto juntos en una ocasión, al parecer habían sido bastantes las veces que ellos se habían visto, y esos encuentros parecían ocultar algunas cosas, más eso bastó para que él comenzase a hablar y hablar como loco. Y a luchar, con cada palabra que dejaba salir sus estocadas eran más diestras y fuertes. Era todo un carácter el muchachito, y si no se tratase de una pieza clave de su venganza, sería interesante ver que podía sacar de él.

Aunque lo cierto es que eso también destruiría a los Namikaze, conseguir a uno de sus hijos y hacerlo casi dependiente de él, ¿pero cuál sería el idóneo para ello? Namikaze, era demasiado independiente, el mayor, parecía ser todo un buenazo.

Su baza mayor era el hijo del despreciable de Uchiha, después de todo lo llevaba en los genes, más por eso el chico parecía decidido a acabar con todos los miserables del lugar convirtiéndose en abogado. Así que el único que le quedaba era el castaño, el Inuzuka, y algo le decía que era el ideal. Después de ver lo fácilmente que lo habían atrapado, sin duda era el juguete perfecto. Disponía de una gran fortuna y de un título, pero de nada de cerebro a la hora de jugar.

Vio toda la escena de la pedida y como el joven Namikaze lo amedrentaba a la hora de pararlo y eso que era el menor de los cuatro. Más algo le decía que parecía ser el soporte de los otros tres. Era el menor y el más querido, además de en quién más confiaban. Si hacía desaparecer al soporte, toda la familia caería como un castillo de naipes.

Se llevó la copa a los labios y se percató de como el joven Namikaze se acercaba a uno de los criados y al cabo de un momento le entregaban sus pertenencias, lo vio acercarse a la puerta de salida y mirar una última vez hacía el objeto de sus tormentos.

Este abrió la puerta y tras suspirar se alejó marchó. El juego no podía ser así, él tenía que hacer que esos dos no pudieran separarse, debía conseguir que deseasen estar juntos más que nada. Y si para ello debía manipular no había problema.

Caminó hacía la dama en cuestión y se apoyó en la misma columna que ella estaba apoyada, esperando al parecer a su galán. Bebió un trago de su copa y susurró:

-Me temo Milady que la han dejado sin despedirse.

Ella dio un pequeño salto al escucharlo y lo miró sin entender:

-Lord Uchiha, que gusto verlo, me temo que no sé de qué me habla, Lord Uchiha Sasuke solo fue a por una copa.

-Oh seguro que Lord Uchiha fue a por una copa. Más el joven atormentado que os regaló semejante joya, acaba de abandonar esta casa sin ni siquiera despedirse de vos.

Ella abrió los ojos al máximo para después susurrar un suave:

-No sé de qué me estáis hablando Lord Uchiha.

-Sin duda. Es una pena que el joven Namikaze gaste tremenda fortuna en una pulsera con dos diamantes y un zafiro y la dama se olvide de tal regalo.

-¿Zafiro?

Ella parecía sorprendida y él tan solo bebió de su copa otro sorbo y dijo:

-¿No me digáis Lady Haruno que no sabíais que esa piedra de un color tan curiosamente hermoso era un zafiro?, Pensé que eráis consciente de que estas eran azules.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y este sonrió, había conseguido lo que quería, así que dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Descubrí hoy que el joven Namikaze es un gran espadachín.

Sin más se alejó de ella, se perdió entre la gente y se colocó en un sitio donde podía verla bien, y sonrió cuando la vio buscar a alguien con urgencia entre la gente, cuando lo encontró corrió hasta él y no pudo evitar sonreír, Lord Itachi ahora sería interrogado sobre el horario de este joven espadachín, sin ninguna duda.

"Naruto"

Suspiró cansado de todo lo que le rodeaba, y después recordó que había una persona a la que no había visto en la reunión de esa noche. ¿Dónde estaba su tío-amigo? Y sobretodo, ¿Cuándo regresaría su padrino? Necesitaba hablar con el

Al pensar en su tío decidió ir a su casa a buscarlo, después de todo quedaba cerca de la suya, así que no habría ningún problema. Había llegado a casa de los Yamanaka a caballo a pesar de que Lord Uchiha Madara le había ofrecido su carruaje, más después de aceptar la ropa de este, no podía abusar tanto. Así que después de cambiarse le había dicho que prefería montar su propio caballo.

Gracias a eso es que ahora se había podido marchar sin más, ni dar explicaciones a nadie. Al día siguiente cancelaría todo lo que tenía que ver con la familia Haruno y se alejaría de ellos todo lo posible.

Había intentado besar a Lady Haruno Karin, más cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se percató de que no podía. Se maldijo a si mismo por ello. Lo mejor era alejarse, no quería que Sasuke lo pasara mal por su culpa. Necesitaba alejarse de las hijas de los Haruno cuanto antes, así fuese lo último que hacía.

Lord Uchiha le había dicho que luchase, que no fuese tonto, más hacer eso era herir a dos personas gratuitamente y él no era así. Él no podía jugar con las personas de esa forma, suspiró agotado y al ver la casa de su tío hizo que el caballo corriera más, si tenía suerte esa noche se quedaría a dormir en casa de este, a la mañana siguiente hablaría con sus padres y terminaría todo. Eso era lo mejor.

Al llegar casi a la calle escuchó a alguien gritar con desesperación:

-¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR, AYUDENME!

Detuvo a Kurama y miró a su alrededor, en la oscuridad distinguió a dos figuras, una de ellas estaba en el suelo y parecía no parar de toser, mientras que otra sin duda una mujer gritaba al borde de la histeria. Hizo que Kurama se dirigiese hacía allí y una vez al lado sin bajarse del caballo por miedo a que fuera una trampa preguntó:

-¿Qué os sucede Milady?

-Por favor joven ayudadme, mi madre, ella a sido herida de gravedad. Necesito llegar a casa de mis familiares.

-¿Sus familiares?

-Si, viven en esta calle, al menos hace algunos años vivían aquí, quizás se hayan mudado no lo sé, realmente no lo sé, por favor ayudad a mi madre.

Naruto miró a su alrededor y al ver que no había nadie más por allí bajó de su caballo y se acercó a la mujer. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo y se quedó algo sorprendido:

-¿Quién es tú familia? Si no me dices nada no podré…

La mujer en el suelo lo agarró del cuello de su abrigo y tiró de él.

-Uchiha, mi hermano fue Uchiha Izuna, mi primo es Uchiha Obito.

-¿Obito?, Pero si él…

-Por favor ayudad a mi hija, llevadla con Obi…

La mujer comenzó a toser más fuerte y a escupir sangre Naruto la agarró con fuerza y sin importar mancharse la cargó en brazos.

-Levántate y sígueme, Obito vive ahí, yo voy a su casa ahora mismo.

La muchacha se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo, se le notaba cansada y terriblemente asustada. Tenía la cara sucia y un rastro de lágrimas por ambas mejillas.

Su cabello negro y con un corte peculiar, estaba completamente enredado, sin duda su noche no había sido fácil. Al llegar a la casa de Obito comenzó a llamar con insistencia a la puerta, nadie pareció responder, y Naruto llamó más fuerte, esta vez hasta gritó el nombre de su tío.

La puerta fue abierta, más en lugar de salir el mayordomo como se debería, fue Obito quien abrió la misma.

-Naruto, por todos los santos ¿qué…- Miró sus brazos y al ver a la mujer en estos Obito palideció. -¿Mikoto?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, Naruto, ¿dónde la has encontrado? Llevo años buscando a mi prima.

-Obito ella está herida, la acabo de encontrar aquí fuera acompañada de esta señorita. Dice que es su madre.

Obito se fijó en la mujer que lo aferraba del brazo y se apartó declarando.

-Deidara ve a buscar al médico enseguida, Naruto deja a Mikoto en el sillón, pasa rápido.

Naruto y la muchacha que lo cogía del brazo pasaron a la sala y este depositó a la mujer en el sillón, no tardó en abrir los ojos asustada. Buscó con su mirada a su alrededor y cuando Obito entró en su campo de visión esta sonrió y declaró.

-Ya todo está bien. Primo, como esta Itachi?, ella es Hanare, mi querida hija, por favor cuídala mucho. Es mi mayor tesoro.

-NO, Madre, no, deja de decir esas cosas, te vas a poner bien. Ya veras, él no puede salirse con la suya él no puede.

-Hija mía, déjalo estar, con Obito serás feliz él te cuidará bien, ya no tendrás que volver a hacer esas horribles cosas que no pude impedir.

-Me da igual, madre, lo haría una y mil veces si con ello cuento contigo a mí lado. Madre no me dejes…

Naruto sintió como Obito se colocaba a su lado, se dispuso a alejarse para que este pudiera atenderla mejor, más la mujer cogió su mano y la de su propia hija y susurró:

-Minato, por favor cuida tú también de mi niña. Ella sabe, ella es consciente. Minato estás en peligro. Tu hijo y tú. Cuida de Kushina querido… ellos… Quieren… herirlos… en… lo… más…

No terminó la frase, y Naruto se quedó helado mientras sostenía la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas y grababa en su mente cada una de las palabras que esa mujer acababa de decirle. Por otra parte Obito dejó caer el cuenco con agua que había llevado hasta allí, mientras se acercaba a su prima y la agitaba intentando que despertase.

La muchacha apretó su agarre y él aún como autómata se acercó a la muchacha y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella dio un grito desgarrador y se acurrucó en sus brazos dejando salir de sus ojos las lágrimas.

-Quiero venganza.

Fue un simple susurro pero cargado de tanto dolor y tan sumamente desesperado, que Naruto la aferró más fuerte hacía él y le susurró:

-Yo te ayudaré.

Ella se aferró más fuerte a él, segura de que ahora sí estaba a salvo, y poco a poco se dejó caer en sus brazos completamente derrotada. Naruto la aferró con fuerza y tras ver que Obito estaba llorando mientras aferraba a Mikoto entre sus brazos, decidió cargarla él mismo. Llamó a Deidara y cuando este apareció le pidió una recamara para dejar a la muchacha en esta.

Él lo guió hasta una de las muchas habitaciones de invitados y él recostó a esta en la cama, se iba a marchar cuando susurró:

-Por favor, no me deje sola, hoy no.

Naruto suspiró, al final sí tendría que quedarse a dormir allí, ¿más era lo mejor?, ¿cómo se tomaría su tío el que él hubiese visto su debilidad?, ¿Y qué significaba lo que esa mujer le había dicho?, ¿Quién quería herir a sus padres? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué?

"Sakura"

Se había pasado la noche en vela mientras pensaba en todo lo que Lord Uchiha Madara le había dicho. Había decidido devolver la pulsera a su dueño, más no sabía cómo localizarlo. Lord Itachi no había sido de mucha ayuda, incluso se había enfadado con ella porque no había sabido responder a una pregunta que le había hecho.

"¿Por qué tanto desea saber sobre el Joven Lord Namikaze?" Ella le había contestado que deseaba devolverle algo que le había regalado, más él se enfadó con ella y le dijo que no permitiría que hiciera más estupideces.

Suspiró cansada y decidió que lo mejor era ir a hablar directamente con él en su casa, seguramente delante de más gente sería más fácil poder hablarle y disimular. Miro a su lado y se percató de que Hinata miraba como embobada el anillo que Lord Inuzuka le había regalado:

-¿A que es hermoso?

-Hermana, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Ella la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y se incorporó para decir:

-Si, Kiba no podrá escapar de mí.

-Hinata él no te ama, es un sinvergüenza, lo único que vas a lograr es sufrir.

Ella negó para después mirarla sonriendo:

-No querida hermana, él me desea, y yo conseguiré que ese deseo se convierta en algo más.

-Hinata, no quiero verte sufrir.

-No eres la única fuerte Sakura, y yo lo quiero. Sé que no va a ser fácil, más sientes curiosidad por mí. Soy la única mujer que no se ha rendido a sus encantos innatos y eso lo desespera.

-Hinata, el deseo no te va a ayudar en lo que deseas tú.

-Sí que lo hará, sino funciona pues mala suerte, es lo que yo he decidido, pero no puedes decirme que fracasaré antes de haberlo intentado si quiera… Lo único malo de todo esto, es que por mi culpa tú y Karin tendréis problemas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Sakura la miró con el ceño fruncido y se incorporó en la cama a la par que ella la miraba con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-Papá no desea que tres de sus hijas se casen con los hijos de Namikaze, no sé cuál de las dos, pero una de vosotras va a perder a su pretendiente.

Sakura se quedó callada y algo en su interior se removió, deseaba ser ella la que quedara libre, ¿más de qué le serviría a ella eso?, si ella quedaba libre, él seguiría atado.

Negó ante sus pensamientos, y se levantó.

-He de irme, tengo algo que hacer.

Se marchó al baño dispuesta a lavarse y así cambiarse y bajar a desayunar. Cuanto antes dejara todo terminado, antes podría dejar de pensar tonterías.

"Kizashi" 

Llevaba todo lo que iba de mañana discutiendo con Lord Namikaze y con Lord Akasuna, ambos estaban más que desesperados por lo que allí estaba pasando. Y él ni que decir.

Ahora venía Lord Namikaze declarando que su hijo menor había decidido que lo mejor era terminar con su hija Karin, que no la amaba y la veía solo como una amiga. Mientras que su hijo Sasuke amaba a su hija Sakura, pero Lord Akasuna acababa de declarar que solo permitiría que el agravio que se había hecho a su familia se compensara si su hijo quedaba comprometido desde ese día con su hija menor Sakura.

Él estaba casi a punto de mandarlos a los dos a volar, ¿quién lo mandaría a él tener cuatro hijas?, Todo era culpa de Mebuki, por ser tan provocativa con el, y él dejarse manipular, pero ella debería estar allí aguantando esas estupideces.

Fijo su vista en ambos hombres y al ver que estaban a punto de retarse a un duelo por sus hijos declaró:

-Lord Namikaze sea razonable, es culpa de uno de sus hijos el que todo desembocara en esto. Debería aceptar la petición de Lord Akasuna y decirle a su hijo Sasuke que abandone su intento con mi hija Sakura.

-Si hago eso, me temo Lord Haruno que no ha terminado de entender que ya hay un compromiso roto entre nuestras familias, ¿qué cree que piensen el resto de las familias?, ¿Qué sus hijas no son muy recomendables tal vez? Tenga en cuenta su posición, Lady Haruno Sakura ha pasado de ser la prometida de Lord Uchiha Madara a la de mi hijo Sasuke, ¿para después ser la de Lord Akasuna?, ¿Cómo deja eso a su hija menor Lord Haruno?

-Como una señorita muy solicitada.

-Y abandonada por todo el que la pretende.

-No le consiento que…

-Le exponga la verdad de los hechos. Mi hijo Naruto ha roto el compromiso por sí mismo, eso deja a su hija Lady Haruno Karin libre para cualquier pretendiente, y podrá echar la culpa a mi hijo sin problemas pues lo es.

-Sasori solo admitirá que Lady Haruno Sakura sea suya.

Haruno Kizashi gruñó furioso, ¿tan difícil era ponerse de acuerdo?, él tenía la última palabra y ya estaba más que arto, los Namikaze eran los culpables, así que ellos pagarían, si tenían que sacrificarse que así fuera.

-Me cansé, Lord Namikaze informará a su hijo Lord Uchiha Sasuke de que si quiere a una de mis hijas será Lady Haruno Karin, si quiere culpar a alguien, que culpe a sus dos hermanos.

-Pero…

-Nada, estoy harto, no habrá más cambios, y las bodas se llevaran a cabo cuanto antes, empezando por la de nuestros hijos Hinata y Lord Inuzuka. No consentiré que se hable de mi hija entre las grandes familias.

Lord Namikaze lo miró unos segundos cansado y tras asentir declaró.

-Lo mejor es que informe a Sasuke de todo. Está en la sala esperando.

-Y yo hablaré con mi hijo. También se encuentra en la sala. Debería avisar a sus hijas que sus pretendientes las esperan.

Sin más ambos hombres abandonaros su despacho. Una vez hecho eso solicitó a su mayordomo que avisara a sus hijas Sakura y Karin.

-Me temo mi señor que Lady Sakura salió, me pidió que le dijese que no tardaría si podía evitarlo.

-De acuerdo, entonces ve donde Karin.

-Si, señor.

"Karin"

¿Cómo era posible que no la quisieran?, ella era la más guapa de sus hermanas, no había discusión posible ante ese hecho. Sin embargo nadie parecía fijarse en ella.

Estaba tan contenta de haber sido la primera en bailar en público con ambos hijos menores de los Namikaze y sin embargo ninguno la quería.

Lord Uchiha Sasuke la había tratado fríamente, elegante sí, pero como si fuese una tonta, estaba claro que no la conocía en absoluto. Era el primero que le había llamado la atención de todos los jóvenes presentes. Más su seriedad y frialdad la habían dejado segura de que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Luego había sido el turno del joven Namikaze, era un sueño para toda chica, esos ojos parecían abrir miles de fantasías, más era solo un buen amigo. En ningún momento había sentido amor por él. Era apuesto, y por supuesto que había despertado en ella el deseo, era difícil que no lo hiciera, más las miradas de él lo mataban, sus ojos azules no habían brillado nunca con el mismo deseo que ella sentía en su interior.

La otra noche cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, más no la había besado. Había suspirado y le había susurrado un débil lo siento.

"Cuando ella abrió los ojos lo vio acercar sus labios a su frente y depositar en esta un beso suave.

-De verdad que eres una mujer hermosa, pero me temo que no soy para ti.

-Ni yo para ti."

Había susurrado ella, quería sentirse fuerte, hacerse ver como que no le dolía ese rechazo, más él con esas palabras le había dejado en claro que sus visitas como pretendiente se habían acabado.

Ahora se encontraba completamente soltera, mientras que sus hermanas gozaban cada una de ellas de guapos pretendientes, incluso una de ellas estaba a punto de casarse en poco tiempo. Sería el hazmerreír de la alta sociedad cuando se enteraran de que había sido rechazada por el hijo menor de los Namikaze.

-Lady Karin su padre solicita su presencia en el despacho.

Ya era oficial. Suspiró tras mirarse en el espejo, no tenía ganas de cogerse el cabello de hecho no tenía ganas de nada en realidad.

-Dile que ya voy.

Se puso en pie, dispuesta a mostrarse fuerte, y comenzó a caminar, al llegar al despacho de su padre lo encontró mirando por la ventana.

-¿Me mandasteis llamar padre?

-Si Karin querida, tengo que informarte de que el joven Namikaze acaba de…

-Lo sé padre, él mismo me pidió anoche disculpas. Me dijo que debía prometerle que seguiríamos siendo amigos, y que buscaría a la persona indicada hasta encontrarla.

Su padre se giró a mirarla y frunció el ceño:

-Ese muchacho es tonto. Con lo hermosa que eres, ¿qué más podría desear cualquier hombre?

-Me temo que eso solo vos podríais respondérmelo padre.

-Pero no has de preocuparte hija mía. Pues no por eso te quedarás sola, si bien el hijo menor no parece saber apreciar lo que es bueno, hay otro de los hermanos que parece ser mucho más sensato.- Karin miró a su padre entre sorprendida y confusa, ¿de quién estaba hablando su padre? -Así es hija mía, el joven Lord Uchiha Sasuke, desea que te reúnas con él en la sala, te está esperando junto a su padre.

Karin pasó de la sorpresa a la furia sin motivo, ¿cómo que ese estaba esperándola en la sala?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Y por qué?, era más que evidente que este sentía interés por Sakura, si bien no amor sí que parecía interesado por ella en otros sentidos, ¿entonces?

-¿Qué pasa con Sakura?- Preguntó intentando hacer algo de tiempo y pensar con claridad.

-No se puede comparar contigo Karin, pero Lord Akasuna Sasori, parece interesado en ella.

Karin lo comprendió, así que ella iba a ser el premio de consolación para el joven Uchiha. Lord Akasuna había accedido a no montar un numerito si Sakura pasaba a ser su prometida, entonces como era la sobrante, ella era la que debía quedarse con Uchiha.

Eso la enfureció, no iba a ser así de eso ni hablar.

-Me temo padre, que no considero al joven Uchiha alguien de buen provecho para mí.

-Y yo me temo que ya dí mi consentimiento, y estoy tan sumamente cansado de tantas idioteces, que se hará lo que yo diga. ¿Me he expresado claramente?

Karin se quedó helada en el sitio ante el tono furioso de su padre, estaba claro que no iba a ceder. Se sintió impotente y apretó ambos puños agarrando su vestido con furia

-Como deseéis pero no esperéis que os dé las gracias por esto.

Sin más salió de la habitación como un vendaval, llegó hasta el vestíbulo a la par que Lord Namikaze y su hijo Lord Uchiha.

-Lady Haruno, pensamos que sería mejor venir en otra ocasión.- dijo Minato.

-Como si no quieren venir nunca más.

Lord Namikaze la miró sorprendido ante su respuesta más ella miraba solamente al frío y distante Lord Uchiha. Este la miró indiferente y declaró.

-Si ese es su deseo por mí está…

-Ya está bien Sasuke. Será mejor marcharnos hasta nuevo aviso.

Ella no dejó de mirarlos furiosa, mientras que este la miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño. Ella levantó su barbilla muy digna, sino le gustaba lo que veía era su problema no el de ella.

Justo cuando iban a salir, la puerta se abrió y entró una Sakura llorando y sumamente cansada.

-¿Lady Haruno?- dijo Sasuke

Ella al ver a todos los que allí se encontraban intentó recomponerse más le fue imposible.

-¡Espera Sakura!, no es…

Ante todos apareció un Naruto con una expresión desesperada, todos lo miraron sumamente perdidos, mientras que su hermana Sakura, lo miraba horrorizada, pues todos incluida ella, habían escuchado la voz terriblemente desesperada del joven Namikaze diciendo su nombre y tratándola de tu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!, les pido de favor que lean la nota al pie de la pagina.**

 ** _~~Declaimair~~_**

 ** _*Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _*La historia NO me pertenece, yo solo hago la adaptación._**

 ** _*Esto es sin finalidad de lucro, solo es por entretenimiento._**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

Hacía un buen rato que había amanecido, más había pasado toda la noche en vela. Debía hablar con su padre sobre la decisión que había tomado. Pero antes necesitaba ver a su padrino. Miro a su lado y vio que la chica de ayer seguía completamente dormida. Lo mejor era marcharse antes de que ella despertase del todo. Se miró la ropa y frunció el ceño, tendría que cambiarse, menos mal que vivía cerca de casa de Obito.

Salió de la recamara y bajó a la planta baja, encontró a Deidara sirviendo el desayuno a Obito.

-Buenos días Naruto, ¿cómo has dormido?

-No muy bien, pero ella peor… ¿Quién es? Hasta donde se, tu no tienes hermanos.

-Me temo que mi sobrina. Veras, como sabes, la familia Uchiha es uno de los clanes mas grandes que hay, así como los Hyuga, que con los casamientos es normal formar parte de estos clanes y no tener ni un rasgo físico del clan, o bien, no ser del clan y conservar algún rasgo. Un ejemplo es Lady Haruno Hinata, que tiene los ojos blanco, rasgo del clan Hyuga sin ser de este clan, creo que lo heredo de su abuela.

》Dentro del clan Uchiha existen ciertas normas que deben ser cumplidas, en especial si eres sangre directa. Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna y Uchiha Mikoto son hermanos directos y de sangre directa, pero hace tiempo, Uchiha Madara, quien era el heredero principal, se negó a llevar a cabo esas normas, provocando que su hermano Izuna se convirtiera en el heredero principal. Madara se fue y se desligo del Clan y como vez ahora, aún conserva su titulo y de alguna manera dinero.

》Uchiha Mikoto fue otra persona que deshonro al clan teniendo a un hijo "bastardo" con Uchiha Fugaku, el padre biológico de Sasuke, desgraciadamente, Mikoto fue expulsada del Clan, solo con su nombre y sin hijo, ya que él tiene sangre directa, conservo el título y la herencia que era de sus padres, ese hijo es Uchiha Itachi. Fugaku se quedo, también solo con su titulo, el no huyo como hizo Mikoto, sino que tiempo después se caso con tu madre y tuvo a Uchiha Sasuke, es por ellos que Itachi ve por el, pero ya sabes como es tu hermano.

》Por su parte Mikoto, después de que huyo se volvió a casar y con esa persona tuvo a Hanare, por lo que entendí, este falleció y Mikoto se volvió a casar, aunque esa parte ya no me la se. Por un tiempo se trato de buscar a Mikoto, pero cuando el clan se entero de su segundo matrimonio le negaron la entrada.

》Izuna, lo tenía todo, desgraciadamente falleció, según, por una enfermedad. El era mi primo y como ultima petición me pidió ver por Mikoto, buscarla y así lo hice, pero jamás la encontré, hasta ayer, además de ser sus sobrinos directos… Necesito que veas a Gaara más tarde, vino anoche con el médico, cuando le dije lo sucedido, quería interrogaros a ti y a ella, pero no lo dejé. Puede que te busque hoy en tú casa.

Naruto asintió a sus palabras y después declaró.

-Creo que es mejor que vaya a casa, mis padres deben de estar preocupados.

-Ya les mandé avisar que dormiste aquí. Pero sí, sería buena idea que te reunieses con tú padre, desea hablarte de algo.

-¿Sabes de qué?

-No, pero no estaba muy contento, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Solo quiere verme a mí?

Lla verdad es que creo que a Sasuke también.

Naruto asintió, vale, ahora sí que tenía dudas, ¿cuál de todas era la que había descubierto su padre?, ¿o sería por otra cosa?

-¿Tú que tal estás?

Obito hizo un encogimiento de hombros y este suspiró para decirle

-Cuando quieras hablar conmigo sabes dónde encontrarme Obito. No voy a obligarte a hablar, porque yo mismo soy de los de callar muchas cosas, pero no estás solo.

-Lo sé.- Esa fue toda la respuesta que encontró por parte de este.

Sin más se despidió y se dirigió a su casa, más tarde pasaría a buscar a Kurama, ya iba siendo hora de informar a su padre de que lo había comprado.

Al llegar a su casa se dispuso a subir para cambiarse más Yamato se lo impidió.

-Joven Naruto su padre lo espera en el despacho.

-Primero subiré a cambiarme y después…- Vio como Yamato comenzaba a negar y Naruto suspiró.- Vale ya voy. Llévame por favor un chocolate caliente.

Este asintió y Naruto bajó los tres escalones que había subido y caminó hasta el despacho de su padre, ¿sería bueno comentarle a él sobre lo sucedido la noche pasada en casa de Obito? Mejor comprobar su humor.

Llamo a la puerta y escuchó.

-Adelante.

Vale estaba no enfadado lo siguiente, furioso. ¿A qué se debía todo eso ahora?, Abrió la puerta y se asomó:

-Buenos días padre, ¿deseabas hablarme?

-Pasa.

Sin más este asintió y entró en el despacho, intercambió una mirada interrogativa con su hermano Sasuke y este negó. Se sentó en la silla de enfrente de su padre y al lado de su hermano y esperó y esperó, esperó, hasta que su paciencia comenzó a flaquear, ¿por qué su padre no hablaba?

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso supo lo del jarrón?- pregunto Sasuke.

Naruto se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder, más vio el brillo en los ojos de su padre, no, era algo más.

-¿Será por Kurama?- volvió a preguntar Sasuke.

Su padre frunció el ceño aún más, y Sasuke iba a volver a hablar cuando Naruto declaró:

-Padre, enserio este intercambio de miradas es terriblemente entretenido, pero no he pasado una buena noche y me gustaría ir a asearme y vestirme. Si no vas a hablar entonces yo…

-Sí, después trataremos sobre qué pasó con qué jarrón, y me informarás sobre quién se supone que es Kurama.

Naruto frunció el ceño y fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada. Este abrió los ojos sorprendido y tan solo desvió la mirada haciéndose el desentendido.

-Quería hablar con vosotros sobre vuestros compromisos. Me temo que uno de ustedes tendrá que renunciar a una de las Haruno. Después de lo que su hermano Kiba hizo ayer, me temo que…

-Eso no será un problema padre. Ayer en la noche rompí mi compromiso con Lady Haruno Karin.

La cara de su padre, era todo un poema, de lo más expresiva referente a su total desconcierto ante las palabras que acababa de decir en voz alta. ¿Qué se supone significaba esa cara?, Acababa de decir que quería romper un compromiso, ¿Por qué tan afectado entonces?

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso, que ayer en la noche Lady Haruno Karin y yo, llegamos a la conclusión de que no estamos hechos para ser algo más que amigos. Ella estaba conforme y de acuerdo conmigo, por lo que no creímos oportuno seguir con eso del matrimonio y teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke está interesado en la menor de las Haruno, no veo ningún problema a mi decisión.

-Bueno, si, es cierto que ahora teníamos que romper un compromiso, más ¿y si eso no fuera así?

-Padre ya estaba decidido y hablado, así que no había vuelta. Ella es una muchacha, muy guapa e inteligente, no tendrá problema en encontrar pareja. Además estoy seguro de que ella tampoco me consideraba el mejor de sus pretendientes.

》Congeniábamos como amigos y no lo pasábamos bien, pero no había nada más. Ni siquiera una sola vez tuvimos el deseo de besarnos.

Esas palabras hicieron que tanto su hermano mayor como su padre lo miraran desconfiados. Más a él le traía sin cuidado lo que estos pudieran pensar. Ya estaba hecho y al parecer en el mejor momento. Naruto era consciente de que a la menor de las Haruno le atraía Sasuke. Desde el principio había sido así.

Suspiró de forma cansina y seguidamente lo disimulo con un bostezo, debía descansar, si su padre no deseaba nada más pediría permiso para poder retirarse a descansar cuanto antes. No quería pensar en Lady Haruno Sakura y en su hermano, ya había tenido bastante de eso. Quizás si pidiera permiso para irse de viaje un tiempo, comunicarse con Jiraiya e irse con el…

Más la imagen de la joven de la noche anterior le golpeó con fuerza, no, no era el momento. Debía ayudar a la chica, después ya vería. Con un poco de suerte ella le serviría de distracción y volvería a ser el Naruto de siempre. El que no se dejaba molestar o perturbar por ninguna señorita de su alrededor. Itachi tenía toda la razón, lo mejor era alejarse de ella. La noche pasada había comprendido que ella era de Sasuke y que tantas tonterías no acabarían sino en problemas.

-¿Puedo retirarme padre?, La verdad es que me encuentro algo cansado.

-Si, Sasuke y yo saldremos. Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Lord Haruno.

Naruto asintió sin escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que su padre le decía, la verdad es que quería desconectar aunque fuese solo una o dos horas no más. Se puso en pie y tras despedirse de ambos salió del despacho, se encaminó hacía la sala y se sentó en el sillón cerca del fuego. Primero se tomaría el chocolate caliente que le había pedido a Yamato y luego…

No terminó de pensar en lo que haría luego, no llevaba ni dos minutos sentado cerca del fuego cuando ya se había sumido en un profundo sueño. Uno que le arrebató de sus labios una sonrisa.

"Sasuke"

A Naruto le sucedía algo, de eso estaba completamente seguro, su hermano menor, aunque reservado era incapaz de ocultarle a él que algo le pasaba. Se había percatado de que últimamente ya no bromeaba tanto con él como solía hacerlo, de hecho más o menos desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de su futura esposa Lady Haruno Sakura. Al pensar en eso, le vino de repente una sonrisa de superioridad a su rostro.

Estaba deseando ver la cara de la prepotente y siempre superior Lady Haruno Karin. Naruto había roto su compromiso con ella, a pesar de que se consideraba superior a todas sus hermanas, ahora después de todo sería la única que se quedaría completamente sola.

No podía negar que Lady Karin era guapa, cualquiera lo diría y más alguien que como él sabía apreciar muy bien las exquisiteces que una mujer podía orecer. Pero su creciente superioridad y su indudable vanidad lo hacían enfadar.

Era hermosa y deseable, muy deseable para ser sincero consigo mismo, más ese era otro motivo más para mantenerse lejos de ella. Ni siquiera le había dirigido ni dos palabras, pues sabía el peligro que podía implicar acercarse demasiado a ella. Pero eso no quitaba que disfrutase haciéndola creer que le era totalmente indiferente, incluso que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Esa muchachita pensaba que todos debían de estar tras ella, y sin embargo uno de sus hermanos la había rechazado y él la hacía ver de menos.

El viaje a casa de los Haruno no fue muy largo, más la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de desear ver a nadie en esos momentos. Suspiró, si bien era cierto que la menor de las Haruno le agradaba gratamente, no le suscitaba ni el más mínimo deseo.

No era fea, por supuesto, y contaba con algo sumamente especial que lo atraía hacía ella, pero no era una distracción. Justo por eso era la indicada, él necesitaba centrarse en conseguir estar al nivel de sus hermanos. Eso con una mujer como la hermana mayor de Sakura, le sería sumamente difícil. Conseguía solo con mirarla de reojo, hacer que hasta el más pequeño de sus músculos se tensara en alerta.

Llegaron a casa de los Haruno a la par que Lord Akasuna y su hijo Akasuna Sasori. Ambos estaban con cara de pocos amigos, aunque Sasori parecía estar calculando algo. Los recibió la siempre sería ama de llaves y por lo que Sakura le había contado, su niñera desde que nació Temari. Si no estaba muy equivocado se llamaba Utatane Koharu, la cual no le agradaba que la tratasen de tú otras personas que no fuesen sus cuatro niñas y su marido Mitokado Homura.

Les hicieron pasar a la sala, más solo a los jóvenes, pues sus padres fueron solicitados para reunirse en el despacho con Lord Haruno. No llevaba mucho tiempo en la casa, cuando se percató de que él al menos no podría ver ese día a su prometida. Pues la vio salir montada de su caballo Katsuyu. Formo una sonrisa en su rostro, esa mujer era todo menos una dama cualquiera.

A pesar de llevar vestido y de estar a plena luz del día, la chica montaba como un hombre. Solo deseaba que no cambiase nunca ese carácter indomable que parecía tener. No quería una sumisa, sino alguien que le pudiese ayudar. Y sobre todo alguien capaz de llevar bien la casa cuando él no estuviese presente y Sakura era la idónea, era clavada a su madre.

-Me temo que tú hermano Naruto se va a quedar con las ganas.

Sasuke no dejó de mirar por la ventana a pesar de las palabras dichas por Sasori.

-¿Ah sí?

La verdad es que ese individuo no le caía para nada bien, era un despreciable amante del juego, y quien se casase con él tendría siempre muchos problemas.

-Sí, me temo que yo me llevaré a la joya que él desea. Es una lástima para él, se le nota lo mucho que le interesa mi futura prometida.

Sasuke agradeció estar de espaldas a él, pues no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Ese idiota se creía capaz de robarle algo a alguno de los hijos de Namikaze Kushina, que ingenuo era el pobre.

No sabía que si Lady Haruno Karin se casaba con él, era solamente porque Naruto había renunciado a casarse con ella, no por otra razón. Nunca podría competir con Naruto por el amor de ninguna chica. El muy canalla contaba con su risa jovial, su irresistible carisma, su temperamento atrayente, su indomable cabello y sobre todo sus devastadores ojos que podían insuflar vida al corazón parado de cualquier mujer, o detener el corazón del hombre más bravo cuando mostraban el enfado que podía ocultar su dueño en su interior.

-Aunque puedes decirle que puedo apostar con él lo que desee. Después de todo podría ganar al igual que su otro hermano.

No quiso darle a entender a ese despreciable que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, más declaró.

-¿Cuándo crees que aprenderás a no apostar con cosas que no puedes ganar?

Él rió libremente, dio unos pasos para acercarse a Sasuke y agarrando su hombro susurró.

-Pero esta vez, apunté bien mi querido Lord Uchiha. Y sé que la dama en cuestión me ve con muy buenos ojos. Tal vez incluso no dude en aceptar casarse conmigo en pocas semanas.

-Seguro, pero deja a Naruto fuera de esto. Si de verdad la tienes para ti, no incitaría a Naruto a luchar por ella. Después de todo ya la ha despreciado una vez, no dudará en dejarte el camino libre. Mi hermano no desea casarse con lady Haruno, eso es lo que mi padre ha venido a decir hoy.

Sasori apretó un poco su hombro y Sasuke se giró a mirarlo, se extrañó ante la cara de sorpresa que tenía este. Más pareció recuperarse pronto y susurró:

-No creo lo que dices Sasuke. De todas formas te aseguro que lo descubriremos muy pronto. ¿Quieres unirte al juego?, Cuantos más mejor, y esta vez ganaré yo.

Sasuke apartó la mano de este de su hombro y lo miró enfadado, ¿quién se creía ese despreciable que era?, ¿y qué le daba derecho para jugar con los sentimientos de Lady Haruno Karin de tal manera?

-No te aconsejaría jugar con Lady Haruno. Si bien es cierto que Naruto, no la ama, no durará en darte tú merecido para proteger su honor. Es una apreciada amiga después de todo.

-Sin duda.

No dijo nada más, se giró a coger una copa y se sirvió brandy en la misma, ofreció la botella a Sasuke y él negó. ¿Ya desde tan temprano andaba con el Brandy? Negó, no, si después de todo le iba a dar lástima la pobre de Lady Haruno Karin y todo.

El resto del tiempo hasta que sus padres se reunieron con ellos, Sasuke lo pasó ignorando a Sasori, mientras que este se paseaba por la sala, mientras susurraba un sinfín de números, sin duda deudas que tenía.

-Sasuke, necesito que hablemos un momento.

Al escuchar la voz de su padre, Sasuke se giró y lo miró intrigado por sus palabras, caminó hasta situarse a su lado y susurró:

-Me da pena Lady Haruno, Sasori es un maldito indeseable.

-Sasuke verás, Akasuna ha declarado que solo perdonará la ofensa recibida si se le entrega Lady Haruno Sakura en matrimonio.

-Por eso te digo que me da mucha pe…- Sasuke levantó su negra mirada hacía su padre, y tras comprobar que este no sonreía y que más bien lo miraba con pesar, se percató de que había escuchado bien la frase que este acababa de pronunciar. Más eso era imposible. -Querrás decir Lady Haruno Karin, Sakura es mí…

-Su padre ha declarado, que si no te gusta tú nueva prometida que reclames a tus hermanos. Que no piensa cambiar de opinión.

-Tienes que estar bromeando padre. No soporto a Lady Haruno Karin. Es más si es mi única opción, prefiero rectificar ante Lady Matsuri.

-Sasuke, ya está bien. Me temo que no podemos despreciar a otra de las Haruno. Entre lo que Kiba ha provocado y el desprecio de Naruto hacía la predilecta de Lord Haruno, nos ha dejado en una situación poco favorecedora.

-¿Por qué he de pagar yo?, Sabes que solo acepté a Lady Haruno Sakura como mi esposa. No pienso dejar que ese despreciable de Sasori…- De repente se calló.

Si ese miserable había escogido a Lady Haruno Sakura, ¿por qué pretendía que quería pelea con Naruto?, Se giró furioso a mirar a este que sonreía feliz ante las noticias que su padre le daba y caminó hasta este.

-Tú miserable, despreciable, ¿cómo te atreves a…

Lo cogió de la chaqueta del traje que llevaba y estaba por pegarle cuando su padre lo detuvo y Sasori declaró:

-Te dije que tu querido hermanito no iba a tener lo que quería. Hazme el favor de decirle de mi parte que espero disfrute del espectáculo.

-¿De qué estás hablando miserable?, Sakura era mi prometida. Déjate de estupideces y de juegos. Tú solo quieres hacer el tonto en todo esto y te lo advierto Akasuna, como se te ocurra herir a Lady Sakura te juro…

-Ya está bien. Lord Namikaze detenga a su hijo sino quiere que yo mismo lo haga.

-Me parece que en este estado no podrías ver a tú futura esposa. Es mejor que no sé percate de que os estáis peleando por su hermana menor. Y mucho menos Lord Haruno.

Sasuke fulminó a su padre con la mirada y tras soltarse del agarre de este se apartó de todos ellos. Maldita fuera su suerte, ahora tendría que tratar a la insufrible de Haruno Karin.

¿Cómo demonios iba ahora a controlar su lengua?, se la mordió con frustración y tras ver a su padre hablar con Lord Akasuna de algo, este se acercó a él con cara de pocos amigos y tras pasar por su lado declaró:

-Volvemos a casa, allí hablaremos.

Sasuke no escatimó en fulminar a Sasori con los ojos y se giró para marcharse con su padre, justo cuando el ama de llaves entraba para avisar que Sakura no estaba en casa y que Lady Karin no podría verlos en ese día. Suspiró interiormente, necesitaba prepararse para lo que se le avecinaba, y para ello necesitaba un plan. No se casaría con esa niña de papá sin antes administrarle una buena dosis de humildad.

Su padre se despidió y aceptó cortésmente las disculpas de Lady Utatane, y sin más salieron de la sala. La imagen que lo recibió en las escaleras del vestíbulo lo dejo helado en el sitio.

Lady Haruno Karin, llegaba por otro de los pasillos con suma prisa, cuando notó su presencia en el lugar, Sasuke escuchó que su padre hablaba, más no pudo escuchar que era lo que decía. Demonios sí que era atractiva la maldita. Pero no podía dejarse vencer por ella, ni por su encanto natural, puso su cara más indiferente, sin embargo no podía apartar su mirada de ella. Maldita sea su suerte, entonces la escuchó hablar.

-Como si no quieren venir nunca más.

Estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría ante esa contestación por su parte, su padre la miró sorprendido ante su respuesta más ella lo miraba solamente a él. La miró indiferente y declaró:

-Si ese es su deseo por mí está…

-Ya está bien Sasuke. Será mejor marcharnos hasta nuevo aviso.

Su padre lo cortó de pleno ante su propia frase cargada de sarcasmo y desprecio, cosa que le fastidió mucho, ella no dejó de mirarlos furiosa, mientras que él no pudo evitar que una mirada de arriba abajo se le escapara, enfadado ante la reacción de él mismo y más porque le gustaba demasiado lo que veía y frunció el ceño. Ella levantó su barbilla muy digna, y lo miró con desprecio, ¿Quién se pensaba ella que era para hacer tal cosa?

Dispuesto a no dejarse llevar por sus inestables emociones esa mañana prefirió dirigirse a la puerta más justo cuando iban a salir la puerta se abrió y entró una Sakura llorando y sumamente cansada. La sorpresa de Sasuke ante la vista de ella, lo llevó a dar unos pasos al frente y declarar con sorpresa:

-¿Lady Haruno?

Ella al ver a todos los que allí se encontraban intentó recomponerse más le fue imposible:

-¡Espera Sakura!, no es…

Ante todos apareció un Naruto con una expresión desesperada, todos lo miraron sumamente perdidos, mientras que Sakura, lo miraba horrorizada.

Sasuke escuchó una risita a sus espaldas y miró de reojo hacía allí, para encontrarse con que Akasuna Sasori parecía sumamente contento. Algo en él pareció reaccionar al escuchar esa risita y ver a su hermano menor allí, persiguiendo ni más ni menos que a su anterior prometida.

¿Podría ser que Akasuna Sasori no hubiese apuntado tan mal?

"Sakura"

Al llegar a la mansión Namikaze, esperaba que la recibiera Lady Namikaze, o incluso Lord Uchiha, más la recibió el mayordomo. Este le informó de que no había nadie en casa, más si no le importaba esperar en la sala, lo más seguro es que pronto volviera la señora.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y aceptó la invitación. Fue llevada hasta la sala de la casa y le ofrecieron un té caliente. Ella dio las gracias y lo rechazó. No estaba muy tranquila y prefería que nadie notara su nerviosismo.

¿Sería muy imprudente preguntar si el joven Namikaze tardaría mucho en regresar? Sin duda, si preguntaba por alguien debía de ser por Lord Uchiha Sasuke, después de todo era su prometido, o su prototipo de prometido. Después de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, se sentía confusa.

Ella no quería a Sasuke de la manera en que una mujer debía querer a su futuro esposo, si bien es cierto que existía una amistad muy fuerte, no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía cuando… Negó, no debía pensar en cosas tontas, debía de ser práctica, aunque la verdad es que desde un tiempo a esa parte existía otro que podía llegar a considerar. Y sin duda el ideal para alejarse de problemas. Akasuna Sasori, era un chico sumamente apuesto, de cabello Rojo brilloso, de ojos café cenizo, sonrisa impecable, divertido, tranquilo, un futuro empresario. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Suspiró abatida, más en ese momento escuchó un quejido y se giró asustada, al ver que no había nadie en el lugar frunció el ceño. Caminó un poco hasta la chimenea y se quedó helada al ver una melena amarilla sobresalir de uno de los asientos de allí.

Se acercó con cuidado y se asomó, su pulso y corazón se aceleraron al descubrir que se trataba del joven Namikaze. Estaba completamente dormido, y una bandeja con un chocolate y algunas pastas en la mesa de al lado del asiento. Miró a su alrededor y se acercó un poco más.

-Lord Namikaze.

Lo llamó una, dos hasta incluso se acercó para zarandearlo un poco, más este parecía dormir como un niño pequeño.

-Oye Namikaze, ¡despierta!

De improvisto una sonrisa torcida comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro y Sakura apartó la mirada de su cara. ¿Cómo demonios hacía para tenerla como idiota mirándolo? Más a pesar de que cualquiera podía entrar y descubrirla, no pudo evitar mirar su rostro mientras dormía, un impulso que no pudo retener la llevó a acercar una de sus manos hacía un mechón rebelde que le caía por la frente.

Justo cuando estaba por apartar su mano de ahí, sintió que se la agarraban. Dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, cuando escuchó la voz del joven Namikaze.

-¿Qué cree que hace?- Cuando él fijo sus ojos en los de ella, soltó rápidamente su muñeca y declaró. -¿Lady Haruno?, ¿Qué hace en mí…- Se calló un momento para mirar su alrededor y susurrar más para él que para ella. -La sala de mi casa?

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara para despejarse un poco, lo que ella aprovechó para recuperarse del susto que se había llevado, para sentirse aún más vulnerable cuando lo vio revolverse el cabello con desgana.

¿Cómo hacía para estar guapo incluso cuando estaba desastroso? No, ella había ido con el propósito de terminar todo de una vez.

-He venido a devolveros algo que os pertenece.

Este ni siquiera la miró, tan solo se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida de la sala, ¿qué pensaba que hacía?, Sakura no dudo en acercarse a él y hacerlo girar.

Cuando se encontró con sus azules ojos, ella lo soltó un tanto alarmada.

-¿Qué demonios quiere?, Usted no tiene nada mío. Ya terminé el compromiso con su familia, ya no tenemos nada que ver, por todos los santos deje de perseguirme.

Eso la enfureció, ella no lo perseguía por ninguna parte, ¿y qué demonios quería decir con lo de que había terminado el compromiso con su familia?

-Esto le pertenece Namikaze, no lo quiero.

Extendió su mano y dejó ver la pulsera en la misma, él la miró unos momentos sin expresión en su rostro. No obstante ella supo enseguida que lo había herido. Estaba por apartar su mano para que no la cogiera cuando alguien más entró en escena.

-Siento interrumpir. Naruto venía a devolverte tú abrigo te lo dejaste anoche en mi casa.

Al principio Sakura no le dio importancia a la nueva voz, más al ver que él no tardaba en girarse y mirar hacia quien acababa de hablar, para dejarla a ella allí plantada, sintió que algo en ella despertaba. Miró hacía quien acababa de llegar y se encontró con una muchacha, sin duda mayor que ella, de ojos negro pero hermosos, de cabello negro, con un aspecto salvaje, más peinado y que le quedaba perfecto.

Vio como ella le sonreía de forma triste a este y como él cogía de sus manos el abrigo que le entregaba. Había tal expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Naruto que la enfureció. Sin cortarse ni un poco este alargó su mano al rostro de ella y tras apartarle un mechón de su pelo, acarició su mejilla.

Tuvo que decir algo, pues la muchachita rió como tonta. Una risita irritante, más sin alegría en ella. De repente a la mente de Sakura llegó la frase al completo, y miró de arriba abajo a Naruto.

Este sintió su mirada, porque rápidamente la miró a ella, lo vio abrir los labios sin duda para decir algo, más Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en la dichosa frase y en que Namikaze llevaba puesta la misma ropa que la noche anterior. Su respiración comenzó a fallar, sintió una presión en el pecho que no podía explicar, necesitaba salir de esa casa, necesitaba dejar de ver a Namikaze y a esa despreciable mujerzuela.

El enfado la recorrió por completo y furiosa agarró la pulsera entre sus manos y se acercó hasta la feliz pareja. Pasó al lado de ambos decidida a no mostrar el dolor inexplicable que sentía y que la hacía desear gritar, llorar y sobre todo golpear a la mujer en su estúpida cara.

-Me temo que yo no pinto nada aquí. Espero le aproveche Milady, aquí tiene, sin duda usted se lo merece más. Aparentemente le ofreció y dio mucho.

Sin más se fue. Escuchó la voz de Namikaze tras ella, más no estaba dispuesta a que él viese que de sus ojos habían comenzado a salir lágrimas.

Sin pensar en Katsuyu ni en nada, ni siquiera en lo que pensaría la gente al verla correr de esa manera por las calles, comenzó a correr deseosa de deshacerse de esa sensación ahogada y que amenazaba con consumirla.

Llegó hasta su casa, sumamente cansada y terriblemente destrozada, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿Qué más le daba a ella todo eso?, ¿por qué demonios no podía dejar de imaginarse a esos dos besándose? Golpeó una de las paredes de su casa y deseosa de perderse en su recámara para poder llorar abrió la puerta de su casa de golpe.

Por poco y se cae, más se quedó helada cuando se encontró ante ella a Lord Uchiha Sasuke, acompañado de su padre, de su hermana Karin, y tras estos Lord Akasuna y Akasuna Sasori.

-¿Lady Haruno?

La voz preocupada de Lord Uchiha la hizo entender que no podía mostrarse así ante ellos, más deseó lanzarse a sus brazos para llorar. Aunque en ese lugar había otra persona mejor para ello, después de todo Lord Uchiha Sasuke era hermano de Namikaze. No necesitaba nada que le recordase a ese maldito despreciable.

-¡Espera Sakura!, no es…

Se quedó helada y se giró aún más sorprendida.

Allí estaba él, se encontraba terriblemente desastrado, era evidente que había corrido tras ella todo el camino. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿Qué le pasaba?, y lo peor, acababa de llamarla por su nombre, y aunque sabía que estaban rodeados de personas indebidas, no podía dejar de escuchar su voz desesperada decir su nombre con suplica.

¿Cómo sería escucharlo de sus labios con otros tonos?, la imagen de la mujer que acababa de ver le golpeó de pleno, ¿cómo se llamaría ella?, ¿habría dicho su nombre con su voz cargada de deseo?

Perturbada y cada vez más deseosa de escapar de todo lo que sentía, Sakura corrió el trecho que le separaba de quien creía su salvación y se abrazó a él deseosa de escapar.

-¿Qué demonios, significa esto?

Se hubiese esperado una frase así cargada de furia de su futuro esposo, es decir de Lord Uchiha, más los labios que habían pronunciado la misma eran los de Namikaze.

-Naruto, Lady Haruno Sakura es la nueva prometida del hijo de Lord Akasuna.

Esa declaración pillo de sorpresa no solo a ella sino a Namikaze, ambos a la vez dijeron:

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero y Sasuke?

Los presentes miraron hacía uno y otro completamente desconcertados ante tal sincronización, más fue Lord Uchiha Sasuke quien declaró:

-A mí me toca quedarme con las sobras que tú has desechado Naruto.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y después a Naruto, el cual miraba a su hermano mayor sin entender. Lord Uchiha hizo una mueca y caminó hasta situarse al lado de su hermana mayor y cogiendo a esta del brazo la hizo colocarse a su lado y declarar:

-Sí, ella será quien ocupe el título de Lady Uchiha.

Karin se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y lo fulminó con la mirada, para seguidamente marcharse de allí furiosa. Por su parte Sakura sintió como alguien la cogía del mentón y la hacía girar su rostro. Se encontró con los ojos cafés cenizos de Akasuna Sasori que la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro:

-Y vos, mi bella dama, sois ahora mi futura esposa. Por vuestro recibimiento he de suponer que no os desagrada la noticia.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa cargada de cierta malicia se formara en sus labios, más para Sasori debía de parecer la sonrisa más cándida y enamorada que había visto, porque sonrió a su vez:

-Es todo un honor joven Akasuna.

Este llevo una de sus manos hacía las de ella y deposito un beso en la mano de ella, lo vio mirar de frente con una sonrisa de victoria reflejada en sus labios y ojos. Cuando ella siguió esa mirada se encontró con los ojos de Namikaze.

Apretó inconscientemente la mano de Akasuna y se mordió el labio inferior, ¿qué demonios acababa de hacer?

"Naruto"

-Siento interrumpir. Naruto venía a devolverte tú abrigo te lo dejaste anoche en mi casa.

Al escuchar la voz de Lady Hanare, Naruto se sintió de repente sumamente preocupado, no se esperaba que ella se encontrase en pie después de todo lo que le había pasado la noche anterior.

Dejó a lady Haruno Sakura y su nuevo berrinche estúpido y caminó hacia ella. La verdad es que se había sentido terriblemente herido al ver el motivo que había llevado a la muchacha a buscarlo. Quería devolverle la pulsera, estaba a punto de arrebatársela y decirle algo hiriente, más tendría que agradecerle después a Lady Hanare por su intervención, pues era consciente de que a veces decía cosas demasiado hirientes, y lo que iba a decir en esos momentos no era apropiado.

Se maldijo por solo pensarlo, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido decirle que era un pago por los servicios prestados?

Cuando llegó al lado de Hanare declaró:

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, no recuerdo habértelo dicho anoche.

Ella hizo aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Aunque aparentemente no prestaba mucha atención a todo a mí alrededor debido a lo que sucedió, he crecido en un ambiente en que mi mente retiene hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Naruto se sintió mal al escuchar esa declaración, cogió el abrigo que ella le ofrecía y susurró:

-¿Estás bien?, Considero que es mejor que te quedes recostada, al menos el día de hoy.

-No, yo no puedo quedarme encerrada pensando. Necesito salir y distraerme. Lord Uchiha me dijo donde vivías, se ofreció a prestarme el carruaje, pero no creo que pueda acostumbrarme a esas cosas.

Sonrió ante el comentario de ella y al ver que no lo miraba a la cara alargó su mano hacía el rostro de ella, sin duda era mayor que él, más sin duda se llevarían muy bien. Cogió un mechón de su pelo y tras colocárselo declaró.

-Si me miras a la cara te juro que no te haré nada malo. Aún no conozco a nadie que haya muerto de eso.

Lo consiguió una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, una cargada de tristeza, más estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a sonreír con más alegría con el tiempo.

-No sabría yo que decirte Naruto. Esos ojos tuyos podrían hacer estragos chico.

Ahora fue el turno de él de sonreír ante sus palabras. De repente sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y recordó de súbito que no estaba solo en la sala, sino que Lady Sakura estaba allí. Se giró a mirarla y al ver como ella los miraba, se dispuso a hacer las presentaciones oportunas, sin embargo ella comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Pensó que se presentaría y que ofrecería su amistad a Lady Hanare, cosa que después tendría que agradecerle. Ella se plantó delante de Hanare y declaró:

-Me temo que yo no pinto nada aquí. Espero le aproveche Milady, aquí tiene, sin duda usted se lo merece más. Aparentemente le ofreció y dio mucho.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de ella y más cuando la vio dirigirse a la puerta. Su enfado era tal que debió de dejar entreverlo en sus ojos, porque cuando dio un paso para seguirla Hanare lo detuvo:

-¿Dónde vas?

-¿Dónde más?, A aclararle unas cuantas cosas a esa indeseable, no pienso tolerar que insulte a mis amigos en mí propia casa.

La risa de ella lo desconcertó e hizo que su enfado se esfumara de golpe, al menos con Lady Sakura:

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Se la regalaste tú?- Ella le mostró la pulsera y el gruñó furioso.

-Maldito el momento.- Declaró, ella volvió a sonreír y dijo.

-Esto es lo que más odio de los jovencitos Naruto, no entendéis nada.

-¿Qué tengo que entender?, esta loca.

-Piensa un poco Naruto, ¿Cómo entré yo aquí?- Naruto la miró sin entender y ella declaró. -Naruto yo dije: Siento interrumpir. Naruto venía a devolverte tú abrigo, te lo dejaste anoche en mi casa. ¿Qué crees exactamente que pudo pensar ella?

Definitivamente no se enteraba de nada y lo peor es que la iba a perder.

-Naruto, ella pensó que tú y yo, anoche pasamos la noche juntos.

-Es que pasamos la noche juntos. De todas formas a ella no tendría que importarle en lo más mínimo lo que…- Se calló unos momentos pensando bien en lo que acababa de decir y en la frase en concreto. Se mordió el labio y miró a Hanare, terriblemente confundido y alarmado. Fue su turno de sentir que la respiración le faltaba, algo en él comenzó a atormentarlo.- ¿Acaso dices que ella pensó que…

Ella asintió y él no pudo reprimir una maldición. Se soltó del agarre de ella y salió como un vendaval de la casa. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció a su caballo, eso quería decir que se había marchado andando. ¿Pero por dónde?

Lo mejor era ir a su casa y esperarla allí. Hecho a correr todo lo que pudo hacía la casa de esta, a dos calles de la misma la vio corriendo hacía su casa y no pudo evitar llamarla:

-¡Lady Haruno!

Si ella lo escuchó lo ignoró por completo, se sintió impotente, tenía que alcanzarla, debía explicarle. Un maldito momento, ¿qué tenía que explicarle?, Ellos no tenían nada, ni siquiera le debía algo a los Haruno ya no estaba comprometido con su hermana mayor.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía corriendo y se sentía tan terriblemente mal?, ¿Por qué necesitaba explicarle la situación de Lady Hanare?, ¿Por qué sentía ese miedo en su interior? Negó y corrió más al verla entrar en su casa, al menos ya no escaparía. Ella dejó la puerta de su casa abierta, maldita inconsciente ya le recriminaría eso más tarde.

Sin esperar y deseando así ganar los segundos que necesitaba que ella se detuviera para poder hablar, se adentró en la casa casi gritando.

-¡Espera Sakura!, no es…

Se quedó helado al encontrarse de frente y con los ojos azules de su padre, ¿qué demonios pintaba este allí?, ¿Por qué había tenido que sonar su voz tan desesperada?

Disimuló una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que ella lo miraba horrorizada y con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, ¿qué había hecho?, se sintió destrozado por dentro. Algo en él se revolucionó al ver que por su culpa ella se encontraba en ese estado.

Iba a dar un paso para acercarse cuando ella volvió a correr y se lanzó a los brazos de uno de los que allí había. Naruto se supuso que sería Sasuke, más al ver que este era más alto y que contaba con el cabello rojo, Naruto se tensó.

Era el maldito de Akasuna:

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta Naruto que acababa de decir esa frase en voz alta, y mucho menos prestó atención al hecho de que su voz acababa de sonar demasiado furiosa.

-Naruto, Lady Haruno Sakura es la nueva prometida del hijo de Lord Akasuna.

Esa declaración lo pilló de sorpresa, aunque no fue al único pues Lady Hermione se separó un poco del despreciable de Akasuna y ambos a la vez dijeron:

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero y Sasuke?

Los presentes miraron hacía uno y otro completamente desconcertados ante tal sincronización, pero a él le trajo sin cuidado, después se escudaría ante todos con que su enfado era debido solo a que pensó que ella traicionaba a su hermano, más fue Sasuke quien declaró:

-A mí me toca quedarme con las sobras que tú has desechado Naruto.

Lady Sakura miró a Sasuke y después a él, que a su vez miraba a su hermano mayor sin entender. Sasuke hizo una mueca que dejaba en claro que no le gustaba el resultado de todo aquello y caminó hasta situarse al lado de Lady Haruno Karin y cogiendo a esta del brazo la hizo colocarse a su lado y declarar:

-Si ella será quien ocupe el título de Lady Uchiha.

Lady Haruno Karin se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y lo fulminó con la mirada, para seguidamente marcharse de allí furiosa.

-Y vos, mi bella dama, sois ahora mi futura esposa. Por vuestro recibimiento he de suponer que no os desagrada la noticia.

Esas palabras llamaron toda la atención de Naruto, que al ver a ese despreciable con una de sus manos bajo la barbilla de la menor de las Haruno, lo hizo desear golpearlo. Y el ver la sonrisa de idiota que ponía ella y las palabras que decía lo hizo enfurecer.

-Es todo un honor joven Akasuna.

Este llevo una de sus manos hacía las de ella y deposito un beso en la misma. Akasuna sin despegar aún sus labios de la mano de ella lo miró a él con una sonrisa reflejada en sus labios y un claro desafío en sus ojos. Vio como ella apretaba la mano de él y él mismo apretó sus puños, debía controlar su enfado, debía tranquilizarse, no estaba dispuesto a quedar como un maldito idiota por culpa de ellos.

Quería guerra, muy bien él se la daría, más no sabían lo que acababan de empezar. Se iban a arrepentir ambos de querer jugar con él. Sin más ni dar explicaciones ni nada, dejó de mirar los ojos verdes de Lady Haruno Sakura y se marchó tal y como había llegado.

"Madara"

-Me temo que ha surgido un problema mi señor.

Como no, ¿qué demonios habían hecho esos despreciables mal ahora?, Miro a los tres indeseables que tenía delante y uno de ellos declaró:

-Ayer estábamos en mi despacho ultimando como ponernos en contacto a partir de ahora, y comentando sobre el trabajito que usted nos había encargado. Cuando la despreciable hija de mi mujer apareció por el lugar. -Lord Uchiha Madara lo miró de forma fría, más no dijo nada, este sin duda interpretó perfectamente su mirada. -Lo lamento mi señor, pero escapó. No sabemos dónde se puede encontrar, aunque le dejamos un mensaje que no pudo eludir, sobre lo que le sucedería si hablaba de más.

Lord Uchiha Madara lo miró extrañado y uno de los otros declaró:

-Si, hemos demostrado lo que le puede suceder, directamente en el cuerpo de su madre.

Definitivamente esos eran unos inútiles:

-¿Y dime Hidan, sabes con certeza si esa muchachita ha visto el cuerpo de su madre?

-Sin duda mi señor, pues su cuerpo ya no estaba esta mañana en la casa que ellas ocupaban.

Maldijo entre dientes, otro cadáver más rondando las calles, esperaba que esos idiotas no acabaran dejando un reguero de cadáveres innecesarios. Pero lo peor de todo era:

-¿Kakuzu confío en no estar equivocado al declarar, que esa muchacha al ver el cuerpo de su madre, volvió al despacho de aquí vuestro jefe a implorar perdón y protección? -Hidan y Kakuzu se miraron y ambos negaron. Lord Madara asintió, estaba claro que no. -¿Tiene más familia esa despreciable criatura?

El jefe de los tres negó.

-Su verdadero padre era un miserable honrado que al verse en la banca rota había acabado suicidándose, dejando a madre e hija completamente solas y con varias deudas. En su momento yo le presté a la madre el dinero que necesitaba y ella me pagó en especias. No sé si me entiende, la hija era toda una joya, una pena que cuando la encuentre tenga que terminarla.

Al menos la encontrarían muerta o casi, si no tenía donde caerse muerta, entonces el río sería una buena salida para ella. Habiendo perdido a sus padres y con semejante historia en su haber, esa muchachita no tardaría en aparecer, exactamente igual que su padre.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?, Confío en que tengas alguna forma de reconocerla si la ves en algún lugar.

-Oh sin duda mi señor, más es tan insignificante que algo me dice que ya estará en otro mundo.

Sin duda, más él tenía que asegurarse, no quería cabos sueltos llegado el momento.

-Hanare es su nombre mi señor, la próxima vez que sepamos de ella será en los periódicos, informando de la muerte de una prostituta.

-¿Tenía algún vicio?

Quizás se perdiera en las bodegas del lugar.

-En eso no tendremos suerte, lo gastaba todo en su madre.

Asintió a sus palabras y después declaró:

-Bueno que sea la última vez que venís a verme. Yo mandaré a alguien a encontraros. Será fácil de reconocer. -Estaban por marcharse de allí cuando declaró. -Y, por tú bien espero que sea cierto y esa muchachita aparezca como esperas.

No tardó en escuchar como todos abandonaban el despacho con suma prisa, él miró a su alrededor, no tenía ganas de ir a la cena de esa noche, in embargo estaba obligado a hacerlo. Después de todo se suponía que debía encontrar una esposa.

Llamó a su mayordomo y se preparó para marchar, lo único bueno es que no tendría que soportar la presencia de ninguno de sus enemigos.

Una vez acicalado y dispuesto para marchar, salió de su casa, era una noche fría, como las que a él le gustaban, le dijo a su cochero que no se preocupase, que iría andando. Después de todo el aire libre le haría más bien que mal.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de su destino, tuvo que forzar una sonrisa, al percatarse de que el joven Namikaze se encontraba en la misma acera que él. No obstante parecía no haberlo visto, acababa de salir de una tienda que debería de llevar horas cerrada, aunque conociendo a los ricos como él los conocía, lo más probable es que Namikaze llevase en esa tienda unas cuantas horas. Cuando el joven se giró, no lo hizo solo, una muchacha iba a su lado. Estaba claro que quien había comprado cosas era la chica.

Los seguía de cerca un criado de la casa Namikaze, que cargaba con todas las cosas que habían conseguido de las tiendas. Dirigió a la chica hasta su coche de forma galante, y ella respondió con sonrisas y palabras.

Se notaba que se llevaban bastante bien, eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño, ese muchacho solo debía fijarse en la Haruno, ¿quién demonios era esa intrusa?, No podía negar que estaba muy bien la muchachita, más no podía interferir. Debía averiguar de quién se trataba para quitarla de en medio.

¿Acabaría de llegar a la ciudad?, ¿Una nueva rica?, averiguaría todo de ella y por supuesto inventaría toda clase de calumnias contra esta. Mancharía su nombre de tal modo que tendría que marcharse de la ciudad, no podía consentir que algo se torciera, y ya debía de preocuparse de una maldita prostituta pordiosera, como para ahora también tener que preocuparse de una concubina adinerada.

Al ver que se alejaban en el coche de Namikaze, él salido de donde se escondía y siguió su camino.

"Kakashi"

Hacia bastante que Obito no le pedía que fuese a cenar. Sin duda deseaba cotillear y enterarse de por qué no había solicitado la mano de la mayor de las Haruno tal y como le había dicho que lo haría, más no estaba dispuesto a ser el centro de sus burlas. Ya se le ocurriría la forma de parar sus tonterías.

Espero tranquilamente a que la puerta fuese abierta y lo recibió como siempre Deidara. Este lo hizo pasar a la sala donde Obito se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro bastante alterado.

-Maldito niño, me va a matar un día de estos. No, antes acabo yo con él, ¿dónde se han metido?

Kakashi frunció el ceño ante el paseo desesperado de su amigo y declaró:

-¿Por qué de tan buen humor?

-Voy a matar al hijo menor de nuestro querido Minato.

Kakashi dejó salir un sonido de compresión, Naruto había hecho algo. Y algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a Obito. Pues Naruto solo era hijo de Minato y no su amado sobrino cuando se enfadaba con él.

-¿Una copa?, Quizás eso te relaje un poco.- La mirada que le dedicó le hizo entender que no era el momento de eso. -Bueno, venga suéltalo, ¿qué ha hecho ahora?

-¿Aparte de romper su compromiso con una de las Haruno?, y ¿de aparecer en casa de los Haruno como alma que lleva al demonio y casi tachar de fulana a la menor de ellas?

Kakashi miró a Obito con una ceja alzada de incredulidad:

-Si, como lo oyes. Bueno lo segundo no tanto así. Y tiene una pequeña excusa, esta se encontraba abrazando a Akasuna, claro que es su futuro esposo, pero Naruto eso no lo sabía. Él aún creía que el compromiso de Sasuke y ella estaba vigente.

-¿Y ya no?, ¿Qué me he perdido?

-Es el resultado de la estupidez de Kiba, Lord Haruno declaró que no quería a tres de sus hijas casadas con los hijos de Minato. Maldito necio, no sabe ni lo que dice.

》El caso es que Naruto la noche anterior había roto su compromiso con Lady Haruno Karin, al parecer de mutuo acuerdo y Akasuna declaró que solo si Lady Haruno Sakura era para él, podría perdonar la ofensa recibida.

》Claro está que lord Haruno accedió. Sasuke no se lo tomó muy bien, por no decir fatal. Aunque no lo entiendo, Lady Haruno Karin también es hermosa y para serte sincero me pega más esta para Sasuke que la otra. Pero en fin en gustos…

-Nadie puede mandar.

-Exacto. Bueno, menos mal que no estuve presente en semejante cena, porque si no mi noche hubiese sido completa.

Kakashi lo miró sin entender y cuando vio que Obito se giraba y miraba un retrato que había colgado en la sala se extrañó.

En este estaban representados todos los niños de la familia Uchiha, o mejor dicho cuando eran niños. Se encontraba Obito, a su lado una de sus primos. Uchiha Madara, Izuna y Mikoto. Uno vivo, otro muerto y de la última no sabía con exactitud, más según creía ella había desaparecido después de una fuerte disputa con sus padres y de infiltrados, él, Kabuto y Minato.

-¿Qué pasa Obito?, ¿Acaso Konan está peor?

Obito negó para después suspirar y cambiar su cara de nostalgia a una de furia contenida:

-Amigo, no sé qué está pasando. Pero se han cebado con mi familia.

-¿Qué…

-Ayer apareció Mikoto, después de tantos años sin saber de ella y aparece.

-Pero eso es realmente geni…

-Está muerta Kakashi, murió en mis brazos. Confundió a Naruto con Minato y le pidió que cuidara de su única hija. Aunque eso nos lo solicito a los dos.

-¿Su única hija?, ¿Mikoto tiene una hija?

Obito asintió a su pregunta. Estaba por preguntar dónde estaba la chica, cuando apareció Naruto terriblemente contento y declarando.

-Querido tío, sé que deseas matarme, más antes de llevar esa injusta acción a cabo déjame mostrarte la razón de mi retraso. Antes de nada, he de decirte que no vale cambios de ninguna clase, esta señorita está pedida, para todas y cada una de las cenas de alta sociedad a las que asista. No soy tonto y sé que seré la envidia de muchos.

Este hizo un guiño y seguidamente se puso de medio lado para ofrecer su mano.

Kakashi no pudo dejar de sonreír ante las palabras de Naruto, ese chico no cambiaría nunca, aunque lo cierto es que sería imposible que fuese de otra manera y más teniendo en cuenta que contaba con la influencia de Minato y Obito y especialmente del pervertido Jiraiya desde su nacimiento.

Una blanca mano cogió la de él y una risita surgió cuando Naruto tiró de la dama para que apareciera al fin.

Kakashi tuvo que agarrar con fuerza la copa que tenía en su mano, y sin saber muy bien que hacer, se bebió el contenido de un trago. ¿Por qué demonios hacía ahora tanto calor en el lugar? Miró a Obito y vio que este sonreía ampliamente al ver a la joven, lo vio dar unos pasos hacía ella y decir algo. Más él no escuchaba los sonidos a su alrededor, ¿qué significaba eso?, ¿Cómo había llegado esa muchacha a casa de Obito?, es más, ¿qué significaba lo que había declarado Naruto?, ¿Acaso la tenía de amante?

Eso no estaba bien, era muy joven para esas cosas, tendría que dejarle algunas cosas claras a Naruto. Estaba claro que necesitaba menos tiempo con Obito. Se dispuso a acercarse para dejar en claro su desaprobación ante tal descaro.

-Naruto.

Su tono fue duro, para hacerle entender su enfado, más cuando Naruto lo miró sonreía abiertamente

-Ah estupendo Kakashi. Mira Hanare, aquí tendremos una opinión imparcial. Así no podrás decir que es solo porque te apreciamos. Kakashi déjame que te presente a semejante belleza, que sin duda es la razón de que estés tan enfadado conmigo.

Sintió como Naruto lo cogía del codo y tiraba de él, Obito se apartó y se encontró de frente ante ella. Esta lo miró sorprendida. Estaba claro que no esperaba encontrárselo allí.

-Lady Hanare, te presento a Lord Hatake Kakashi, es algo así como mí tío. No, más bien mi consciencia.

Ella miró un momento a Naruto con una sonrisa y extendió su mano hacía Kakashi para declarar.

-Es todo un honor conocerlo caballero.- Después miró a Naruto y con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa en sus rosados labios susurró. -¿Lo he hecho bien?

-Sin duda, el que se está comportando como idiota es aquí mi amigo.

Sintió como Obito le daba una colleja en la nuca y lo miró con reproche, Obito entrecerró los ojos y declaró:

-¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes con mi sobrina?

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante esas palabras.

-¿Tú sobrina?, ¿Ella?, ¿De qué estás hablando? Pero si es una chica de la vida.

Obito dio un paso para encararlo, más el golpe le vino de otros dos lados, Lady Hanare le cruzó la cara y quedó mirando a Naruto quien le propino un buen puñetazo que lo hizo caer. Obito lo cogió de la chaqueta de su traje y lo levantó del suelo, caminó con él hasta la puerta de la sala y lo empujó al vestíbulo.

-Quiero que abandones ahora mismo esta casa. No te pienso consentir que trates a la hija de Mikoto de esa forma.

Kakashi miró a uno y otro, mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por el labio. Sin duda Naruto golpeaba fuerte.

-Yo…

-Fuera.

Kakashi miró una última vez hacía Lady Hanare, y se percató de que aunque la chica estaba realmente preciosa llevaba puesto un vestido completamente negro. Ella estaba de luto. Subió su mirada hacía su rostro y vio que por una de sus mejillas resbalaba una lágrima. Estaba a punto de encontrarse con sus ojos cuando Naruto la tapo a su vista.

-No dejaré que la vuelvas a insultar Kakashi. Será mejor que te marches.

Era la primera vez que recibía la mirada de esos ojos azules de una forma tan fulminante y reprochadora. De hecho era la única vez en su vida que había cometido tal estupidez e injusticia con alguien. Suspiró cogió sus cosas y mientras Deidara le abría la puerta y él se ponía las mismas miró a Obito y declaró:

-Lo siento por tú perdida. Yo también apreciaba a Mikoto. Perdona si es que te es posible lo que dije ahora, bueno en otro momento te explicaré.

Sin más se marchó de allí sintiéndose como un mal, ¿por qué había soltado tal estupidez?

* * *

 **Hola otra vez. Vengo a contarles algo que me paso y espero que lo lean y, en especial autores que escriben fanfics lo tomen en cuenta.**

 **Sucede que, despues de subir el capitulo 6 en mayo, recibi varios mensajes "anonimos" con insultos hacia mi, hacia al fandom NaruSaku, y sobre la historia. Esos los mensaje los borre, y NO!, no fue para darles gusto, sino porque bien dicen que " _Cuando una serpiente te muerde, hay que chupar el veneno y expulsarlo de tu cuerpo"._**

 **En uno de esos mensaje, me pusieron que habian pensado que ya se habian deshecho de mi, esto se debe a que ya habia subido una historia de mi imaginacion, donde la verdad sea dicha, es muy cruel con Naruto, Sakura y en especial con Hinata, (creo que eso fue lo que mas les molesto). Que han logrado que muchos autores desaparecieran de y/o que no continuaran con las historias. Ademas de mencionar que no aceptabamos el final de Naruto y el cannon que era su pareja hermosa.**

 **En otros mensajes, hicieron incanpie de que no tenia imaginacion y que muchos necesitabamos adaptar otras historias para la pereja poco desarrollada de Naruto y Sakura.**

 **Entre otras palabras que pusieron, esos mensajes fueron lo que mas destacaron y fueron mas comunes en esos mensajes. por ello quiero decir unas palabras.**

 **1) Lei todas las "reglas" de y ahi estipula que podemos utilizar otras historias, siempre y cuando respetemos la obra de autor y no tomar nada como nuestro. Yo JAMAS! he mencionado que esta historia sea mia, NI los personajes me pertenecen, asi que no he violado los reglamentos de fanfiiction.**

 **2) Yo dije desde el primer capitulo que el motivo de haber adaptado esta historia, era una forma de que conocieran a la autora original y nos ayudaran a que ella supiera que aun la esperamos y que continue con las historias que dejo inconclusas. Mi idea era que para estos capitulos ya supieran el nombre de la autora. Pero con los comentarios que me llegaron, hasta me da miedo que la lleguen a insultar.**

 **3)A todos los autores! Dejen de esconderse, dejen de ir a paginas especiales de NaruSaku. No es que este mal, pero no les den la satisfaccion a aquellos que no les gusten sus gustos. Esta es una pagina libre y les puedo asegurar que por cada comentario negativo que reciban, habran 2 o mas personas, ya sea lectores anonimos, que les gustan sus historias. Pero mas que nada, no escriban para ver cuantos comentarios obtenien, escriban para ustedes mismos. Con un lector que tengan, es suficiente. Hace poco, estuve buscado que leer y encontre una historia en donde solo tenia 2 favoritos y tres comentario, de 20capitulos. Fue una historia muy buena, con excelente narrativa y a pesar de no tener muchos fans, el continuo su historia. Al final dijo que _"solo un lector era suficiente para un escritor"._ Es muy triste ver historias muy buenas que quedaron inconclusas, ya sea por cuestiones personales o por que no se sientieron muy apoyados, pero a veces una sola persona paga es _o "incompletos"._**

 **Yo, por mi parte continuare adaptando esta historia y la seguire subiendo, si se presenta una oportunidad de escribir algo, lo hare y lo subire. GRACIAS POR LLEGAR LEYENDO HASTA AQUI! que tengan buena tarde.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**_~~Declaimair~~_**

 ** _*Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _*La historia NO me pertenece, yo solo hago la adaptación._**

 ** _*Esto es sin finalidad de lucro, solo es por entretenimiento._**

* * *

Capítulo 9:

Habían sido dos semanas de lo más extrañas, y más si tenía en cuenta el hecho de que se encontraba vestido de etiqueta rodeado de gente que lo miraba de arriba abajo, pues llevaba más de dos botellas de brandy bebidas él solo.

Solo la había besado una vez y de forma tan fría que cualquiera diría que ya eran marido y mujer. Le había negado el baile que debían tener, y ahora la había dejado sola durante toda la celebración, más ni por esas había conseguido herirla. Ella parecía tan feliz y tan llena de vida, daba a entender a todos y cada uno de los presentes que a pesar de la tosca actitud de él, era sin duda el día más feliz de su vida.

Miserable fuera ella y la estúpida boda que ese día había tenido lugar. Solo quedaban unos momentos para que todo ese teatro terminase y se encontrasen a solas en su casa, Sí, porque ya tenían asignada una casa para ellos dos, lo único bueno de ese estúpido enlace era el dinero que iba a cobrar extra y que junto al contrato matrimonial había firmado los papeles que le brindaban su título y dinero.

En un principio y hasta que encontrasen alguien más, viviría con ellos la familia de la que había sido la niñera de todas las Haruno desde que nació la mayor. Eso solo lo hacía adelantar cuanto antes la búsqueda de personal para su casa. No pensaba tener a una aliada de esa arpía entre sus paredes. De eso ni hablar, ella desearía no haber aceptado nunca nada de todo aquello. Lo peor era que no se entendía a sí mismo.

Había jurado no tocarla y se sentía tan sumamente estúpido por ello, pues ahora quien perdía con eso era él mismo. Cuando la había visto caminar hacia él con ese vestido blanco y su hermosa sonrisa, se había sentido terriblemente tentado a sonreírle de vuelta, más nunca llevó esa acción a cabo, mientras los ojos de ella mostraban vivir en un sueño, los de él reflejaban frialdad y decepción. Esperaba que ya se estuviese arrepintiendo de todo aquello. Porque deseaba deshacerse de ese matrimonio cuanto antes, por lo pronto esa noche ella la pasaría completamente sola en la habitación que compartían ambos. Una sonrisa de lo más satisfactoria le cruzó la cara; Sí, así empezaría su matrimonio.

Se terminó la nueva copa y algo mareado caminó hasta su mujerzuela, para después cogerla del brazo con brusquedad y declarar:

-Lamentándolo mucho, me temo que mi esposa y yo ya nos retiramos.

-¿Impaciente Inuzuka?

Escuchó que alguien le gritaba y él no pudo más que soltar una risa cargada de furia y declarar:

-Eso solo sería posible si la mujer que te asignan merece la pena. Pero aun así podría decirse que sí. Tengo una cita de lo más interesante esta noche.

Vio la cara furiosa de Lord Haruno y que este se disponía a acercarse a él, más lo ignoró y tirando de una Hinata que no dejaba de despedirse, salió del infierno que representaba la casa de Lord Haruno.

-Al menos podrías haber esperado a que recogiese mi chal, me estoy muriendo de frío.

Él la miró de arriba abajo y al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas gruño furioso, no permitiría que jugara con él. Se quitó su propia chaqueta y se la tendió. Prefería morirse de frío que caer en la tentación de verla deseable.

Ella se lo agradeció y se envolvió en su chaqueta como si fuera un salvavidas. Al llegar a la casa que les habían comprado les esperaba la niñera, claro estaba que iba a preparar a Hinata para una noche inolvidable y lo sería, pues era la primera que dormiría completamente sola en una enorme cama, a la espera de que su marido regresase.

Él fue a la sala y se sirvió otro brandy más y esperaría el momento ideal. Tomo una vez más la copa de un trago y soltó el baso en la mesa que allí había. No podía negar que la casa era bastante amplia y hermosa, perfecta para un matrimonio reciente. Se dirigió a su recamara y comenzó a desvestirse, más antes eligió otro traje para ponerse. Una vez terminó de colocarse la chaqueta y solo le quedaba colocarse bien la corbata, la puerta que daba al baño se abrió.

Él se dispuso a no girarse para no verla. Más el espejo estaba justo enfrente de esa puerta y lo que vio lo hizo odiarla aún más. Ella vestía un conjunto negro que seguramente Lady Utatane le había escogido. Traía su cabello negro-azulado suelto y aun con la poca luz que había, podía apreciar el rojo intenso de sus mejillas.

Era la primera vez que se ponía una prenda de ese estilo, sin duda. Se tensó en cuestión de segundos y sintió como todo su cuerpo despertaba ante tal imagen. Por ello se quitó la corbata de un tirón y dejando de mirarla a través del espejo se la volvió a colocar.

Escuchó que ella caminaba, se imaginó que hacía la cama, más sintió su mano en uno de sus brazos y como se colocaba de frente a él. La vio llevar ambas manos hacía su corbata y lentamente se la anudó:

-Creo que así está perfecta. Espero pases una gran noche hoy.

Sin más ella se dirigió a su cama. La miro completamente perdido y la contemplo coger una copa y llenarla de champan para después coger un libro y sin taparse dejándole ver sus blancas y largas piernas estiradas en la cama se puso a leer.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver como se llevaba la copa a los labios y apartó la mirada de ella, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Se dirigió a la puerta y se fue, dio un portazo en la puerta, más grande de lo que debía, más el enfado y la presión que sentía entre sus piernas era desesperante. Se alejó a paso rápido de su casa, sin ver que su mujer miraba a través de la ventana de la recamara de ambos.

Llegó al club donde lo esperaban algunos amigos y por supuesto alguna muchacha deseable. Se sentó entre todos ellos y esperó que el espectáculo comenzara. Más en su mente solo había una maldita imagen que lo estaba matando por dentro. Una de las chicas se le acercó, una rubia despampanante con una delantera envidiable, y una sonrisa en su rostro que lo hizo acercarla a él para besarla más no llegó a hacerlo, pues una morena llamó su atención. Soltó a la rubia que se quedó completamente congelada y sin pensar volvió a vaciar su copa y se aceró a la morena que miraba hacía su mesa. Esta sonrió como una niña tonta, sus ojos no eran ni mucho menos blancos, sino de un color marrón oscuro, más su mente veía otra cosa. Sin pensar la besó con furia, más cuando ella se aferró a él para dejarse hacer, Inuzuka Kiba maldijo para sus adentros. Ella no sabía ni mucho menos como su esposa.

Se dispuso a no pensar así e intentó dejarse llevar, más la imagen de ella en su cama lo golpeó con fuerza. Maldita fuera esa mujer y sus tonterías. Se separó de la morena que se quejó por ser dejada a medias, y se machó del club.

Se dirigió a otro donde no hubiese nadie conocido y se dispuso a perderse en la bebida hasta que ya no pudiese pensar con nada de claridad.

-Ya estamos en su casa Lord Inuzuka.

-¿Si?, Genial.

Definitivamente eso no estaba bien. Ni siquiera sabía la hora que era, solo sabía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que aun así solo veía a esa dichosa morena de ojos plateados. Subió los tres escalones que lo separaban de la puerta de su casa y justo cuando iba a llamar la puerta se abrió sola. Ante él se encontraba muy enfadada Lady Utatane, más él la ignoró, esa le importaba bien poco. Subió a su recamara como pudo de manera bastante torpe, y sin duda haciendo bastante ruido, más no le importó.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y caminó hacía su cama, se dejaría caer en esta y dormiría, sin duda al día siguiente se sentiría mucho mejor. Se colocó en el lado derecho de la cama y justo cuando estaba por acostarse se encontró con que ahí estaba ella. ¿Hasta eso se lo iba a quitar?, alargó su mano hacía ella dispuesto a despertarla y a que le diera su lugar en la cama, cuando sintió que la tela que la cubría no era ni mucho menos la seda de las sabanas.

Esta era una tela más de traje que de sabanas, intentó enfocar bien la vista y se sorprendió al ver que lo que estaba tocando era la chaqueta que pertenecía a su traje de novio. Apartó su mano de ahí completamente sorprendido y negando se dejó caer en el otro lado de la cama. Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba pensar, ¿Por qué demonios no se había tapado con las mantas?

Abrió la misma y cuando ya estaba para acostarse gruño enfadado al darse cuenta de que temblaba de frío. Lentamente y sin saber porque con cuidado la movió un poco para abrir la cama por ese lado. Una vez la hubo tapado, algo que le costó bastante porque no había forma de que soltara su chaqueta y él encima estaba más para otro mundo que para este, se dejó caer en su cama. Olvidándose por completo de taparse a él mismo.

"Hinata"

Verlo marcharse ya era lo último que podía soportar de ese día, pero de todas formas, estaba dispuesta a que él no se percatase del daño que le ocasionaba todo lo que le estaba haciendo.

Se quedó un rato mirando a través de la ventana, viendo como él se alejaba a paso ligero de su casa, sin duda llegaba tarde a los brazos de alguna fulana. Se miró un momento y se mordió el labio con enfado e impotencia. Se giró para quedar de frente al espejo, se miró en el mismo y no pudo aguantar más. Se había vestido como una maldita idiota para él, había hecho caso a Lady Utatane, quien le había dicho que ningún hombre podría resistirse a sus encantos.

Se sentía la mujer más idiota de la faz de la tierra, ¿cómo demonios había podido quedar en semejante ridículo?, él ni siquiera se había inmutado. Sin duda estaba acostumbrado a cosas mucho mejores que ella.

Se había comprometido en un principio con Ayame, ¿y si era ella su mujer ideal?, una chica, linda, de altura media, de ojos terriblemente castaños, y que si se enamoraba era terriblemente obvia. Además de esa facilidad, para expresar sus sentimientos y de poner nombres absurdos a sus amados. ¿Qué demonios era eso?, ella no podría ser así nunca. Sus ojos eran de un color blanco-plateado, ¿podía ser eso lo que no le gustaba a él de ella? Negó, no podía seguir pensando así, debía hacer algo para llamar su atención así fuese lo último que hacía.

¿Pero qué?, suspiró algo cansada, miró al borde de la cama y vio la chaqueta de él, sin dudar se acercó, la cogió y se fue a la cama. Se envolvió en la misma y respiró su aroma. Una lágrima se le escapó de los ojos. Esa era su tan esperada noche de bodas.

No pudo evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y recordó lo que Sakura le había dicho. Quizás sí que hubiese sido mejor no haberse casado con él. ¿Más era eso lo adecuado?, ¿Rendirse sin ni siquiera intentarlo?, no, no pararía hasta conseguir que él la amase y la desease con desesperación. Él podía hacerse el duro el tiempo que quisiese, más ella no era una rival fácil. Lucharía por su felicidad con él así fuese lo último que conseguiría.

Le demostraría a Inuzuka Kiba que no había mejor mujer que Haruno Hinata, ahora Inuzuka para llevar ese apellido. Sonrió, mientras apretaba aún más la chaqueta contra su cuerpo, sí, el día siguiente sería diferente sin ninguna duda. Se durmió con la creencia de que Kiba al día siguiente se daría cuenta de lo que ella era. Cuando el sol la despertó, se encontró echada en el pecho de Kiba, el cual se encontraba destapado y con la ropa que se había puesto la noche anterior.

Se acercó un poco a él e intentando que no despertase depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Buenos días esposo mío.

Él no respondió tal y como esperaba, se estaba apartando de él, cuando un aroma la embargó, era una mezcla de brandy y algo más. Un olor a perfume suave pero persistente.

Se apartó de él furiosa, al final si había estado con otra. Se sintió terriblemente enfadada y a la vez desesperada y triste, ¿qué le daban esas mujeres?, ¿qué era lo que ella no sabía hacer?, ¿por qué no conseguía que la tomase en cuenta como antes de que se comprometieran? Se alejó de él, y se dirigió al baño, no quería que viera que de nuevo salían lágrimas de sus ojos. Eso era peor de lo que se pensaba, de verdad había estado con otra en su noche de bodas. No creyó que lo fuese a hacer, no pensó que la odiase de ese modo.

Se desvistió enfadada y se dio un baño, ese día no podría verlo. Necesitaba desahogarse, ¿pero dónde?, accedería Lord Itachi verla ese día.

Inuzuka Kiba carecía del conocimiento de que ella practicaba esgrima y ni mucho menos sabía que era buena en el tiro al blanco. Más pensaba seguir guardando eso para ella, no pensaba decirle a donde solía ir o que solía hacer. Ella también podía hacerle creer que tenía algo con alguien aunque no fuese real.

Se limpió la cara cuando sintió que otra vez volvía a llorar y llamó a Lady Utatane con una campanilla que allí había. Esta no tardó en llegar y tras pedirle la ropa que deseaba, ella se fue a traérsela.

No tardó en salir ya arreglada y dirigirse a desayunar, una vez hecho eso, se dirigió a los establos y buscó a Pakkun. Ella no sería una mujer de las que después de casada, se quedaba en casa a la espera de que su amado esposo volviese o quisiese salir con ella. Si su esposo no era como debía ser, ella tampoco lo sería. Se subió en Pakkun y sin más se alejó de su casa. Solo esperaba que Lord Itachi la recibiese de buen grado.

Al llegar a la casa se encontró con que estaba el carruaje de la familia Namikaze, ¿quién sería quien estaba en la casa de Lord Itachi?, ¿se enfadarían mucho con ella? ¿Y qué más le daba?, caminó y llamó a la puerta. Esta fue abierta enseguida y Kisame la dejó pasar.

-Lord Itachi me temo se encuentra algo ocupado en estos momentos.

-Solo deseo hablar con él sobre un asunto.

Kisame la miró de arriba abajo y ella no dijo nada, estaba claro que no venía solamente a hablar, al menos su ropa era lo que daba a entender.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Hinata esperó pacientemente, más quien la fue a buscar no fue ni mucho menos Kisame, sino Lord Uchiha Obito.

-Estimada Lady Inuzuka, no esperaba verla aquí. Más por la forma en la que viene vestida, es posible que pueda solicitar de usted un favor muy especial.

Hinata lo miró sin entender, para percatarse después de la ropa que este portaba. Era un traje de esgrima, y dios, ¿Cuántas mujeres no desearían estar en su lugar en ese momento?, ¿De verdad alguien sería capaz de decirle NO, a ese Dios? Tragó en seco terriblemente perturbada por la visión de este y asintió sin ser capaz de decir una sola palabra. Este sonrió y Hinata deseó tener un solo lugar donde apoyarse.

Esas sonrisas suyas deberían estar prohibidas. Si bien estaba claro que ese hombre despertaba pasiones, Hinata también estaba clara en otro punto, no lo querría de esposo. Dios, se moriría de celos a cada paso que él diera.

-Será todo un honor servirle de ayuda en algo.

-Estupendo. Acompáñeme Lady Inuzuka.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y Hinata se percató de que se dirigían a la sala de prácticas.

-La verdad es que nos sorprendimos cuando Kisame nos dijo que se encontraba aquí. Creía que Kiba era mucho más. Pero si vos estáis aquí a estas horas es porque mi sobrino postizo no rindió demasiado bien anoche. Deja que lo vea, me voy a divertir mucho con…- De repente Lord Uchiha dejó de hablar, y Hinata se percató de que la miraba de frente, se encontraban en mitad el pasillo, aún quedaba un tramo para llegar a la sala de práctica. Ella levantó su mirada hacía él extrañada de que se detuviera, y se quedó helada cuando vio la cara de él. -¿Qué te ha hecho?

Hinata negó sorprendida ante ese tono acusador, más él tan solo llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y restregó este debajo de uno de sus ojos. Hinata llevó su mano hasta ese mismo lugar y sintió que se mojaba uno de sus dedos: Estaba llorando. Una maldita vez más sus ojos habían dejado escapar una lágrima traicionera.

-No es nada Lord Uchiha. Es solo que mi esposo ayer se encontraba demasiado cansado.

Él la miró durante un momento y después le susurró:

-Sabe dónde está la mansión Uchiha, allí siempre encontrará un sitio donde hablar, o refugiarse si es lo que necesita, no lo olvide.

¿Por qué no se había enamorado perdidamente de ese hombre?, Porque era un mujeriego empedernido. ¿Podría ella haberlo hecho cambiar?, eso nunca lo sabría, pues nunca dejaría de querer a Lord Inuzuka por mucho que le doliese.

Siguieron el camino hasta la sala de práctica y escuchó una risa risueña que reconoció en el acto. El joven Namikaze se encontraba en la sala. Seguida de la misma risa escuchó una queja, Hinata no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios. El joven Namikaze le gustaba, era un chico alegre y la verdad era que le caía muy bien.

-Aquí tenemos a nuestra damisela.

Hinata se encontró siendo observada por Lord Itachi, que en lugar de su semblante serio de siempre, se encontraba con una mirada de desesperación. Con los ojos azules de su ahora hermano Namikaze que brillaban cargados de diversión y con unos ojos negros que la miraban con curiosidad. Cosa que ella misma imitó, ¿quién era esa muchacha a la que no había visto anteriormente? No, mentía, sí que la había visto una vez más, el día anterior acompañando al joven Namikaze a su boda.

-Hinata, ¿qué tal todo?, Espero que el bruto de mi hermano no haya hecho ninguna estupidez aún. Dime, ¿sigue quedando comida en la despensa?

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír:

-Sí, aún hay.

Vio como el joven Namikaze fruncía el ceño y declaró:

-Eso es que aún sigue en la cama, sino sería imposible.

Lord Uchiha y el joven Namikaze rompieron a reír, no sabía que su esposo amase la comida hasta ese punto. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tendría que tener una entrevista privada con su ahora hermano. Tras ese pensamiento no pudo dejar de mirar a la chica en el suelo, ambas intercambiaron una mirada y esta le sonrió de forma amable. Era sin duda mayor que ella, más era bastante guapa.

-Bueno es hora de hacer las presentaciones y de informarle a Lady Inuzuka para que es buena.- La voz de Lord Uchiha la sacó de su escrutinio a la mujer, este caminó hasta situarse al lado de la misma y le ofreció una mano. Ella la cogió sin más, y se puso en pie ayudada por él.

-Le presento a mi sobrina Lady Hanare. Ha venido para quedarse a vivir entre nosotros a partir de ahora. Ella es la nueva Lady Inuzuka. Hinata.

La mujer sonrió e hizo una pequeña inclinación:

-Es un placer conocerla. Espero podamos ser grandes amigas.

Hinata respondió a esa sonrisa y asintió:

-Sin ninguna duda Lady Hanare. Será todo un honor.

-Hechas las presentaciones, solo queda decir que si nos harías el favor de ayudar a lady Hanare con su práctica de esgrima.

-¿Practicas esgrima?

La chica hizo una mueca y asintió, quien contesto a su pregunta fue el joven Namikaze que declaró:

-O eso intenta, siempre que consigue quedarse en pie más de ¿cuánto es tú record?- El joven Namikaze sonreía de medio lado, tenía el cabello completamente revuelto y en su mano derecha se encontraba un florete, sin duda él había sido su profesor.

-Por mí no habría ningún inconveniente, más creo que sería bueno que se lo solicitásemos a otra persona.

-¿Quién?- Quiso saber Lord Uchiha Obito.

-Verá yo, como muy bien puede informarle Lord Itachi aquí presente, no soy la mejor con el florete. Más mi hermana por otra parte...

-No tiene nada que ver aquí. Si quiere hacerlo usted bien, sino, no tengo inconveniente en ser yo quien la enseñe, tal y como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora. Obito, ya te dije que me divierto bastante ayudando a Hanare, no sé qué manía con que deje de hacerlo.

-Naruto sé que te diviertes con esto, más pienso que ella necesita hacer otras amistades además de ti. Solo conoce a tú familia y ni siquiera a todos, yo quiero que tenga amigas como Lady Inuzuka aquí presente. Y estoy por apostar que ella también lo desea.

Lady Hanare miró a Naruto con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y este tan solo suspiró para decir:

-Coincido en que Lady Inuzuka Hinata sería la indicada, más ella parece reacia.

-No-no, para nada. Es solo que mi hermana es mejor, pero si a Lady Hanare no le importa recibir clases de alguien no muy buena, no tendré ningún inconveniente.

Lady Hanare sonrió alegremente:

-Muchas gracias Lady Inuzuka.

-Bueno como sea, la clase de hoy ya está terminada, así que mañana las esperaré a ambas en mi casa. Lady Hanare, yo solo doy clases a damas los Martes y Jueves.- dijo Lord Itachi.

Ella asintió para después mirar al joven Namikaze y decir:

-¿Puedo ver cómo practicas?

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros:

-Sí lo deseáis podéis quedaros ambas.- dijo y Hinata no tardó en asentir, la verdad es que no deseaba marcharse de allí.

Obito bufó para después decir:

-Déjate Naruto, que la señorita aquí presente ya está casada, y mi sobrina, me temo que ya no la puedes encandilar más.

-Quién sabe.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y Lady Hanare se acercó a Hinata y la cogió del brazo para tirar de ella. Las dos juntas se quedaron apoyadas al final de la sala para mirar desde esa posición como el joven Namikaze y Lord Itachi cambiaban sus armas por espadas.

Los dos se colocaron en posición.

-Estaba bellísima ayer Lady Inuzuka, me encantaría poder lucir así en alguna ocasión.

-Sin duda lo conseguirá. Por lo que veo va en buen camino con mi hermano político.

Ella la miró un momento para después soltar una risa divertida:.

-Sin duda. Más Naruto y yo, somos cómplices más que otra cosa.

¿Cómplices?, ¿A qué se referiría ella?

Hinata y Lady Hanare se quedaron bastante tiempo viendo la práctica de espada de Naruto, el cual parecía haberse olvidado de todo a su alrededor exceptuando de Lord Itachi y sus espadas.

Hinata no podía dejar de notar que el chico aunque siempre alegre, también tenía su lado serio. No podía disimular lo guapo que se veía con esa expresión concentrada y seria. Lord Uchiha se situó al lado de ambas y declaró:

-Es peor que Minato. Ese chico tiene unas capacidades para todas las armas, que aun no entiendo por qué demonios no ha intentado ingresar en el ejército. Sin duda se haría un nombre que muchos recordarían.

Lady Hanare miró a Lord Uchiha y declaró:

-Naruto odia utilizar esas armas que tan bien se le dan, precisamente para el uso que fueron creadas. Él disfruta con ellas, sabiendo manejarlas y utilizándolas, más odia que lo desafíen en duelo precisamente porque no le gusta su uso.

Hinata frunció el ceño un poco, era evidente que Lady Hanare conocía al joven Namikaze bastante, ¿cómo era posible que no estuviesen comprometidos?, Ver a esta hablar de él, era algo increíble.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?, Solo os conocéis desde hace dos semanas y media. Es imposible que en tan poco tiempo puedas saber tanto de él.

-Te dije que soy torpe en cuestión de ciertas cosas, pero en conocer a la gente soy toda una experta. Además, Naruto se ha convertido en alguien muy importante.

-¿Tan importante como para casarte con él?- dijo Lord Uchiha que tenía un tono claro de esperanza, era evidente que deseaba ese enlace, más Lady Hanare soltó una risita.

-Lo siento tío, alguien más ocupa el corazón del galán. Yo soy solo una hermana mayor. Además alguien más me interesa a mí.- Le guiñó un ojo y Lord Uchiha gruño por lo bajo.

-¿Quién es ese indeseable?, preséntamelo que ya me haré yo cargo de que cambies de opinión.

-Quizás algún día lo haga. Veremos a ver si eres o no capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Su sonrisa enigmática hizo que la curiosidad de Hinata sobre esa muchacha se intensificara. Ella no podía ser mucho más mayor que su hermana Temari, más sin duda había vivido mucho más que ella.

-Y así termina todo por hoy.

La voz del joven Namikaze los hizo a los tres mirar al frente, allí se encontraban Naruto con su espada en el cuello de un Lord Itachi que respiraba agitadamente y tenía ambas manos abiertas en señal de rendición. Como último acto de perdida, Lord Itachi dejó caer su espada al suelo, la cual rebotó en el mismo, haciendo un sonio metálico al caer.

-Sin duda hoy se encontraba inspirado Lord Namikaze.

Este hizo un mohín torcido con sus labios y no dijo nada, mientras que escuchaba el chasquear de la lengua de Lady Hanare a su lado.

-No está de tan buen humor como nos hizo creer esta mañana.- Sentenció Lord Uchiha y Lady Hanare tan solo dijo:

-Y solo yo sé el motivo.- Su voz cantarina hizo a Lord Uchiha murmurar entre dientes. Sin más ambos se acercaron hasta el ganador de la pelea. -¿A casa entonces?

-¿No prefieres que te invite a comer algo?

Los ojos de Lady Hanare brillaron ante esa pregunta y asintió como niña pequeña, el joven Namikaze se giró a mirarla a ella y dijo.

-¿Te apetece acompañarnos o tal vez prefieres ir a comer con mi hermano?

-La verdad, es que me apetece bastante esa invitación.

-Pues no hay más que hablar, te alargaremos a tú casa, te cambias de ropa y nos vamos.

Tras despedirse de Lord Itachi y concertar una cita para el día siguiente, todos se fueron de allí. En el carruaje Lady Hanare de repente preguntó:

-Naruto, ¿quién es la hermana de Lady Inuzuka?

Este pareció no escucharla, por lo que Hinata respondió en su lugar.

-Soy la segunda mayor de cuatro hermanas. La mayor de todas es lady Haruno Temari, luego voy yo, después Lady Haruno Karin y por último mi hermana más querida, Lady Haruno Sakura.

Ella asintió, y tras fruncir un poco el ceño declaró:

-¿Y cuál se supone que es la que podría enseñarme de verdad a luchar con florete?

-La menor de todas, Sakura. Ella es increíble, tanto con el florete como con el tiro al blanco. Espero mañana poder presentártela. Estoy segura de que seréis grandes amigas.

Una risa se escuchó y Hinata miró al joven Namikaze, este parecía divertido con algo.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto Lady Hanare

-De seguro os llevaréis de maravilla, espera a que llegue mañana.

Hinata pudo apreciar un toque sarcástico en sus palabras y eso la enfadó, ¿qué se supone significaba eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Recuerdas la mañana después de conocernos?

Lady Hanare asintió a esa frase y él tan solo señalo su muñeca para decir:

-Bien, no creo que necesites más explicaciones.

Lady Hanare, miró su muñeca y abrió al máximo los ojos, Hinata hizo un tanto de lo mismo al mirar la muñeca de Lady Hanare, donde descansaba una pulsera idéntica a la que Sakura tenía.

-¿En serio?- Naruto solo asintió y Lady Hanare clavó su mirada en Hinata , ahora parecía examinarla hasta en el más mínimo detalle. -La verdad es que tienen un aire. Aunque ella parece más una señorita.

Ya no dijeron nada más en todo el resto del trayecto, y Hinata no podía dejar de pensar que algo se le escapaba en todo eso. ¿Por qué ella poseía una pulsera idéntica a la que Sakura tenía?

"Sakura"

La boda de Hinata había sido preciosa, exceptuando la cara de maldito amargado del ahora Lord Inuzuka Kiba. Cómo deseaba que Hinata le diese un buen golpe a ese imbécil que no sabía apreciarla. Lo único malo de la boda, había sido volver a ver al joven Namikaze, el cual iba acompañado ni más ni menos que de la mujerzuela esa. No sabía que le sucedía con ella, más aunque nunca había juzgado a nadie a primera vista, a ella no la podía ni ver.

Llevaba dos días sin saber nada de Hinata, el día anterior le fue imposible de encontrar durante todo el día, esperaba que no se olvidase de sus clases de esgrima ahora que se había casado, si lo hacía sería otra cosa más que recriminarle a Lord Inuzuka.

Terminó de arreglarse y se llevó una mano hacía la muñeca, donde descansaba una pulsera fina, más no tenía nada que ver con la que antes poseía. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida referente a ese aspecto?, le encantaba esa dichosa joya, era tan fina y a la vez tan sumamente hermosa y encima le ayudaba horrores a tranquilizarse e incluso a escapar, pero también la atormentaba, esa piedra azul la hacía temblar, de solo pensar en el dueño de ese color.

Suspiró, ya estaba hecho, y ahora solo le quedaba lamentar la pérdida y quedarse con ese triste sucedáneo que el joven Akasuna Sasori le había entregado. Le resultó sumamente extraño que él notase al día siguiente que la pulsera ya no estaba. Ella le dijo que la había extraviado y al día siguiente él colocó una nueva en su muñeca.

Sonrió al recordar ese gesto, no podía negar que ese joven era todo lo que podía desear, y un poco más, ¿cuánto tardaría en meter la pata y pedirle matrimonio? En cuanto hiciera eso todo se iría al traste, pues ella no estaba dispuesta a casarse aún, y él por el contrario parecía sumamente deseoso de ello.

Se dirigió a la puerta y tras ver el día frío que hacía no dudo en pedir el carruaje, se dirigió a casa de Lord Itachi y una vez allí Kisame la recibió, informándola de que las señoritas y Lord Itachi la estaban esperando en la sala.

¿Las señoritas?, ¿quién además de Hinata podía estar allí? Camino tras Kisame y este le abrió la puerta para que pasara. Lord Itachi al verla sonrió, parecía recibir a su salvación. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía Lord Itachi se acercó hasta ella.

-Lady Haruno, gracias a todos los cielos. Pensé que hoy ya no vendría. Pero no es el caso y no sabe cómo se lo agradezco.

No pudo evitarlo, sonrió como tonta, era la primera vez que su profesor daba a entender que estaba feliz de darle clases.

-Nunca podría dejar la esgrima Lord Itachi.

-No te creas, yo mismo estoy dispuesto a dejarla en estos momentos, no sabía que enseñar podía ser tan…- No terminó la frase y tan solo se giró para mirar a sus espaldas. Allí se encontraba su hermana Hinata acompañada de otra muchacha más. -Ven que te presente a vuestra nueva compañera de prácticas.

Lord Itachi comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió de cerca, cuando estuvieron al lado de ellas, Sakura, miró al fin hacía la mujer que a partir de ese momento sería una más entre ellas.

Se quedó completamente estática en el lugar, ¿qué demonios significaba eso? Ante ella con una sonrisa de niña traviesa, y un brillo de diversión se encontraba la misma mujer que había conocido en casa del joven Namikaze. La que había pasado la noche con él. Recordar eso la hizo enfurecer, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-Le presento a Lady Hanare.- ¿Hanare?, ¿qué clase de ridículo nombre era ese?, Aunque viéndola bien le iba de maravilla. Cualquier nombre era bueno para una mujerzuela como aquella. -Es la sobrina de Lord Uchiha Obito, a partir de ahora vivirá entre nosotros. Creo y espero no equivocarme que en la reunión de hoy se dará a conocer.

Sakura paró todo pensamiento posible en su mente, para tan solo pensar en la presentación que le acababan de hacer, sobrina de Lord Uchiha, el "tío" del joven Namikaze. Se sintió tremendamente pequeña e insignificante al lado de ella. ¿Cómo iba a poder competir contra años de amistad? Seguramente ella era la que ocupaba los pensamientos del joven desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Si sería tonta, él le daba una pulsera y un maldito beso y ella no paraba de pensar en él. ¿Por qué la había besado en la maldita torre? Algo debió de delatar lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior porque tanto Lord Itachi como su hermana Hinata la miraron y dijeron.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Se encuentra bien Lady Sakura?

Sakura intentó respirar hondo para contestar, más quien lo hizo fue Lady Hanare.

-Tan solo se acaba de dar cuenta que hay cosas que no puede vencer.

Lord Itachi miró a Lady Hanare, a la par que Hinata también lo hacía. Ella se compuso tras esas palabras y formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No hay nada que yo no pueda sobrepasar.

Lady Hanare tan solo sonrió aún más, era como si hubiese conseguido lo que deseaba y eso la enfadó. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Hechas todas las presentaciones pasaremos a lo que necesito pedirle Lady Sakura. Es preciso que tú seas a partir de hoy quien enseñe a Lady Hanare el arte de la esgrima.

Eso la pilló de sorpresa, más todo en ella gritó de alegría, ¿así que existía algo en lo que ella no la ganaba? No lo dudo ni dos segundos, se iba a divertir.

-Será todo un honor Lord Itachi.

-Le aviso de que no será una tarea fácil, esta chica parece haber nacido con dos pies izquierdos. No es por ofenderla Lady Hanare.

Ella hizo un gesto de descarte con su mano y negó, para después sonreír y declarar:

-Es algo de lo que soy muy consciente desde niña. Naruto opina que es parte de mi encanto.- Y le guiñó un ojo a su hermana Hinata de forma divertida. Hinata correspondió a su sonrisa y eso enfadó a Sakura, ¿acaso su hermana simpatizaba con esa mujerzuela?

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, Sakura, se percató de que había dicho que a Naruto ese defecto le parecía adorable. Se guardó un gruñido para sus adentros y esperó a que Lord Itachi diera la orden debida para empezar a practicar.

"Itachi"

Si alguien entendía algo, que hicieran el favor de explicárselo. Desde que había dado la orden de empezar, la joven Lady Hanare, había cambiado radicalmente.

¿Qué pasaba con esas dos muchachas?, Ambas habían empezado una lucha de floretes increíble. Y lo más raro de todo era que Lady Hanare no había tropezado ni una sola vez aún. ¿Por qué esa rivalidad entre ellas?, Si no fuera porque sabía que Lady Hanare nunca antes había practicado esgrima, juraría que era una experta. Más se le notaba que aunque no era de esgrima, tenía sus sentidos bien desarrollados. La joven Sakura no conseguía tocarla.

Lady Hanare, parecía hecha para ello, su forma de moverse era el de una pantera, suave, sigilosa pero letal llegado el momento. Si esa chica profundizaba en su problema de pies sin duda podría ser peligrosa.

Estaba completamente hechizado con la lucha de ambas que se había olvidado por completo de su otra alumna, la cual al igual que él miraba sin entender:

-¿Esa es Lady Hanare?, ¿La que… hace un rato no era capaz de andar sin tropezar con sus propios pies?

-Eso parece. Ya entiendo porque el joven Namikaze quería ese puesto.

-¿Ah sí?

Él asintió.

-El joven Namikaze sabe ver donde hay buen material, aunque este cuente con algún defecto. A pesar de que parece que ahora ese defecto no está presente. Lady Hanare, se ha transformado en otra al llegar su hermana menor. ¿Sabe si hay algo entre ellas?- Miró a Lady Inuzuka y esta negó algo perdida, más él pudo apreciar un brillo en sus blancos ojos, si bien no le mentía, tampoco se lo decía todo.

-¿Me acompaña a tomar una taza de té?, Algo me dice que esto va para largo.

Él se encogió de hombros y asintió, después de todo no creía poder hacer mucho con esas dos.

-Tocada.

La voz de Lady Sakura sonó triunfante, y justo en ese momento se escuchó un golpe. Lady Inuzuka y él se giraron a mirar a ambas chicas y se encontraron con Lady Hanare en el suelo y con Lady Sakura mirándola desde arriba. De un momento a otro la risa de Lady Sakura se hizo escuchar en el lugar, Hinata dio un paso para acercarse a Lady Hanare, más alguien más pasó rápido hasta ella.

¿De dónde había salido el joven Namikaze? Se giró a mirar hacia atrás y se encontró con que Kisame se encontraba en la puerta. Eso solo podía significar que acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué le pasa?

La voz del joven Namikaze le hizo mirar hacia donde se encontraban los tres, él estaba al lado de Lady Hanare, la estaba ayudando a levantarse.

-No es nada Naruto, ya sabes que soy un desastre. No culpes a Lady Haruno, tropecé conmigo misma en el último momento.

-Sin duda. Itachi creo que dejé bien claro que no quería que ella tuviese nada que ver con Hanare

-¿Qué te has creído, idiota?

Lady Haruno se deshizo de su máscara y la dejó caer. Lord Itachi apreció el enfado en la mirada de ella. El joven Namikaze la encaró y Lord Itachi se temió lo que allí podía suceder.

-¿Qué más?, Es claro que estabas disfrutando humillándola.

-¿Cómo te atreves maldito im…?

-Creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco todos. Joven Namikaze yo creo…

-¡Al cuerno lo que usted crea!

-No se meta en esto Lord Itachi, por favor.

Hinata y Lady Hanare los miraron completamente sorprendidas y él solo pudo mirar a ambos con sumo enfado.

"Naruto"

Hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía, más verla riéndose de Lady Hanare, no le agradó en lo más mínimo. ¿Quién se creía que era para reírse de los problemas ajenos?, No podía creer que hubiese juzgado tan mal a una persona. Él creía que si Lady Haruno conocía a Hanare, acabaría por ayudarla. Más quería ver por sí mismo si era así, y menos mal que había ido porque si no podría haberse burlado de ella aún más.

Al ver a Hanare en el suelo corrió a ayudarla, no se esperaba que Lady Haruno rompiera a reír en lugar de ofrecerle ayuda. Se sintió estúpido y totalmente idiota, creyó que podría contar con ella. Se rió de él mismo, nunca podría tener nada que ver con una persona que era así, que juzgaba a las personas de una manera tan poco acertada y lo peor que se reía de sus defectos de forma tan descarada.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Su voz sonó más furiosa de lo que él se esperaba, ¿por qué estaba tan sumamente enfadado?, ¿Acaso era porque ella lo había decepcionado de esa manera? Se agachó hasta situarse a la altura de Hanare, y cogiendo una de sus manos la ayudó aponerse en pie.

-No es nada Naruto, ya sabes que soy un desastre. No culpes a Lady Haruno, tropecé conmigo misma en el último momento.

-Sin duda. Itachi creo que dejé bien claro que no quería que ella tuviese nada que ver con Hanare

-¿Qué te has creído, idiota?

Lady Haruno se deshizo de su máscara y la dejó caer. No dudo un momento en mirarla de frente, se encontró con que los ojos de ella brillaban de enfado. Parecía desear estrangularlo, deseo que él mismo compartía.

-¿Qué más?, Es claro que estabas disfrutando humillándola.

-¿Cómo te atreves maldito im…?

La voz de Lord Itachi interrumpió lo que Lady Haruno estaba por decir, más él sabía muy bien que era.

-Creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco todos. Joven Namikaze yo creo…

Sin pensar en que se encontraba en casa de este, y que muy bien podía echarlo para no regresar, respondió furioso y deseoso de decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa niñita que lo había tenido todo y se creía capaz de poder reírse de los demás.

-¡Al cuerno lo que usted crea!

-No se meta en esto Lord Itachi, por favor.

Ella parecía igual de dispuesta que él a dejar las cosas claras, perfecto, estaba cansado de tantas tonterías y no dejaría que ella se riera de Hanare nunca más y mucho menos, que la volviese a insultar como lo hizo el día que la conoció.

-Mire estoy cansado de usted y sus tonterías. No consentiré que se ría de ella y mucho menos que la insulte tal y como lo hizo la otra tarde en mí casa.

-Yo no hice tal cosa. Solo me marché. Era evidente que sobraba en el lugar, era claro que debían hablar después de pasar la noche juntos.

Naruto la miró furioso, mientras a sus oídos llegaba la voz de Lady Inuzuka al dejar salir una exclamación de sorpresa y una risa divertida de Lady Hanare. Iba a contestarle cuando Hanare declaró:

-Claro que pasamos la noche juntos. Él me acompañó a casa de mi tío, nos encontramos en la calle yo viajaba con mi madre la cual estaba muy enferma. Pero la misma noche que llegamos a la ciudad ella murió en brazos de Obito. Naruto se quedó conmigo mientras yo intentaba dormir, cosa casi imposible debido al dolor de la pérdida. Más él no me abandonó tal y como yo se lo solicite.

Lady Haruno pareció perder todo el color de su cuerpo y de un momento a otro enrojeció furiosamente. Miró primero a Hanare, para después mirarlo a él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella parecía sumamente mortificada.

-Yo, yo no sabía nada de esto. Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas Lady Hanare, yo reaccione de forma estúpida y sin pensar. No entiendo que me sucedió.

-Oh pero yo sí que lo sé.

La risa de ella hizo que Lady Haruno la mirara sin entender. Él iba a decir algo cuando Hanare lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y le pellizcó. Enfadado la miró y esta negó de forma casi imperceptible:

-Creo que lo mejor es dejar todo este malentendido en el pasado. Quizás sería bueno empezar desde el principio. Mi nombre es Lady Hanare, hija de Uchiha Mikoto. Soy sobrina de Lord Uchiha Obito. Es un gusto conocerla.

Lady Haruno miró primero a esta que sonreía como si nada hubiese sucedido y después a él. Estaba seguro de que lo que le estaba diciendo era que para él ese tema no estaba zanjado, más ella pareció ignorarlo y declaró:

-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Lady Haruno Sakura, soy hija de Lord y Lady Haruno, y hermana de Lady Inuzuka Hinata.

Hizo una pequeña inclinación que Lady Hanare imitó. Y para enfado de él ambas sonrieron como si nada hubiese pasado allí.

-Es buena en la esgrima. No me creo que sea tan torpe como ellos dicen.

-Puede creerlo, más si el desafío merece la pena, parezco otra.

-¿Y acaso lo merecía?

Lady Hanare formó una sonrisa en su rostro y Naruto sintió como apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y lo apretaba un poco contra ella.

-Dímelo tú querida. ¿Luchas siempre así o solo en esta ocasión?

Naruto apreció que Lady Haruno se tensó un poco para después decir:

-Siempre lucho enserio. Más he de concordar con usted en que si el desafío es bueno, me esmero aún más.

-Y ni que decir si encima el premio es deseado por ambos contrincantes.

-¿Quiere eso decir que he ganado?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lady Haruno era de total seguridad en sí misma, y Naruto tuvo que apartar la mirada de ella. ¿Cómo podía seguir afectándole tanto ver sus labios?

Hacía ya dos semanas y dos días que no la veía, y casi tres, que no probaba esos labios. ¿Por qué demonios recordaba ahora eso?, Se enfadó consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que conocía exactamente la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba sin prestarle atención. A pesar de que el día de la boda de Kiba, no pudo evitar mirarla durante un buen rato. Más fue capaz de resistirse a hablar con ella.

-Bueno en esta ocasión sí.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Conoce a Lord Sarutobi Hiruzen?

Lady Haruno no pudo evitar soltar una risa alegre, para después mirar a Lady Hanare y declarar:

-Es mi muy querido abuelo. ¿Por qué preguntáis?

-Verá, mi tío me dijo que mañana en la noche celebrará un baile. Pues bien, podría decirse que acaba de ganar las dos primeras piezas del mismo.- Sin más Lady Hanare se giró y tirando de él se marchó de allí.

Cuando pasaron cerca de Lord Itachi este los miró a uno y otro y Naruto sintió la gran necesidad de susurrar:

-Lo lamento mucho. Espero pueda disculparme por lo de hoy.- Sin más ambos abandonaron la casa. -¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Lo cierto es que Naruto se había perdido en mitad de la conversación de ambas chicas. Hanare le sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Mañana en la noche lo sabrás. Por cierto Lady Haruno Sakura me agrada mucho.

Le guiñó un ojo y sin más se subió al carruaje en el que había llegado él hacía cosa de un rato, desde que conocía a Hanare, había tenido que hacer más uso de él, quizás esa noche pudiera ir montando a Kurama.

Al pensar en el caballo frunció el ceño, pues su padre le había prohibido montarlo durante un buen tiempo por comprarlo sin decirle nada. Sonrió de medio lado, él no era de acatar órdenes: Esa noche iría a la reunión montando en Kurama.

"Sakura"

¿Qué será?, esa era la pregunta que surcaba la mente de ella sin parar. Desde que sabía que Lady Hanare, era la sobrina de Lord Uchiha Obito, los nervios no la abandonaban. ¿Estarían juntos en ese momento?

Se encontraba en el carruaje que los llevaba a casa de Lord Akasuna, donde había una reunión, ese día sería una simple cena, acompañada de un rato tranquilo. Más al día siguiente su abuelo había planeado un baile a gran escala. Cuando ella le había preguntado que si la familia Namikaze también estaría en su fiesta, este había dado su si, aclarando además, que le agradaba mucho esa familia, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado.

Aunque también era cierto que decía que uno de sus integrantes lo hacía salir de sus casillas. No había querido aclararle ese punto en especial, más le había aclarado que le agradaba que el enlace de su hermana Karin hubiese sido cambiado. Y le había asegurado que le agradaba mucho el joven Akasuna y, a pesar de que ella era consciente de que su nerviosismo debía deberse a que iba a casa de su prometido a cenar, toda ella deseaba que cuando llegase ya estuviese allí la familia Namikaze al completo. ¿Qué locura era la que la estaba sobrecogiendo?

El carruaje se detuvo en la puerta de la casa de los Akasuna, la cual se encontraba en la otra punta de la ciudad. Al abrirle la puerta del mismo uno de los criados le ofreció la mano para bajar, no obstante estaba tan nerviosa que en el último escalón que debía subir tropezó y estuvo a punto de conocer el suelo desde una perspectiva para nada elegante. Sin embargo una mano la sujetó a tiempo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Rápidamente se apartó, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿por qué se sentía así?, a su lado y cogiendo con fuerza su brazo se encontraba Lord Namikaze, más justo enfrente de ella estaba el joven Namikaze y del brazo de él estaba Lady Hanare. Ambos la estaban mirando y ella se sintió enrojecer, ¿por qué tenían que verla hacer el ridículo de esa forma?

-Vaya, al parecer Hanare, no eres la única con dos pies izquierdos.

No lo pudo evitar, miró hacia él furiosa, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de humillarla. Sus ojos azules la miraban, pero no había diversión ni regocijo después de haber dicho esa frase. Al contrario parecía enfadado por decirlo, ¿Por qué?

Lady Hanare lo hizo girar y alejarse de ella, más con ese gesto hizo que ella pudiera ver la pulsera que adornaba la muñeca de Lady Hanare.

Se soltó con furia del agarre de Lord Namikaze y se adentró en la casa sin más. La recibió como era de esperar el joven Akasuna. Y ella no pudo más que acercarse a él con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras que decía:

-Mucho gusto verlo de nuevo joven Akasuna.

Este recibió su mano y la beso, para seguidamente fijar sus ojos cafés cenizos en la muñeca de ella y sonreír.

-Veo con agrado que lleva la pulsera que yo le regalé.

Ella sonrió al ver que el joven Namikaze la miraba de reojo y declaró:

-Es todo un honor portar una joya tan distinguida.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala y se les sentó en sus respectivos asientos. La cena fue de lo más incómoda para ella. No pudo evitar sentirse observada durante todo el tiempo. Y sabía sin necesidad de mirar para comprobarlo que quien la fulminaba con la mirada era el joven Namikaze y aunque debería de saber que no era bueno, se sentí terriblemente bien, y a la par humillada. ¿Cómo había permitido que Lady Hanare portase lo que era de ella?, Había tenido tantas ganas de arrebatarle la pulsera a ella de su muñeca cuando la vio, que seguidamente había deseado tener cerca al joven Akasuna.

Tras terminar de cenar se invitó a todos a pasar a la sala de al lado, donde unas mesas de juego se encontraban dispuestas, su padre, Lord Akasuna y Lord Namikaze no tardaron en sentarse a una sola mesa de cartas. Sus hermanas exceptuando la recién nombrada Lady Inuzuka, se sentaron en otra mesa, los hijos de los Namikaze exceptuando el joven Namikaze, se sentaron en otra mesa junto a su hermana Hinata. Lady Namikaze, su madre y Lady Akasuna, estaban apartadas hablando entre ellas y tomando una taza de té.

Ella se apoyó en una de las columnas del lugar, mientras veía como ida a su futuro esposo hablando con Lady Hanare y su tío Lord Uchiha.

Extrañada, buscó con la mirada a Lord Hatake, más se sorprendió al no encontrarlo en ningún lado, es más, ¿dónde estaba?, no había asistido a la cena, ¿iría al día siguiente al baile de su abuelo? Estaba tan distraída pensando en ese caballero en cuestión, que casi suelta un grito cuando sintió que alguien cogía su mano derecha, la cual estaba entre la pared y la columna en la que estaba apoyada.

-No podéis llevar un regalo de cumpleaños, pero bien que podéis portar esta alhaja barata.

Una vez más se recriminó el hecho de saber que era él antes de que le hablara. No debería resultarle tan familiar su roce, y lo peor no debería corresponderlo y desearlo. Sin pensar apretó el agarre de él y respondió:

-Ese regalo era mucho más. Me temo joven Namikaze que no podía permitir que especularan sobre mí. Ese presente podía significar muchas cosas.

-No es cierto y lo sabéis. No obstante, la nueva dueña parece valorarla como lo merece.

-Es cierto, no tardó en encontrar quien la quisiese, así que no sé por qué me recrimina nada.

-Le recuerdo Lady Haruno que usted misma se la entregó. Hanare la lleva porque fue un regalo suyo, no mío.

Ella iba a contestar cuando el joven Akasuna se le acercó. Inconscientemente y cuando sintió que él se iba a alejar entrelazó sus dedos con los de él impidiendo que este pudiera irse. No sabía si el joven Namikaze podía ser visto por el joven Akasuna. Más no deseaba que la dejara.

-Os veo algo cansada Lady Haruno.

-Sí, pero no es nada.

-Me dijo su madre que hoy se había ido de paseo. La estuve esperando un buen rato en su casa, pero al ver que no llegaba me marché.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que iba a visitarme en la mañana, ¿acaso me lo había dicho?

-La verdad es que sí. Más no importa.

No le fue difícil escuchar la risita alegre que el joven Namikaze no pudo evitar dejar salir al escuchar la respuesta de este. Y ella se sintió algo nerviosa, apretó un poco su mano y este cayó.

-¿Y qué deseabais Joven Akasuna?

Él la miró y al cabo de un momento respondió:

-Es sobre el baile que Lord Sarutobi dará mañana en la noche. Lo cierto es que quería asegurarme de que usted bailaría las dos primeras piezas conmigo.

Ella sintió que todo la abandonaba, sintió que la boca se le secaba y sin saber por qué deseaba llorar de impotencia. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella?, Se había olvidado por completo de que ella estaba prometida con el joven Akasuna y de que como tal, él tenía derecho a sus dos primeros bailes en la fiesta de su abuelo. Ella y Lady Hanare tendrían que buscar otro premio.

De repente sintió que el agarre del joven Potter a su mano fue un poco más fuerte y escuchó en un susurro que le decía:

-Estad tranquila. Suelo ganar siempre.

Ella no entendió esa frase más lo que sí sintió fue como este alargaba su mano y depositaba un beso en su mano. Seguidamente la soltó más en lugar de sentirse nerviosa y ansiosa, se sentía segura, como si nada pudiese impedir que bailase con el joven Namikaze al día siguiente.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, y el joven Akasuna la imitó:

-¿Es eso un sí?

-Nunca podría negaros nada.

"Naruto"

No sabía a qué se debía el nerviosismo de Lady Haruno cuando este le había pedido que bailase con él las dos primeras piezas. Era su deber aceptar esa invitación, más como le había brindado un momento histórico y realmente gratificante al decirle a este que ni siquiera se había acordado que había quedado en verse con él en la mañana, estaba dispuesto a hacerle un favor.

Buscó con la mirada a su hermano Sasuke y cuando lo vio frunció el ceño. Se encontraba mirando a Lady Haruno Karin con cara de pocos amigos, no obstante ese no era momento de hablar con él y hacerle algunas preguntas. Sonrió con malicia y caminó hasta este. Una vez estuvo a su lado susurró:

-¿Qué me dices?

-Sea lo que sea estoy contigo.

Él sonrió aún más:

-Eso es perfecto. Creo que Akasuna no sabe con quién se ha metido.- Su hermano Sasuke lo miró con intriga y él tan solo sonrió para hacer chocar su copa con la de él y susurrar. -Nadie se mete con uno de mis hermanos y sale bien parado.

Sasuke lo miró unos momentos para después decir:

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Sin más ambos bebieron de sus respectivas copas.

"Kushina"

¿Por qué tenían que ser sus hijos así?, no había día que no se hiciera esa pregunta. Más ahora estaba peor que antes.

Cuando apareció Lady Hanare, ella pareció descubrir el cielo abierto, al ver lo bien que se llevaba con su hijo Naruto. Sin embargo ahí estaba él, besando la mano de Lady Haruno Sakura y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al ver como este después de eso iba en busca de Sasuke, supo enseguida que iba a tener problemas. ¿Cuándo iban a aprender a no meterse en líos? Tendría que hablar con ellos al día siguiente para aclarar algunas cosas, sobre todo con su hijo Naruto, al cual le iba a dar una buena clase sobre lo que se puede o no hacer con una chica que ya estaba pedida.

* * *

 ** _Tarde pero seguro XD  
_**

 ** _No me gustan esos fanfics incompletos, asi que yo no sere una de ellos._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_~~Declaimair~~_**

 ** _*Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _*La historia NO me pertenece, yo solo hago la adaptación._**

 ** _*Esto es sin finalidad de lucro, solo es por entretenimiento._**

* * *

Capítulo 10:

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de su casa, a la espera de que su hijo menor descendiera bajar para ir a desayunar. Se había asegurado de levantarse antes que él para que no se le escapara. Escuchó pasos en la escalera, y las voces de sus dos hijos menores en susurro se escucharon. Cuando ambos pusieron un pie en la parte baja de la escalera, ella, no tardó en decir:

-Naruto, necesito hablar contigo unos momentos.

-Luego madre, ahora tengo algo de prisa.

-Estoy segura de ello. Más deseo que sea ahora.

Como era de esperarse, su hijo menor miró a su hermano mayor y después a ella, no tardó en acercarse hasta la sala y mirarla desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede madre?

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?, ¿Y para qué?

-Sasuke y yo, vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿deseas algo?

-Esa vuelta que quieres dar, ¿tiene algo que ver con Lady Haruno?

Si había sorprendido a su hijo con esa pregunta, no lo supo, Naruto era muy bueno en disimular. Sonrió de medio lado para después decir:

-Me temo madre, que no sé porque piensas así. Pero puedes estar muy tranquila, no vamos a ver a Lady Haruno Karin. Sasuke puede aguantar hasta la noche para estar con ella.

-¿Solo hasta la noche?, Yo pensé que hasta mañana ya no la vería.

La voz de su hijo Sasuke la hizo mirarlo extrañado, ¿qué demonios decía?

-Esta noche da un baile el abuelo de las Haruno, ¿qué te hacía pensar que no ibas a estar presente?

Escuchó a su hijo murmurar algo por lo bajo para después decir:

-Venga vámonos ya. Ahora sí que deseo distraerme con algo.

-Te dije que te iba a hacer falta, pero no quisiste creerme.

Sin más ambos se marcharon, dejándola a ella pensando en la actitud de su hijo Sasuke. Más para cuando quiso darse cuenta se puso rápidamente en pie, y salió derecha a la puerta de entrada. Cuando abrió la misma vio como ambos iban montados en sus respectivos caballos.

-¡NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO, NO HE TERMINADO DE HABLAR CONTIGO!

-¡Lo siento madre tengo algo de prisa, ya hablamos mañana!

Kushina entrecerró los ojos furiosa, una vez más su hijo se había escapado, había desvirtuado la conversación de manera que el tema se centrara en otra cosa y no en lo que a ella le interesaba. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan escurridizo?

-Minato.

-¿Me llamabas?

Kushina dio un pequeño salto, pues no esperaba respuesta de ninguna clase a su susurro, miró molesta hacía quien acababa de nombrar, y este dando un paso hacía atrás asustado y suspirando reclamó:

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora Naruto?

-Qué bien lo sabes.

Minato se encogió de hombros y sonriendo de medio lado se giró:

-Es el único de nuestros hijos que consigue que te enfades en tan poco tiempo.

Sin más este se alejó. Kushina no pudo evitar sonreír, también era el único de sus hijos que había heredado esa retorcida forma de ser. ¿Qué sería lo que estaba planeando? Se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando una voz le impidió hacerlo:

-Es todo un honor ser recibido por la dueña de la casa.

No pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al oír esa voz en especial, sin pensarlo y como había comenzado a ser habitual en ella, se lanzó a los brazos de quien le acababa de hablar:

-¿Kakashi?, Cuanto tiempo sin recibir tan agradable visita. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada bueno me temo. ¿Estará Minato?

Ella asintió a su pregunta:

-Creo que tenía unos papeles para resolver, me imagino que estará en el despacho. ¿Qué sucede?

-He cometido un terrible error, y necesito la influencia de Minato para subsanarlo.

-¿Qué has hecho Kakashi?

Él negó y después sonrió:

-No creo que Obito sea capaz de hacerme nada. Además ya recibí mi merecido en su momento.- Sin entender Kushina lo hizo pasar a la casa, estaba por guiarlo hasta el despacho cuando la puerta volvió a sonar. -Tranquila sé el camino a seguir. Tú atiende a quien esté llamando.

Sin más él se alejó y se perdió en la casa, Kushina lo siguió con la mirada, se sentía algo extraña, Kakashi era un gran amigo para ella, solo esperaba que fuese lo que fuese lo que le sucedía, pudiese confiar en ella lo suficiente para contarle. Decidida a terminar rápido con la visita que esperaba tras la puerta Kushina la abrió:

-Es todo un honor ser recibido por la dueña de la casa.

La frase era exactamente la misma, más los ojos que la miraban y los labios que la habían pronunciado, no inspiraban ni de lejos lo mismo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Lo vio formar una sonrisa torcida en sus labios:

-¿Y no hay un efusivo abrazo para mí?, Recuerdo perfectamente una época en la que incluso recibí un beso de esos labios.

Sintió el roce de los dedos de su mano en su rostro, y como con el pulgar apretaba con cierta fuerza el labio inferior de ella. Asqueada y temerosa se apartó de él y se aferró a la puerta como si fuese su salvavidas.

-No me vuelvas a tocar y lárgate de aquí sino quieres que Minato…

-No, no, no.- Él negó mientras sus ojos negros brillaban con malicia. -Esa no es la manera de hablar a quién podría destruirte con tan solo hacer un pequeño gesto con la mano.

Kushina lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Nunca podrías hacerme daño.

El miedo la embargó cuando él sonrió y fijó su mirada en ella. La dejó completamente congelada en el lugar y no comenzó a temblar porque ni siquiera de esa forma su cuerpo le respondía. Como en ocasiones anteriores, Kushina se sintió indefensa y terriblemente temerosa, a pesar de ver que se acercaba a ella, no podía moverse. El miedo la estaba reteniendo. Se aferró a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Sabes una cosa?, me cae bien tu hijo menor. Tiene muchas cosas de ti. Aunque ojos azules.- La cogió de la barbilla con fuerza y la obligó a alzar su cara. -Me encantaría sacárselos y guardarlos de recuerdo.

Tiró de ella ocasionándole un fuerte dolor en el rostro. Intentó que la soltara más él no lo hizo, por el contrario apretó aún más.

-Y esos labios. ¿Qué crees que pienso cuando los veo Kushina?, Me gustaría acabarlo en cada ocasión que nos cruzamos. Pero eso solo depende de ti.- Sin más él presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Rápidamente Kushina comenzó a resistirse e intentar separarse de él. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, él sonreía y se pasaba la lengua por su labio inferior. -Sabes exactamente igual que antaño. Eso me gusta, quiere decir que aún eres mía.

-Nunca fui tuya.

Él soltó una risa que la aterró.

-Eras mía, eres mía y lo serás Kushina. Tú padre así lo quería, y yo lo deseaba aún más. Tu hijo Naruto, debería de haber sido tuyo y mío. Me temo que por tus errores pasados él será quien pague.

-Si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima te juro que…

-Todo depende de ti Kushina. Ya hablaremos en otro momento en que dispongas de más tiempo para mí.

-Nunca dispondré de tiempo para ti.

-No digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir. Es posible que algún día tú debas pedirme algo a mí.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de reír, más fue una risa amarga pues lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si él se lo proponía podía herirla y mucho. Tenía en su haber a cinco puntos que atacar. ¿Cuál sería el primero atacado? ¿Minato, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke o su pequeño Naruto?, parecía sentir algo por Naruto, quizás fuese curiosidad, más eso solo lo entretendría durante un tiempo, cuando se cansara o conociera lo suficiente a Naruto para saber que no era manipulable, este pasaría a ser una presa más.

Cuando Kushina lo vio alejarse se sintió de repente sin fuerzas y tras cerrar la puerta de su casa cayo de rodillas al suelo. Su respiración comenzó a ser agitada y se sentía asustada a más no poder e impotente. Sabiendo que Minato tardaría con Kakashi y sintiéndose incapaz de moverse de ahí en esos momentos, se dejó llevar y comenzó a llorar. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"Kakashi"

Kakashi se encontraba un tanto perdido, no sabía cómo hacer para acercarse a Obito. Lo cierto era que desde ese incidente en casa de este, ni siquiera lo había visto. A las reuniones que él asistía, Obito no iba. Y la verdad es que no quería seguir así por un malentendido.

Bueno más bien por un enfado absurdo de él. No sabía porque estaba tan enfadado cuando vio a Lady Hanare en casa de Obito o mejor dicho si lo sabía, lo había pillado por sorpresa, esa chica había aparecido para torturarlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Lady Haruno se enteraba de lo que había pasado?, si bien era cierto que no era su culpa, ¿quién se lo iba a creer?

Solo habían sido unos besos y para ayudarla, más parecía que iba a ser suficiente para condenarlo a él. Y encima tenía que resultar ser la hija de Lady Uchiha Mikoto. La odiaba, odiaba a esa chiquilla que se había metido en las vidas de todos ellos para arruinarlo todo.

En unas horas, se encontrarían los cuatro en la casa del abuelo de la mujer que había elegido para ser su esposa. Obito no podía faltar, pues el baile era una mera excusa para que Lady Hanare se diera a conocer. Y él, ni mucho menos, Minato no había servido de mucha ayuda, él tan solo lo recibió con una cara seria, lo que le hizo entender que Obito ya había hablado con él del incidente. ¿De qué lado estaba?, en un principio no se lo había dicho.

Lo había dejado allí plantado mientras él miraba unos documentos. Más pareció cansarse del silencio y lo había roto había suspirado y soltado los papeles que leía: "¿Te hace un pequeño entrenamiento de espadas?" Sin más había salido del despacho y él lo había seguido. Se había desahogado con esa sesión, más cuando había vuelto a su casa su mente lo había comenzado a atormentar.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él?, no quería dejar de ver a Obito por culpa de ella. ¿Pero podría verla e ignorarla? Sí, eso sería lo mejor de todo. Él era un experto en ocultar lo que sentía o pensaba. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a su cuarto, necesitaba descansar antes de enfrentar la fiesta de Lord Sarutobi esa noche. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ¿más sería capaz? Si no lo conseguía: ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"Sakura"

Estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo ocultarlo, solo deseaba que todo saliese bien y que no hubiese muchos problemas. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía tantas ganas de que llegara la hora de un baile. Y a la par era la primera vez que había escuchado a Karin quejarse precisamente por esa misma razón.

Ella amaba los bailes, más en esa ocasión había discutido con su padre, reclamándole que ella no deseaba ir, que se encontraba mal a lo que su padre había alegado que si se encontraba bien para discutir, también para asistir y bailar con el joven Lord Uchiha. No entendía a Karin y esa aberración por Lord Uchiha Sasuke, para ella ese joven era adecuado. Su hermana no podía quejarse al igual que ella tampoco. Al fin y al cabo su padre les había otorgado a dos jóvenes y no a personas mayores, y decrépitas. Lord Uchiha y el joven Akasuna eran sin duda dos partidos muy buenos, aunque Lord Uchiha tendría que granjearse una fortuna de alguna manera.

Se colocó el colgante que esa noche llevaría y se miró al espejo. Era la primera vez que se sentía contenta con lo que veía, cogió el cepillo de encima del tocador y se rizó un poco los mechones que había dejado sueltos de su exótico cabello. Se puso de pie en cuanto escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, era el momento de asistir a casa de su abuelo, deseaba ver a este. Hacía un tiempo que no lo veía porque él se había marchado de viaje por unos días.

Cogió una capa y se la colocó, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo, era la primera en llegar y eso la extrañó. ¿Qué pasaba en su casa ese día?, ¿Por qué no había nadie para recriminarle su tardanza?

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa.

Su madre salió de la sala colocándose los guantes y la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella no dijo nada, a la espera de que sus hermanas bajasen de una vez, ¿por qué tardaban tanto?

-¿Tanto deseas ver al joven Akasuna?

-En realidad deseo ver a mi abuelo.

-Ya decía yo. -Su madre sonrió de nuevo y cogió uno de sus rizos con cuidado. -Estás creciendo Sakura, es una pena que no te des cuenta de tus oportunidades. Eres una chica bastante lista para todo, pero desperdicias las mejores armas que te han sido dadas.

Sakura miró a su madre extrañada:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No dejes que te quiten al joven Akasuna hija mía. Hay muchas que van tras ese muchacho y él te ha elegido a ti. Utiliza todo para ganarlo y que te pida matrimonio rápidamente.

-No te entiendo.

-Eres mujer Sakura, no necesitas mucho más.

Iba a protestar porque no le contestaba a su pregunta cuando las interrumpió el sonido de los pasos de sus dos hermanas mayores. Temari se veía realmente hermosa, y Karin, bueno ella siempre había sido preciosa. Pero ese día, a pesar de ir de forma más despreocupada que otras ocasiones, parecía incluso más linda. Su cabello lo llevaba entre cogido y suelto, la hacía verse rebelde y señorita a la par. EL vestido que había escogido era azul claro, lo que conseguía que el color de su pelo resaltase.

Sin saber por qué una vez más se sintió inferior.

-Sakura, esto sí que es una sorpresa. Estás realmente hermosa hermana.

Temari le sonrió abiertamente y ella no contestó, sin duda de las tres ella era la peor. Toda la felicidad que sentía se acababa de esfumar de un plumazo. Sin querer, una vez más sus hermanas habían hecho que ella viese el por qué nunca sería la elegida del joven Namikaze. Se giró sorprendida y avergonzada a la par, ¿a ella que más le daba ser o no la elegida de él?

"Estad tranquila. Suelo ganar siempre." La frase que el joven Namikaze le había dicho en forma de despedida la noche anterior, la asaltó de pleno. ¿Era esa la razón de su nerviosismo?, ¿Deseaba ver si él había cumplido su promesa? Y si ese era el caso, ¿por qué lo había hecho?, ¿deseaba él también bailar con ella?

Se ruborizó al pensar eso y sin más salió de la casa dispuesta a montar en el carruaje cuanto antes, necesitaba el aire de la calle para justificar su sonrojo. Se sentía tan extraña y sorprendida a la par, que nada en ella era como debía de ser, lo peor de todo es que no podía borrar esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, que a pesar de que todos creían que se debía a que vería a su abuelo en breves, a ella misma no se podía engañar.

Cuando el cochero anunció que estaban llegando a la casa, casi salta en el asiento de impaciencia. Si no fuera porque necesitaba desesperadamente disimular se encontraría mordiéndose los labios como en cada ocasión que sus nervios la asaltaban.

Una vez enfrente de la casa, tuvo que esperar su turno de bajada, más quién le ofreció la mano para descender, no fue ni el cochero ni su padre, su abuelo se encontraba allí solo para recibirla a ella. No pudo evitarlo y en lugar de coger su mano saltó a sus brazos

-Te he echado mucho de menos.

-Estoy seguro de ello. Me tienes que poner al corriente de todo lo que ha sucedido en mi ausencia pequeña.- Le guiñó un ojo y ella tan solo sonrió.

-Lo más notorio seguro ya lo sabes. De lo que no seas consciente quiere decir que no merece la pena ser dicho.

Su abuelo rio contento por sus palabras.

-Vaya, es gratificante ver que nos espera una noche animada. Lo veo muy contento Lord Sarutobi.

-Y lo estoy Lord Namikaze. ¿Qué hay mejor que regresar a tu casa y recibir un fuerte abrazo de tu nieta favorita?

-¿No debería de ser un poco menos obvio Lord Sarutobi?, Tiene otras tres nietas que podrían ofenderse por el favoritismo.

-Lady Namikaze, me temo que tengo un ojo derecho y otro izquierdo. Más las dos que aunque no ocupan los puestos privilegiados no quiere decir que no las ame a más no poder, tienen a sus padres que no se cansan de recalcar, cual hermosa y responsable es cada una de ellas dos.

Lady Namikaze asintió a sus palabras y después posó su mirada en ella, ambas a la vez sonrieron, más la sonrisa de Lady Namikaze era calculadora y la de ella era de alegría verdadera.

-Espero disfrute de esta noche Lady Haruno.

-Puede estar segura de ello Lady Namikaze. Con mi abuelo de regreso ya no me aburriré.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-Veo que falta uno de sus hijos. ¿Dónde se encuentra el joven Namikaze?

La voz de su abuelo aunque educada destilaba cierto desdén al hablar del joven Namikaze, cosa que no pudo dejar de notar Sakura, y al igual que ella quienes le acompañaban. Cuando Lord Namikaze estaba por contestar a esa pregunta, ella se tensó, ¿y si comenzaban a discutir y el baile se echaba a perder?, Iba a decir cualquier cosa cuando alguien se lo impidió.

-Tenía que pasar a recoger a esta dama tan hermosa que me acompaña Lord Sarutobi. Sabe de sobra que nunca le haría el feo de librarlo de mí presencia.

Estaba claro el sarcasmo y la burla en su tono, más Sakura solo podía escuchar su voz, él había llegado y lo demás no importaba.

-¿Y quién es esta joven tan encantadora que lo acompaña?

Su abuelo ahora se había centrado en la acompañante del joven Namikaze, cosa que ella misma imitó. Y de nuevo sintió que su sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro, ahí había una razón más para no ser nunca la escogida. ¿Por qué tenía que estar rodeada de tantas mujeres hermosas?

Lady Hanare, se encontraba cogida del brazo de él, y a pesar de que una vez más y como era de esperarse lucía de negro, eso no la hacía verse menos hermosa. El vestido era recatado, tal y como el luto se debe llevar, más también era revelador y lo que revelaba para ella era destructivo. Instintivamente se cubrió con su propia capa, no quería ser comparada aún con semejante mujer.

-Le presento a mi sobrina Lord Sarutobi. Ella es Lady Hanare.- dijo Lord Uchiha

Su abuelo inclinó la cabeza y rápidamente cogió la mano de ella para besarla, Lady Hanare sonrió a su gesto y miró al joven Namikaze, quien le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía. Eso la enfadó.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita.

-El placer es mío. Buenas noches Lady Sakura, un gusto volver a verla.

Sakura le sonrió y declaró:

-El gusto es mío. ¿Podemos entrar a la casa?, lo cierto es que me estoy muriendo de frío.

-Lo siento, mi pequeña. Por supuesto que sí.

Su abuelo no tardó en guiarla a la entrada, al pasar por al lado del joven Namikaze y de Lady Hanare, escuchó que esta le murmuraba algo a él y que él la apartaba y decía:

-¿Quieres dejarlo?

La risa risueña y juguetona de ella, la hizo mirar hacía adelante decidida a no dedicarles ni una simple mirada. ¿Ese era el propósito de Lady Hanare?, Enfadarla, pues no lo iba a conseguir. Bueno sí, pero no lo notaría.

Se dejó quitar la capa por su abuelo y que este la entregase a uno de sus criados, para seguidamente guiarla hasta la sala. Al llegar a esta su abuelo le susurro:

-Me temo que el joven Akasuna aun no ha llegado, confío en que no tarde demasiado.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa para seguidamente mirar de reojo a la pareja que hacían el joven Namikaze y Lady Hanare. Ambos estaban esperando a que Obito se quitara su abrigo. Lady Namikaze en compañía de sus dos hijos, Shikamaru y Sasuke esperaban también, eso le extraño pues ambos chicos parecían encontrarse demasiado enfadados, estaba claro que los dos preferían estar en un lugar diferente al que se encontraban. Lady Namikaze se acercó a su hijo Sasuke y le susurro algo al oído.

Este la miró molesto y sin decir palabra echó a andar hacía ellos, sin mirarla siquiera, entró en al sala y se dirigió hacía su hermana Karin. No la saludo, ni le beso la mano tan solo se colocó cerca de ella. Por su parte Karin, tampoco dio señales de haberlo notado en lo más mínimo.

-¿Entramos?

-Será todo un honor entrar de tú brazo.

Su abuelo sonrió ampliamente y ambos entraron en la sala, estaba claro que su abuelo había tomado la decisión de que toda la alta sociedad conociera a Lady Hanare esa noche. Pues no faltaba nadie, exceptuando Lord Uchiha Madara y su pretendiente el joven Akasuna.

Todos se reunieron en el lugar, mientras que los criados pasaban bandejas de un lado a otro del lugar, con diferentes aperitivos y bebidas.

-Esperaré un poco para la música. Tal vez aparezca el joven Akasuna.

-No te preocupes abuelo, no lo hagas por mí.

-No pienso dejar que mi pequeña no baile en un baile organizado por mí.

-¿Tan poco crees que soy para que nadie más me pida bailar?- Hizo un puchero y su abuelo la miró ofendido.

-Yo jamás he dicho tal cosa. Es más estoy seguro de que no te faltará pareja, pero los dos primeros bailes debes de ser para tu pretendiente.

-Pero si él no llega a tiempo, no es culpa mía.

Su abuelo frunció el ceño, no podía negar que tenía toda la razón en ese punto.

-Como desees, es cierto que será su culpa.

Sin más se alejó de ella, mientras que se dirigía a los músicos para darle instrucciones. No pudo dejar de notar que Lady Hanare, se acercaba al oído del joven Namikaze y le susurraba algo. Sin duda era relacionado con ella, por que este rápidamente se giró a mirarla directamente, la sorpresa estaba impresa en su rostro, lo vio mirar hacía su hermano Sasuke y después hacía ella.

Parecía confundido por algún motivo, le susurro algo a Lady Hanare, e iba a acercarse a su hermano, cuando esta se lo impidió, le dijo algo y él puso mala cara. Ella rio atrayendo algunas miradas, más seguidamente la música que anunciaba que el baile iba a dar comienzo se hizo escuchar.

Dejo de mirar hacía la pareja y se sintió terrible al darse cuenta de que si él no se acercaba quedaría completamente sola en la sala de baile. ¿Sería eso lo que habían planeado para vengarse de ella? Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y totalmente asustada que no se dio cuenta de que se le acercaban y le tendían una mano, hasta que escuchó un carraspeo.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con él, aunque este no la miraba a la cara:

-Creo que debo bailar con usted estas dos piezas.

¿Debe?, eso fue una bofetada para ella, más aceptó su mano, si para él resultaba una tortura, no lo libraría de ella.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y se colocaron en sus posiciones. No tardó en empezar la música, y ella no pudo evitar ver como Lady Hanare levantaba una copa hacía ella. Estaba claro que era su forma de decirle que había ganado su primer duelo. Y que solo bailaba con él porque ella así lo quería.

No se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de amargura que la embargaba y decidió ser fuerte, al menos disfrutaría esas dos piezas. En cuanto la música comenzó, ambos se cogieron de la mano y comenzaron el baile. Al acercarse a ella la primera vez él declaró:

-Lo lamento, si llego a saber que esto iba a pasar no hubiese intervenido, pero creía que él se lo pediría.- Sakura lo miró sin entender y él tras hacerla alejarse y volver a acercarla en el pase que tocaba declaró. -Bueno al menos no puede negar que cumplí mi promesa. Evite que el joven Akasuna asistiera a los dos primeros bailes, más mi hermano Sasuke no sé en qué está pensando.

¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke en todo eso?, ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-No le entiendo joven Namikaze.

Ahora quien la miró perdido fue él.

-¿Cómo que no me entiende?, Ayer, cuando Akasuna le pidió los dos bailes principales, me pareció obvio que usted no deseaba bailar con él, pensé que ya se los había prometido a alguien. A mí hermano para ser más exactos.

Seguramente su cara debía reflejar la sorpresa más absoluta, porque él la miro confundido, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿Acaso no era consciente de que esas dos piezas eran para él?, ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?, Miró de reojo a Lady Hanare, y ella le guiñó el ojo: Él no era consciente de que se trataba de un premio.

Se mordió el labio inferior y él pareció darse cuenta de su nerviosismo porque declaró:

-¿Acaso era otro el que debía bailar con usted?

Notó el enfado en su voz, y eso al hizo sentirse bien, sonrió para negar y decir:

-Estoy perfectamente así joven Namikaze, no tiene que preocuparse por nada. Gracias por su ayuda.

El baile continuó sin más, y ellos no volvieron a hablar en esa pieza. Él parecía pensar en algo y la miraba fijamente. Cuando esa pieza terminó él se le acercó y declaró:

-Espere un segundo regreso enseguida. Esta pieza también es mía.

La forma en que apretó su mano y el tono de voz que puso le demostró que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que otro ocupase su lugar. Lo vio acercarse a Lady Hanare y cogerla del brazo con delicadeza. Pidió disculpas a quien hablaba con ella y le susurró algo a esta. Ella pudo ver como un brillo de inteligencia aparecía en sus ojos negros y la vio sonreír para después mirarlo y decirle algo a él.

Este la miró durante unos momentos y la soltó, parecía algo enfadado, después de eso se dirigió a ella. Pero suavizó su mirada y dejó ver una sonrisa. Ella no pudo evitarlo y sonrió igualmente. Esa sonrisa era exclusivamente para ella.

"Naruto"

Un premio, así que eso se supone que era. En un principio se enfadó ante las palabras de Hanare, y estaba dispuesto a decirle a Lady Haruno que buscara otra pareja para ese baile. Más al girarse y mirarla supo que no sería capaz. Además después de todo él era un premio.

Lo cual quería decir que Lady Haruno Sakura parecía notarlo más de lo que ella demostraba. La verdad es que esa chica era la primera persona que había conseguido despertar su interés, era testaruda y era evidente que no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie. Era fuerte, lo que quería decir que podía soportar muchas cosas, más si él era el premio merecía también algo. La pondría en una situación algo complicada para ella.

Una vez la tuvo delante no pudo evitar apreciar que realmente era una chica bastante guapa, más no era tan visible como sus demás hermanas pero por eso era precisamente más especial.

Ella no intentaba enamorar a nadie, no pretendía llamar la atención como las demás chicas que había conocido. Por el contrario intentaba desesperadamente pasar desapercibida para todos. No se daba cuenta de que precisamente por ello llamaba más la atención. Sus cabellos de un exótico color rosa, que hacían honor a su nombre, estaban sueltos exceptuando unos mechones que iban recogidos por una pequeña pinza alargada. Dos mechones rebeldes le caían por la cara y hacían resaltar sus ojos verdes jade y el vestido que llevaba de un color hueso que a pesar de cubrir bastante bien, no dejaba duda de que la mujer que lo llevaba puesto podía ofrecer demasiado.

Eso lo había enfadado y más al pensar que ese vestido era usado en especial para llamar a su hermano precisamente. Más ahora la elección le agradaba bastante, ¿pero cual era su propósito exactamente?, pues lo único que podían disfrutar ese día era de dos bailes, uno de ellos esperaba inolvidable para ella.

La música comenzó a sonar y se enfadó, miró hacía los músicos y vio a Lord Sarutobi al lado de los músicos y frunció el ceño al verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ese maldito viejo, parecía leerle el pensamiento, más no estaba dispuesto a perder, le demostraría que con él no se juega y más si le interesaba como en esa ocasión ganar. El baile que el viejo y astuto Lord Sarutobi había solicitado, era un baile de intercambio de parejas en algunos casos, pero también había ocasiones en las que podría hacer sufrir al anciano.

Ahora la diversión sería doble.

Hizo la reverencia apropiada y comenzó el baile. La cogió de la mano y dio los respectivos pasos, cuando llegó el turno de soltar su mano lo hizo sin más, no estaba dispuesto a que ese anciano notase que le fastidiaba la elección del baile en cuestión.

Quién pasó a ser la pareja de ella no fue otro más que Kakashi, por él podía estar tranquilo, el problema era el intercambio de la izquierda, su hermano Sasuke. Frunció el ceño, más al coger a Lady Haruno Karin de la cintura sonrió. Eso iba a ser más divertido de lo que esperaba después de todo. Recibió no solo una mirada de reproche sino dos: su hermano y Lady Haruno Sakura.

Cuando volvió a tener a Lady Sakura enfrente de él, le guiñó un ojo al viejo Lord Dumbledore y la hizo girar, su cuerpo y el de ella quedó lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro que pudo percibir el aroma de ella.

Era el momento de comenzar el juego:

-Encontraros conmigo más tarde.

Ella se tensó, más no dio ningún signo de que fuera a dejar de bailar, hizo el siguiente paso como si ni le hubiese escuchado siquiera. Al terminar de dar esa vuelta se soltó de su mano para agarrar la de su hermano Sasuke.

Él no pudo evitar mirarla mientras Lady Haruno Temari agarraba a su vez el suyo. ¿Era posible que ni siquiera sintiera un poquito de miedo? No se percató de que Lady Haruno Temari le preguntaba algo, ni mucho menos del desaire que le hizo en cuanto terminó la vuelta que estaba dando y la soltó rápidamente para alargar su otra mano y así obligar a Lady Haruno Sakura a volver con él.

Se encontró con sus ojos verdes con un brillo, reluciendo como las esmeraldas, fijos en los de él, la pegó a él y la hizo girar con él mismo. Justo cuando estaba por separarse de ella, esta le susurró:

-¿Dónde?

La soltó sin deseos de hacerlo, la recibió una vez más Kakashi, más ahora ella no dejó de mirarlo a él con una sonrisa que él mismo correspondió. Iba a acercarse a ella para cogerla de vuelta cuando Sasuke se lo impidió:

-Naruto te toca bailar con Lady Ayame.

Este se la entregó y el gruñó por lo bajo. Se había olvidado, que ahora ella debía pasar por cuatro hombres antes de volver a él. La siguió con la mirada al igual que ella a él. No pudo evitarlo cuando la volvió a tener en sus brazos sonrió ampliamente y la hizo dar los tres pasos laterales para susurrarle:

-¿En los jardines?

De nuevo se separaron, y cuando él se volvió a acercar ella añadió:

-Traseros, son más seguros.

Sin pensar y olvidándose de donde estaba y mucho más de quién era quien estaba al pendiente de ellos, él la cogió de la cintura y la alzó. Ambos giraron en la pista de baile mientras sonreían como dos tontos. Cuando la soltó en el otro extremo ella rio feliz, al girar una vez más.

-Veo que os lo estáis pasando en grande joven Namikaze.

La voz de Lady Haruno Karin le llegó de pleno, una vez más era su pareja.

-Su hermana, parece estar muy feliz hoy.

-Deseaba con muchas ganas asistir a este baile, quería ver a nuestro abuelo.

Él tan solo asintió a esas palabras y tras hacerla dar los tres pasos correspondientes se la devolvió a Sasuke. Él recibió de nuevo a Lady Haruno Sakura de manos de Kakashi. La cual sonreía aún.

Cuando el baile llegó a su fin, todos aplaudieron, y ellos aun con la respiración algo acelerada por el baile hicieron su respectiva reverencia. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, prometían verse nuevamente un poco más adelante.

Él no dudo en seguir un camino en concreto para reunirse con lady Hanare, pasó al lado de Lord Sarutobi y susurró mientras le guiñaba un ojo:

-Espero haya disfrutado de este baile tanto como yo. Aunque he de decir que en primera fila uno se siente mejor.

Consiguió lo que quería, y lo supo enseguida cuando escuchó que una copa se rompía. Qué fácil era enfadar a ese anciano, y que bien se lo pasaba haciéndolo. Se reunió con Lady Hanare, quien le brindó una copa con vino, él se la cogió mientras sonreía. Con ella sus cuentas serían en privado:

-No pienses que te has librado.

-Pero si es evidente que te lo has pasado en grande. ¿No podemos dejarlo así sin más?

-Me temo Lady Hanare, que no es tan sencillo.

Ella le hizo un puchero, he iba a dar un paso para acercarse a él y sacarlo a bailar, cuando tropezó. La copa que sostenía cayó al suelo y ella habría corrido la misma suerte de no ser por Kakashi que se encontraba al lado de ellos.

Naruto frunció el ceño y rápidamente obligó a Kakashi a soltar a Hanare, era un día muy importante para ella como para que Kakashi la molestara.

-¿Estáis bien Lady Hanare?

La voz de Kakashi lo sorprendió, ambos ella y él mismo, miraron a Kakashi intrigados y de forma desconfiada.

-Perfectamente gracias. Si me disculpa, mi pareja y yo vamos a bailar.

Sin más tiró del brazo de Naruto, pero no dieron ni dos pasos cuando Kakashi se colocó delante de ellos:

-Deseo que me permita unos momentos."

-Tío Kakashi, no creo que…

-Puedes quedarte si lo deseas. Entiendo vuestra reticencia a dejarme a hablar, pero considero que todos necesitamos explicarnos.

Naruto sintió que el agarre de Hanare sobre su brazo era aún mayor. ¿Por qué temía tanto hablar con Kakashi?

-Si ella está dispuesta a escucharte.

-Hablad rápido milord, acabo de perder una pieza de baile por su culpa.

Kakashi sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Siento mi recibimiento del otro día. Era un gran amigo de su madre y escuchar la noticia de que había fallecido fue un duro golpe. La verdad es que unas noches antes de conoceros a vos una pilluela de la calle que se le parecía, me asaltó en mitad de la calle.

》Cegado por no querer reconocer la perdida de Lady Uchiha Mikoto, quise creer que mentíais y que sí erais la pilla. Una que deseaba algo que no le pertenecía aprovechándose del dolor de un hombre que no solo ha perdido a una prima, sino que tiene a otra en el hospital. Cuando quise darme cuenta de mí error era demasiado tarde y había dicho cosas que realmente no pensaba.

Tras esas palabras Kakashi calló, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a Hanare y lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante. Ella lo fulminaba con la mirada y parecía desear matarlo allí mismo.

-Todo un calculador, si en tan poco tiempo fue capaz de pensar tales cosas de mí. He de decir que a usted de ser una persona realmente ruin y desconfiada de los demás para juzgar tan mal a alguien. ¿Quién le dice a usted que la pilluela que lo atacó, como usted dice esa noche, no necesitaba de verdad su ayuda?, Más usted prefirió pensar que solo deseaba fortuna.

Naruto miró a Kakashi y este sonreía, eso lo desconcertó, juraría que se había perdido un capítulo en todo aquello. ¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando?

-Vamos Naruto, deseo bailar, esta pieza.

Sin más él la siguió. Kakashi en esta ocasión no se lo impidió, más pudo ver que tenía su mirada clavada en Hanare. Estaba tramando algo, pero, ¿qué?

¿Qué iba a hacer?

"Sakura"

Lo vio caminar hacía la salida de los jardines y se mordió el labio inferior algo insegura. Sin duda tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

Miro a su alrededor y al ver que el joven Akasuna no había llegado aún, no dudo en seguir al joven Namikaze hasta los jardines traseros de la casa de su abuelo. Salió al frío del invierno y se estremeció, deseaba poder contar con su capa, más si la recogía podrían obligarla a ir acompañada con alguien.

Caminó de forma tranquila por los jardines, los cuales conocía muy bien pues en incalculables veces había jugado entre esos árboles. Uno de ellos tenía grabado sus iniciales ¿Podría localizarlo en mitad de la noche? Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando ese árbol tan especial, más la voz de la persona con la que se tenía que reunir le llegó:

-¿En qué estás pensando Naruto?

Su voz sonaba algo cansada y parecía reprocharse algo.

-Sin duda no piensas. Pues si lo hicieras no estarías aquí plantado.

Se giró y se quedó estático en el lugar mirándola fijamente:

-¿Habéis venido?

Era una pregunta absurda, pues era más que evidente que así era, ella dejó de mirarlo para ver todo a su alrededor:

-Necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Además quería buscar algo.

Él tan solo asintió, más sonrió de medio lado, lo que dejó en claro que sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Deseáis compañía?

Ella hizo un gesto de indiferencia y él lo tomo como un sí. Ambos comenzaron a pasear por el jardín en silencio. Una ráfaga de aire les dio de lleno e hizo que el pelo de ella se revolviera. Se lo estaba arreglando cuando él le tendió su chaqueta:

-No deseo que os constipéis Lady Haruno.

Ella aceptó la misma y se la echo por los hombros, no dejó que él notara lo mucho que la molestaba que dijera siempre Lady Haruno. ¿Por qué no podía agregar su nombre?, Cada vez que hacía eso, se enfadaba, porque no podía estar segura de que él le hablase a ella.

Ambos siguieron su paseo más él parecía reacio a mantener el silencio:

-Ayer no pude evitar escucharla hablar con Akasuna.

-Claro, no pudo evitarlo sin duda.

Él sonrió de medio lado:

-A la vez que me percaté que desconoce sus aficiones, ¿Piensa revelarle en alguna ocasión su pasión por el tiro al blanco y la esgrima?

Ella lo miró unos momentos para dar unos pasos más alejándose de él y detenerse para aclararle:

-Esa información, no es para que todo el mundo la sepa. Espero sea lo suficientemente discreto como para no mencionarlo en su presencia.

-Puede estar tranquila respecto a ese punto… ¿Entonces Akasuna la cree toda una señorita de la alta sociedad, aburrida y deseosa de agradar a su esposo?

Ella sonrió ante sus palabras y se giró a mirarlo:

-Así es, ¿tiene algún problema al respecto?

-Ninguno, en realidad me da mucha pena el pobre de Akasuna. Espera a una mujer modosa y respetuosa y se va a llevar una desilusión.

-Quizás, aunque algo me dice que le agradaré aún más así.- Se llevó la gratificación de verlo fruncir el ceño. -¿No le parece justo que al igual que usted conoce un secreto mío, comparta uno conmigo?"

Él pareció meditarlo, caminó hasta acercarse a ella y sin mirarla susurró:

-¿Qué otras cosas le gustan Lady Haruno?

-Amo leer, es una pasión que nadie de mi familia comparte conmigo, además de escribir. Esto es más una distracción o eso opinan mis padres. No saben que me gusta mucho escribir.

-¿Ha leído alguien algo de lo que ha escrito hasta ahora?- Ella negó. -¿Me permitiría hacerlo?

Él calló tras decir esas palabras y ella lo miró sorprendida, era evidente que no quería decir eso, más lo había hecho, le acababa de preguntar si lo dejaría leer algo que ella había escrito. Nunca nadie se había interesado por esos pensamientos, más ahí había alguien que sí lo había hecho.

-Amo leer, al contrario que en su familia en la mía es algo muy común. Lo raro es que alguno no lea, es decir lo extraño es Kiba.- Sonrió tras decir esas palabras y ella acompañó esa sonrisa. -Estoy cursando tercer año de medicina.

Esas palabras la pillaron por sorpresa, ella creía que él estaba estudiando contabilidad tal y como su padre había estudiado antes que él.

-Yo creía que…

-Al igual que todo el mundo Lady Haruno. Nadie, ni siquiera mis padres saben que estoy estudiando medicina. Hasta ahora no he tenido ningún problema estudiando las dos carreras a la par. Pero me temo que este año es diferente. Empiezan las prácticas de medicina, y mi padre desea a su vez que asista a algunas reuniones.

》Él desea que al menos uno de sus hijos siga sus pasos, Shikamaru me temo que ama los viñedos tanto como su padre, obra sin duda de su abuela, Sasuke desea ser un respetable abogado y Kiba, bueno cuenta con suficiente dinero como para vivir tal y como desea hacerlo, sin tener que estudiar ninguna carrera, lo más curioso de todo es que ni siquiera necesitaría hacerlo, mi hermano Kiba, en otra cosa no, pero en contabilidad con dinero y números por medio, es todo un experto. Estoy intentando que se interese en todo eso, más hasta ahora no he tenido suerte. Deseo hablar con Hinata para ver si me echa una mano en ese campo en especial.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que él le revelase esa información así sin más. Miraba hacia el cielo intentando no mirarla a ella sin ninguna duda.

-¿Por qué desafiar a su padre?

Él se tensó un poco.

-Cuando era pequeño viajé con Ero-sennin, digo Lord Jiraiya, mi padrino, fue un viaje realmente inolvidable. Y en el cual se decidió mi destino, más bien yo lo decidí.

》Lord Jiraiya tiene conocimientos de medicina, según se, estaba enamorado de una medica, por ello se intereso, si bien no llegó nunca a ejercer como tal más que en el ejército durante unos pocos años, no carece de conocimientos.

》A la vuelta del viaje, hubo un accidente donde se vio implicado un niño pequeño y un gran señor. El niño era huérfano y de la calle, no tenía nada para comer, y tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con un desalmado, cuando este intentó cogerle unos víveres para poder comer, no dudó y disparó al pequeño.

》Jiraiya al ver tremenda injusticia corrió a socorrer al niño. Yo fui su ayudante, el miedo que sentí no se puede describir. Más ver a Jiraiya tan seguro de sí mismo, aplicarle al muchacho con suma eficacia los primeros auxilios, y seguidamente curarlo a lo largo de los días, me hizo sentirme bien.

》No dudé en ayudar a Jiraiya en todo lo que necesitó, cuando el chico se recuperó me sentí feliz y bien. Quiero ser una de las personas que consiga recuperar a otra de las garras de la muerte. Deseo poder salvar al mayor número de personas posibles. Quiero ser la persona que dé la noticia a una familia angustiada de que su hijo o familiar se ha salvado.

-Pero existe también la otra cara de la moneda.

Él asintió a sus palabras:

-Tiene razón Lady Haruno, más deseo y espero ser lo suficientemente bueno como para dar más noticias buenas que malas.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, más ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que él acababa de decir. Sí, sería realmente bueno ser una de las pocas personas que se dedicara a ayudar a todos, a curar a quien hiciera falta.

-Nunca lo había pensado para serle realmente honesta. Más al escucharlo hablar, no sé, ha conseguido que desee saber más y más. Me gustaría formar parte de las personas capaces de ayudar en esos momentos.

Más rápido de lo que ella hubiese creído posible él la miró, parecía sorprendido por sus palabras y a la vez algo trastornado. Lo vio dar unos pasos hacía ella más el sonido de unos pasos los alertó de que alguien más se acercaba. Rápidamente él la cogió de una de sus manos y tiró de ella, la ocultó detrás de un árbol, más ambos se quedaron pendientes de quienes llegaban.

"Naruto"

No se había esperado esas palabras de ella, ni mucho menos ese interés por aprender que ahora parecía brillar en sus ojos. Ni siquiera entendía el motivo que lo había llevado a revelarle su mayor secreto a ella. Él también conocía un secreto de ella, había sido como un intercambio, más uno demasiado peligroso. Si su padre se llegaba a enterar, lo odiaría.

Estaba por pedir su silencio cuando escuchó unos pasos, sin pensar cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas y tiro de ella. La ocultó tras uno de los árboles y él la cubrió con su cuerpo, mientras no perdía de vista a quienes acababan de llegar.

-¿No cree que está llevando esto demasiado lejos?, Suélteme ahora mismo.

-Lo haré cuando crea conveniente hacerlo. No pienso permitir que se regale de esa manera y menos siendo hija de quien es.

-¿Qué se ha creído?, yo no me regalo a nadie. Tan solo estaba hablando.

Una risa se escuchó en el lugar, él ya había reconocido la voz de las dos personas que discutían más no podía creérselo.

-Sin duda, pude comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Por favor si solo le faltó invitarlo a salir.

El ruido de la cachetada no tardó en escucharse:

-No el permito que me…

-Tú me lo permites todo chiquilla malcriada. A no ser que quieras que le cuente a tú tío y a mi sobrino qué clase de mujerzuela eres en realidad.

-No te creerán nunca.

-Eso dices tú, pero siempre les cabrá la duda. Además Obito solo ha de llevarte ante un médico para saber si mis acusaciones son ciertas o no.

-No sería capaz de…

-Pruébame mucho y verás de lo que soy capaz.

-¿Qué demonios quiere de mí?, no le he hecho nada, ni siquiera me he acercado a su querida Lady Haruno Temari. ¿Por qué demonios no me deja en paz?

-Eres la hija de Mikoto y no permitiré que el nombre de tu madre se vea manchado por tú causa.

-Le repito que yo…

-No te acercarás a ningún hombre. Porque si lo haces te juro que…

-A ti lo que te pasa, es que te mueres de ganas de tener lo que en su día rechazaste.

-No podrías estar más equivocada muchacha.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver que Hanare acercaba a Kakashi hacía ella y sin más lo besaba en los labios. Sintió como apretaban su mano con fuerza e iba a mirar hacía quien lo agarraba de esa manera cuando los otros dos se separaron.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Darte lo que quieres, para que así me dejes en paz.

-Yo no quiero nada de…

-Sé perfectamente quien eres Hatake Kakashi, lo sé todo de ti.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

La sonrisa de Hanare hizo a Nauro estremecerse, era una sonrisa cargada de malicia y calculadora.

-Estás frustrado, porque una vez más algo que deseas y no puede ser tuyo se presenta ante ti. ¿Cómo se siente uno al ver como se repite la historia por segunda vez?, ¿Qué una vez más no puedes dominar lo que deseas?

-Cállate, no entiendes nada.

La voz de Kakashi sonaba tensa y era evidente que ella sí sabía de lo que hablaba. Hanare soltó una risita juguetona y sin más empujó a Kakashi contra uno de los árboles para seguidamente volver a besarlo. Estaba por hacer para alejar a Lady Haruno de allí cuando la escuchó murmurar:

-Así que se refería a eso.

-¿Qué?

Naruto la miró al fin y se quedó estático, estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, terrible y perturbadoramente cerca. Ella pareció recordar su presencia porque también lo miró sorprendida. Sin duda no esperaba que se encontrasen tan cerca uno del otro. Más porque parecía que a ninguno le molestaba esa cercanía.

Naruto tragó en seco, deseaba formularle la pregunta que antes ella no había querido contestar y así lo hizo:

-¿Por qué habéis venido Lady Haruno?

Ella lo miró unos segundos sorprendida para después levantar su mano libre y golpearlo en el pecho con la misma:

-No me llames así, déjalo ya.

Perturbado la miró sin entender:

-¿Cómo desea que la llame Lady Haruno?

-¡Maldita sea!, di mi nombre, no creo que sea tan difícil. ¿No te das cuenta de que cada vez que dices Lady Haruno me haces daño?

Definitivamente se había perdido y ella se había vuelto loca, ¿cómo demonios iba a llamarla por su nombre?

-Cada vez que me dices así, no puedo dejar de pensar que no dices mi nombre, por temor a confundirte. Cuando hablas con Hinata, Karin o incluso Temari, dices sus nombres, no dejas el Lady pero dices sus nombres. Las distingues a todas, más conmigo parece serte imposible. Nunca sé si realmente estás o no hablando conmigo.

Eso era demasiado, si no decía su nombre y si el de las demás era precisamente por el motivo contrario al que ella creía. Necesitaba decir en alto el nombre de las demás para asegurarse a sí mismo el no pensar en ella. Debía remarcar los nombres porque si no su mente volaba rápidamente hacía ella. Para él últimamente, Lady Haruno solo existía una.

-Cuando hablo con Lady Haruno Karin, he de recordarme a mí mismo que hablo con ella. Por ello recalco su nombre. Cuando le comenté a Lady Karin sobre mi deseo de ser médico, ¿sabes lo que ella me contestó?- Sintió como negaba, no necesitaba mirarla, pues temía que si lo hacía no podría dejar de hacerlo. -Que no podría ser de esa clase de chicas, odiaba la sangre y verla solo la asqueaba. Cuando os lo he contado esta noche, esperaba una reacción igual. Más habéis contestado deseando conocer la manera de ayudar. Sí digo el nombre de ellas es porque cuando me dicen Lady Haruno a secas su recuerdo me asalta casi al instante.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en sus ojos, y él ahora decidió no apartar la mirada de la ella.

-¿Por qué habéis venido a reuniros conmigo Lady Haruno?

-Di mi nombre.- Ella soltó su mano y llevó ambas manos hasta su rostro y lo acercó a ella. -Di mi nombre Naruto.

Escucharla susurrar su nombre fue realmente maravilloso, y una droga de la que no tenía pensamientos de escapar.

-¿Por qué Sakura, por qué has venido?

Ella se acercó más a él y antes de rozar sus labios con los de él susurró.

-Me gustas Naruto, me gustas y estoy cansada de negarlo.

No necesito nada más para darle el beso que ella le estaba pidiendo. Aunque la verdad es que no creía poder resistirse ni aunque no se lo hubiese propuesto. Sentir de nuevo sus labios con los de ella lo hizo darse cuenta, de que a él, ella también le atraía. Le gustaba la sensación de tenerla, acababa de entender que no deseaba que otro probase lo mismo que él estaba probando. Ella era suya y se lo demostraría.

Lo sentía por Akasuna si pensaba que estaba dispuesto a jugar limpio, lo de esa ocasión no iba a ser nada en comparación a lo que tenía pensado hacer. "En la guerra y el amor todo vale", ese lema se lo había repetido su padre no una, sino mil veces desde niño. Pues bien estaba dispuesto a obedecer por primera vez.

Separó sus labios de los de ella y se acercó a su oído:

-Me gustas mucho Sakura, y ya nadie más te tocará.

Ella suspiró al escucharlo decir esas palabras, él tan solo apartó su pelo de su nuca y la giró, sin esperar a que ella se quejase posó sus labios en ese punto.

La sintió estremecerse en sus brazos y se sintió bien, seguramente Akasuna no la había tenido aún ni siquiera en sus brazos como él la tenía en ese momento. No lo dudo ni un segundo, succionó un poco en esa zona y ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Cuando la volvió a girar para mirarla sonreía triunfante:

-Eres mía.

-Y tú mío.

Esa simple frase de posesión lo puso tremendamente nervioso, y deseoso de recibir más de ella. Pero ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar, tal y como los otros dos amantes ocultos decidieron recordar en ese mismo instante.

-Maldita seáis, ¿Por qué me hacéis esto?

-Yo no soy mi madre Hatake Kakashi.

-¿Qué queréis decir?

-Que si hace falta me enfrentaré a todos y todo por tener lo que deseo.

-No…

-Y ahora os deseo a vos Lord Hatake Kakashi. No deis por sentado que Lady Haruno Temari será vuestra esposa. Después de todo, esta noche he conocido a un aliado muy peculiar. Sin duda estará dispuesto a ayudarme a deshacer tremendo error.

-¿De qué habláis ahora?

Naruto vio como Hanare se alejaba de él, más antes de perderse de vista le dijo alto y claro:

-Os suena el nombre de Lord Nara Shikamaru, ¿verdad?

Naruto no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer su querido hermano acababa de encontrar una aliada fuerte para su causa.

-Esto no me gusta.

-Calla, o Kakashi nos…

-Deja de susurrar Naruto, sé que estás ahí desde que llegué.

Sakura lo miró completamente sorprendida, más Naruto tan solo fruncía el ceño. Debía haberlo supuesto.

-Y si eras consciente, ¿por qué me dejaste presenciarlo todo?

Kakashi frunció el ceño cuando él salió de detrás del árbol que lo ocultaba, más no dejó que Sakura saliera, quizás y con un poquito de suerte, la dama podía quedar oculta.

-Necesitaba un testigo de lo que se hablara aquí.

-Bueno está claro que no solo se ha hablado, ¿qué se supone que pinto yo entonces?

Kakashi tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante sus palabras.

-No esperaba que pasara de simples palabras. Pero ella es impredecible.

-Lo sé, la conozco bien.

-Eso crees. Pero me temo que se le da bien el engaño.

-¿Y no será que tú estás empeñado en que sea la mala?, Tal vez necesitas que eso sea así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Sí ella es la mala, todo será más fácil para ti. Pero me temo Kakashi, que en esta ocasión no podrás salir airoso tan fácilmente.

Kakashi asintió a sus palabras, para después sonreír de medio lado y declarar:

-No esperarás salir tú también airoso sin más, ¿cierto?, ¿Sabes dónde te estás metiendo Naruto?

-Ya me conoces, me gustan los retos difíciles.

-Pero este es más bien imposible.

-Quién sabe.

-Quizás pueda echarte una mano, estoy dispuesto a acompañar a la dama hasta la sala. Así evitaremos habladurías innecesarias.

-No es necesario, además hay algo que…

-Si es necesario Naruto, ella está siendo pretendida por otro hombre, no es conveniente que regrese a la sala en compañía de otro hombre que no sea su pretendiente, o alguien que no tenga nada que ocultar. Tendrás suerte si esta fiesta no suscita habladurías.

-Que hablen lo que quieran, ¿a mí qué más me da?

-¿Estás dispuesto a ponerla en evidencia?, no serás tú el juzgado Naruto.

Miró enfadado a Kakashi para después de un rato replicar:

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Lady Haruno.

Sakura salió de detrás del árbol y Naruto se mordió el labio inferior con sorpresa cuando Kakashi miró a uno y otro claramente sorprendido.

-¿Qué demonios…- No terminó de hablar, se acercó a Sakura y la cogió de uno de sus brazos. -¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?!

-¿Qué te pasa?, creí que ya sabías que era Lady Haruno quien me acompañaba.

-Claro está, Lady Haruno KARIN. Maldita sea Naruto, ¿en qué estás pensando?

-¿Yo?, ¿En qué piensas tú?, ¿cómo voy a estar con la prometida de mi hermano mayor?

-Ella era la prometida de tú hermano mayor hasta hace unos días.

Naruto frunció el ceño molesto ante esa frase.

-¿Crees que no lo sabía?, ¿Por qué piensas tú que cancelé mi cortejo a Lady Haruno Karin?, no podía asistir todos los días a esa casa y ver a Sasuke con ella. Pero después de todo lo sucedido…- No terminó la frase, aunque era evidente que para Kakashi no hacía falta que la terminase. -Sí creías que era Lady Haruno Karin, ¿A qué venía lo de las habladurías que iba a haber?

-¿Te parece poco la escena que habéis montado vosotros dos en la pista de baile?, más si eso no fuera poco, tú hermano Sasuke y Lady Haruno Karin hicieron un buen espectáculo en la sala de baile. Ella terminó diciendo que ojala fueses tú su prometido, que te prefería mil veces que a tú hermano. Por eso creí que ella estaba contigo.

-¿Mi hermana dijo eso?

La voz en un susurro de Sakura le llamó la atención y sintió miedo, dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos:

-No me importa, ¿lo entiendes?, me da igual, cancelé con ella porque no dejaba de pensar en ti. Encerré a Akasuna para que hoy no llegase a tiempo, tan solo porque deseaba que bailases con quien tú deseabas hacerlo. Te regalé esa pulsera porque quería que pensases en mí la mitad de lo que habías conseguido que yo pensase en ti.

》Quiero que entiendas que quien me gusta eres tú y no una de tus hermanas. Sé que será difícil, que tendré que enfrentarme a mis padres, a los de Akasuna, incluso a los tuyos, pero me da igual, ¿me escuchas?, no pararé hasta conseguir que tú desees lo mismo que yo… a no ser que tú me digas que me detenga en mí intento.

Ella intentó apartar la mirada de él, más pasando por completo de la presencia de Kakashi, él apresó sus labios con los de ella, lo que la pilló de sorpresa y aunque en un principio ella no respondió. Enseguida llevó sus manos al cuello de él y respondió al beso de la misma manera.

-No quiero que te detengas.

-No lo haré, Sakura, ya no lo haré.

Depositó un casto beso en sus labios y posteriormente le limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos verdes, besando, cada vez que podía, sus labios. Finalmente se apartó de ella

-Regrésala a la sala.

Dándose un ultimo beso, Sakura se acerco a Kakashi. Sin más y sin saber que decir Kakashi asintió cogió a Lady Haruno Sakura del brazo y ambos se marcharon.

Cuando ya había pasado un rato de su marcha y estaba por seguirlos unas palmadas se escucharon en el claro:

-Unas palabras muy apropiadas para el momento joven Namikaze, ¿más creéis que os será fácil conseguirlo estando yo aquí?- Naruto se giró furioso, para encontrarse con los ojos cafés de Lord Sarutobi Hiruzen fijos en él. -¿Acaso pensáis que dejaré a mi pequeña Sakura en vuestras manos?

Apretó sus puños, ahí estaba ante él la única persona que podía impedir que él tuviese a Sakura con él. Y lo peor es que por su mirada estaba claro que no se lo iba a poner nada fácil, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"Madara"

Sonreía con suficiencia mientras esperaba a su huésped para partir a la casa de Lord Sarutobi. Deseaba llegar a la casa para ver que tal había salido todo. Después de todo ahora el joven Namikaze y su hermano Lord Uchiha Sasuke le debían una.

Todo había comenzado esa mañana, cuando…

Al llegar a su casa después de visitar a Uzumaki Kushina, se había encontrado con la noticia de que los hijos menores precisamente de esa mujer lo esperaban en su sala de estar. Definitivamente nada podía ir mejor de lo que iba en esos momentos.

Ante él se encontraban ni más ni menos que los dos hijos menores de la mujer a quien deseaba tener en sus manos. Ambos habían ido allí a solicitar su ayuda con un pequeño asunto, no podía dejar de sentirse terriblemente bien al saber que el joven Namikaze confiaba en él de esa manera tan ciega. Eso significaba tantas puertas abiertas y tantas posibilidades.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien. Quieres, y corrígeme si me equivoco por favor. Deseas que yo, invite al joven Akasuna Sasori a una partida esta tarde en mí casa, para asegurarme de que él asistirá he de dejar caer que tú estarás en ella.

》Cuando ya lo hayas desplumado, (cosa de la que te crees muy seguro de conseguir, no entiendo yo como es eso posible, pues en la suerte nadie manda), y ya se haya tomado todo el licor que yo le haya podido proporcionar en las sucesivas partidas, que lo engañe con tu ayuda y lo encierre, al menos durante un buen rato en algún lugar de mi casa. Que después aparezcamos los dos en casa de Lord Sarutobi Hiruzen tarde, cuando las dos primeras piezas del baile hayan terminado al menos, y que eche la culpa a alguno de mis criados.

-Cosa más, cosa menos, sí ese es el plan.

-Y todo sin ni siquiera ser informado del motivo por el que he de engañar a ese pobre muchacho.

-Tan solo habéis de saber Lord Madara, que con ello estáis haciendo una buena acción.

-¿A quién?, Está claro que al joven Akasuna no.

El joven Namikaze soltó una risa divertida y después miro a su hermano y dijo:

-Me temo que la que debía bailar las dos primeras piezas con él, piensa en que desea bailarlas en realidad con otra persona.

La sonrisa de malicia que brillo en los labios de este lo hizo a él sonreír también. No podía ser tan sencillo, no podía ser todo así de fácil. Ese muchacho confiaba en él hasta ese punto.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Cómo?

La voz de Lord Uchiha Sasuke lo hizo mirarlo, si bien el parecido con su padre era asombroso, no había duda que tenía mucha influencia de Lord Namikaze, más esa desconfianza que se dejaba entrever en él, le venía de su madre: Desconfiado sin duda.

-Pues eso, que lo haré.

-¿Así sin más?

-Si, la verdad es que me parece algo divertido. Hacía años que no me embarcaba en una cosa así.

-Genial. Pues no hay más que hablar, esta tarde nos vemos aquí.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había escuchado del joven Namikaze, sin más ambos hermanos se habían marchado. Y allí se encontraba él, colocándose los guantes mientras estaba apoyado en la puerta de una de las habitaciones de su casa, a la espera de que el joven Akasuna terminase de vestirse con las ropas que le había prestado.

Este estaba terrible, sufría de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, además de estar enfadado por llegar tarde a la fiesta en la que se debía encontrar. Todo eso le había costado un criado, más había cientos para ocupar su lugar, pero tener a los jóvenes un poco más cerca de él, eso bien podía valer todos los criados que hicieran falta.

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero el joven Namikaze se había marchado con más dinero del que había llevado, e incluso él había tenido que pagarle. Era inteligente y sabía muy bien lo que hacía, más él contaba con ciertas cartas que jugaría en su momento.

Ahora lo mejor era llegar cuanto antes a casa de Lord Sarutobi, la verdad es que sentía cierta curiosidad por la ya famosa sobrina de Lord Uchiha. Otra más para jugar, y si se parecía en algo a su tía. Se estremeció de placer con solo pensarlo, ya deseaba tenerla entre sus manos. Le habían contado la desesperación con la que Lord Uchiha buscaba al culpable de lo sucedido a su querida prima, más nunca daría con él. Porque no entraba en sus planes ponerse delante de la mujerzuela esa sino fuera para acabar con ella.

-Ya estoy listo Lord Uchiha. Espero que sepa bien lo que le va a decir a Lord Sarutobi.

-Esté tranquilo joven Akasuna, su futuro abuelo no le odiara por mí culpa.

Este no dijo nada más, tan solo comenzó a caminar derecho a la puerta de salida. Lo miró detenidamente, ese podía enriquecerlo un poco más, entraría en sus planes para alcanzar al recién nombrado Lord Inuzuka. Según tenía entendido estos eran amigos, y les gustaba bastante el juego, solían apostar casi por cualquier cosa. Así que de ese era del pie que cojeaba Lord Inuzuka y del que él se aprovecharía. Más la pregunta ahora era, ¿cómo atraerlo exactamente?, ¿Cómo tentarlo para que jugase en las partidas que iba a comenzar a organizar?

Caminó tras el joven Akasuna, esperaba que la rivalidad que había entre ese joven y los hermanos Namikaze fuese suficiente para motivarlos a participar. Tenía mucho que planear, cómo por ejemplo el cómo lo iba a hacer y exactamente: ¿Qué iba a hacer?

* * *

 ** _Aprovechando mi martes libre sin tareas ni obligaciones, fue dos capitulos juntos. Y oficialmente estamos a la mitad de toda de esta historia. Espero que este siendo de su agrado =)  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_~~Declaimair~~_**

 ** _*Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _*La historia NO me pertenece, yo solo hago la adaptación._**

 ** _*Esto es sin finalidad de lucro, solo es por entretenimiento._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 11:_**

Ahora, Sasuke, ya sabía de sobra que no era una buena idea pelearse con esa pequeña salvaje ante todo el mundo. Ya no solo, porque no había hecho más que quedar en ridículo ante todos, cuando ella había gritado que prefería a su hermano menor antes que a él, sino porque además no se había podido controlar. Pero al menos esa chiquilla malcriada había aprendido que con Uchiha Sasuke no se jugaba.

Se encontraba justo en una de las esquinas intentado no perder de vista a "su" salvaje, porque le gustase menos a él o a ella, eso era en lo que se había convertido. Y más después de lo sucedido.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños al recordar ese maldito baile con ella.

 _Su madre se le había acercado y le había dicho:_

 _-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- La había mirado sin entender y ella lo había obligado a dar dos pasos al frente a la par que le recriminaba. -Tienes la obligación de acompañarla durante toda la velada. Y ahí la tienes completamente sola y además rodeada de lobos. Ella es la segunda de los Haruno, el dinero de estos es tal que a pesar de tener cuatro hijas, ninguna va a quedar mal parada._

 _》_ _Temari será la que herede el título de los Haruno, y la villa. Karin_ _heredará esta casa y una muy buena dote, ¿se puede saber en qué estás pensando dejándola ser rondada por todos esos?_

 _Sasuke no miró hacía Lady Haruno Karin, la verdad es que llevaba todo el tiempo intentando ignorarla, desde que habían bailado las dos primeras piezas, no se le había vuelto a acercar._

 _Ella era demasiado vanidosa y totalmente una muñequita de feria que lo hacía sentirse inferior precisamente por esa dote que ella adquiriría un día, más si al final se casaban, podía estar seguro de que esa dote no sería cogida, por lo menos hasta que él tuviese el dinero necesario para poder dejar en claro a todos que no era el caza-fortunas de Namikaze Minato o peor, su mendigo. Amaba a ese hombre como el que más, no tenía nada que reprocharle y era consciente del testamento que había dejado. No había dejado todo a su hijo Naruto como todo el mundo esperaba que se hiciese._

 _Ese hombre era puro oro, y mientras su padre vivía se había dedicado a hacer aún más dinero del que heredaría en su momento. Tanto así que cuando volvió fue porque su padre estaba por fallecer, ya había logrado tener en su haber cuatro villas igual de esplendidas._

 _Aunque lo cierto era que su favorita y la de todos ellos, era la Villa de Konoha, y esa no había duda que sería de Naruto, pero los cuatro tenían una cada uno. El título eso sí no había discusión posible, y tampoco ninguno lo había discutido, Naruto sería el heredero del título, después de todo, a todos ellos les habían dejado un título respetable._

 _Shikamaru y Kiba contaban también con una casa cada uno además de su propia fortuna, pero él solo contaba con un título vacío, y debía remediarlo, más no con un buen casamiento y menos con ella._

 _-Te digo que vayas Sasuke._

 _-No quiero, que haga lo que se le dé la gana._

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿No te das cuenta de que estás quedando en evidencia?_

 _Vale, ese punto fue el que le llamó la atención, ¿por qué estaba él quedando en evidencia si era ella la que se estaba exhibiendo?, Miró a su madre sin comprender._

 _-Ella es tú prometida, ¿qué crees que pueden estar pensando todos, al verla coqueteando con otros muchachos?_

 _-Que es una indecente._

 _-O que su futuro esposo no vale._

 _Sasuke la miró enfadado, pero su madre mostraba un semblante de gravedad, así que entendió enseguida que ella no se estaba metiendo con él, sino que lo estaba ayudando._

 _Se giró a mirar a la que sería su futura esposa y lo que vio lo enfureció. La señorita, por llamarla de alguna manera decente, Lady Haruno Karin, se encontraba rodeada por un montón de babosos y ella sonreía a cada tontería que ellos decían. Verla así de risueña le enfadó, con él no se había comportado así, es más cuando habían bailado las dos primeras piezas, ni siquiera se había reído ni una sola vez, en cambio cuando Naruto la hizo girar y a pesar de que este no le había mostrado mayor atención, ella le había sonreído._

 _Sasuke escuchó como su madre decía su nombre y lo agarraba del brazo, más se soltó enfadado y caminó hasta esos malditos indeseables. Tendría que dejarles en claro unas cuantas cosas a estos y sobre todo a ella._

 _Cuando estuvo cerca, no hizo más que apartar a dos ineptos que estaban cerca de ella y se abrió paso. Estos no tardaron en comenzar a recriminar el traro, más una sola mirada de él bastó para que todos ellos enmudecieran y el resto comenzara a alejarse de allí. Sasuke nunca sabría lo que su mirada expresaba en ese momento, más de lo que sí se percató es de que acababa de dejar en claro que con él no se podía jugar._

 _Cuando todos se habían alejado, agarró a Lady Haruno Karin del brazo._

 _-¿Qué pretendes indeseable?_

 _-Divertirme, ¿para qué crees que es un baile?_

 _-Tú no tienes que divertirte con ninguno de esos._

 _Ella lo miró de forma indiferente para seguidamente declarar:_

 _-La verdad es que si no me entretengo con ellos, no hay nada en este baile que me pueda satisfacer._

 _-Tú a partir de este momento te quedarás a mi lado._

 _Lady Haruno Karin se alejó de la columna en la que estaba apoyada para encararlo._

 _-¿Quién lo dice?_

 _-Yo._

 _La risa que salió de sus labios lo hizo enfadar, por su parte ni Sasuke ni Karin se percataron de que varios de los invitados habían posado su vista en la pareja._

 _-¿Y quién te dice que te obedeceré?, Por favor, anda y vete a hacer lo que estabas haciendo hasta ahora.- Hizo un gesto de descarte con su mano, como queriéndole dar a entender que ya podía marcharse que ella le daba permiso. Sasuke furioso la agarró del antebrazo con fuerza, ¿por qué esa mujer era capaz de sacarlo de su calma en tan poco tiempo?_

 _-Me vas a escuchar atentamente, tú te vienes conmigo a donde yo vaya, ¿te ha quedado claro?, soy tú futuro esposo y eso vas a tener que aprenderlo desde ya._

 _-Vaya un futuro esposo.- Se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y declaró. -Sumido en la miseria y sin nada para ofrecer. A no, me equivoco, es cierto que Lord Namikaze y Naruto te van a dejar una suma considerable de dinero._

 _Ella rio de forma clara y sus palabras fueron escuchadas por todo el que se encontraba cerca._

 _-¿Cómo te atreves?, Yo no vivo de la caridad de nadie._

 _En esta ocasión su agarre fue demasiado fuerte, hasta él mismo se percató, pero su enfado era demasiado._

 _-Suéltame salvaje. Me estás haciendo daño._

 _-¿A que ahora no te apetece reír?, venga quiero que lo hagas, exactamente igual que lo estabas haciendo con esos despreciables rufianes o cuando te tocó bailar con mi hermano menor. Venga sonríe para tú futuro esposo Lady Haruno Karin._

 _Con una agilidad de una gata ella consiguió soltarse de su agarre, lo miró furiosa y declaró tan alto, que todos los asistentes al baile la miraron sorprendidos._

 _-Nunca te dedicaré ni la más leve de las sonrisas despreciable. Te odio, a ti, a Sakura, a Hinata por romper su maldito compromiso con ese idiota de Akasuna, y a mí padre por obligarme a quedarme contigo. Prefería mil veces que el joven Namikaze siguiese siendo mi pretendiente, es un millón de veces mejor que tú._

 _La rabia recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sasuke, desde el más pequeño de sus músculos hasta el más grande. Sus ojos se achicaron y quizás de haber sido otra la mujer que se encontraba ante él, habría retrocedido al escuchar su voz en un susurro_

 _-¿Mejor que yo?_

 _Ella lo encaró aún más._

 _-Sí, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Es un caballero, sabe que decir, cómo hacerlo, cómo actuar, es guapo y respeta a todo el mundo y sus besos son…- Lady Haruno Karin calló cuando Sasuke tiró de uno de sus brazos y la apretó contra él._

 _-Veremos a ver quién es mejor._

 _Sin más apresó sus labios con los de él y la apretó contra su cuerpo aún más. Como era de esperarse la gatita no se quedó quieta, sintió como luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso sintió como le clavaba las unas en el cuello y no respondía a su beso. Llegó un momento en que hasta le mordió uno de sus labios, cuando Sasuke sintió el dolor en el labio se apartó un poco de ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos._

 _-Maldita bruja._

 _Ella lo miraba furiosa, con sus ojos rojos parecidos en cierto modo al brillo de los de su hermana Sakura, brillando intensamente, no por que estuviese a punto de llorar._

 _Ella seguía contra el cuerpo de él imposibilitada de apartarse, y respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo que había hecho. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando él volvió a besarla, más esta vez la pilló tan de improvisto que fue capaz de infiltrarse en su boca. Ella gimió de la sorpresa y de nuevo intentó apartarse. Cuando él se cansó dejó de besarla la apartó de él con cierto desprecio y declaró en voz alta_

 _-Eso es solo una probada de lo que te espera._

 _Ella aún con la respiración alterada, dio unos pasos hacía él y le cruzó la cara_

 _-Y eso, de lo que te espera a ti._

 _Sin más Lady Haruno Karin salió de la sala derecha a los jardines de la casa de su abuelo. Mientras que Sasuke, miraba a su alrededor sin ver en realidad a nadie de los que allí había._

 _Eso no se iba a quedar así, comenzó a caminar dispuesto a atraparla, más alguien se lo impidió, dos personas lo sujetaron cada una de un brazo. Su hermano mayor Shikamaru y su tío Lord Uchiha. Él miró a uno y otro y los vio negando._

 _-Es mejor que lo dejes por ahora.- dijo Obito._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Hazme caso, has dejado en claro a quién pertenece ella, aunque a Lady Haruno no le agrade la idea y es más que evidente que no lo hace, todo el mundo de este baile y conocidos de los mismos sabrán de sobre que ella es tuya._

 _Sasuke lo miró molesto:_

 _-Yo no quiero que sepan nada de eso, pero sí que quiero dejarle unas cosas en claro a ella._

 _-En el estado en que te encuentras no conseguirás nada._

 _-Sasuke hasta ahora Lord Haruno no ha intervenido, y Lord Sarutobi ha ido en busca de ella, ninguno está de acuerdo con su comportamiento aquí. Ten por seguro que recibirá lo que se merece.- dijo Shikamaru._

 _Él dejó de intentar seguirla, seguro de que no lo dejarían y sin más cogió una copa y se la bebió de un trago, necesitaba tranquilizarse._

Y en eso estaba, intentando, que no quiere decir consiguiendo, tranquilizarse. Ella había regresado sola a la sala del baile. Y se encontraba siendo reprendida sin ninguna duda por Lord Haruno y Lady Haruno.

Lady Haruno Karin debió notar su mirada, porque se había girado a mirarlo, la vio morderse el labio inferior más su padre le dijo algo que llamó su atención además de enfadarla. Después de decirle algo a éstos sumamente exaltada, lo volvió a mirar furiosa y volvió a decir algo. Más su padre se lo impidió y le replicó.

Sasuke se tensó en el momento en que vio que una sonrisa que estaba claro no significaba nada bueno, comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. Ella dijo algo a sus padres y tras ver a ese hombre insensato asentir, sin percatarse de la sonrisa de esta, Sasuke se separó de la pared, ¿qué se supone estaba por hacer ahora?, Ella fijó sus ojos en él y su sonrisa se ensancho, sin decir nada más a sus padres comenzó a caminar hacia él.

No pudo evitarlo, tragó en seco al verla, ¿qué demonios era ella?, una muchacha corriente seguro no. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

 ** _"Karin_** ** _"_**

Odiaba a ese indeseable, odiaba hasta el más pequeño de sus cabellos. Se apretó con el dorso de su mano los labios y se los limpió mientras caminaba enfurecida por el jardín.

Estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, desesperada y sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo se iba a librar de ese patán?, ¿cómo se había atrevido a besarla delante de todo el mundo? Justo cuando dio la vuelta para volver a andar, sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla derecha y se quedó congelada con la cara vuelta mirando hacia el lado izquierdo.

Sintiendo que la quemazón en su rostro iba aumentando gradualmente, se llevó la mano a ese lado de su cara y sorprendida miró al frente. Ante ella molesto se encontraba su abuelo

-¿Qué…

-Ni se te ocurra niña engreída, ¿qué te crees que haces al menospreciar a un hombre de esa manera ante toda la sociedad de renombre?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre avergonzarme ante todas mis amistades?, ¿En qué pensabas para demostrar tal grado de ingratitud ante tus padres?

Karin, no podía creerse nada de eso.

-¿Acaso crees que el obró bien?- El ver a su abuelo torcer la cara y apretar los labios fue más que suficiente para entender que sí. -Él vino a buscar bronca, no yo, él…

Una nueva bofetada la hizo callar

-Él fue a demostrar a todos que su futura esposa no es una desvergonzada, fue a salvarte de las habladurías que tú estás suscitando con tu maldito comportamiento.

Karin lo miró furiosa y apretó sus puños, a la par que se mordía la lengua, era evidente que no iba a conseguir nada de ese viejo hombre. El enfado se convirtió en frustración, y no estaba muy segura de poder aguantar sus lágrimas mucho más ante él.

-Mi padre estará de acuerdo conmigo, verás lo caro que te va a costar el haberme abofeteado dos veces.

Estaba por macharse cuando su abuelo la cogió con fuerza de la muñeca y la miró con sus ojos cafés.

-Ha sido él quien me ha mandado en su lugar, no cree poder hablarte con serenidad sin demostrarte lo mucho que desea perderte de vista en estos momentos.

Karin se soltó de su agarre más que enfadada

-Eso no es cierto, no quiero saber nada que tú digas. Después de todo, ¿qué haces aquí, que no buscas a tú favorita?

Él la miró sin entender y Karin rompió a reír, aunque la verdad es que estaba súper enfadada, no odiaba tanto a su hermana menor, pero era la única manera de hacer que su abuelo se olvidara de ella y la dejara en paz. Desviar la conversación a su amado ojito derecho, como le gustaría que este la encontrase en alguna situación comprometida. Así aprendería una buena lección.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ella no estaba en la sala de baile, en lugar de estar al pendiente de mí, ¿por qué no te preguntas donde puede estar?- Se giró para marcharse más agregó. -Tampoco vi por ningún lado al joven Akasuna. ¿Qué será lo que esté haciendo mi queridita hermanita?

Dejando a este allí, ella comenzó a entrar de vuelta a la casa, debía pedirle a su padre que se marchasen ya de allí, no quería estar ni un minuto más en esa casa.

Al entrar en la sala, no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a ese maldito patán, el cual se encontraba mirando a la pista de baile sin prestar verdadera atención. Más pareció sentirla porque enseguida la miró de frente.

No hizo ni el amago de acercarse a ella, más con esa mirada le dejaba en claro que ya no la iba a perder de vista en todo lo que restaba de baile. Ella localizó a sus padres en el lado opuesto a este y se acercó a ellos. Formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro más al ver el semblante de ambos, la borro. Su abuelo no había mentido, su padre no estaba enfadado, estaba furioso y al borde de estallar. Caminó hacia ellos haciéndose a la idea de que recibiría otra reprimenda.

-Irás ahora mismo y te disculparás con el joven Lord Uchiha.

Karin no tardó en cambiar su expresión de calmada a enfado, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando su madre?, Ella no iba a hacer tal cosa, de eso podía estar segura. Sus padres a turnos comenzaron a reprenderla. Ella se mordió el labio inferior intentando mantenerse callada y aguantar todo el enfado. Haciéndose ilusiones, con que si escuchaba y no protestaba se olvidarían de que tuviese que ir a pedir disculpas a ese miserable, más ignorarlo no era fácil, sintió la mirada de él y se giró a mirarlo, hasta que su padre declaró:

-¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?, Quiero que camines hasta él, que le pidas disculpas y dejes en claro ante todos que respetas a tú futuro esposo tal y como debe ser.

Dejó de mirar a este y declaró:

-No pienso hacer tal cosa, es él quien debe disculparse. ¿Acaso no viste como me besó ante todo el mundo?

-Hija no dejaste muchas opciones al pobre muchacho. Lo tachaste de ser todo menos un hombre o te lo demostraba así o te pegaba ante todos. Él eligió no herirte.

Las palabras de su madre defendiendo a este la enfadaron aún más.

-Yo…

-Tú nada Haruno Karin, irás y te disculparás, demostrarás a todos quién manda en vuestra relación. Más te vale que no me repliques.

Mientras su padre declaraba eso, ella no pudo evitar trazar un plan de cómo disculparse, haciendo a su vez que su padre se arrepintiese de habérselo pedido y demostrar quién mandaba a la vez. Un brillo de malicia se dibujó en sus ojos, a la par que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-¿Deseas en serio que haga tal cosa padre?- Su padre asintió a su pregunta y ella tras alzar su cabeza y fijar sus ojos en ellos declaró. -Muy bien, así sea.

No escuchó lo que su padre le dijo a su madre, fijó sus ojos en los negros de Uchiha Sasuke y comenzó a caminar hacia él, deseaban que se disculpara, a la par que demostraba quién mandaba en la relación de ellos. Muy bien, eso haría, más lo lamentarían.

Llevó una de sus manos, a su cabello y se deshizo de lo único que seguía sosteniendo algo de su cabello, y este quedó completamente suelto. El joven Uchiha se había apartado de la pared en donde se encontraba apoyado y parecía advertir que ella tramaba algo. Más no podría escapar, ahora ya no. Sonrió, sería un tormento para su padre y para él, ella después de todo lo disfrutaría.

Cuando estuvo cerca de él declaró en clara voz.

-Lamento mucho haberte puesto celoso en mitad de la fiesta de mi abuelo, más has de saber que aunque te desprecio y no deseo para nada pertenecerte es así y para dejar constancia de ellos ante todos…

No terminó la frase debido a que si lo hacía él podría saber que pretendía, acortó la distancia por completo y agarró ambas manos del joven. Este miró sus manos unidas, perdido y cuando subió su cabeza para decir algo, ella lo cortó.

Unió sus labios a los de él y posó las manos de él en su trasero, para apretarse contra él. Sabía a menta, y a algo más. Era adictivo, un tipo peligroso, más era lo que sus padres habían elegido para ella.

Él pareció olvidar donde se encontraban o tal vez fue su manera de devolvérsela, quien sabe, el caso es que no dudo, en romper el beso y ahora apresar él sus labios de forma más feroz. Estaba furioso no había ninguna duda, soltó las manos de él y llevó las suyas a su cabello donde las enterró, sintió como él la hacía girar y la apoyaba contra la pared de su espalda. Dejó de tener ambas manos donde ella se las había puesto y sintió como colocaba una de ellas en su nuca también entre su cabello.

Comenzó a hacer el beso más lento hasta que hubo un punto en que se separó.

-Disculpas aceptadas Lady Haruno.

La respiración de ella era agitada, y se sentí en cierto modo molesta, podía ver en los ojos de él que le había gustado y que deseaba más, mucho más. ¿Por qué demonios entonces se detenía?

Ella cogió su labio inferior entre los suyos, más él tras mirarla fijamente sonrió y declaró:

-Me temo querida, que prefiero tomarte en privado, no quiero que toda la alta sociedad esté presente en ese momento.

-¿No deseaba que todos supiesen de quién soy propiedad?

Le escupió con veneno, él sonrió, para después reír y declarar:

-Creo que les ha quedado ya muy claro, créame Lady Haruno, ahora la pregunta sería, ¿lo entiende usted?- Ella lo miró sin entender y él tan solo se acercó a su oído y declaró. -Fuiste tú la que me besó a mí, y eres tú la que desea más.

-Y tú.- Declaró ella, intentando que él no quedara superior

-Cualquier hombre se sentiría con deseos de más, si una mujer se lanza y se le regala de la misma forma en que vos lo habéis hecho esta noche.

Karin lo apartó de su lado y cuando iba a abofetearlo por segunda vez, él retuvo su mano y se la llevó a sus labios.

-No creo que desees tener que volver a disculparte. Aunque estaría encantado si deseas volver a repetirlo.

Se soltó de su agarre y replicó:

-Ni en tus mejores sueños.

-En esos vos no mandáis, más me temo que tenéis razón, mis mejores sueños los comparto con otra muchacha.

Iba a replicar algo cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo y la separaba del joven Uchiha.

-Esto es imperdonable y bochornoso. Nos largamos de aquí. Disculpe el comportamiento infantil y poco maduro de mi hija joven Uchiha. Espero que con esto aún siga en pie todo lo establecido.

-Ahora más que nunca Lord Haruno.

Karin miró a Lord Namikaze que se encontraba al lado del joven Uchiha, quien miraba a su padre molesto por esas palabras. Al parecer él creía poder librarse de todo ese compromiso, más su padre no estaba dispuesto a que eso fuese así. Karin se maldijo a sí misma, ¿por qué demonios nada salía como pretendía?, ¿Cómo conseguiría deshacerse de él?, Lo lograría de eso estaba segura más las preguntas ahora eran, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Y ¿Qué iba a hacer?

 ** _"Kiba_** ** _"_**

Maldita, y mil veces maldita mujer, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese conseguido, que ni una sola de las mujeres a las que frecuentaba lo pudiese tocar? Estaba claro era una bruja y había hecho algo para que eso fuese así, sino ¿de qué iba él a verla en todas y cada una de ellas?

Se encontraban en el carruaje que los llevaría a casa del abuelo de esta, llegaban algo tarde, pero es que una vez más habían discutido. Ella se largaba de la casa cuando le daba la gana y no le decía ni a donde iba, no había asistido a acompañarlo cuando comía, cenaba o desayunaba, siempre o ya lo había hecho ella sola, o se había marchado y aún no había vuelto.

Ese día, había tomado la determinación de no comer hasta que ella regresara, el resultado, fue que no comió hasta casi las seis de la tarde y ella encima se negó a comer en la misma mesa que él. Su enfado, creció demasiado y la discusión había sido tremenda, hasta el punto de que Lady Utatane había sido echada de la casa para no regresar. Él no estaba dispuesto a que ella, se creyera fuerte debido a esa anciana.

Ella parecía apoyar sus estúpidas decisiones, y a él nadie lo despreciaba, y el no querer acompañarlo a la mesa era precisamente eso. Nunca le había gustado estar solo, y ella lo había condenado a eso precisamente, a la soledad absoluta. Por las noches era aún peor, ella no dejaba de ponerse esas ropas tan desesperantes y él estaba comenzando a delirar. Era una mujer exquisita sin ninguna duda, pero no pensaba dejarse vencer, de eso ni hablar.

La miró de reojo, más ella parecía sumamente perdida en sus pensamientos, la discusión de esa tarde noche había sido demasiado. El ver su cara repleta de tristeza lo hizo sentirse un miserable. ¿Por qué habían terminado en eso?, Llevaban dos semanas más o menos casados y la vida de ellos era miserable, ¿Por qué ella los había condenado así?

Kiba gruñó furioso y miró hacía la calle por la ventana que estaba de su lado, vale que él no había hecho mucho por colaborar, pero ella, era irritante, no podía dominarla, no le decía nada de lo que le preguntaba, y en muchos casos había hecho evidente que ella era consciente de cosas que él no.

No era un estudioso, de hecho odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con las letras, pero que le preguntase con algo en relación a los números, ya vería ella como en eso no podría ganarlo. Pero no, ella se empeñaba en humillarlo, preguntándole sobre libros que seguramente conocería por Naruto y el resto, pero que nunca se había preocupado por leer él mismo.

Y lo que peor llevaba era esa sonrisa como de compasión que ella formaba en su rostro cuando él le decía que no sabía anda de ese libro, ¿quién se creía que para mostrar tal cosa ante él? Apretó sus puños al recordar esas escenas, si pudiera encontrar algo de lo que hablar con ella, quizás las cosas pudieran ir mejor. ¿Qué otra cosa podía gustarle a esa mujer aparte de la lectura?

-Maldita sea, ¿Cuánto queda aún?

Ella dejó de mirar por la ventana y fijó sus ojos en él. Más no tardó mucho en dejar de hacerlo. Pues eso fue el momento en que el cochero anunciaba que habían llegado.

El cochero abrió la puerta y el primero en salir fue él, odiaba los sitios pequeños y cerrados. Se estiró al tocar el suelo, eso era una desventaja de ser tan alto, que se agarrotaba fácilmente. Se giró cuando ya estaba completamente bien, y vio como el maldito cochero le ofrecía su mano a su esposa. Furioso apartó a este de allí justo cuando ella iba a coger su mano, más la que encontró fue la de él.

Ella bajó del coche y levanto su mirada hacía él con una sonrisa radiante e iba a dejar salir algo de sus labios hasta que lo reconoció. Temiendo que ella fuese a apartar la mano de la suya se la agarró y la hizo pasar su mano por su brazo, ella parecía sumamente perdida, más no dudo en seguir sus pasos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ambos portaban una sonrisa en su rostro, quien los atendió no tardó en quitar su chaqueta, pero no dejó que el criado se acercara a ella. Sentía algo dentro de él, que reclamaba todo de ella. A pesar de que ella no lo quisiese, era de él, si bien no de la manera en que debería de serlo si en todo lo demás. Ella no podía imaginar que él era de los de _"esto es mío y nadie lo toca"_. Y más si miraba a la gente como acababa de mirar a ese criado atrevido.

Ella se deshizo de la capa que la cubría y él la recogió y se la entregó a uno de los criados, cuando se giró para ofrecerle su brazo, tuvo que tragar en seco y quedarse unos momentos sin moverse. " _Recuerda donde te encuentras, recuerda que juraste no tocarla nunca",_ ¿por qué maldita sea había hecho tal juramento?, ¿y por qué ella se empeñaba en torturarlo así?

Iba vestida con un vestido, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, era recatado en lo que se refería a mostrar, después de todo era casada, pero estaba seguro de que esa noche sería todo un tormento para él, ¿cómo conseguiría que nadie la mirase?, sintió una gran tentación de arrebatarle al criado la capa de las manos y ponérsela a ella encima, más eso no era posible de hacer.

Enfadado le ofreció su brazo, acababa de darse cuenta de que esa noche para él, acabaría mal, y más si había algún tipo tan insensato como el criado de ahí fuera, el cual miraba a su esposa como un idiota embobado, ¿con cuántos tendría que enfrentarse en duelo a raíz de esa noche?, y si de verdad tenía que pedir enfrentamientos ¿Qué iba a hacer?

 ** _"Hinata"_**

Estaba claro que se había engañado a sí misma, con la loca idea de que Kiba pudiera quererla de verdad. Llevaba con muy poco éxito todas y cada una de las noches vistiendo de manera provocativa, más nada. También había intentado entablar conversación con él, sobre diferentes libros. Ella nunca había prestado mucho interés a los mismos pero cuando vio que en casa de los Namikaze había una gran cantidad de los mismos supuso que él había crecido con ellos. Le preguntaba sobre los títulos de los libros que ella iba leyendo, más la respuesta siempre era la misma y seca, _"¡NO!"._

Ella esperaba unos momentos, a que hiciera la pregunta que todo el mundo haría, si quisiese de verdad entablar una pequeña conexión con la persona con la que convivía: _"Pero, ¿de qué trata?",_ más esa pregunta nunca era formulada, y ella formaba una triste sonrisa en su rostro, evitando llorar al ver que no tomaba ningún partido y que además parecía enfadarse cada vez más, para evitar que estallase en su presencia, prefirió comer sola y dejarlo disfrutar de su mayor placer a solas. Lo que él desconocía era que casi todo lo que comía era hecho por ella.

Se había dedicado a dar clases de cocina con su niñera Lady Utatane, ella siempre la felicitaba y le decía que el señor se lo había comido todo en cuestión de segundos, eso la hacía sentirse bastante bien, más nunca recibía reconocimiento, porque no había querido decirle que ella era la que cocinaba para él. No deseaba que él pudiera reírse de ella aún más.

Ese día, él ya había estallado y le había dejado en claro lo mucho que la despreciaba, y ahora se encontraba sola en su casa y sin compañía, porque Lady Utatane había intercedido por ella y conociendo a Kiba estaba segura de que eso no iba a cambiar. Lo escuchó susurrar una maldición y lo miró unos segundos, para después dejar de hacerlo.

Lo mejor era despejarse y centrarse en buscar distracciones y así olvidarse de que se había embarcado en un matrimonio que no le iba a traer nada bueno. Justo unos segundos después el cochero anunció que acababan de llegar. Él fue el primero en bajar, ¿Tanto deseaba perderla de vista?, no iba a llorar, no le daría ese placer. Espero a que el cochero se acercara para ofrecerle su mano y así poder bajar. No tardó en recibir la invitación, más ella la cogió con fuerza para poder sostenerse a algo y sentirse fuerte una vez más.

Podía y debía enfrentar todo eso con una sonrisa, no dejaría que nadie notara que él no la amaba. Una vez estuvo abajo, levantó la mirada dispuesta a darle las gracias al cochero de forma amable tal y como siempre lo hacía. Más se encontró con los ojos castaños de Kiba, él la miró unos segundos seriamente y ella se sintió un tanto mareada. Pensó en soltar su mano rápidamente para que no tuviera que sufrir el tocarla, más él le apretó la mano entre las suyas. No fue un apretón fuerte, ni siquiera molesto, más bien era como para retenerla para demostrar a quien estuviese viendo que era de él y de nadie más.

Se sintió bien, no podía dejar de sentir que al menos había conseguido que él la notara. Ambos cogidos de la mano como una verdadera pareja entraron en la casa. Él la soltó unos momentos para quitarse su abrigo y todo lo demás. Estaba por darle la capa a uno de los criados cuando sintió las manos de él retirando la misma.

Enseguida se dejó hacer y se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro, él al principio miraba muy molesto al criado que se había acercado a ella, más cuando se giró y la miró, sintió por primera vez que él demostraba lo mucho que podía afectarle. ¿Podía estar consiguiendo algo?, por la mirada de enfado que adornó su rostro, parecía ser posible que estuviese advirtiendo al criado de mirar lo justo hacía ella, más cuando le ofreció la mano no la miró, ¿estaba de nuevo enfadado con ella?, ¿qué era lo que había hecho en esta ocasión?

Cuando ingresaron en el salón llegaron a la par que Lord Uchiha Madara, quien hablaba animadamente con el joven Akasuna, quien al parecer estaba sumamente molesto por algo. No les prestó la mayor de las atenciones y siguió su camino de la mano de Kiba hasta llegar al lugar donde su madre y su padre se encontraban.

Estos la recibieron con un beso en la mejilla y un saludo algo distante hacia su esposo. Eso la molestó bastante, ya que ella ya tenía suficientes problemas como para encima aguantar más reproches por parte de Kiba, por el comportamiento de sus padres. Recordó que debía informar a estos de que habían decidido prescindir de los servicios de Lady Utatane, y al pensar en ella recordó sus últimas palabras antes de despedirse de ella:

- _"Mi niña, esta noche has de ser más osada, no te limites a pasear y acostarte, provoca a ese hombre. Si esta noche no consigues nada, entonces no dudes que has de abandonar."_

Así que esa noche ella había tomado una decisión, no dudaría en hacerlo a él volverse loco, si la rechazaba entonces le diría que era libre, del mismo modo que ella misma lo sería. Podían anular el matrimonio con facilidad, porque ella aún era pura, y podía demostrarlo a pesar de todo lo que ella había dicho, más si prefería aparentar ante todo el mundo, le diría que podían cada cual tener sus propias cosas fuera del matrimonio sin separarse. Creía recordar algo de una clausula sobre mantener el matrimonio cierta cantidad de tiempo.

Depende del humor en que se encontrase así sería como actuaría, si él no la ofendía podría mantener la situación durante ese tiempo, más si él hacía algo contra ella, tenía las de perder. Era buena, pero no tonta.

Tenía que planear bien lo que iba a hacer y cómo, así que era mejor que esa noche no atacara, tenía que estar segura de lo que iba a hacer. Al día siguiente, cuando hubiese pasado toda la noche pensando bien, en la mañana no se le escaparía. Sonrió de forma coqueta y esperó paciente a que les ofrecieran algo de comer, más cuando estaba por coger algo de una de las bandejas escuchó como le decía:

-¿Quieres bailar?

Miró a este sorprendida y no dudo en soltar lo que acababa de coger, para dirigirse con él a la pista de baile. Ni siquiera era consciente de la música que sonaba, solo podía pensar en estar a su lado y ya.

El baile no fue romántico ni siquiera el mejor que había tenido en su vida, o al menos eso podían pensar quien los viese desde fuera, pero si se adentraban en su ser, no podían negar que para ella, era lo mejor que esa noche podría ofrecerle.

Él la hizo girar y ella sonrió, cuando sus ojos y los de él se encontraron, ya no hubo nada más. Él la acercó más, y ella soltó una risa risueña.

-¿Te diviertes?- Ella asintió ante su pregunta y él formó una sonrisa en el suyo, la volvió a hacer girar y cuando la pegó a él le susurró. -Te doy esta noche para hacerte a la idea de que mañana me pertenecerás por completo. Te he dado muchas noches y hoy será la última, reclamaré lo que el matrimonio me permite reclamar.

Su respiración se congelo de lleno, y su corazón se aceleró, él no dudó en alejarla y obligarla a seguir bailando. Cuando fijó su vista en él pudo ver un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Él creía que le temía, él pensaba que ella no deseaba eso. No pudo evitarlo sonrió triunfante a sus palabras y tan solo pudo evocar la noche siguiente ¿Cómo lo haría?, ¿Cómo conseguiría ser ella la que diera el primer paso?, debía pensar muy bien en lo qué iba a hacer.

Cuando el baile concluyó, ambos se alejaron de la pista de baile y él cogió dos copas de una de las bandejas que los criados pasaban, y le entregó una, cuando chocó su copa con la de ella le dijo:

-Por la que será una noche tormentosa.

Ella no entendió ese comentario, ¿tan terrible le parecía acostarse con ella? Iba a preguntar a que se refería exactamente cuando vio a su hermana pequeña Karin pasar por su lado, esta portaba una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no una de sus cándidas sonrisas para engañar, sino su sonrisa, de te vas a enterar.

Cuando se fijo en a donde se dirigía se sorprendió y más cuando se quitó la pinza que cogía un poco de su cabello. Escuchó lo que le decía al joven Uchiha y se congeló como seguramente habrían hecho todos los asistentes al baile al ver como ella cogía las manos de este y después lo besaba de forma salvaje, ¿Qué había sido de la niña buena?

La risa de su esposo la hizo mirarlo y él solo miraba a su hermana y al hermano de él.

-Este Sasuke, consigue sacar el máximo de todo y todos. ¿Acaso me equivoqué de hermana?, Naruto va a lamentar perder a tremenda mujer jajajaja."

Hinata lo miró con reproche más no fue ella quien contestó.

-De eso nada hermano, me temo que la mía es peor.

Hinata vio como colocaban una mano en el hombro de Kiba y Naruto aparecía en ese momento. Su hermano miraba la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro:

-¿De qué hablas?, Te recuerdo hermano que para suerte tuya eres el único que vas a gozar de libertad de momento.

-De momento, tú mismo lo has dicho.

-Y me aseguraré de que siga siendo así.

Hinata sonrió al escuchar la voz de su abuelo, se giró para mirarlo más se encontró con que este solo miraba a Naruto. Hinata pudo apreciar cierto brillo de enfado y hasta de cierto odio en los ojos de abuelo, pero lo que más destacaba era vida. Parecía ser que el joven Namikaze podía conseguir cosas que otra gente no.

¿Cuánto hacía que no veía a su abuelo con ganas de luchar por algo o contra alguien?

-¿Quiere que sigamos aquí?, he de advertirle Lord Sarutobi que no he hablado a nadie de nada de nada.

Su abuelo miró a Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro para después decir:

-Parece ser que es usted en cierto modo digno de llamarse caballero en eso se parece a su padre.

-¿Aprecia usted mucho a nuestro padre?

-Así es joven Namikaze.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado y Hinata se percató de que aún seguía apoyado en el hombro de su hermano mayor, más ella y Kiba parecían no existir en esa conversación.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso?

Su abuelo se rio alegremente y Naruto sonrió, más su sonrisa era de astucia no de diversión, Naruto parecía estar evaluando a su abuelo. Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de este cuando declaró:

-No te daré armas contra mí, joven Namikaze.

-Ja.- Naruto sonrió triunfante y cuando su abuelo lo miró este declaró. -Ya me la acaba de dar, ya sé que lo que mi padre y usted se traen es algo que puede serme útil llegado el momento.

-Más soy consciente de que su padre es todo un hombre de honor, y nunca revelaría nada.

Naruto sonrió de forma enigmática y después añadió antes de marcharse.

-No podrá conmigo, cuando quiero algo lo consigo. Le puedo asegurar que en ser un caballero no es en lo único en lo que me parezco a mi padre.

Hinata se sorprendió cuando su abuelo rio, más lo hizo de forma en que Naruto no lo pudiese escuchar. Para ella estaba claro que Naruto se había convertido en alguien especial para su abuelo. Más había algo entre ellos, que parecía mantenerlos a distancia. ¿Qué podía ser?

-Abuelo, te he estado buscando, ¿No me debías dos piezas de baile?

La voz de Sakura reclamando la atención de su abuelo la hizo sentir un escalofrío. Miró a su abuelo y al ver que este había dejado de reír y ahora miraba al joven Namikaze con cierto odio lo supo: Sakura, eso era lo que mantenía lejos a ambos.

Hinata abrió los ojos al máximo al comprender las palabras de Naruto.

-" _De momento, tú mismo lo has dicho."_

 _-"No podrá conmigo, cuando quiero algo lo consigo. Le puedo asegurar que en ser un caballero no es en lo único en lo que me parezco a mi padre."_

Naruto quería a su hermana más pequeña, y a la predilecta de su abuelo, más a pesar de que esta había estado y de hecho estaba prometida, ella nunca había visto a su abuelo de la manera en la que se encontraba, ¿qué podía tener este contra Naruto?

-Por supuesto pequeña. Ahora mismo quiero reclamar mis dos piezas.

Justo cuando se giraba para marcharse su esposo cogió a su abuelo del brazo y declaró:

-Mi hermano Naruto no está solo, no lo olvide Lord Sarutobi. Además he de advertirle que de todos él es el único que no habla por hablar.

Su abuelo entrecerró los ojos y lo miró de forma extraña, se soltó del agarre de este y declaró:

-Lo tendré en cuenta Lord Inuzuka, y muchas gracias por la advertencia.

Su esposo hizo una inclinación de cabeza y no dijo nada más. Cuando su abuelo se alejó con Sakura, miró a Kiba y dijo:

-¿Cómo consiguió tu padre casarse con tú madre?

Kiba la miró sin entender y se llevó su copa a los labios antes de responder, parecía estar evaluando entre si contárselo o no.

-No creo que deba decírtelo, después de todo tú hiciste lo mismo para atraparme a mí. Aunque la única diferencia es que él si pudo culminar y yo no. Cosa que remediaré pronto.

Hinata no le dio importancia a las palabras últimas dichas por él, ni siquiera al reproche claro en su voz, tan solo podía pensar en las palabras de Naruto y en lo que su padre había llegado a hacer para tener a Lady Namikaze.

¿Qué estaba pensando Naruto?, ¿Qué tramaba?, Exactamente: ¿Qué iba a hacer?

 ** _"Hiruzen"_**

Cogió la mano de su pequeña niña entre la suya y la vio sonreír cuando el baile comenzó. No pudo dejar de notar, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sonrisa de ella parecía ser sincera y cargada de felicidad.

Eso lo hizo enfadar aún más, ¿acaso esta era debida a ese muchacho?, él nunca se había sentido de la manera en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Ni siquiera con su hija, él, como un padre que solo deseaba lo mejor para su hija, era consciente de que esta debía de encontrar un matrimonio propicio, uno que le diese un buen lugar y un nombre. Más nunca se había preocupado por si Kizashi era o no el hombre que su hija hubiese escogido.

Eso no era importante, ¿por qué ahora pensaba en eso?, frunció el ceño molesto y siguió bailando con su niña. Al girar se encontró con los ojos del joven Namikaze. Era evidente que los padres de este no habían considerado necesario que sus hijos abandonasen el baile después del comportamiento de su otra nieta Karin, más Kizashi por el contrario se había marchado de allí con su esposa y su hija, y él había quedado a cargo del resto de sus nietas.

Hinata, al estar casada ya no era cosa suya, más Temari y Sakura eran otra historia. Temari se encontraba acompañada de Lord Hatake, con el cual tendría que hablar llegado el momento, sobre el hecho de encubrir las acciones del hijo menor de Lord Namikaze.

No sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo este en el jardín, quizás y estaba dando un paseo por el mismo, estaba seguro de que se había sorprendido al ver a Sakura, más todavía estaba esperando a que fuera a hablar con él o con los padres de ella. Lo dejaría correr durante dos días, si este no daba signo de querer informar a alguno de ellos, entonces tomaría medidas. No podía permitir que este los ayudase. Debía de evitar que el joven Namikaze tuviese aliados a la hora de querer cortejar en secreto a su pequeña.

Él se ocuparía de que ella no se encontrase sola en ningún momento, así se convirtiese él mismo en el guardián de ella. Al pensar eso, también se le ocurrió otra cosa:

-A partir de mañana quiero que pases a vivir conmigo Sakura.

La mirada de ella denotó por unos segundos suma sorpresa, más de un momento a otro se le iluminó el rostro como cuando era pequeña:

-¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿Crees que mi padre lo permita?

Definitivamente era y siempre sería su pequeña niña, ni siquiera había pensado en que estando en su casa, las visitas del joven Namikaze serían inexistentes. Sonrió ante su reacción y añadió:

-Sí, no pondrá objeción, además el joven Akasuna vive aquí cerca, así sus visitas podrán ser más duraderas.

Ella asintió a sus palabras.

-Será agradable poder contar con más tiempo para conocer al joven Akasuna, la verdad es que es un muchacho poco común e interesante, habla de muchas cosas.

No había dicho en ningún momento que le pareciera apuesto.

-¿Qué opinas de él sinceramente, pequeña?

Ella frunció el ceño y se quedó callada durante un buen rato, cuando el baile estaba llegando a su fin al fin contestó.

-Es un joven de inconfundible reputación, no se le puede tachar de nada inadecuado, parece ser centrado y tener claro qué desea hacer en la vida. Me agrada su conversación y compañía.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si.

Más Hiruzen no se percató de que el sentido del "me gusta" de ella no iba dirigido al mismo que él le estaba dando. Pero Hiruzen solo deseaba notar y escuchar lo que a él le convenía, y Akasuna al fin y al cabo sería manejable y él podría estar cerca de su niña todo el tiempo que desease estarlo. Akasuna nunca podría apartarla de él, pero el joven Namikaze, él era diferente, él podía y estaba seguro de que lo haría, acaparar a su pequeña para él. Sería capaz de que ella no viese más que a él. Y no deseaba que su niña se olvidase de él, no estaba dispuesto a perderla por un muchachito cualquiera.

Necesitaba planear bien lo que iba a hacer, no quería pisar sin saber, necesitaba información y mucha, ¿quién podría ayudarlo a deshacerse del joven Namikaze?, ¿qué muchacha podría valer para él?

El baile llegó a su fin, más él no quería soltar a Sakura, temía que Namikaze la solicitara una vez más, pero quien le pidió su mano fue el joven Akasuna, y sin dudar se la entregó.

Se alejó de la pista de baile y tras coger una copa miró a las jovencitas de alrededor, más sin saber porque siempre acababa viendo a esos dos como la perfecta pareja.

-Parece apunto de estrangular el vaso Lord Sarutobi. ¿Quizás hace las veces de sustituto de alguien?

La voz de Lord Uchiha Madara le llegó de pleno.

-Si, tal parece.

-¿Quién lo tiene así de enfadado querido amigo?

Ahora quien el habló fue Lord Namikaze Minato, miró de reojo a su hijo menor y lo vio mirando fijamente a la pista de baile, justo a la única pareja a la que él no deseaba que mirase.

-Es bueno que pregunte Lord Namikaze, se trata de uno de sus hijos.

Enseguida notó que contaba con la atención de ambos hombres, ¿por qué parecían despertar el interés tanto esos chicos?

-¿A qué te refieres viejo amigo?

Estaba claro para él que Lord Namikaze aún no había visto a Lord Uchiha, pues seguramente ni se había acercado, más como ambos le habían hecho la misma pregunta prefirió no decir al primero en llegar que se marchase, así luego no tendría que contar todo, dos veces

-Me gustaría que me hablaras de tu hijo menor.

-¿Alguna razón en particular?

Ahí estaba el audaz Namikaze Minato, estaba claro que desconfiaba de todo el mundo, incluso de él, si bien no era cierto que nunca haría nada contra ese hombre, estaba claro que si su hijo se metía en medio no dudaría en sacarlo a como diera lugar.

-Curiosidad.- Le restó importancia, al asunto esperando que este no notara que era un farol.

-Comprendo, bueno en otra ocasión si me permite le diré todo lo que desee de mi hijo menor. La verdad es que es un tema demasiado extenso para tratar ahora, aunque una cosa sí le diré, ese muchacho es prácticamente el pilar de sus hermanos. Por otro lado yo solo quería decirle que mañana lo visitaré temprano, hay algo que quiero comentarle.

-¿Entonces dejamos la charla para mañana?

-Sino le importa me haría un gran favor, quisiera despedirme, mis hijos, mi esposa y yo nos retiramos ya.

-Ha sido un honor contar con vuestra presencia esta noche.

-El honor ha sido nuestro por invitarnos.

Tras las despedidas siguientes del resto de la familia, Hiruzen se percató de que Namikaze Minato miraba a su alrededor buscando a alguien:

-¿Dónde se mete este muchacho?, Siempre igual desaparece sin más.

-Está allí Minato, quizás si mandas a alguien a llamarlo.

-Será un honor hacer tal cosa.

Para sorpresa de todos, Lord Uchiha Madara salió de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar hacía el joven Namikaze, quien para trastorno de Hiruzen se encontraba con la mirada fija en su nieta Sakura.

Cuando él miró hacía el mismo lugar que él miraba, se percató de que su nieta se encontraba en la parte libre del baile, girando sola en la pista, mientras que Akasuna daba palmadas, quieto. Más en lugar de dedicar esas vueltas y sonrisas a Akasuna, su niña miraba al joven Namikaze, lo peor de todo, es que solo alguien que supiera qué buscar, podría notar eso.

-Me voy a cargar a este hijo mío, ¿qué cree que está haciendo ahora?

La voz de Lady Namikaze le llegó en un susurro, se encontraba al igual que él mirándolo encolerizada. ¿Sería posible que ella supiera algo? Y si ese era el caso, ella al respecto, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

 ** _"Madara"_**

No pudo dejar de formar una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar como Lord Sarutobi preguntaba por el joven Namikaze. Era evidente para él que se muchacho acababa de conseguir que alguien más se fijase en él. ¿Cuánta gente estaría deseando descubrir en qué se iba a terminar convirtiendo? Pero a él lo que más le había gustado escuchar, era la voz de Lord Namikaze al decir que el muchacho era el pilar. Si eso era así, tendría que hacer algunos cambios en sus planes.

Ya había comenzado a instigar al joven Akasuna a participar en sus futuras partidas y este mismo le había dicho que si podía invitar a alguien más, claro que no se negó y lo mejor de todo es que el candidato de este era ni más ni menos que el recién nombrado Lord Inuzuka, no podían salir mejor las cosas y si era cierto lo que Lord Namikaze decía, ese muchacho pronto caería en sus manos.

Al escuchar como decían de ir a buscar al muchacho, no dudo en ser él mismo el que se acercarse, precisaba dejar en claro a los padres de este, que él lo estimaba. Quería que Lord Namikaze sintiese que perdía a su hijo por momentos y que Kushina perdía el control de todo su mundo lentamente. Nunca pensó que su regreso para vengarse sería tan gratificante.

Llegó al lado del joven Namikaze y sonrió al ver a Lady Haruno Sakura. Al parecer había hecho progresos el chico, pues la muchacha bailaba para él, aunque para el estúpido de Akasuna no parecía ser así. Cuando la cogió de la mano y la hizo retomar una vez más el ritmo del baile, fue que él mismo decidió hablar.

-Veo querido Naruto que tienes un poco de campo ganado.

La voz era de una muchacha, él miró hacia ella a la par que decía:

-Joven Namikaze sus padres lo andan buscando, al parecer ya se marchan de la fiesta.

El joven Namikaze miró a un lado suyo y a otro, para ofrecer su brazo a una muchacha y después hacerla girar para que quedara de frente a él.

-Mucho gusto verle en el baile, ¿a qué se debió su retraso Lord?

No lo pudo evitar y se echó a reír, luego declaró:

-Uno de mis ineptos criados, ¿se puede usted creer que dejó al joven Akasuna encerrado en la habitación de invitados?

-¿No me diga?, vaya un despiste, confío en que eso no le haya provocado ningún problema.

-Niñerías no más y bueno un criado menos.

-Decía que me buscaban mis padres, para partir, pues si no el molesta he de marcharme.

-¿No va a presentarme a la joven que lo acompaña?

-Es cierto, usted aún no la conoce. Qué despiste el mío, Lady Hanare, la sobrina de mi tío Lord Uchiha Obito, él es Lord Uchiha Madara, un…- El joven Namikaze calló unos minutos, miró hacía él y después hacía su acompañante para después agregar. -Buen amigo mío.

La muchacha extendió su mano hacía él, más enseguida notó el brillo de miedo que la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Ella sabía quién era él, al igual que él sabía perfectamente quien era ella.

Malditos necios, ¿cómo demonios nadie le había dicho que esa muchacha era la sobrina de Uchiha Obito?, sonrió al pensar en ello, ahora sí que sería un placer deshacerse de ella. La tenía que hacer callar y ahora además, podría herir a Lord Uchiha una vez más y al joven Namikaze al parecer. Pues era evidente que le tenía cariño a la muchacha ante él.

-Es un placer conocerla al fin señorita.

Supo enseguida, que el joven Namikaze había clavado su mirada en él, estaba claro que había notado su tono de socarronería al decir la palabra señorita.

-El gusto es mío Lord Uchiha.

Y para él fue evidente que sabía quien era él. Esa muchacha era más valiente de lo que en sí parecía. Estaba decidida a luchar, más seguramente para nada. Miró sus ojos negros, los cuales parecían estar tramando ya algo, ¿de qué se trataba?, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

 ** _"Naruto"_**

Claramente Shikamaru y Hanare habían hecho buenas migas. Se encontraba mirándose al espejo y terminando de arreglarse, ese día debía acompañar a su padre a no sé que reunión, la verdad es que no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero su padre así lo había decidido.

Sonrió al recordar el baile de la noche anterior, Hanare era una mujer decidida, sin miedo a nada, bueno eso no era verdad, había algo que la tenía atemorizada desde la noche anterior cuando conoció a Lord Madara, ¿qué podía pasarle a ella con él?

Dejó de intentar abrocharse el lazo y se miro al espejo que le devolvía su imagen. ¿Para qué arreglarse tanto?, odiaba tener que estar siempre preocupado por su aspecto y por ir siempre de punta en blanco. Es más, nada de traje, se vestiría de forma más cómoda, después de todo, el día no solo estaba compuesto de la entrevista a la que su padre iba, sonrió y decidió cambiarse, cuando bajó su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de él.

-No hagas locuras.

-Que no.

-Venga Naruto, el carruaje nos espera.

Sin más ambos salieron de la casa, estaba seguro de que ese día iba a ser perfecto sin ninguna duda. El cochero no tardó en hacer andar a los caballos, cuando no llevaban mucho tiempo en el carruaje su padre declaró:

-¿Qué tal va todo?

-Bien, estupendamente en realidad, ¿A dónde vamos?

-A ver a Lord Sarutobi, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que tratar.

Naruto frunció el ceño, ¿acaso ese viejo había dicho algo a su padre?

-¿Cosas?

-No peguntes Naruto, no te diré nada.

No volvieron a hablar hasta llegar a la casa de este. Se bajaron del carruaje y los recibió el mayordomo del mismo. Rápidamente se les hizo pasar a la sala y se les invitó a desayunar, debido a que la hora era bastante temprana.

-Sería todo un honor compartir su mesa Lord Sarutobi.

-Sin ninguna duda. ¿Qué es lo que os trae aquí tan temprano Lord Namikaze, a vos y a vuestro hijo menor?

-Quisiera comentarle unas cosas y además pedirle un favor.

Naruto vio como Lord Sarutobi miraba hacía él y este le sonrió de vuelta para seguidamente declarar:

-No tiene nada que ver conmigo Lord Sarutobi.- Después de decir eso, se quedó un poco parado y miró hacía su padre para agregar. -¿Verdad?, Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué levantarme tan temprano para venir a ver a Lord Sarutobi si ya lo vi ayer?

-Sobre levantarte tan temprano, tiene otro motivo que después te explicaré. En cuanto a que me acompañes a ver a Lord Sarutobi, es porque quiero que estés presente en lo que tengo que decir.

Naruto vio como Lord Sarutobi se tensaba y miraba a su padre sin entender.

-Usted me preguntó ayer como era mi hijo. Bien, como puede ver, no creo que haga falta señalar su aspecto o rasgos físicos. Sin embargo sobre su mente y personalidad, ese es otro punto aparte Lord Sarutobi.

-Hiruzen, Minato, hace mucho que te ganaste el derecho de llamarme en privado por mi nombre.

-Pero mi hijo…

-Sigue.- Le cortó Lord Sarutobi.

-Como gustes, es un muchacho muy testarudo, de eso no tengo duda alguna, temperamental, decidido y no se rinde jamás. Juzga a veces a la gente con poco acierto, es orgulloso y le cuesta corregir sus errores, pero siempre acaba haciéndolo de una manera u otra.

》Se cree inmortal y superior, tiene el ego muy subido, eso quizás sea culpa mía y espero que en un tiempo se le pase la tontería.

》No desprecia nunca a un oponente hasta que no es consciente de las facultades del mismo, su manejo con las armas es admirable, todavía no entiendo porque no desea entrar al ejército. Su mente es aguda y perspicaz, es capaz de mirar todas las variantes a un problema y encontrar la acertada y más factible.

》No discuto, que es cabezota, que en algunos casos parece un niño, y que busca enfrentamientos con cualquiera que esté dispuesto a enfrentarlos, más si tiene un amigo que necesita ayuda o algún amigo en problemas, él no dudará en acudir a ayudarlo. Tanto si lleva o no razón, más cuando se haya resuelto el asunto, pena del que no lleve razón porque encontrará un juez implacable en él.

》Creo que esa es una descripción fiel de mi chico, ahora si no es mucha molestia me encantaría saber una cuestión a mí, ¿a qué tanta curiosidad por él?

Lord Sarutobi, al cual miró de frente esperando que dijera algo, lo miraba con sus ojos cafés fijos en él, tenía ambas manos posadas en la mesa y entrelazadas, su boca tapada con las manos mientras parecía procesar esa información.

-Quería hacerme una idea general de él, puede que tenga un trabajo que pueda interesarle llegado el momento.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, sin duda estaba seguro de que eso era una completa mentira. Ese viejo era más calculador de lo que él pensaba. ¿Cómo conseguiría saber algo de este que le fuera de utilidad?

El resto del desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, era sorprendente que ninguno de ellos hubiese abierto la boca sobre el tema de la nieta de él. Estaba claro que Lord Sarutobi no quería enfrentarse a su padre parecía respetarlo mucho, y no quería tener que negarle algo, ¿podría llegado el momento utilizar eso contra ese hombre?, ¿serviría de algo? Si todo eso fallaba, quizás pudiera encontrar una manera de conseguir que su padre intercediera por él.

-Naruto, en estos momentos voy a pasar al despacho de Lord Sarutobi, hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar con él en privado.

Naruto asintió ante las palabras de este, y tan solo esperó a que ambos se hubieran encerrado en el despacho. ¿Qué quería hablar su padre con Lord Sarutobi? Naruto, se mordió el labio inferior y agradeció infinitamente el hecho de que Lord Sarutobi solo contara ese día con su mayordomo en casa, al parecer los demás criados habían ido a hacer algún recado especial.

Salió de la sala donde lo habían dirigido y buscó el lugar de donde procedieran voces, enseguida llegó y se sorprendió al escuchar que ambos se encontraban discutiendo.

-¿Quién se ha creído que es?

-Esa pregunta debería formularla yo Hiruzen. No eres quien para decidir si mi hijo es o no de honor.

-En ningún momento he dudado de ello. Pero no consentiré que un joven como ese pretenda a mi posesión más preciada.

-No dudes que no duraré en ningún momento en ayudarlo si llega el momento de que me lo solicite. Le gusta hacer las cosas por sus propios medios, pero no permitiré que tú lo hundas. Espero y deseo que no tenga que recordarte las condiciones en las que te encontrabas, cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-¿Crees que debo hacerlo?

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio un buen rato.

-Creo que no necesito seguir escuchando más. Mantén alejado a tú muchacho y todo estará bien.

-Como ya te he informado intentaré hacer algo al respecto, seguiré el consejo de Kushina, pero si a mí regreso nada a cambiado deberás elegir.

-¿Deseas algo más a parte de lo que ya me has pedido?

-No, confío en que este asunto, no te impida concederme el favor que te pedí.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Puedes ir en paz Lord Namikaze, ¿para cuando será tú regreso?

-Si todo va como lo he planeado, no creo que tarde más de tres semanas en regresar.

-De acuerdo, en esos días me ocuparé de todo. Me temo también que debido al espectáculo de la noche de ayer, la boda de una de mis nietas está pronta a celebrarse.

-Kushina desea reunirse en casa de Lord Haruno esta tarde para tratar de ese tema exactamente. Me temo que no me encontraré aquí para esa celebración.

-No creo que haya mayor problema con eso. En ese caso buen viaje, que tengas suerte en todos tus propósitos.

-Estoy seguro de que deseas más uno que otro.

-Puedes apostar por ello.

Naruto, no tardó en escuchar pasos, y corrió hacía la sala donde lo habían dejado. Se colocó de espaldas a la puerta y miró al frente. Sus ojos se posaron en los retratos, estaba repasándolos atento a escuchar pasos, cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un retrato en particular.

Estaba por apostar que ese joven pintado en el retrato era Lord Sarutobi, más ¿quién era la mujer a su lado?, Esta contaba con un cabello ondulado y rosado opaco, sus ojos eran de un color verde oscuro, y su figura era delgada y perfecta. Portaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Un rostro que a Naruto se le antojó terriblemente parecido al de Lady Sakura, ¿podría ser esta la abuela de ella?, el parecido desde luego era mucho.

Sonrió al fijarse más en el retrato sin poder dejar de pensar en el baile que la noche anterior ella le había dedicado. Se acercó unos pasos al retrato y alargó su mano. La repasó por el filo de la misma, más no se atrevió a tocarla más.

-Gracias.- Fue un simple susurro. Apartó su mano del mismo y dio dos pasos hacía atrás, justo cuando estaba por dejar de mirar la imagen, escuchó que lo llamaban.

-Naruto nos vamos.

Este no tardó en girarse y se encontró con la mirada sonriente de su padre, y una expresión entre sorprendida y seria en el rostro de Lord Sarutobi. Caminó hasta ambos, su padre y él se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa.

Lord Sarutobi los acompañó hasta allí, al abrir dicha puerta uno de los criados de Lord Sarutobi esperaba en la puerta cargando un baúl en sus manos.

-¿Quién llega?- Naruto escuchó la pregunta que deseaba hacer, salir de los labios de su padre.

-Una de mis nietas pasará a hacerme compañía a partir de hoy. Serán todo ventajas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su futuro esposo vive a solo tres casas de aquí.

No le dio el gusto de que viera su enfado, tan solo asintió a las palabras de este y cuando el criado entró en la casa él salió de la misma. Se sorprendió al escuchar a su padre decir.

-Un movimiento astuto.

-Me caracterizo por jugar bien.- Naruto apretó ambos puños y esperó, se sorprendió cuando se encontró con la mano de Lord Sarutobi ante él. -Hasta más ver.

Naruto le estrechó la mano de igual manera y se subió al coche con su padre. Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta se percató de que otro carruaje llegaba, se detuvo unos segundos y vio precisamente lo que deseaba ver.

De ese carruaje comenzó a salir Lady Sakura, ella sonreía cargada de alegría, al llegar junto a su abuelo lo abrazó con fuerza, más cuando ella miró hacía donde este miraba, se encontró con los ojos de él.

Ambos sonrieron en forma de saludo, él hizo una inclinación de cabeza y sin más terminó de entrar en el coche. Ahora ya sabía que le sería casi imposible ver a esta, al menos mientras Lord Sarutobi estuviera en casa. Se asomó por la ventana, y se percató de que ella miraba hacía el coche con cara de tristeza.

¿Qué significaba esa mirada?, al lado de ella apareció la que había hecho las veces de niñera de las hermanas desde que nació Temari, ¿podría ella ser un punto de ayuda? ¿Querría a Lady Sakura lo suficiente como para ayudarlo si ella se lo pedía?, ¿Ella lo haría si era preciso?, si eso no era así, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

 ** _"Sakura"_**

La mudanza a casa de su abuelo había resultado ser, algo tediosa y cansada, más no podía quejarse pues le había agradado lo indecible saber que su padre lo había admitido.

Ahora se encontraba en casa de sus padres, acompañando a su abuelo, el cual al parecer había quedado con Lady Namikaze para tratar sobre el compromiso de su hermana Karin y Lord Uchiha Sasuke.

Lo que le resultó algo extraño, pues según ella sabía, su abuelo no debería de hablar ahí, pero su padre así lo había querido. Se fijó en su alrededor y posó sus ojos en sus hermanas. Temari se encontraba tejiendo algo en su bastidor, al parecer era un pañuelo que quería obsequiarle a Lord Hatake. Ella no se había atrevido a contarle sobre lo que había visto, sobre todo por el temor de que este contase a su vez lo que sabía.

Karin estaba con semblante serio, arreglaba uno de sus sombreros y miraba a la puerta deseosa de que salieran del despacho sin haber decidido nada en absoluto.

Hinata, la cual había ido esa tarde de visita miraba distraída y nerviosa por la ventana. Aunque estaba por pensar que en lugar de nerviosa, lo que era es que estaba ansiosa por algo. ¿Había sucedido algo entre su esposo y ella? Deseaba que su hermana fuese la más dichosa de todos, más parecía haberse embarcado en un amor, doloroso, ¿podría superarlo?, Solo deseaba que así fuese.

Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su nuca y al llevar su mano hacía la misma, se percató de que su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la zona. Sonrió de medio lado intentando que sus hermanas no se fijaran en ese detalle. Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar los labios de Naruto en esa zona.

Cuando llegó a su casa la noche anterior, ella había corrido hacía el espejo, miró a través de este y se sorprendió al descubrir una marca en el lugar donde él la había besado. ¿A eso se había referido cuando había dicho que era de él? No pudo evitarlo y sonrió aun más. Cuando lo volviese a ver, le demostraría que él también era de ella, si hacía falta esa marca para que así fuera, eso mismo haría ella.

Se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo y Sakura salió de sus pensamientos, todas miraron hacía la puerta. Sakura, cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos, la verdad es que deseaba saber que suerte correría su hermana Karin, pues lo que había hecho la noche anterior había sido todo un escandalo.

Por la puerta de la sala, primero entró su madre acompañada de Lady Namikaze, ambas sonriendo. Seguidas de ellas, venían su padre y su abuelo. Los cuatro saludaron a las chicas que estaban en la sala.

-Bueno todo está resulto al fin.- De repente una llamada a la puerta de entrada los hizo callar un momento, más su padre volvió a hablar, pensando que uno de los criados abriría la puerta. -Hemos tomado la decisión de que en dos semanas a partir de hoy se celebrará la…

Una llamada en este caso más insistente se hizo escuchar, Sakura y sus hermanas se pusieron en pie, a la par que todos los presentes miraban hacía la puerta de la sala. Enseguida escucharon la voz alarmada de Lord Uchiha Obito llamando a la puerta.

Apareció el mayordomo a toda prisa y abrió la puerta, en cuestión de segundos entraron en la sala alarmados y asustados, Lord Hatake y Lord Uchiha. Este último tenía un trozo de papel en su mano y lo apretaba con fuerza en el mismo. Miró en la sala a todos y cada uno de los presentes y cuando posó su vista en Lady Namikaze caminó hacía ella.

Sujeto a esta de ambos brazos y obligándola a mirarla declaró:

-¿Quién, cuál de todos acompañó a Minato hoy?

Al escuchar esa frase Sakura, sintió que la respiración le faltaba, fijó su vista en ambos y no pudo reprimir dar un paso hacía ellos.

-¿De qué estás hablando Obito?

-Maldita sea Kushina, ¿quién iba a viajar hoy con Minato?

Lady Namikaze abrió los ojos al máximo y miró a este sin entender. Sakura no pudo dejar de recordar que la persona que se había subido a un coche ese mismo día, junto a Lord Namikaze era precisamente Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede exactamente Lord Hatake?, No entiendo el comportamiento tan poco adecuado que está teniendo.

-Me temo Lord Sarutobi que no es momento para contenerse. La diligencia en que viajaban Minato y uno de sus hijos ha sufrido un grave incidente, hay diversos muertos. Nos acaba de llegar un telegrama informando de que es muy probable, que tanto Minato como su hijo sean dos de los muertos.

La voz de Lord Hatake sonaba muerta, más las palabras dichas por él congelaron a todos en el lugar. Lady Namikaze negó e intentó soltarse de Lord Uchiha, cuando lo consiguió de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

Sakura y el resto de las Haruno miraron hacía Lady Namikaze, era claro que todas ellas temían la respuesta de esta. Temari, había dejado en el sillón la labor que hacía y había juntado ambas manos, estaba claro que rezaba y rogaba a la vez.

Hinata, tenía la respiración acelerada y todo su cuerpo en tensión, sus ojos fijos en Lord Hatake, y luego en Lady Namikaze, no deseaba quedarse viuda tan joven, por su parte Karin, se mantenía de pie con ambas manos abrazándose a sí misma, sus ojos rojos dejaban entrever un rastro del miedo, que estaba intentando no sentir.

Sakura había dejado caer su libro al suelo y solo miraba a Lady Namikaze, cuando esta al fin fijó sus ojos en ella, al ver su rostro anegado de lágrimas y el odio reflejado en sus ojos, Sakura lo supo. Retrocedió el paso que ella misma había dado, más rápidamente Lady Namikaze se situó al lado de ella.

Su mano voló veloz a su rostro, sin embargo, Sakura, no notó nada de eso, ni si quiera el quemazón, tan solo escuchó las palabras de ella, que la atravesaron como una flecha.

-Es tú culpa, por tú culpa he matado a mi hijo. Maldita seas, maldita seas.

Ambas a la vez cayeron al suelo de rodillas, completamente derrotadas. Todos las miraban sin entender, hasta que escuchó la voz de su abuelo declarar.

-Me temo Lord Hatake, que el joven que acompañaba a Lord Namikaze en su viaje, era su único hijo, el joven Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

 ** _Siento mucho esta tardanza. Fueron examenes finales en mi universidad y el caos que sembro el sismo aqui en la CDMX fue caotico._**

 ** _Oficialmente estamos en la mitad de este fanfic. procurare subir un capitulo por semana, y si todo va bien ma;ana habra nuevo capitulo._**

 ** _Hasta aqui, que tal les ha parecido el fic?, Creen que hay mucho OCC?, Estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con la adaptacion?, Que piensan de la creadora (espero que cosas buenas)?_**

 ** _Por llegar a la mitad de fic hoy les digo que este fic le pertenece a "YUNNYPOTTER19" quien me dio su autorizacion para la adaptacion, asi mismo el nombre del fic es "COMPROMISOS ERRONEOS", asi que ya saben a quien acudir para felicitar esta historia._**

 ** _Gracias... nos estamos leyendo. Adios._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_~~Declaimair~~_**

 ** _*Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _*La historia NO me pertenece, yo solo hago la adaptación._**

 ** _*Esto es sin finalidad de lucro, solo es por entretenimiento._**

 ** _*Este fic le pertenece a YUNNYPOTTER19 quien me dio su autorizacion para adaptarla._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 12:_**

Su carruaje se paró ante la puerta de su casa. Ni siquiera había notado el viaje de regreso, de hecho no se había percatado de que ya era de noche. La noticia que habían recibido había sido demasiado. ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicárselo a Kiba?, ¿cómo le iba a decir que acababa de perder a su hermano menor y a su padre a la vez y en tan solo unos momentos?

Cuando la puerta de su carruaje se abrió, el cochero la ayudó a bajar, este ya le había preguntado si se encontraba bien, más al ver que no era ella la única que salía de casa de sus padres blanca como una pared, el cochero se percató de que algo andaba mal, terriblemente mal.

Escuchar los gritos de dolor de Namikaze Kushina la habían desgarrado por dentro, ver las lágrimas caer por su cara y a ella misma, mecerse de rodillas en la sala de la casa de sus padres, mientras se abrazaba, había sido duro. No obstante había sido peor, cuando ella gritó echándose la culpa de que su hijo fuera en esa diligencia. Había comenzado a repetir una y otra vez como si fuera una oración, que ella era la culpable, y maldecía a su hermana menor por todo ello.

Si cabía la menor duda de por qué ella hacía tal cosa para alguien, era porque sin duda todos ellos eran unos ciegos. Sakura estaba en shock, su abuelo se había acercado a ella, la había ayudado a ponerse en pie, esta había fijado sus ojos en su abuelo y había soltado una risa, para después parar de forma abrupta y decir.

-No es cierto, ¿verdad Abuelo?, Lord Namikaze y su hijo no pueden estar muertos.

Su abuelo había apartado la mirada de su hermana, parecía reusar tener que ver lo que esa noticia había provocado en su pequeña. Más al no recibir respuesta de este, Sakura, había apartado a su abuelo de su lado y había corrido hasta Lord Hatake, lo había agarrado con fuerza de su chaqueta.

-No, es verdad, estás equivocado, todos lo estáis, no puede, él no puede.

-Lady Haruno me temo que…

-¡NO, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO, ESTÁIS QUIVOCADOS, NO ES CIERTO!

Salió corriendo de la sala y todos escucharon el ruido de la puerta de la casa abrirse, su hermana acababa de huir de allí, Lord Hatake corrió tras ella, al parecer él sabía lo que estaba pasando con su hermana. ¿Desde cuando sentía algo por Naruto? Pensar en él la hizo volver a sentir sus ojos arder, más ahora ella debía ser fuerte, no podía llorar, tenía que aguantar, tenía que ser un soporte, ese era su papel y eso era lo que su esposo iba a necesitar de ella.

Entró en su casa, y tras deshacerse de su capa y sus otros utensilios predestinados a evitar que sintiera frío, preguntó por su esposo, le dijeron enseguida que se encontraba en la alcoba. Ella fue hasta allí y abrió la puerta, se lo encontró sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, en su mano derecha descansaba un reloj de bolsillo que precisamente Naruto, le había obsequiado el mismo día de la boda.

¿Cómo se lo iba a decir?, dio unos pasos hacía él, y este pareció notarla, cuando giró la cabeza para mirarla, pudo distinguir un brillo en sus ojos castaños, un brillo que hubiese deseado ver en las noches anteriores y no en esa.

-Buenas noches querida, espero que estés lista para ser completamente mía.

Él se levantó del alfeizar de la ventana y se le acercó. No tardó en alcanzarla y en posar sus labios en los de ella. El beso de él fue hambriento y exigía lo que por derecho le pertenecía, más ella no podía dárselo sin antes hablar con él. Posó ambas manos en el pecho de él y con mucho esfuerzo lo separó de ella. Él abrió los ojos y pudo ver sin duda que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Él formó una sonrisa que daba miedo en su rostro.

-Por mucho que te hagas la inocente, no te va a funcionar. Hoy quieras o no serás mía.- La besó con furia, y de un momento a otro comenzó a besar su cuello, ella aún quieta susurró:

-Kiba tenemos que hablar, ha sucedido algo.

Él la ignoró, enfadada y terriblemente destrozada, lo separó de él. Este la miró furioso, dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella y por el brillo de sus ojos obligarla, cuando ella dijo de forma abrupta.

-Tu padre y Naruto han muerto.

Se paró en seco, Hinata no vio llegar el golpe, más lo recibió de pleno en la cara, fue tan fuerte que cayó al suelo. La bofetada que Kiba le acababa de asestar, la dejó estática y sorprendida.

-¿Cómo te atreves a semejante bajeza?, ¿cómo te atreves a utilizar algo tan ruin como la vida de mis seres queridos?

No le había creído, ella lo miró directamente, con una de sus manos en la mejilla golpeada. Sus ojos blancos se encontraron con los de él.

-No te miento, más quisiera yo que fuera una mentira. Esta tarde llegó un telegrama, al parecer la diligencia en la que viajaban sufrió un accidente y…

-Cállate, no eso no es cierto si fuera así mi madre me lo habría…

-Ella estaba conmigo en casa de mis padres. Créeme no está en condiciones de darte tal noticia, se culpa de que Naruto esté…- No pudo decir la palabra y dejó que más lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. -Dice que ella convenció a tu padre de que lo llevara con él.

Kiba estaba sumamente furioso, se agachó hasta estar a la altura en la que ella misma se encontraba y la cogió con furia de ambos brazos:

-Es mentira, dime que es mentira, no puede ser cierto.

Hinata sufrió el zarandeó de este sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a este, más ver la desesperación en la mirada de él la hizo hundirse, sus ojos comenzaron a arderle y sin remedio dejó escapar las lágrimas que había intentado retener hasta ese momento.

Él la soltó, sus ojos cafés estaban completamente abiertos, se dejó caer hacía atrás e intentó huir a como diera lugar de lo que la mirada de ella le estaba diciendo.

-¡NO!, No, no puede ser verdad. Tienes que estar equivocada, sí, eso es, quien mandó el telegrama se confundió.

Más ni él mismo se creía lo que decía, arrastrándose, llegó hasta la puerta, desesperado por que no podía salir de allí comenzó a golpearse contra esta. Para Hinata era evidente que no podía aceptar tal cosa. Se negaba a creer en ello, vio como después de golpearse contra la misma repetidas veces, él echó su cabeza hacía adelante ocultándola entre sus piernas.

Hinata vio como Kiba, se cogía de su cabello y comenzaba a tirar de él, lo vio comenzar a temblar y supo que estaba llorando. ¿Sería buena idea acercarse a él? Tras dudar unos momentos, fue hasta él y lo estrechó en sus brazos, él en un principio no pareció percibirla, más de un momento a otro se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Ocultó su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

-Lo siento tanto. Lo siento Kiba.

Él siguió llorando y ella al verlo tan mal no pudo evitar llorar con él y por él.

-¿Por qué ellos?, ¿Por qué Naruto?, Quien tenía que ir en esa diligencia era Shikamaru. ¿Por qué mi madre cambió de idea?- Kiba sonaba furioso y roto a la par. No podía concebir que su hermano menor ya no estuviese, más si lo que él acababa de decir era cierto, Shikamaru estaría en esos momentos destrozado.

Así abrazados y Kiba sin dejar de llorar durante toda la noche, a pesar de que ella comenzó a mecerse con él para calmarlo, pasaron la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y la abrían. Agradeció que ellos se encontrasen contra la puerta que daba al baño, sino el criado los habría golpeado. Al verlos en el estado en el que se encontraban, el criado se giró y declaró.

-Lady Inuzuka, Lady Haruno, la está esperando en la salita, dice que es urgente que la vea.

Hinata se tensó, ¿podría ser Sakura la que se encontraba abajo?

Sintió a Kiba moverse y se separó un poco de él, sus ojos cafés no tenían casi vida, y estaban rojos e irritados.

-Ve a ver a tú hermana. Tú vida a de continuar con normalidad.

 _"Tú vida"_ , Hinata lo miró mientras él se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en la misma.

-Intenta dormir un poco, tienes que descansar e ir a ver a tú madre ella…

-No quiero saber nada de ella. El odio que reflejaba este en su voz asustó a Hinata, ¿acaso pensaba culpar a esta de lo sucedido?

-Volveré enseguida.

Él no replicó, ni tampoco se opuso, por lo que ella entendió, que deseaba que así fuera. Siguiendo al criado, llegó a la sala, para encontrarse, que quien la estaba esperando no era Sakura, sino Temari.

Su hermana parecía no haber dormido nada de nada, aunque la verdad es que no creía que nadie de los que recibieron la noticia ayer, hubiese dormido absolutamente nada. Al escucharla entrar, su hermana la miró de frente.

-¿Qué te trae aquí tan temprano?

Su hermana parecía trastornada y en cierto modo desesperada:

-No sé a quien acudir, no sé a quien solicitar ayuda. Karin no quiere oír hablar de nada que tenga que ver con la familia Namikaze, lleva encerrada en su cuarto desde ayer, mamá le ha pedido que vaya a visitar al joven Uchiha, pero ella se ha negado en rotundo, dice que no tiene porqué ayudar a este. Sakura ahora está viviendo con el abuelo y mi único contacto con él ya no…- No pudo continuar con sus palabras y de repente pareció recordar algo y tras volver a mirarla declaró. -¿Cómo está tu esposo?

-Arriba, no quiere aceptar las cosas, pasó toda la noche llorando.

Temari se acercó a ella y la hizo girar el rostro.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Hinata se llevó la mano a ese lugar y tras recordar la bofetada que Kiba le dio dijo.

-Él creía que le mentía, pensó que yo no quería estar con él y que utilizaba una mentira para herirlo.

-¿Te golpeó?

-No creo que quisiera hacerlo, le di la notica en medio de una discusión, estaba tan cegado que no se percató de lo que hacía. Enseguida se disculpó conmigo, el resto de la noche se lo ha pasado disculpándose conmigo y abrazado a mí.

A pesar de su explicación, Temari no cambió el gesto de su rostro, miró una vez a sus ojos, buscando la verdad, más ella y Sakura eran unas expertas en ocultar lo que deseaban ocultar.

Temari pareció rendirse al fin y Hinata dijo:

-Todavía no me has dicho por qué estás aquí.

Temari apartó la mirada de ella y se mordió el labio inferior para después declarar.

-Necesito que averigües por mí como está Lord Nara.

Hinata se quedó unos instantes sin procesar lo que su hermana acababa de pedirle. Después de unos segundos de haber pensado en la frase abrió los ojos al máximo: Su hermana preguntaba por Shikamaru, el hermano mayor de los Namikaze, el que en esos momentos debía estar maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Hinata cogió las manos de su hermana entre las suyas y esta sorprendida la miró.

-¿Qué… Qué sientes por Lord Nara?

Temari enrojeció en segundos y Hinata no necesito más, iba a comenzar a hablar y a pedirle que fuera en busca de Shikamaru, cuando la puerta de su casa sonó. Uno de los criados, pues aún no contaban con mayordomo, corrió desde las cocinas, hacía la puerta para abrirla.

Hinata decidió ignorar esto y prefirió hablar deprisa, por si quien llegaba era alguien no debido:

-Debes ir en su busca él…

-El hermano mayor del señor acaba de llegar.

Ambas hermanas se separaron y sorprendieron a la par, en cuestión de segundos por la puerta de la sala entró Lord Nara, más por su aspecto nadie lo diría. Iba completamente vestido de negro, su pelo amarrado como siempre, pero blanco como una pared y además con ojeras. Al ver a ambas hermanas hizo una pequeña reverencia y declaró

-Mi madre me manda para informar a Kiba de lo que ha sucedido.

-Él ya lo sabe, se lo conté yo misma anoche. Ahora está en la recamara intentando descansar algo.- Shikamaru solo asintió, iba a girarse para marcharse cuando Hinata sin poder contenerse preguntó. -¿Cómo estás tú?, Kiba me dijo que quien debía viajar…

-No lo digas. Sé de sobra que Naruto nunca debería haber ido en esa diligencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- La voz de su hermana iba dirigida a ella, más miraba a Shikamaru. Este apretó con fuerza sus puños, y Hinata estaba por asegurar la mirada que se encontraba en su semblante.

-Quien iba a viajar con Lord Namikaze en un principio era Lord Nara, más Lady Namikaze convenció a Lord Namikaze para que llevara al joven Namikaze en el último momento.

Temari se llevó ambas manos a la boca y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Por eso Lady Namikaze se culpaba a sí misma de todo.

Su hermana caminó hasta acercarse a Shikamaru y sin importarle el hecho de que no estaban solos en la sala ella lo abrazó por la espalda con fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

-No es tú culpa. No podías saberlo, Shikamaru no…

-No sigas.- Shikamaru se soltó de su agarre y fijo su mirada en su hermana Temari. -¿No lo entiendes?, no quería ir, le dije a mi padre que escogiera a otro de mis hermanos, propuse a Sasuke. Él se negó, pero yo insistí en que no iba a marchar con él. Acabamos discutiendo, mi última palabra a mí padre, fue decirle que me marchaba de su casa. ¿Sabes el maldito motivo?

Temari negó y él la señaló de arriba abajo:

-Tú. Tú y Lord Hatake... él había ido a ver a mi padre y le había pedido consejo, este le dijo que debía de pedirte en matrimonio y casarse contigo en una semana. ¿Cómo iba a partir sabiendo que solo tenía una semana para impedir esa maldita boda?

》Después de la discusión con mi padre, mi madre entró en el despacho y habló con él, acordaron no decirle a Naruto nada del viaje. Mi hermano no sabía que él partía ese día para no volver en tres semanas. ¡¿QUÉ DIGO TRES SEMANAS?, HE PERDIDO A MI HERMANO Y A MI PADRE POR TI!

》Maldita sea, he perdido todo por nada, ¿cómo miro a mi madre a la cara?, ¿cómo miro a Kiba y a Sasuke?, ellos me culparán a mí, ellos me odiaran, y yo solo puedo pensar en que ahora ya te he perdido. ¿Cómo casarme o intentar conseguirte siendo el culpable de todo esto?, ¿cómo buscar la felicidad que yo he negado a otros?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, ante el estado de este, se consideraba el culpable de todo, ese muchacho amaba a su hermana y había cambiado todo por ella. Temari lloraba, se acercó a él y cogió su rostro entre sus manos.

-No, no es tú culpa, Shikamaru, recapacita, nada de esto es…

-Por favor, no vuelvas a repetir esa mentira, por favor no intentes quitar las culpas que me pertenecen…

Temari, lo obligó a mirarla y una vez más no le importó nada, juntó sus labios a los de él y lo beso, con desesperación. Hinata al ver esto, decidió marcharse, lo mejor era dejarlos solos, era evidente que Shikamaru precisaba pensar las cosas mejor. Subió a su cuarto y al entrar se encontró con que Kiba miraba el reloj que Naruto le había regalado:

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?, cualquiera de nosotros se hubiese cambiado por ese granuja. Cualquiera lo hubiera dado todo por él. Naruto era el más fuerte de nosotros. ¿Quién ha podido hacer tal cosa?

-Todos parecéis estar destrozados por al pérdida de Naruto, pero, me siento obligada a recordaros que no es…

-Lo sé, sé perfectamente que mi padre también se ha ido, pero no puedo evitarlo. Era el menor, el que más vida tenía, a quien acudíamos todos siempre que necesitábamos ayuda, era el menor y el más fuerte de los cuatro. No es justo, mi padre se ha llevado con él a su único hijo de verdad.- Hinata se sorprendió cuando este soltó una carcajada dolorosa. -Se ha llevado al que creía que le pertenecía.

Kiba se calló durante unos segundos para después volver a hablar.

-Debería de haber sido al revés, él debería dejar a su hijo aquí viviendo y disfrutando y llevarse a cualquiera de los otros… Más no, una vez más, él no pensó en él ni en sus sentimientos, a la hora de escoger a quien se llevaba eligió al suyo.

Hinata se acercó a él, y este la sorprendió cuando la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él. Apoyó la cabeza en su vientre y volvió a llorar. Sintió un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su espalda, el reloj de Naruto se le clavaba debido a la fuerza que este estaba haciendo.

-Te necesito conmigo.- Ese susurró abandonó los labios de Kiba y cuando miró a este, él tan solo tiró de ella, ambos acabaron recostados en al cama.

Hinata sintió como él besaba sus labios y ella respondió al contacto. Sintió en sus mejillas como las lágrimas de Kiba caían en ellas. Llevó sus manos a la cara de él y se las limpió como pudo. Kiba dejó sus labios y beso su cuello con suavidad, hubo un momento en que se detuvo y Hinata supo que aunque ese día no iba a tenerlo de otra manera, ella ya no lo necesitaba. Él aunque no lo quisiese reconocer la quería.

Se acomodaron en la cama y sin dejar de abrazarlo, él y ella se quedaron dormidos.

 ** _"Shikamaru"_**

Sintió asco, no por ella, no por su contacto, tampoco por su cercanía, sino por él mismo, por dejarse llevar por el deseo que lo acontecía. No debía disfrutar tener a es muchacha entre sus manos, ni responder ese beso que intentaba demostrarle que no era culpable de lo que de verdad sí que era. No era justo que él pudiera disfrutar de su cercanía, de si quería poder tocar su rostro o cabello. Naruto ya no podría disfrutar de esas cosas, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de tener a la muchacha que quería, por la que perdía la cabeza.

Con más fuerza de la que creía poseer separó a Temari de él. No, no estaba bien. No era correcto, ya no podía optar a ella.

-Es mejor que me vaya.

-Shikamaru, no es tú culpa y nunca dejaré de decírtelo. Estoy segura de que ni tú padre, ni tú hermano admitirían tú culpa.

En eso tenía ella razón y por ello era peor, ambos eran iguales, nunca podrían echarle la culpa por muy culpable que fuera. No se culpaba de la muerte de su padre, después de todo este iba a viajar si o si, pero su hermano menor... Él no debería y si no se hubiese negado, eso no habría pasado.

Su madre por otra parte se culpaba a sí misma y por extraño que le pareciese a Lady Haruno Sakura. No entendía esa reacción de ella a no ser que Lady Sakura fuera la chica por la que Naruto se desesperaba, ¿o si?..., más tampoco se encontraba en posición de poder pensar en eso en estos momentos.

-Y precisamente saber eso, me hace sentirme aún más ruin. He de ir con mi madre, ella está destrozada, no puedo dejarla sola.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?

Él rio de forma irónica y tras separarse de ella completamente respondió.

-¿Y qué importa eso?, es lo de menos.

Sin dejar que ella le respondiera se marchó de allí, si Kiba estaba en compañía de su esposa y no había bajado a verlo, era indudable para él que este le culpaba de todo. Debía encontrar a Sasuke antes de volver a casa, desde que la noche anterior se enteró de la notica, no había regresado. Solo esperaba no tener que lamentar nada más.

 ** _"Sasuke"_**

Una más, ¿por qué no?, ¿qué más daba ya todo?

-Otro wiski.- Su voz sonó rasposa, sin duda la noche y la borrachera que se había cogido no habían servido de nada. Bueno sí, para reírse como un estúpido de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No creo que…

-¿Acaso crees que me importa una mierda lo que tú creas?, he dicho que me eches otro wiski y ya.- El camarero del local en el que estaba, el cual ni el nombre sabía, lo miró molesto, cogió una botella cercana, la destapó y le vertió el líquido en el vaso. -Así me gusta, buen chico. A tú salud.

Sin más se lo bebió de un trago y sin terminar de tragar solicitó otro más. El camarero lo miró sorprendido, sin duda preguntándose como demonios podía seguir.

-Muy bonito sin duda. ¿Crees que eso le hubiese gustado a Naruto?

Al escuchar la voz de Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota, se giró mientras se apoyaba en la barra, cogió el vaso que le acababan de llenar y alzándolo hacía él.

-Seguro que si, a tú salud hermano.- Una vez más lo vació de un trago y sonrió, era lo mejor. Al lado de Itachi estaba Kakashi, ambos lo miraban con pena. Que se guardasen su maldita pena y sus palabras. Él solo quería estar solo. -Marchaos anda. No necesito vuestras caras aburridas por aquí.

-Sasuke, tú madre está…

-Recibiendo lo que se merece.

Soltó una risa casi histérica y arrebató al camarero la botella, destapó la misma y bebió directamente de ella, ¿podría ahogarse con ese licor amargo?, sin duda era lo mejor. Mejor que dejarse llevar por el odio y el dolor que lo embargaban.

-Tú madre no tiene la cul…

-¡CÁLLATE, ELLA ES LA ÚNICA RESPONSABLE! Nunca debería de haber pedido a Lord Namikaze llevar a Naruto con él. Para mí solo ella es la culpable.

-Estás equivocado, Danzo y Obito creen que quién hizo esto, lo hizo para atacar a Obito.

Sasuke centró su mirada en Kakashi y achicó los ojos, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-Estás loco, ¿qué tiene que ver en esto?

-Creen que alguien está intentando herir a Obito, primero le están quitando todo lo que quiere del medio. Desean hacerlo sufrir por medio de otros.- dijo Itachi.

Sasuke se echó a reír de forma histérica y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para arreglar el cabello, el cual lo tenía completamente revuelto:

-Según esa teoría absurda, entonces también podría ser al contrario. Por favor déjate de idioteces, no estoy para ellas, Itachi.- Volvió a beber de la botella y se puso en pie, si ellos no se iban, sería él quien se iría a otro lugar a seguir con eso.

Salió del establecimiento, la verdad es que bastante sorprendido al ver que ya era de día y que el camarero no le reclamaba el dinero que le debía. Sin duda Itachi y Kakashi se encargarían de la deuda.

Con torpeza, comenzó a caminar, más rápidamente Itachi y Kakashi, se encontraron a su lado. Bufó con fastidio y volvió a beber.

-¿Qué querías decir con eso?

Miró a Kakashi con una ceja alzada y declaró:

-¿Qué no es obvio?, Se supone que quieren herirlo y por ello atacan a los que quiere, pero, ¿y si es al revés?, ¿y si empezaron atacando a los seres queridos de otra persona?

-¿Quién más podría ser?, La primera fue Konan y después su prima Mikoto, ahora Minato y Naruto, sí es que tiene algo que ver.

-¿Y si el blanco de todo eso eres tú?, es decir, quieren herirte a ti, para mediante eso herir a otra persona.

-No hay nadie a quien le importe tanto Sasuke.

-Mi padre daría la vida por ti, e incluso…- Calló, no deseaba por nada del mundo decir el nombre que estaba por pronunciar.

Siguió caminando sin percatarse de por donde iba y de repente chocó contra alguien. Su enfado, el cual ya estaba casi al borde, y más después de la borrachera que llevaba, lo hizo levantarse enfadado y decidido a golpear a la persona ante él. Kakashi lo detuvo, más cuando sus ojos se encontraron con esos negros, algo en él reacciono.

Una furia casi incontrolable brotó en su interior, era él, ese ser despreciable, estaba feliz, de ver su estado, estaba disfrutando. Todo en su interior le decía que ese hombre ante él, que aparentaba preocupación y que ahora hablaba con Itachi, preguntando por el estado de todos ellos, era en realidad un maldito farsante.

Sus ojos negros brillaban de regocijo, y no podía evitar posarlos en él cada poco, para deleitarse con lo que veía.

-Indeseable.- La palabra salió de sus labios con suma fuerza y odio, Kakashi lo miró con sorpresa, ni qué decir de Itachi y ese hipócrita.

-¿Perdón?- Su voz, era seseante, ¿cómo demonios no había notado antes el tono malicioso de la misma?, ¿por qué no había alejado a Naruto de ese despreciable?, era él, algo le decía que si Naruto y su padre ya no estaban, era solo por culpa de ese miserable.

-Me encargaré de demostrar que fue usted.

Este frunció el ceño, aparentaba no entender nada, más la amenaza que percibió en sus ojos negros le confirmó lo que necesitaba. Rio alegremente, sabiendo que acababa de encontrar al miserable asesino. Ahora todo lo que debía hacer era encontrar pruebas.

-No te escaparás. Conseguiré que te detengan.

-Me temo joven Sasuke que ha bebido demasiado y no sabe ni lo que dice, sería bueno que descansase, no creo que desee parecer un borracho malnacido, además de mendigo en el entierro de su padre y su hermano menor. Eres parte de los Uchiha, será mejor que mantengas la compostura.

Noto enseguida el tono de guasa en sus palabras, más parecía que no era el único que lo había notado, Itachi y Kakashi lo miraron desconcertados, aunque ambos parecían calcular algo más. ¿Se darían cuenta de lo que él acababa de descubrir?

-Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a su casa, su pérdida lo ha trastornado un poco.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada, seguro que sí, ahora si deseaba volver a su casa, necesitaba despejarse, iría a encontrarse con Gaara. Debía hablar con él, le daría un maldito nombre.

Desde un principio él no había querido confiar en ese hombre, aunque fuera su tío directo, cuando se lo había dicho a su hermano menor, este tan solo le había dicho que él no se fiaba de nadie y era cierto, de esa manera a él nunca lo habían pillado por sorpresa, la verdad es que había estado reacio debido a las reacciones de dos personas en concreto ante él. Una era Lady Haruno Sakura, la cual parecía sumamente asustada cuando este estaba cerca, y la otra su propia madre.

Ese indeseable, sí que tenía motivos para todo eso. Él había sido despreciado por su familia, así que podía ser perfectamente quien estuviese detrás de todo aquello. Dejó que Itachi y Kakashi lo guiaran a casa y una vez en su habitación, cogió un trozo de papel y en este escribió, de forma torpe y casi ilegible, el nombre de su sospechoso, no quería despertarse y haberse olvidado del mismo.

'UCHIHA MADARA'

Lo escribió bien grande y después se dejó caer en su cama sin quitarse la ropa que traía puesta. Al día siguiente sería diferente.

 ** _"Sakura"_**

Ya habían pasado tres días. Sakura lentamente abrió los ojos y se sintió pesada y sin ganas de nada. Una vez más, había vuelto a despertar.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los restregó, enseguida notó las legañas que estaban en sus ojos. Se habían formado al dormirse llorando. Era la tercera noche que se dormía igual, su abuelo había ido a verla en varias ocasiones, incluso su madre se había pasado por casa de su abuelo para verla, más no había servido de mucho, ella le había dicho que se encontraba enferma y nada más.

Sakura, para todos los presentes se sentía mal, habían incluso llamado a un médico, al parecer habían querido llamar al mejor. Pero habían descubierto con horror, que el doctor Yahiko , había salido de viaje y no regresaría en varias semanas. Así que el médico que le habían asignado, era otro. Ella ni siquiera se había preocupado por saber su nombre. En realidad nada le importaba en lo más mínimo. Para el joven Akasuna la excusa era exactamente la misma y se alegraba de que así fuera, en esos momentos no deseaba ver a nadie, aunque en cierto modo, quizás si que le hiciese bien apoyarse en ese joven. Su abuelo le había informado que todos los días iba a preguntar por ella, tal vez en unos días podría ya recibirlo como se merecía ser recibido.

Unos toques en la puerta, la hicieron dejar de pensar. Sakura, miró a esta con cara de enfado, ¿por qué no la dejaban tranquila?

-Querida, ha venido tu hermana Hinata, acompañada de una amiga. Ambas desean verte.

Hinata, Sakura se sintió deseosa de ver a su hermana, ella la ayudaría, al no conocer nada de lo que le había sucedido tendría que hacer todo lo posible por que no lo notase.

-Déjala entrar.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió y por esta entró en primer lugar Hinata, ella corrió hasta Sakura y la abrazó con fuerza. Sakura se abrazó a su hermana y se refugió en su cariño. Cuando ambas se separaron, los ojos verdes de Sakura se encontraron con unos negros.

-Hola Lady Haruno.

Lady Hanare, la estaba mirando, y lo que menos ella necesitaba era eso, era ser mirada con los ojos que ella la estaba mirando.

-¿Qué ha venido a hacer aquí?- Estaba enfadada, estaba molesta, herida, no deseaba que ella la mirase, que se regocijase en su pesar.

-Quería verla, necesitaba entregarle algo.

Su hermana Hinata la miró sin entender, de igual manera que ella.

-¿Qué?

Lady Hanare se acercó hasta ella y pidió permiso para sentarse en la cama a su lado.

-Tal vez quiera que estemos solas.

Hinata miró a una y otra e iba a levantarse para marcharse cuando Sakura de forma casi inconsciente la agarró con fuerza.

-No, deme lo que quiera y por favor márchese, no deseo verla.

Lady Hanare formó una sonrisa triste y abrió una pequeña bolsa que llevaba. De esta sacó un sobre y una bolsita azulada.

-Me pidió que le entregara esto. Él no sabía que marcharía de viaje, su padre se lo comunico momentos después de salir de casa de su abuelo.

Sakura la miró sin entender y Hinata fue la que preguntó.

-¿De qué está hablando Lady Hanare?

-Es de Naruto. Él pensaba entregarle esto ese mismo día, pero después de ese cambio de planes, él solicitó a su padre que lo llevase a casa de su amigo Obito. Allí solo estaba yo, cuando me vio me pidió que le hiciera llegar esto.

Sakura, miró ambas cosas con cierto miedo, más su necesidad por saber que decía, era más que todo el dolor que esto le pudiera provocar más adelante.

Cuando cogió ambas cosas, tanto Lady Hanare, como su hermana pudieron ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Lo primero que abrió fue la bolsita de terciopelo azul, en esta una vez más y como en otra ocasión no muy lejana cayó la pulsera que había comenzado todo.

Ella la cogió con cuidado y miro sorprendida a Lady Hanare, esta le dedico una sonrisa cómplice y le mostró su muñeca. En esta descansaba una pulsera, más era diferente a la que ella portaba.

-¿Qué…- Comenzó a preguntar Hinata más Lady Hanare dijo:

-Esta pulsera es para una amiga.

Sakura vio como le guiñaba un ojo y ella, tan solo pudo mirar ahora a su pulsera. Lady Hanare, se la quitó de las manos y con un movimiento rápido se la puso en la muñeca. La piedra azul brillaba con intensidad y ella no pudo aguantarse y se dejó llevar, una vez más comenzó a llorar.

Iba a coger la carta que este le había escrito, más cuando la iba a leer, Lady Hanare se lo impidió:

-Es mejor que la leas en privado.

Sin más se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia para despedirse, estaba por abandonar la habitación cuando Sakura la llamó:

-Espera Hanare.- Ella se giró y cuando se miraron Sakura declaró. -Gracias, muchas gracias.

Tras decir esas palabras beso la pulsera de su muñeca y Lady Hanare tan solo asintió y se marchó.

-¿Qué significa todo esto Sakura?

La voz de su hermana la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y cuando miró a su hermana supo que no podía callar. Sobre todo porque esos ojos blancos plateado le decían que sabía todo:

-Tienes mucha suerte Hinata. No dejes que tu esposo se aleje de ti.

Hinata la miró entre sorprendida y algo decepcionada:

-Me temo que mi esposo se está alejando poco a poco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Hinata formó una sonrisa triste en su rostro para después decir:

-Lleva dos días que no aparece por casa más que para dormir. Según me informó el joven Akasuna, a comenzado a jugar. Sakura la pérdida de su padre y su hermano ha sido un duro golpe, según pude saber por nuestro abuelo, el joven Namikaze era algo así como el sustento de todos. Kiba me dijo algo parecido, sin el cabeza de familia y sin su pilar, ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en caer uno a uno?

Sakura la miró horrorizada por sus palabras.

-Pero Lady Namikaze.

-Ella al igual que el Lord Nara, se culpan de la muerte del menor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sakura, quien debía viajar con Lord Namikaze era Lord Nara, pero este temía que Temari, se casara con Lord Hatake en las tres semanas que pasarían fuera. Discutió con su padre en la mañana y cuando este iba a decirle algo Lady Namikaze intervino.

》Solicitó a Lord Namikaze que se llevara a su hijo menor, no quiso dar razones de esa decisión enfrente de Lord Nara, pero cuando este se fue, al parecer si las dio, pues cuando Lord Namikaze y su esposa salieron, este estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión. Despertaron al joven Namikaze y sin más marcharon.

Tras escuchar lo que Hinata le decía, Sakura, se quedó un poco parada y después escucho de nuevo las palabras que Lady Namikaze le había dicho la noche que se enteró de su pérdida. Sakura abrió los ojos al máximo y miro una vez más la pulsera, ¿acaso Lady Namikaze era consciente de lo que había sucedido entre su hijo y ella?, ¿Lo había alejado para separarlos?

Un odio casi enfermizo la envolvió por completo. ¿Por qué ella había hecho tal cosa?, ¿y cómo se atrevía a culparla?

-Sakura, Lady Namikaze está fatal, no sale de su casa, se ha negado a creer que su esposo y su hijo han muerto. Ella se ha negado a la lectura de Lord Namikaze. Confía seriamente en que todo sea mentira.

》Declaró que hasta que el doctor Yahiko, no regresara de su viaje y examinara los cuerpos que dentro de dos días serán mandados para aquí, no haría preparativos de nada. Lord Hatake y Lord Uchiha, son los que están intentando localizar a dicho hombre, más aún no han tenido suerte.

-Es el mismo médico que el abuelo y madre han solicitado para mí.

-Lo que tú tienes ningún hombre puede curarlo.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso lo sé muy bien hermana.

Sin más ambas se sumieron en un silencio absoluto. Cada cual envuelta en sus propios pensamientos.

 ** _"Hiruzen"_**

Un nuevo día se terminaba y su pequeña seguía exactamente igual, se sentía fatal y despreciable, él no quería que nada de eso pasase. Más al parecer le habían entendido mal. ¿Debía hablar con Lady Namikaze?, Él solo quería asustar al joven Namikaze, quería que lo secuestraran en el camino, más nunca que hirieran a Minato y mucho menos que los matasen.

¿Estarían muertos en verdad?, ¿cómo podía haber terminado todo eso así? Necesitaba ponerse en contacto con esos despreciables que había contactado, no podía quedarse con esa duda. ¿Cómo se había dejado cegar de tal manera? Odiaba a ese muchacho, era cierto, pero no hasta ese punto. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su despacho y dijo un ausente:

-Adelante.- Su mayordomo entró en la estancia llevando una bandeja pequeña de plata, donde descansaba una carta. -¿De quién es?

-No lo sé señor, la encontré en el suelo, llamaron a la puerta y la dejaron ahí.

-Comprendo.- Sin decir nada más alargó su mano cogió el sobre y el mayordomo se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Cuando leyó el contenido de la carta, deseó con desesperación que fuera ya la noche siguiente, para poder terminar con todas sus dudas, más el tiempo es caprichoso y cuando más rápido quieres que pase, más lentamente lo hace, y en esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente. Así que cuando llegó al fin la noche del quinto día de la muerte de los Namikaze, Lord Sarutobi Hiruzen debido a su nerviosismo cometió un terrible error. Dejó tal y como las indicaciones de la carta solicitaban, la ventana de la primera planta abierta y esperó en la sala de billar, con todas las luces apagadas exceptuando la luz de la chimenea.

Estaba tan sumamente nervioso que no se percató de que su querida y apreciada nieta se había levantado deseosa de algo de beber. Cuando noto la luz del lugar se acercó a la sala. Estaba por entrar cuando escuchó la voz de su abuelo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué sucedió?

-Algo muy curioso.

Escuchó como su abuelo gruñía entre dientes y declaro.

-¿Le parece algo muy curioso, el hecho de que yo le explicase claramente que debían de asustar al chico, y que ahora este y su padre estén muertos?

Como en toda historia que se precie, la oyente indiscreta se quedó helada ante esas palabras dichas por su familiar más preciado.

-Si ciertamente, es muy curioso que usted no fuera el único que deseaba que esa diligencia no llegara completa a su destino. Y que precisamente fuesen los mismos los que nunca debían llegar.

-¿De qué está hablando?, dígame claramente. ¿Hizo lo que le solicite o no?, ¿Mató usted al joven Namikaze y a su padre, o solo tiene al muchacho?

La oyente, ya no aguantó más y corrió lejos de allí para refugiarse en su habitación. Necesitaba soledad. Más una vez más si se hubiese quedado a escuchar la conversación al completo, habría descubierto que...

-Me temo Lord Sarutobi que me fue imposible. Yo estaba en esa diligencia, más escuché el apellido del objetivo que usted me había pedido adquirir. Seguí a los tipos que hablaban de dicha persona, más no fui el único, otro más los escucho, pero solo a mí me pillaron. Recibí un fuerte golpe y lo último que escuché, fue como me decían que había tenido mucha suerte.

》Que quedaría con vida, pues al no volver a la diligencia eso sería mi salvación. Cuando desperté, me informaron de que la diligencia en la que viajaba había sufrido un terrible accidente, y que algunos de los pasajeros habían muerto. Entre los que se encontraban un Lord y su joven hijo. Me interesé por el nombre de ambos, y me dijeron el apellido Namikaze.

Sarutobi Hiruzen escuchó toda la historia con sumo interés, más sin comprender nada.

-¿Qué escuchaste exactamente?

-Hablaban sobre vengarse de ella. Al parecer decían que esos dos eran el golpe maestro, que serían el comienzo del final de esa asquerosa arpía. No dijeron el nombre de a quien querían herir, más la voz de uno de ellos, sonaba cargada de odio. Además, añadió que cuando estos murieran, ella volvería una vez más a él, quisiese o no. Y que esta vez haría lo que él quisiera.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

El hombre ante él no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse, más cuando estaba por salir por la ventana declaró:

-Los únicos nombres que recuerdo, además del apellido Namikaze, son: "Serpiente" y Nagato.

Sin más se marchó de allí, dejando a Sarutobi Hiruzen perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando por todos los medios, saber si alguno de esos nombres le decían algo a él, más no era así.

Tomo la decisión de que discretamente, dejaría caer esos nombres ante alguno de los Namikaze, necesitaba saber quien estaba detrás de todo aquello. Al menos su consciencia ahora estaba tranquila, él no había sido el culpable de la muerte de ellos, pero ¿quién entonces?

¿Quién más podría desear quitar de en medio a esos dos?, ¿Por qué? Frunció el ceño, ¿acaso el joven Akasuna había notado algo entre su nieta y el joven Namikaze?, ¿Sería ese muchacho capaz de algo así? Negó, lo mejor era que descansase, necesitaba perderse unos momentos en sus sueños, para con más tranquilidad pensar en todo aquello, pues aunque el muchacho no le cayera bien, el padre era otro asunto.

Él había dado su palabra de cuidar a la familia de este si algo le sucedía. Ese había sido el pedido de Namikaze Minato el último día que lo vio, que cuidara de su familia si pasaba algo, ¿podría él saber que algo le iba a suceder?, y si eso fuera así, ¿por qué llevó a su hijo con él?, ¿por qué ponerlo en ese peligro? No, seguramente su pedido se debía solo a una precaución, necesitaba ver a Lady Namikaze y hablar con ella, además de vigilar a los tres muchachos de cerca.

Lord Haruno había decidido que a pesar de todo la boda entre su hija y el hijo de los Namikaze se llevaría acabo, al parecer no deseaba perder más tiempo, y él estaba de acuerdo. Necesitaban volver a la normalidad, sobre todo su pequeña, al menos ahora ya podría mirarla a los ojos, él no había sido el responsable de su pérdida, y averiguaría quien había sido. Se lo debía a ella.

 ** _"Yahiko"_**

Sin duda era toda una suerte que él viajase en esa diligencia. Nunca pensó que el destino existiera, pero al parecer era posible que si ¿Quién más que el destino, pondría en una diligencia destinada a ser accidentada, a dos médicos?

Bueno, no a dos completos, pero a un proyecto de médico y a un médico especializado. Gracias a la presencia del joven que estaba a su lado en el viaje, es que él seguía con vida. Era evidente que el chico sabía de medicina, más en el trascurso del viaje, le había parecido un chico rico, como cualquier otro y como tal, su padre le había guiado en las finanzas, y según había podido averiguar, se dirigían a cerrar un negocio. Su padre, quería que él aprendiera y conociera a los inversionistas del mismo, el chico parecía algo distante y enfadado.

No le había hablado en casi todo el trayecto que llevaban hecho, exceptuando algunas correcciones hechas a su padre en ciertos cálculos, al ver que su hijo no le hacía mucho caso, el hombre había pasado a hablar con él, cuando le preguntó a que se dedicaba, él le respondió que era el médico jefe del hospital.

En ese momento el chico lo había mirado y le había dedicado una pequeña sonrisa. En un principio le sentó mal, parecía desvalorar su trabajo, pero en esos momentos, podía darle una explicación completamente diferente a la sonrisa del muchacho. Aún se encontraba algo mareado, pero decidió ponerse en pie, lo mejor era ver si ya podía ayudar al muchacho, la última visita de este, lo había dejado preocupado, el chico estaba pálido, tenía unas ojeras increíbles, y no parecía poder andar del todo bien.

Se incorporó, y notó un pequeño pinchazo en el costado, más era soportable, llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y tras tocarse la frente descubrió un vendaje en la misma. Recordaba que el chico le había dicho que tenía una herida en la frente, pero que gracias a dios ya no sangraba, le había informado de que en dos días más se podría poner en pie sin problemas, que de todos, él era uno de los que más suerte habían tenido y si eso era así, ¿qué había sucedido con el resto?

Suspiró, estaba cansado, se puso en pie y sintió que se mareaba. Se apoyó en la pared y al cabo de un rato se sintió mejor, ahora a comprobar si podía andar. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, salió el lugar y miro a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hace levantado?, Naruto nos dijo que no podía aún.

"Naruto", así debía llamarse el muchacho, sonrió a la muchacha que caminaba hacía él y declaró:

-Ya me encuentro mejor, ¿podría decirme donde me encuentro?

-"En la aldea de las olas, en una posada del camino, el muchacho trajo aquí a todos los que aún tenían posibilidades. Nos preguntó si podíamos ayudarlo y así lo hicimos.

》La verdad es que no pensé nunca en convertir mi posada en un hospital de emergencia, más el muchacho, a estado todo el tiempo de un lado para otro. No sé ni como lo consigue.

-¿Cuantos heridos hay?

-Aparte de usted, hay siete personas más en mi posada, usted es el primero en levantarse. Los demás parecen estar más graves. El muchacho, no ha dormido en estos días, en la noche, él se queda velando el sueño de todos los enfermos. Sobre todo el de que se encuentra en peor estado.

-¿Podría llevarme a la habitación de ese enfermo?

La mujer lo miro unos momentos y tras pensarlo, soltó los que llevaba en las manos y comenzó a caminar, él no dudo en seguirla.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Mi nombre es Tsunami, un gusto conocerlo señor.

-Mi nombre es Yahiko, soy médico.

La mujer sonrió ante sus palabras y declaró:

-Su aprendiz, es increíblemente bueno.

Su aprendiz, sin duda ese muchacho podría llegar a serlo algún día, si es que salían todos bien de todo aquello. La mujer le abrió una puerta y él entró en el lugar, al hacerlo se encontró con un hombre tumbado en una cama. Tenía el pelo amarillo, su cara con un color bronceado, más debido a algo estaba pálido. Era un hombre fuerte y con cierto parecido al joven. No tardó en reconocer al padre de este. Después de todo su memoria era muy buena.

Se acercó a la cama y descubrió que el hombre estaba helado. Se giró a mirar a Tsunami y declaró:

-Traiga muchas mantas, y haga que prendan un fuego en esta habitación, este hombre debe de entrar en calor.

Destapó al hombre y descubrió un vendaje que envolvía el costado de este, más el vendaje contaba con un color rojizo bastante oscuro.

-¿No ha venido ningún médico por aquí?

-Solo el chico.

-Este hombre necesita que le cierren esta herida cuanto antes.

-El chico me preguntó si sabía coser, más yo no soy buena en esa labor precisamente.

Yahiko , asintió a sus palabras.

-Traiga también vendas nuevas, ¿a cuanto está el pueblo más cercano?

-A medio día de camino.

-Mande a alguien a este, solicite que busque al médico del pueblo y que este traiga todo lo necesario para cerrar una herida.

-El muchacho es quien ha ido al pueblo.

-¿A dejado a ese muchacho marchar?, Imagino que alguien iría con él.

-Me temo que no señor, mi marido es quien se ocupa del bar de la posada, yo la cocina y habitaciones, no contamos con mozos ni nadie que nos ayude. El joven nos preguntó como llegar y marchó solo.

-Él no estaba para realizar ese viaje.

-Así se lo dije, pero el chico tiene el carácter del diablo, no quiso escuchar y tras discutir fuertemente con mi marido marchó de aquí.

Yahiko frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y declaró.

-Espero su marido entienda al muchacho y no le guarde rencor.

-La verdad es que me ha prohibido dejarle volver.

-¿Acaso su esposo es un insensible?, ¿cómo le va a negar al chico volver para ayudar a su padre?

-¿Su padre señor? El chico no parecía haber hecho distinciones de ninguna clase entre los enfermos, ni siquiera había aclarado a sus anfitriones que ese hombre a quien estaba atendiendo era su padre.

-Este hombre que descansa tan mal herido en esta cama, es el padre del chico.

-Santo dios. Por eso se enfureció tanto.

Yahiko asintió a su suposición y la mujer corrió a contar el descubrimiento a su esposo. Cuando regresó traían todo lo que le había pedido, además de una bandeja con algunos alimentos.

-Es para cuando termine, necesita comer algo.

Este asintió, y con cuidado, comenzó a retirar los vendajes, solicitó algo de agua para limpiar la herida, más cuando retiró el último vendaje se arrepintió de no haber esperado a que el chico no se encontrase allí.

-Ayúdeme mujer.

Tsunami no tardó en auxiliarlo, ambos presionaron en la herida, la cual había comenzado a sangrar. Con rapidez, cogió las vendas y volvió a envolver el torso del hombre, apretó las vendas con fuerza y la herida, ante la presión parecía sangrar un poco menos. Si llevaba desde el accidente así, era obvio que el hombre estaba al borde de la muerte.

La puerta tras ellos se abrió, y por esta entró el muchacho acompañado de una mujer. Ambos se acercaron a la cama, reconoció a la mujer y frunció el ceño, ¿acaso ella era la que se encargaba de curar a los heridos en ese lugar?

\- ¡Yahiko!, ¿Cómo es posible que tú me solicites ayuda a mí?

-Si llego a saber que eras tú, nunca habría pensado en ello. De todas formas yo no te he pedido ayuda de ninguna clase.

-¿Qué hace levantado?, le dije que se quedara en la cama un día más.

-Ya hablaremos de eso después, ahora es importante que ayudemos a tú padre. Si no cerramos esta herida cuanto antes temo que no podremos hacer nada por él.

-Entonces apártate de mí camino y deja que la fantástica Chiyo haga su magia.- La mujer lo apartó de la cama y dejó a su lado un estuche que abrió, del cual sacó algunas hierbas, un mortero y se las entregó de forma brusca. -Vuelve a servir para algo Yahiko, y machaca estas hierbas, las voy a necesitar para desinfectar la herida antes de comenzar a coserla.

-Espere, cada vez que retiro los vendajes la herida comienza a sangrar.

El chico parecía asustado, era evidente que temía por la vida de su padre:

-No te preocupes muchacho, no pienso dejar que tú padre abandone esta vida. No comenzaré hasta que Yahiko no haya terminado con eso.

El chico asintió, y él no tardó en terminar con las hiervas, cuando se las entregó, esta cogió un poco de agua y la vertió en el recipiente, seguidamente las mezcló bien hasta crear una pasta bastante espesa. Con cuidado y con su ayuda, ambos retiraron el vendaje, rápidamente él presiono la herida mientras ella aplicaba la extraña pasta en el lugar.

Cuando apartó sus manos, descubrió no sin cierto asombro que la herida había dejado de sangrar. Chiyo, retomó una vez más su trabajo y sacando aguja y un hilo en cierto modo bastante grueso se acercó al fuego que Tsunami hacía poco había encendido y tras quemar la punta de la misma se acercó al cuerpo del hombre. Con suma rapidez y maestría, esta comenzó a coser la herida.

-¿Qué hace?, ¿no tiene que retirar esa cosa antes?

-Tranquilo chico, esa pasta se irá expulsando poco a poco. Ahora lo importante es coser la herida y que se desinfecte bien.- Cuando terminó con eso, Chiyo sonreía triunfante, miró a su alrededor y encontró la copa de sake que Tsunami le había llevado, se la bebió de un trago y después miró al muchacho.- Has hecho un trabajo increíble muchacho, dime, ¿no quieres abandonar a Yahiko, y pasar a ser mi aprendiz?

El chico negó, más fue él quien hablo.

-Ese muchacho no es mí ayudante Chiyo, tan solo viajábamos juntos en la diligencia. Lo que me recuerda, ¿a quién debo agradecer el encontrarme con vida?, Ni siquiera me has dicho tú nombre muchacho.

-Es Naruto, yo soy el futuro Lord Namikaze Naruto.

-¿Lord?

El grito provino ahora de la posadera de Tsunami, que no se esperaba que ese muchacho fuera un Lord.

-¿Segura que mi padre saldrá adelante, vieja?

Preguntó este fijando su mirada en Chiyo, cosa que Yahiko agradeció, pues al escuchar el apellido del chico, su memoria había comenzado a trabajar.

-No es cosa hecha muchacho, pero al menos hemos conseguido que la herida se cierre, eso ya es un buen punto a su favor, queda ver su recuperación y si él es fuerte.

-Me alegro.

Yahiko iba a decirle algo al chico cuando se percató de que este se dejaba caer lentamente al suelo. Corrió hasta el muchacho y al tocarlo se alarmo.

-Chiyo, ¿acaso no has notado que el muchacho está ardiendo?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el chico se había desmayado por completo. Cogió a este en brazos y seguido de cerca por Chiyo, y siendo guiado por Tsunami, llegaron al cuarto de este. Cuando depositó al chico en la cama, se percató de que en ese cuarto también había vendajes, llenos de sangre, se percató de que Chiyo hablaba con Tsunami, más no le dio importancia, desvistió al joven y lo despojó de la camisa que portaba, cuando hizo esto, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

El chico tenía vendado todo el pecho al completo. Más no sangraba, giró el cuerpo de este y ahí en la espalda, descubrió un corte bastante profundo y feo: El corte iba desde donde acababan los hombros, hasta casi la cintura. Comenzó a retirar los vendajes, y una maldición escapó de sus labios.

La herida era claramente una herida infringida a posta, y lo peor de todo es que esta estaba infectada. El olor que despedía la herida no era un buen presagio y ni que decir del color de la misma. ¿Cómo había podido seguir adelante con semejante herida?

Se giró para pedir ayuda a Chiyo, y se la encontró con otra copa de sake, por eso despreciaba a esa mujer, su vicio era la bebida y si perdía su juicio no podía servir de ayuda. Furioso se acercó a ella, cogió la copa que sostenía y la voleó lejos.

-Mientras te encuentres aquí no probarás ni un sorbo más de licor. Ahora ayúdame, o perderemos al chico.

Chiyo bastante molesta con él lo siguió, cuando vio lo mismo que él había visto susurro:

-Madre del amor hermoso.

Y corrió fuera del cuarto, para más tarde regresar con su maletín, Yahiko, miró alrededor de la estancia y se sorprendió al encontrar su maletín encima de la mesa. Se acercó al maletín y encontró varios papeles en el lugar. Cada uno tenía apuntado un numero y debajo del número diferentes cosas.

Tras echarle un vistazo a esos papeles, se sorprendió al descubrir que era una especie de seguimiento de cada uno de los siete pacientes que había tenido, los términos que el muchacho utilizaba para explicar lo que les pasaba a cada uno de ellos, y sobre todo el como estaba todo detallado, le hicieron comprender que ese chico, tenía más nociones de medicina de lo que se creía, más eso solo podía ser posible si el chico estaba estudiando para ser médico, y si eso era así, solo podía deducir que su padre no estaba al tanto de ese detalle.

Sonrió de medio lado y al buscar en su maletín descubrió dos nuevas notas en el interior. Una llevaba un registro de lo que había utilizado y lo que debía reponer, la otra era más curiosa, había dos nombres escritos: Lord Sarutobi Hiruzen y Akasuna Sasori.

Miró en el escritorio una vez más y descubrió tres sobres, uno iba firmado dirigido para Lady Hanare, el segundo para Lord Uchiha Obito y Hatake Kakashi y por último uno hacía Lord Uchiha Madara.

Al leer el nombre de esos dos últimos sobres, Yahiko, se quedó algo extrañado, a uno lo conocía porque había tratado a su prima en el hospital, más el otro... Lo recordaba de algo, y por extraño que le pareciera tenía que ver con el apellido Namikaze.

Yahiko se dedicó a intentar recordar y de un momento a otro dejó caer los tres sobres y dos frases atravesaron su mente como si fueran un puñal, más cada una dicha por dos hombres diferentes:

 _-"Así es, Lord Sarutobi desea que le demos su merecido al joven Namikaze."_

 _-"Madara, lo dejó bien claro, Lord Namikaze y quien lo acompañe, no deben sobrevivir."_

* * *

 ** _Ya no voy a decir que dias subire un capitulo, simplemente me comprometere a terminar esto y dejar un completo a esta historia._**

 ** _Espero que les este gustando._** ** _Gracias... nos estamos leyendo. Adios._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_~~Declaimair~~_**

 ** _*Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _*La historia NO me pertenece, yo solo hago la adaptación._**

 ** _*Esto es sin finalidad de lucro, solo es por entretenimiento._**

 ** _*Este fic le pertenece a YUNNYPOTTER19 quien me dio su autorizacion para adaptarla._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 13:_**

Abrió los ojos, más los tuvo que volver a cerrar. Cuando consiguió volver a abrirlos, descubrió que su vista era algo borrosa y que no podía fijarla en ninguna parte.

-Será mejor que vuelva a dormir.

¿Dormir?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué le sucedía?, a pesar de que no deseaba obedecer ese consejo, no pudo reusarse, pues todo su cuerpo clamaba por hacer eso exactamente. Necesitaba descansar.

-Ya son diez días los que llevamos con esto.

-No tardará en recuperarse del todo.

-¿Y qué le diremos del chico?

-Aún no le hablaremos de él.

-Pero…

-Sé lo que te dije, Yahiko, pero el muchacho no atiende a razones y hasta que él no esté bien no podemos decirle sobre su estado.

Las voces no le sonaban de nada, era susurros, pero algo en él le decía que debía despertar, algo clamaba por él. Una imagen fugaz, de su hijo menor le vino a la mente.

Un hombre, con el rostro cubierto, apartando a la gente de su camino dirigiéndose derecho a su hijo, que con un trozo de madera que había sacado de la diligencia en la que viajaban y la cual había sido asaltada, se enfrentaba a un hombre, más su hijo estaba tan concentrado en apartar al hombre del chico que se encontraba en el suelo, que no se percató de que por detrás alguien más se le acercaba. El hombre portaba una espada en sus manos.

Nunca podría olvidar la risa que salió de los labios de este cuando descargó un golpe en la espalda de su hijo. Él se había incorporado para ir a ayudar a su hijo, más la herida en la rodilla no lo había permitido. Cayó sobre esta y en ese momento perdió el conocimiento, no sin antes sentir un dolor punzante en el costado.

Abrió los ojos alarmado e intentó incorporase con prisa en su cama. Más cuatro manos lo detuvieron, pero no fueron estas las que consiguieron refrenarlo sino un dolor que casi le hace perder de nuevo la consciencia en la rodilla.

-Es mejor que se quede acostado.

-Mi pierna, mi hijo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-No sabemos con mucha exactitud que sucedió. Solo puedo decirle que ha estado trece días inconsciente, conseguimos cerrar la herida de su costado. Pero me temo que su pierna no ha corrido la misma suerte.

-¿Qué?

-Tendrá que utilizar algo que le ayude a andar, me temo que por sí solo ya no le será posible.

Namikaze Minato asimiló la noticia rápidamente, ¿qué significaba cojear si al menos había salvado la vida?, ahora su único temor era solo uno.

-¿Mi hijo?, ¿Qué ha sido de él?

No escuchó respuesta alguna por parte de ninguno de los presentes, los miró por primera vez, y se encontró con una mujer de cabello morado y en la frente un protector de trapo de color café, a los lados su cabello está suelto mientras el resto está recogido en un moño. Su vestimenta constaba de una túnica de color negro, una bufanda de color abanó y traía un bolso en la parte derecha. Tenía en sus manos un mortero y parecía estar machacando algo en el mismo.

El hombre que le había estado, hasta ese momento a su lado, era el que viajaba con él en la diligencia.

-¿Creí que estaba muerto?

Se escuchó a si mismo decir, y por primera vez notó que su voz era algo espesa, carraspeó un poco para ver si podía hacer algo, más su garganta estaba seca, necesitaba beber algo. El hombre pareció darse cuenta de ello, pues le entregó un vaso con agua en su interior. Miró a su alrededor y al no reconocer el lugar, dejó de beber para decir

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Por partes Lord Namikaze, por partes, es necesario que hablemos largo y tendido. Se encuentra en, una posada que se encuentra a poca distancia de nuestro punto de llegada, la aldea de las olas…

-Sé perfectamente donde se encuentra.

Cortó de forma arisca, la verdad es que esa respuesta podía esperar para escucharla, a él le interesaba más la respuesta a las otras preguntas que había formulado.

-Sobre su estado de salud ha de agradecérselo a su…

-Ayudante. Es un muchacho muy dotado, y si no hubiese sido por su ayuda, ninguno de ustedes estaría hoy aquí.

Namikaze Minato, se percató enseguida de que le estaba mintiendo, pero no le dio importancia en absoluto, a él lo único que le preocupaba era…

-Sobre su hijo. Me temo que su estado no es tan bueno como nos gustaría.

Ahora sí Minato les prestó toda su atención, en sus ojos azules brillaba el miedo. El hombre ante él, se revolvió el pelo naranja de forma algo nerviosa, revelando una pequeña brecha en el lado derecho de su frente, sus ojos azules, evitaron los de Minato y eso lo hizo enfurecer.

Namikaze Minato tenía un carácter vivo, amable pero de muy poca paciencia, y eso mismo se lo demostró al hombre frente a él, cuando sin importarle el hecho del dolor de su pierna, lo agarró con fuerza de la ropa y tiro de él. El susodicho se asustó ante la reacción y la fuerza del enfermo.

-¿Qué le pasa… a mi hijo?

Sus palabras fueron susurradas, más la ira estaba impresa en ellas, un escalofrío recorrió al hombre entre sus manos. Sintió como una pequeña y fugaz expresión de miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos, para rápidamente ser disipada. El hombre se soltó de su agarre y declaró algo molesto:

-¿Qué se ha creído señor?, si dejase un margen de tiempo para que la gente se explicase mejor.

Minato lo miró con los labios apretados y este declaró:

-El caso, es que yo estuve tres días inconsciente después del accidente, mientras estuve así, nadie atendió a su hijo. La herida en su espalda, no era cosa de risa, y me temo que al estar más pendiente de su estado que del de él mismo, no se preocupó por hacer que lo ayudaran. Según tengo entendido, traslado a todo el que pudo hasta esta posada y una vez aquí veló por usted. Cuando yo desperté, el chico había ido al pueblo a buscar a Chiyo, para que lo curase a usted.

》En cuanto conseguimos, que su herida más grave se cerrara y dejara de sangrar, él pareció poder al fin descansar. Cayó redondo al suelo, me acerqué a él y descubrí una fiebre muy alta, fiebre que aún hoy le persiste, le baja en ciertas ocasiones, más de repente vuelve. Cuando lo tumbé en su cama, descubrí un vendaje, le quite el mismo y dimos con la herida.

》Aunque la descubrimos, también nos dimos cuenta de que iba a ser un trabajo arduo y difícil. Parece ser que ha perdido mucha sangre, la herida se encontraba bastante infectada y su olor y color no era un buen presagio. Después de unos días de hacerle las curas, hemos conseguido que el aspecto de la herida sea mejor. Pero la fiebre aún no remite del todo y él no despierta más que por periodos pequeños en los que conseguimos darle algo de beber.

Minato escuchó todo con clama y bastante preocupado por su hijo menor.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

El hombre ante él se quedó cayado unos momentos, para seguidamente mirar a la mujer y decir.

-Vieja Chiyo, podrías dejarnos a solas unos momentos, necesito hablar con el Señor Namikaze sobre un asunto.

La señora Chiyo miro un momento a ambos, dio unos golpes más con el mortero y cuando concluyó, echo algo de agua en la masa, una vez hecho eso, lo vertió todo en un vaso y se acercó a la cama.

-Regresaré en un rato, veré que tal están el resto de pacientes. Beba eso señor Namikaze, aunque le huela y sepa a rayos, cosa que no dudo pasará, ha de terminar con todo.- Namikaze Minato miró el vaso que le alargaban y al ver el color verdoso de la bebida frunció el ceño. Se reusó a cogerlo más cuando lo iba a rechazar, la mujer se lo acercó más. -No hay excusas posibles señor Namikaze, y sino sigue todas y cada una de mis indicaciones, le puedo asegurar que no verá a su hijo.

Namikaze Minato no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por amenazas, por ello miró de forma desafiante a la mujer, más la mirada de ella, lo hizo enfurecer, esa bruja hablaba enserio. Cogió el vaso con una de sus manos y se lo llevó a los labios. Cerró los ojos y sin más se bebió el contenido de una vez. Cuando hizo eso, poco a poco se sintió algo extraño y unas ganas tremendas de vomitar se apoderaron de él, rápidamente el hombre cogió la jarra de agua y se la acercó.

Sin vacilar él la agarró y se la llevó a los labios, bebió como si hiciera años que no lo hacía.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que me dio?, Maldita loca.- Preguntó una vez recuperó su voz.

-Ya me lo agradecerá.

Y sin más se marchó riendo, Minato pudo escuchar su risa aun cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, eso lo hizo enfadar, miró al hombre aun molesto, más la mirada de suma gravedad que este tenía en su rostro, lo hizo volver a la realidad de golpe.

-¿Qué está pasando?

El hombre lo miró unos segundos, se hizo hacía adelante mientras juntaba sus manos delante de él, sus piró durante un momento y después comenzó hablar:

-Mi nombre señor Namikaze, es Yahiko, soy médico y fundador del hospital de Akatsuki. No sé si sabrá que también atendí a la Señorita Konan hace algún tiempo ya.

》Me dirigía a ese lugar a comprobar el estado de la misma y para otros asuntos más que ahora no tienen importancia. Resulta, que en una de las paradas que hicimos, salí un momento del lugar y me encontré con una curiosa escena. Un hombre hablaba con otro que le acababa de entregar una carta, este decía algo sobre un secuestro. Era una orden dada por un Lord.

》Algo desconcertado y con deseos de ver a donde se dirigía ese hombre, lo seguí. Lo vi que pagaba a nuestro cochero y eso me hizo poner nervioso, la verdad es que las circunstancias en las que Lady Konan llegó a mis manos, no fueron las mejores, y temí que fuese a ella a la que quisieran atrapar.

》Escuché un poco más de la conversación y descubrí que mi paciente no era el objetivo. Decidí olvidarme de lo que había escuchado, más el destino no parecía dispuesto a que yo dejara de ser oyente.

》Cuando iba a irme dos hombres más llegaron al lugar, me sorprendí cuando el hombre al que había estado siguiendo, se ocultó cerca de mí, ambos nos miramos por unos segundos, más esos hombres hablaron sobre un asesinato, los dos centramos nuestra total atención en lo que decían. Cuando escuchamos a quien querían matar, ambos nos sorprendimos.

》¿Cómo era posible que tantas personas fueran a por un mismo objetivo? Tuve la gran suerte de no ser descubierto en mí escondite, más el hombre al que yo seguía no contó con esa suerte, lo dejaron fuera de combate y se marcharon.

》Con el corazón algo encogido, volví a la diligencia, estaba decidido a averiguar si viajaban esas personas en la diligencia o no, más cuando me propuse averiguarlo asaltaron la misma. Recuerdo muy poco del incidente, por no decir casi nada. Recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y alguna herida más, pero al final resulté ser el que más rápido se recuperó de todos.

Minato se quedó unos momentos cayado, más tras meditar unos segundos declaró.

-¿Quién?- Yahiko lo miró sin comprender, y él apretó fuertemente sus puños, contra la sabana que lo cubría.- ¿Quién planeo acabar conmigo y mi hijo?

La sorpresa en el rostro del hombre ante él, le dio a Minato la certeza de que había acertado. Ellos eran el objetivo, ¿más quién podía desear…

No terminó su pregunta mental, pues Yahiko volvió a su mirada y tonos serios.

-¿Conoce usted a alguien de apellido Sarutobi?

Minato giró rápidamente la cabeza hacía este y lo miró sorprendido. La ira lo embargó por dentro y poco a poco todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de furia. ¿Quién se creía ese viejo para intentar matarlo?

-¿Cómo demonios se atreve ese despreciable a intentar matar…- Cuando vio a Yahiko negar, Minato lo miró con intriga.

-Lord Sarutobi es el nombre de quien quería hacerse con vuestro hijo, Lord Namikaze.

Ahora, la sorpresa brilló en el rostro de Minato, ¿qué pretendía con eso?, ¿Cómo podía llegar a esos extremos?, Su hijo no se merecía anda de eso, mas si este quería solo a su hijo, ¿quién querría matarlos?

La pregunta brillaba en sus ojos, pues Yahiko declaró.

-Dígame señor Namikaze, ¿qué podría tener alguien llamado Madara contra ustedes?

Y todas las piezas encajaron como el mejor de los rompecabezas.

 ** _"Sakura"_**

¿Cómo era posible que siguiera con esa farsa?, se miró al espejo y se deshizo de dos lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Solo llevaba siete días con ese teatro más no creía poder aguantar mas, ¿cómo podía su abuelo hacerle tal cosa?

Abrió el cajón que había cerca de ella y sacó dos cartas de ese lugar, en una se distinguía la letra cuidada de un muchacho, era la carta que Lady Hanare, le había hecho llegar, en esta estaba escrito lo que el muchacho en la noche le había dicho. Cuando leyó la carta se sintió aliviada en cierto modo, más su corazón sabía que era correspondido, aunque ya no podría tenerlo, pero tener la pulsera y una carta de él, era el principio para poder curar, más cuando había bajado en la noche y había escuchado, lo que había escuchado de su abuelo. El corazón se le había detenido y todo lo que ella era había caído en un abismo.

No tardó en decirle a Koharu que preparara todo, que volvía a casa con sus padres, más la misma mañana en que se marchaba, su abuelo regresó antes de que ella pudiera partir. Cuando él entró por la puerta, y vio todas sus cosas preparadas para partir, la miró sorprendido.

- _¿Qué significa esto pequeña?_

 _-Quiero regresar con mis padres. Creo que allí estaré mejor._

 _Su abuelo la había mirado y se había acercado a ella, más cuando alargó la mano para acariciar su rostro, ella no pudo evitar apartarse y volverle la cara._ _Su abuelo no necesitó más para saber que algo había pasado._

 _Llamó a gritos a los criados y a Lady Utatane._

 _-¿Llamaba señor?_

 _-Llevad todo ahora mismo a su recamara, Sakura no se marcha._

 _Ella lo miró sorprendida y el enfado la embargó._

 _-Por supuesto que me marcho abuelo._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Mi hermana se casa en unos días, quiero estar con ella. Además quiero ver a Lady Namikaze._

 _Tarde se dio cuenta de que no debería haber nombrado a esta última._

 _-No irás a ninguna parte._

 _-No podrás detenerme._

 _Ambos se miraron furiosos, más los criados comenzaron a obedecer las órdenes de su señor._

 _-El joven Akasuna, llegará en pocos momentos, desea hablar contigo y tú lo atenderás._ \- _Él se marchó de allí, entró en la sala y cogió una copa, estaba llenándola cuando furiosa lo siguió._

 _-No atenderé a nadie. Me voy de esta casa, no quiero tener nada que ver con un hombre como tú._ \- _La ira la estaba cegando y de forma imprudente Sakura había dejado de controlar sus palabras, actos y situación._

 _-¿Un hombre como yo?_

 _Su abuelo se había girado y la miraba sin entender, ella cegada lo fulminó con la mirada._

 _-Un asesino como tú._ \- _La copa en sus manos se estrelló contra el suelo, y la lengua de Sakura no se había podido contener, ni su lengua ni su corazón._ - _Sé que por tú culpa Lord Namikaze y su hijo han muerto. Pienso decirles todo a Lady Namikaze y a las autoridades._

 _Se giró para marcharse más su abuelo declaró:_

 _-Tú no harás nada de eso. Pues si lo haces nunca más, en toda tú vida lo volverás a ver._

 _-¿A quién?, ¿de qué estas hablando ahora?_

 _-Del joven Namikaze. Si sales por esa puerta te puedo asegurar Sakura, que en esta ocasión el chico no sobrevivirá._

 _Sakura se había quedado estática, no sabía que decir o hacer, todo en ella bullía en dolor y enfado. Miró a su abuelo encolerizada y le declaró._

 _-A mí no me importa el joven Namikaze._

 _Iba a marcharse cuando escuchó la risa de su abuelo. Una risa que la hizo estremecer, ¿cómo era posible que no hubiese notado nunca el verdadero carácter de su abuelo?_

 _-Si eso es cierto, márchate, y te aseguro que entonces lo perderás de verdad. El chico es más resistente de lo que parece._ _Al igual que esta carta será quemada en el instante._

 _¿De qué estaba hablando?, una vez más lo miró y ella se quedó helada, en la mano de su abuelo estaba la carta que el joven Namikaze le había escrito antes de partir._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _Su abuelo caminó hasta ella, pasó la carta por delante de ella y declaró._

 _-Lo sé todo Sakura. Yo hice lo que hice por ti, para librarte de ese granuja. Más mis planes no salieron como yo esperaba._ \- _Se llevó una mano al bolsillo derecho de su chaleco y sacó un trozo de papel, en este había escrito un nombre en la parte de atrás._

 _'Sarutobi Hiruzen'_

 _La letra le era desconocida para ella, por lo que miró a este y su abuelo sonreía de forma triunfal._

 _-Estoy seguro de que ansías saber que contiene esta carta Sakura, es más apuesto todo lo que tengo a que será uno de tus mayores tesoros. Pero solo será tuya si haces lo que yo te diga. Ahora pequeña tú decides. ¿Qué va a ser?_

 _Ella estaba segura de su decisión:_

 _-Adiós Lord Sarutobi._

 _Reconoció la punzada de dolor que había causado en el hombre ante ella, más no le importó, sin más comenzó a caminar para marcharse, la voz de su abuelo la siguió._

 _'Estimado señor Sarutobi:_

 _Usted no sabe quien soy yo, más me siento en la obligación de informarle, que conmigo se encuentra alguien a quien usted parece conocer._ _Si me equivocase le pediré mis disculpas. Pero en un papel que encontré en el escritorio traía escrito su nombre, por ello pensé que quizás él estaba por escribirle, más no le dio tiempo._

 _Mi nombre es Chiyo, soy médico y quería decirle que el joven Namikaze Naruto y su padre, aunque no en el mejor de los estados, aún respiran y se encuentran entre los vivos._ _Me temo que el menor se encuentra en peor condiciones que el mayor._

 _El chico ha hecho un trabajo estupendo, deben sentirse muy orgullosos de él, pues ha salvado a siete personas él solo._ _Claro está que descuidando a su vez su propia salud, lo que lo ha llevado a caer en algo, de lo que quizás no se pueda recuperar._

 _Le agradecería me informara de si le es posible contactar con los familiares de ambos. Conmigo y ayudando a sanar a los heridos se encuentra el doctor Yahiko.'_

 _Sakura dejó de respirar por unos momentos, y sintió que de sus ojos salían lágrimas, estaba vivo, Naruto aún estaba vivo. Se giró una vez más para mirar a su abuelo y este la miraba con la carta aun cubriendo su rostro:_

 _-El resto solo dice donde podemos encontrar a dichas personas. La verdad es que no me lo podía creer cuando me encontré con el cartero esta mañana y me entregó esta carta._ _Rápidamente fui a responder, ¿querrás saber la suerte del joven Namikaze, Sakura?_

 _》_ _Tú decides, yo me comprometo a asegurarte que el chico se recupere, si es que es capaz de lograrlo. La única condición es que tú seguirás aquí y lo más importante, aceptaras de aquí a diez días casarte con el joven Akasuna._

 _Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, su mente no trabajaba bien, solo podía mirar la carta que su abuelo aún sostenía en su mano. Si ella accedía él viviría. Si ella decía SI, Naruto regresaría._ _¿Más volvería a ella antes de que ella se casara?, diez días para acceder casarse con el joven Akasuna y lo peor, ¿Cuánto tardaría su abuelo en hacerla contraer nupcias?_

 _En dos semanas se casaría su hermana Karin, así que no podía casarse antes que ella, y después era el turno de Temari, ella sería la última._

 _-¿Puedo leer esa carta?_

 _Su abuelo sonrió de medio lado, cogió la carta y tras doblarla por casi la mitad, la rompió. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, él caminó hasta ella y le dio un trozo de la carta._ _Sakura miró esta y él sonriendo declaró:_

 _-No te daré el paradero del chico Sakura. No dejaré que le escribas y mucho menos permitiré un contacto con él. Renunciarás a él sí quieres que yo ofrezca mi ayuda para que se recupere, tú has de renunciar a él por completo._

 _Cuando terminó de leer lo mismo que su abuelo había leído, ella sintió que perdía las fuerzas, se dejó llevar por las lágrimas y cayendo de rodillas susurró:_

 _-Está bien, te lo prometo, no me iré, no diré nada…- Se quedó callada unos momentos para después decir. -Y en el momento en que reciba una carta donde diga que él se ha recuperado, daré el SI al joven Akasuna._

 _Ya estaba todo dicho, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Escuchó los pasos de su abuelo y lo sintió arrodillarse a su lado._

 _-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué todo esto?_

 _-Aunque no me creas pequeña, lo hago por tú bien. Ese muchacho no te conviene, si bien es cierto que yo intenté asustarlo, hay alguien que lo quiere muerto. ¿Cómo podría dejarte en manos de alguien así?_

 _-Me encuentro en unas peores ahora._

 _-Puedes culparme todo lo que desees, pero llegará un momento en que me lo agradecerás. Pequeña solo deseo lo mejor para ti y eso es el joven Akasuna._

Ya no había habido más palabras por parte de ninguno, las comidas, desayunos y cenas, eran sin palabras, sin miradas, ya no existía nada entre ellos. Solo un silencio y un odio en el interior de ella que la hacía desear con todas sus fuerzas que su abuelo desapareciera. Agarró una vez más las dos cartas y las releyó. ¿Cuándo sabría algo más sobre él?, la angustia la estaba matando.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y se quedó atenta a esa llamada, hacía tiempo que no iba nadie a la casa, exceptuando el joven Akasuna. Su hermana Hinata le había escrito y por lo que podía deducir tenía algunos problemas con su esposo, más no entraba en detalles sobre el asunto.

Llamaron a su puerta y cuando dio permiso entró Lady Koharu.

-La buscan señorita.

Sakura la miró un momento y se sorprendió, pues esta estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede Koharu?

-Debe bajar cuanto antes. No sé cuanto tardará Lord Sarutobi en regresar. Me prohibió que la dejara ver a nadie que él no autorizara, más no me gusta verte así mi niña. Debes bajar rápido.

-¿Quién me espera?

-Lady Namikaze.

El corazón se le congeló por unos segundos. ¿Qué podría querer ella?

Corrió escaleras abajo y cuando llegó a la sala se quedó congelada por unos segundos. La hermosa Lady Namikaze, se encontraba vestida de negro, con su cabello rojo completamente recogido. Al escuchar sus pasos había levantado la mirada y cuando vio los ojos de ella, se sintió morir. Esos hermosos ojos violetas, estaban faltos del brillo de vida y alegría que ella siempre había contemplado.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí Lady Namikaze?

Ella suspiró unos momentos y después declaró:

-Su hermana desea que sea usted la madrina de su boda.

-¿Karin?- Eso la había pillado por sorpresa, nunca pensó que su hermana deseara tenerla a ella cerca en ese momento de su vida. Siempre pensó que desearía a Temari.

-Sí, así es, me pidió que le entregara esta carta. Me dijo que era más fácil así.

Ella dio unos pasos y alargó su mano entregándole una carta. Sakura la cogió más no la leyó en esos momentos.

-Lady Namikaze yo…

-Calla, no quiero escucharte. No deseo hablar contigo de nada que no tenga que ver con la boda de mi hijo Sasuke.

-Pero yo…- Lady Namikaze la fulminó con la mirada, más ella no se calló, necesitaba explicarle a esa mujer, precisaba hacerla entender. -Yo lo quiero. Quiero a su hijo Naruto. No sé como pasó, no lo planee, de hecho pensé que lo odiaba, ese engreimiento, esa forma de hacerse ver más que los demás, su manera de enfadarme, de conseguir desesperarme con solo mirarme, esos ojos que decían tanto y a la vez tan poco.

》Yo… yo… de verdad que nunca pretendí tal cosa, pero es como una enfermedad que se mete en tú interior y te consume poco a poco. Nunca había creído en todo lo que los libros contaban sobre querer a alguien, más me vi atrapada por su sonrisa, sus palabras, sus gestos. Poco a poco solo deseaba verlo, poder hablarle, conocer más y más de él.

》Sabía que no debía, pero cuando él me dijo que le pasaba igual, no lo pensé. Lo lamento, si con ello actué mal, pero…

-Detente, cállate, no quiero escuchar más, no quiero saber que él te quería, no deseo saber que tú lo amas, no quiero saber nada de eso. Porque si lo sé, si soy consciente de ello más aún de lo que ya lo soy, no podré seguir.

》Quise evitar algo que al parecer era inevitable, y con ello solo conseguí perder a dos de mis posesiones. Creí actuar bien, no deseaba que tú salieras perjudicada, lo hice pensando en ambos, no me di cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de él o quizás sí y los quise negar, Naruto nunca decía lo que sentía, era casi imposible saber en qué estaba pensando y yo solo veía que tú eras un capricho que debía pelearle a Akasuna.

》Al principio creí que podíais ser algo más, pero cuando vuestro padre me informó que no deseabais ver por nada del mundo a mi hijo menor, desistí. No estaba dispuesta a imponerte a alguien que odiabas, tal y como me habían hecho a mí en el pasado, más cuando me enteré que uno de sus pretendientes era Lord Uchiha Madara… niña temí por ti.

》Pedí a Lord Obito que cuidara de vos, pero lo que me reveló hace poco. Claro está que bajo muchas y muy serías amenazas, que sino no habría abierto esa boca que tiene, me alarmó. ¿Cómo era posible, que tú, que habías declarado que no querías saber nada de mi hijo, ahora no dejarás de mirarlo?, Temí que quisieras jugar con él, que fuera un capricho tuyo y lo hirieras. Pensando en él y en ti hice a Minato sabedor de todo esto, y le pedí que llevase a Naruto con él.

》Yo, mandé a mí hijo a ese final. Yo, por querer controlarlo todo, por querer evitar que tú lo hirieras o él te hiriera a ti. Por querer hacer un trabajo que no me correspondía.

Sakura se quedó callada, mientras que una vez más Lady Namikaze rompía a llorar, ella corrió a su lado y la abrazó justo cuando iba a caer. Lloró con ella y recordando las cartas que tenía en su poder susurró:

-Él aún está…

-Lady Namikaze, pequeña, ¿qué hacéis ahí tiradas?

Sakura se quedó helada en el sitio y el miedo la recorrió, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado su abuelo ahí?, ¿por qué había llegado justo en ese momento? Lady Namikaze parecía haberse percatado de su estado porque se separó de ella y la miró intrigada.

-Lo lamento Lord Sarutobi, es solo que aún no me acostumbro a haber perdido a…

-Lo comprendo Lady Namikaze, más siéntese en el sillón, será un lugar mejor para poder hablar.

-No si yo ya he de marchar…

-Me temo que no puedo dejarla marchar así. Lady Utatane.- Enseguida Utatane irrumpió en la estancia. -Traiga por favor un té para Lady Namikaze.

Sin decir palabra, pero blanca como una pared, Sakura se situó cerca de ella. En ningún momento su abuelo retiró la mirada de ella. Al poco rato y tras las preguntas de cortesía sobre el estado de sus respectivas familias, entró Koharu con la bandeja y la dejó en la mesa de en medio de la salita.

Sirvió tres tazas y ofreció las pastas, al terminar miró de reojo hacía ella y sin más se marchó. Un silencio se hizo presente en la sala, solo interrumpido por Lord Sarutobi que dijo:

-Lamento mucho tocar este tema, Lady Namikaze, mas temo que es necesario que así se haga. Perdóneme si la incomodo en algún sentido, pero ¿sabe si Lord Namikaze o el joven Namikaze conocían a alguien con nombre 'Serpiente'?.- Lady Namikaze pareció concentrarse en el nombre, más comenzó a negar. -¿Y os suena Nagato?

Ella siguió negando, aunque de un momento a otro, dejó de hacer tal cosa y abrió los ojos al máximo.

-Imposible.

-¿Qué?, Lady Namikaze cualquier cosa que pueda decirme nos será beneficioso.

Lady Namikaze miró a Lord Sarutobi blanca como una pared y susurró algo, más Lord Sarutobi no pareció escucharlo.

-¿Perdón?

-El único Nagato que conozco es…- Se quedó callada unos segundos y declaró con sumo odio. -Mi propio padre Lord Uzumaki Nagato.

 ** _"Hiruzen"_**

Cuando Lady Namikaze abandonó la casa aún perdida en su mente, él centró su atención en su nieta:

-¿Qué se supone estabas apunto de hacer?

-Decirle toda la verdad.

-¿Acaso estás loca?, no puedes darle a esa mujer unas esperanzas casi banas.

-Por muy banas que sean, son esperanzas al fin y al cabo.

-Niña tonta. No entiendes nada de nada.

Ella lo miró furiosa, intentó que eso no le doliera, pero no era posible, al final ese maldito muchacho sí que había conseguido lo que tanto temía. Había alejado a su pequeña de él, más no le importaba, porque le gustase o no ella acabaría casada con el joven Akasuna y con el paso del tiempo, ella lo perdonaría y se lo agradecería.

-¿Por qué le preguntaste si conocía a alguien llamado 'Serpiente' o Nagato?

-Porque ellos son los que están detrás de la supuesta muerte de los Namikaze.

-Así que esa será la versión que darás.

La mirada de ella, lo hizo esquivarla. ¿Quién creía que era él?

-Yo no daré más versión que la verdadera.

-Te escuché preguntar si habían matado al joven Namikaze tal y como tú habías ordenado.- Abrió los ojos sorprendido y la miró, ¿de qué estaba hablando? -La otra noche. Hablabas con alguien y…

-Escuchaste lo que te dio la gana escuchar. No te negaré que yo mandé hace unos días que le dieran un buen susto al joven Namikaze, pero nunca dije nada de matarlo, ni a él ni a su padre. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

-Por lo que eres.

Sentenció ella. Hiruzen la miró en cierto modo decepcionado y pudo notar una nota de arrepentimiento en la mirada de ella.

-Creí que me conocías mejor pequeña. Nunca te he dado motivos para merecer esto, puede que no creas que tengo razón, y quizás no haya tomado el camino correcto para alejarte de él, pero no quiere decir que no sea lo indicado.

-Nunca lo entenderás. ¿Sabes una cosa?, Ahora comprendo porqué mi abuela no sonreía en los retratos que hay de ella.

Sin más su niña abandonó la sala dejándolo solo en la misma y sin comprender esas últimas palabras de ella. Se sirvió una copa de brandi, mientras decidía centrar su atención en lo que concernía a Lady Namikaze y el ahora padre de ella Uzumaki Nagato.

¿Qué podía desear ese hombre?, ¿Por qué vengarse de su única hija?, un padre debería desear cuidar de su niña no hacerle daño, más al parecer ese no era el caso de Uzumaki. Bebió un sorbo de su copa y siguió pensando en diversas cosas.

Cuando terminó con el contenido de la copa miró hacía las escaleras, debía de ir a ver a su nieta e informarla de que ese día Lord Akasuna y su esposa e hijo comerían con ellos. Debería también de advertirla que no quería desaires contra ellos.

Esa niña se parecía demasiado a su esposa en apariencia y a temperamento, lo único bueno era que su hija, aunque también había heredado ese genio, sabía perfectamente controlarlo y no dejar en evidencia a nadie ante el resto de la gente. Más sin embargo Sakura no parecía importarle nada de nada y eso era desesperante, porque era impredecible y totalmente directa. A pesar de que si iba de frente era peor para ella, porque desvelaba sus armas y él iba a jugar fuerte para retenerla a como diera lugar.

 ** _"Yahiko"_**

Miró entre los papeles del escritorio ante él, con cierta alarma, ¿dónde estaban las malditas cartas que el chico había escrito? Después de escuchar las palabras de Lord Namikaze, este le había informado sobre la existencia de las cartas, y sobre el papel con los dos nombres señalados. Lord Namikaze le había solicitado que se las llevara, que necesitaba verlas antes de mandarlas.

Las rebusco por todas partes, más no las localizó. Tal vez y Tsunami las había tirado. Volvió una vez más a la habitación del hombre.

-Me temo que las cartas han desaparecido Lord Namikaze, quizás y la posadera las ha tirado.

-Eso espero. Hágame el favor de escribir lo que le voy a pedir, necesito que esta carta llegue a Lord Uchiha Obito y Lord Hatake cuanto antes.

-Como guste. Ahora regresaré.

Salió de la habitación y cuando volvió se encontró con que Chiyo ya había regresado.

-¿A dónde has ido?

Ella sonrió mientras se quitaba la capa y declaró:

-A dar las buenas noticias a sus familiares.- Tanto él como Lord Namikaze miraron a Chiyo sin entender y esta sonriendo declaró. -El día que curamos al muchacho encontré un trozo de papel con dos nombres escritos, y una carta que descansaba en el suelo. Al ver que donde estaban escritos los dos nombres no había más texto, pensé que el muchacho deseaba ponerse en contacto con esas personas, más solo escribí a una de ellas, pues era a la única que he escuchado mencionar.

》Le escribí informándoles de su estado y este me respondió enseguida, pidiéndome que le mantuviese al tanto de todo cuanto les pasara y eso he estado haciendo hasta ahora. Hoy también mandé otras dos cartas que encontré debajo de la mesa. Espero que esas personas no se enfaden demasiado, o que al menos la otra persona haya informado de que ambos se encuentran bien.

-¿A quién… a quién mandó esas cartas?

-Pues, si no recuerdo mal, las de hoy iban destinadas a una muchacha Lady Hanare, y a Lord Hatake Kakashi.

-Chiyo, dime y procura no equivocarte, con quién te estás carteando, y lo más importante a quién iba dirigida la carta que mandaste primera.- Yahiko no necesitaba saber la respuesta a una de las cuestiones, pero de la otra sí.

-Quien me respondió interesándose por su estado y ofreciendo su ayuda, es Lord Sarutobi Hiruzen. Y si no ando muy equivocada la primera carta que encontré iba dirigida a un tal Lord Uchiha Madara.

Lo que Yahiko sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo, mientras que Namikaze Minato perdía el color por completo.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE MUJER INSENSATA?

Chiyo lo miró terriblemente confusa, más la confusión le duró lo que tardó en percatarse de que acababa de gritarle.

-¿Cómo que qué hice?, pues echar las cartas que el muchacho había escrito, ¿qué más?

-Esas cartas no deberían haber sido mandadas, acabas de revelar a la gente equivocada el paradero de ellos.

-¿Gente equivocada?, Pero si el muchacho había escrito a esas…

-Yo no vi ninguna carta para Lord Sarutobi. Además las escribió antes de que yo pudiera hablar con él.

-¿Qué diferencia hay?

-Pues que si hubieses preguntado antes, te habrías enterado de que Lord Sarutobi está interesado en secuestrar al muchacho. Y Lord Uchiha en matar a ambos.

Ahora fue el turno de Chiyo de cambiar de color y de incorporarse asustada.

-Pero, Lord Sarutobi, ese hombre parece seriamente preocupado por ustedes. Él escribe en sus cartas que…

-Es un actor de los mejores Lady Chiyo. Debemos movernos, no podemos permanecer aquí por más tiempo.

-Pero su hijo no puede moverse.

-¿Y qué quiere, que espere aquí a que vengan a rematarnos?

-Escriba a su amigo, tal vez y él…

-Él no podrá hacer nada. Maldito Madara, tenía que haber terminado con él.

-Algo se nos tendrá que ocurrir. Después de todo ninguno a dado señales de aparecer por aquí. Quizás y teman hacerlo.

El hombre ante él pareció calibrar algo, apretó con fuerza sus puños y de un momento a otro comenzó a recitar una carta. Rápidamente Yahiko se sentó y comenzó a tomar nota.

Cuando terminó les pidió que abandonasen su habitación y lo dejaran solo. Ambos así lo hicieron, Yahiko miró la carta en su mano, lo suficientemente sorprendido como para no hablar. La carta iba firmada por Lord 'Hokage' e iba destinada a Lord Sarutobi.

¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre?, tras escuchar lo que decía ese hombre, se había sentido en cierto modo intimidado por él. Pero después de lo que habían intentado hacer con él y su hijo no le extrañaba semejante reacción por su parte. Solo esperaba que todo eso no terminase mal, muy mal.

" ** _Narrador"_**

Dos días más pasaron como un suspiro arrancado del tiempo, y justo en el tercer día, el destino quiso jugar una mala pasada que lamentarían más adelante los implicados en la misma.

A la par que Lady Hanare y Lord Uchiha Obito, abandonaban su casa para viajar de noche y así llegar bien temprano a su destino, el hospital donde su tía y prima se encontraba. A la casa de ellos, llegaba un joven con dos cartas, una destinada a ella y otra a él, las cuales fueron relegadas a la bandeja de plata donde se irían acumulando las misivas hasta su regreso.

 ** _"Madara"_**

Todos los planes tienen altibajos, lo cierto es que él no era consciente de que el joven Namikaze iba a viajar con su padre ese día, más a caballo regalado no le mires el diente. Tenía otra pequeña piedra en el zapato, pero de esta se preocuparía más adelante, ahora estaba disfrutando de las delicias de su golpe.

Gracias a ese suceso, podía estar disfrutando de ver a uno de los hermanos de él casi completamente en sus redes. El joven Lord Inuzuka Kiba, había resultado ser un jugador asiduo y un perdedor empedernido, se alegraba de haberlo admitido entre sus paredes. Se pasaba toda la noche jugando con él, con el joven Akasuna y otros participantes más.

La pérdida de su hermano menor, había arrastrado a Lord Inuzuka Kiba a las peligrosas y muy adictivas garras del juego. Un juego que él controlaba. Había perdido una cantidad considerable en el tiempo que llevaba asistiendo a su casa y ese día en especial iba a disfrutar aún más, pues a pesar de todo el dinero que el joven poseía, alguien le había cerrado el grifo. No sabía quien había sido el entrometido, pero se lo agradecía, pues debido a ello, acababa de firmar el primer pagaré a nombre de Inuzuka Kiba y en su favor.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, eso estaba resultando ser muy fácil, el muchacho no parecía salir del negro vacío que su padre y hermano habían dejado en él ni siquiera su bella esposa, había podido sacarlo de ahí. Una vez más la hora de partida de todos esos ineptos había llegado. Eso lo hizo dejar de sonreír, pues ya podía dejar de fingir encontrarse a gusto entre tantos indeseables.

Cuando el último de ellos se marchó iba a cerrar él mismo la puerta cuando le llegó una misiva. Le extrañó que a esas horas le llegara algo, más cuando la cogió no reconoció la letra, cerró la puerta de su casa y se dirigió a la sala, iba a tirar la carta al fuego cuando algo lo hizo abrirla. Un presentimiento quizás.

Comenzó la lectura de la misma y por unos segundos si alguien hubiese estado en la casa en esos instantes, podría haber apreciado como era en realidad Lord Uchiha Madara. El hombre enrojeció de furia y apretó el papel entre sus manos, ¿cómo demonios era posible aquello?, golpeó con fuerza una de las sillas y esta salió volando lejos de él.

-Maldito sea.

Volvió a releer la carta.

'Estimado Lord Uchiha.

Lamento ponerme en contacto con usted para darle esta noticia.

Hace tres días salí de viaje con mi padre, más la diligencia en la que viajábamos sufrió un altercado. Pude salvar a ocho personas además de a mí mismo, pero temo que mi padre no lo conseguirá, preciso que no le diga a nadie de que estoy con vida.

No sé exactamente por qué, pero al parecer a quien deseaban matar es a mí, me dieron un buen tajo en la espalda, y puede que ni yo mismo salga de esta. Por ello ruego que no le dé falsas esperanzas a mi madre al respecto de esto.

Solo le pediré que si le es posible nos mande alguien que nos pueda ayudar, también informarle que no permita que Lord Sarutobi se acerque a nadie de mí familia. Estoy seguro de que todo esto es cosa de él, ese despreciable hombre discutió con mi padre esa misma mañana.

Esperando respuesta por su parte:

Namikaze Naruto.'

Uchiha Madara maldijo en silencio, _"esperando respuesta de su parte"_ , ¿y a donde demonios debía mandar esa maldita ayuda para terminar con su angustia?

El maldito chico debía de estar grave si se había olvidado de decirle donde demonios se encontraba. Esa carta parecía haber sido escrita a los tres días de lo sucedido, ¿por qué había tardado tanto en recibirla?

Examinó la carta por ambos lados y se quedó helado durante unos segundos. Ahí estaba una vez más, grabado en la hoja, como si fuera un maldito fantasma, un árbol, y lo peor era que se había ocupado de quitar la parte de la carta en la que se señalaba el lugar donde estaba el muchacho.

Una vez más ese fantasma que lo atormentaba. Por eso él había recibido esa carta con retraso, alguien la había leído con anterioridad. ¿Pero quién?

 ** _"Tsunami"_**

Escuchó como llamaban a la puerta con insistencia, la verdad es que odiaba cuando la gente actuaba de una manera tan osca. Corrió a abrir la puerta y descubrió que había tormenta, por eso la insistencia.

En la entrada de la puerta se encontraba una figura encapuchada, lo miró de forma desconfiada más se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Una vez este estuvo en su interior preguntó:

-¿Desea algo?

-Una habitación y a ser posible algo de comer… y sake.

La voz era de una mujer, esta se quitó la capucha y reveló ante los ojos de Tsunami a una mujer de mirada seria y algo burlona.

Sus ojos eran de un color como la miel, su pelo de un rubio claro amarrado en dos coletas, además de un pequeño rombo en su frente. Tsunami la miró por unos segundos sorprendida y cuando la mujer posó su mirada en ella se estremeció. Era claro que esa mujer era muy exigente.

-¿A quién he de registrar?

-A nombre de Senju Tsunade.

* * *

 ** _Domingo de 2x1 ;P_**

 ** _Espero que les este gustando._** ** _Gracias... nos estamos leyendo. Adios._**


End file.
